The Pureblood Dhampir
by yaoi-midnight-mistress
Summary: The Uchiha's are the last pureblood vampire clan,live in Konoha under the guard of the ones that hunt them.But an unforeseen event,the massacre of the clan, causes two old Legends to come true.First vamp fic.Rated M for yaoi,language,and of course blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do Not own Naruto. But love the manga and hate the dubbed version.**

Chapter 1: The Massacre

In the Land of Fire there exist a race known as creatures of the night or vampires as most call them. No one knows how they came into being or where they came from only. The children of every village is taught how to defend themselves and kill a vampire if attacked. Each rank as its own name Genin are the trainees they are never to go into battle, Chunin are the apprentice and can go into battle if accompanied by there sensei. Their sensei would be the Jonin the Hunters of the vampire race. Most of the time if a person is bit by a vampire; the vampire will just feed off of them, wipe the victims memory, then leave them where they can be found, very few die. However the most dangerous of the vampire race is Akatsuki, the members of this clan kill or turn their victim. The turned victim is often used to feed off of or as a pleasure toy. Pain is the only exception, he uses his turned victims as extra bodies if needed. If turned by a member of Akatsuki the victim's eyes would match that of the member that bite them. The only exception being Madara Uchiha he never turns his victims. In Konoha, the capital of the Land of Fire the last pureblood vampire clan lives under the watch of the Jonin. The clan is allowed to live because of one of the two Legends. One Legend states that if Akatsuki were able to harness the power of the Tailed Beasts all of which have a connection to each other then they could use that power to bring the country under their control. The second one is the most confusing it tells of a pureblood vampire with a strange mutation. The pureblood would be known as a dhampir, one that has all the strengths of a vampire yet none of the weaknesses. The child would be the only one to stop Akatsuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen your brother?" asked a tall woman with long hair as she poked her head into the bedroom of her second child.

"He went off with Shisui somewhere mom." said Sasuke as he continued to read his book, he was reading it on his bed.

Sasuke was the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto, the leaders of the clan. His older brother was Itachi, the heir to the throne and the best fighter of the clan.

"Well if he's with Shisui I doubt he could get into trouble." said Mikoto.

"Whatever." said Sasuke said as he turned the page.

"Last time I saw him he told me you got your fangs. Can you show them to me?" asked Mikoto as she stepped inside the room and sat on his bed next to him.

Sasuke sighed, put down his book, then extended his fangs. He was different from the other children, they normally got their fangs at the age of six or seven but, Sasuke had just got his last week while his parents were out looking for Akatsuki with some of the Jonin and he was ten.

"Smaller than normal but maybe they just need time to grow. Itachi also told me you did not get the Sharingan when you got your fangs." said Mikoto.

"So what difference does it make?" asked Sasuke after he retracted his fangs.

"Sasuke, normally when a vampire gets their fangs they also get their clan's special ability, and the qualities of a vampire." said Mikoto.

"So I'm weird I get that." said Sasuke as he got back to his book.

Mikoto was going to say something but there was the sound of shouting then Sasuke's door was thrown open.

"Fugaku what is it?" asked Mikoto.

"Sasuke when was the last time you saw Shisui?" asked Fugaku.

"He was with Itachi why do you ask? Is he in trouble father?" asked Sasuke.

"Shisui was found dead, his body drained of blood." said Fugaku.

"You don't think. . "began Mikoto.

"It was Itachi and Hashirama's brother is missing as well. Itachi was caught on tape kidnapping him with an unknown partner." said Fugaku.

"Sasuke stay here, we'll be back an hour before dawn. If your brother gets here before we do try to keep him here." said his mother as she turned on her Sharingan as did her husband.

Sasuke knew why he could not come was because he didn't have the Sharingan and would only slow them down.

"If we are not back by then hide in the secret room." said his father. The secret room was a room was made just in case the village turned against them. It was underground and was fire proof, inside the room was passage ways that led outside the village.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because the Jonin gave us until then to find him." said his father.

Sasuke nodded his head he knew what his father meant.

Sasuke looked at his watch after they had left. It was four hours until dawn.

He got back to his book and attempted to finish it.

'_I have to try and escape before that Uchiha and his partner come back. I can't believe I got kidnapped! Me a Jonin and the First's brother!'_

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the voice and tilted it to see if he could hear it better.

'_I hope I'm killed and not turned. I'll kill myself rather than become one of them. Maybe I can cut the ropes on this piece of metal, since I can't seem to use my chakra. Damn Uchiha how the hell could he get chakra binding rope in the first place.'_

Sasuke figured it must be the thoughts of a human he was hearing. Since he got his fangs the other abilities must be coming up as well. He followed the voice to Itachi's room. No one was allowed in Itachi's room, so Sasuke had no idea what was in store for him when he opened the door.

No one was there but the house had many secret passageways. Most were in case of an attack and others were made by the vampire in the room. Sasuke knew one led to Itachi's secret lover but beside that he had no idea about the others.

The passageways in a vampire's room were normally kept secret from other members of the family. Sasuke had one that led to the back of Ramen Shop. He loved ramen and even though he got his fangs he still had issues with blood. He could only drink a pint of human blood every other week if he had anymore he would get sick.

Suddenly the smell of human blood filled the air, the smell made Sasuke feel like he was going to be sick. He followed the smell to the wall and found the switch to open the wall.

Inside was a young male about twenty with grayish hair and brown eyes. He wore a metal Konaha head band that looked like a diadem it was Tobirama. He was tied to a chair and gagged.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to remove the gag please do not scream or my brother might hear you." said Sasuke as he removed the gag.

"Why are you helping me bloodsucker?" spat Tobirama as the gag was removed.

"Because I can." said Sasuke as he worked to untie the ropes on Tobirama's ankles. The ankles were tied to the legs of the chair and tight but not tight enough to cause the circulation to be cut off.

"Your brother and his friend, the blue vampire must have a death wish for kidnapping the Hokage's brother." said Tobirama as Sasuke went to work on the ropes around his hands.

"Blue vampire?" asked Sasuke as he backed away a tad to allow Tobirama to stand up.

"I saw him with a blue vampire. The guy had had blue face, what looked to be gills on the side of his face and creepy small white eyes. It looked like he wore a black cloak, I didn't get a good look at it because I was knocked out by your brother." said Tobirama as he rubbed one wrist the other was bleeding.

"Never saw him around Itachi. Let me see your wound." said Sasuke as he held out a hand.

Tobirama glared at him.

"I'm not going to bite you, I just can't stand the smell of human blood and if the wound is not closed it might get infected." said Sasuke.

Tobirama handed Sasuke his wrist. He watched as Sasuke licked the wound and it closed up. The wound was not deep but it was near a vein and he sliced it on metal and who knows what might be on that metal.

Sasuke licked the wound until it was healed then ran out of the room covering his mouth with one hand.

"Hey kid you okay?" asked Tobirama as he went in the direction Sasuke went.

He found Sasuke in the bathroom throwing up.

"You okay kid?" asked Tobirama.

"I swallowed some of your blood that's all." said Sasuke as he flushed the toilet.

"You are one strange bloodsucker." said Tobirama as Sasuke washed his mouth out.

"I know, you should leave before my brother gets back." said Sasuke as he wiped his mouth.

"Like Hell I'm going out there alone! I maybe a Jonin but I'm not stupid to go outside alone in the middle of the vampire's domain." said Tobirama.

"Follow me." said Sasuke as he went to his room. Tobirama followed him.

"This passageway will take you to the back of the Ramen Shop." said Sasuke as he opened the passageway.

"What's a bloodsucker like you doing at a ramen shop?" asked Tobirama.

"I get hungry and my body can only keep down one pint of blood every other week or I'll puke." explained Sasuke.

"What's your name any way bloodsucker?" asked Tobirama as he slipped into the passageway.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke.

"Mine is Tobirama Senju. Thanks again." said Tobirama as he headed down the passageway.

Sasuke closed the passageway and looked at his watch, it was three hours until dawn. He leaned up against the wall on the outside of his room that way he could hear the door open. Sasuke then drifted into a light sleep.

He was awaken by the door being thrown open. He went back into his room.

"Man Itachi, Tobi was right you can be a heartless bastard." said an unknown voice.

"They were too weak, living too long under the guard of the Jonin. They forgot what it was like to see fear in their victims eye before they are drained." said Itachi his voice cold and dark.

"Hey Itachi did you move Tobirama?" asked the voice.

"He's not there?! Sasuke." said Itachi hissed the last part.

Sasuke made a break for the door closest to his room but Itachi was too fast and he was slammed against the wall.

"Where is Tobirama brother?" asked Itachi, his hands holding Sasuke against the wall by his shoulders.

"By now back from where you took him from." said Sasuke as he extended his fangs.

"So this is your brother?" said the voice.

"Yes Kisame, this is my weak little brother, Sasuke." said Itachi.

The owner of the voice came into light it was the vampire Tobirama had described. The cloak was black with red clouds, an Akatsuki cloak.

"He does seem weak." said Kisame.

It was then Sasuke realized Itachi was covered in blood, some was his own but most was the blood of other vampires.

"Yes brother I killed them. I killed all the other Uchiha's." said Itachi.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"For this." said Itachi. He let Sasuke fall to the ground knowing his brother was too weak to move from shock. Kisame handed Itachi a Akatsuki cloak and Itachi put it on along with the ring.

"How could you?" asked Sasuke.

"It's simple. We are the superior race. We deserve to rule not the humans." said Itachi.

"Itachi the Jonin are getting closer." said Kisame.

"I know Kisame, but I need more blood to make it to the hideout." said Itachi as he pulled Sasuke against the wall again.

Sasuke hissed and bared his fangs and got slapped in the face by Itachi.

"Those fangs won't scare anyone brother." said Itachi as he ripped the right side of Sasuke's shirt so his neck was bare.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke. He knew what Itachi was going to do but hoped he was wrong.

Itachi licked a spot on Sasuke's neck, extended his large fangs and dug them into the side of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke screamed in pain as Itachi bit him and started to drink his blood. His vision was starting to blur when Itachi took his fangs out.

Itachi didn't bother to seal the holes, Sasuke would die anyway.

"You taste different from the others." said Itachi as he picked Sasuke up and headed outside with Kisame.

The Jonin were waiting for them. One had short black hair, the other was blad and one was a female with blond hair that went to her shoulder.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, for the murder of the Uchiha clan and for the murders of countless others we have orders to either make your death slow and painful or quick and painless." said the one with short black hair.

"Yasuo, Akiyama and Michi, I should have known they would send you to try and get us." said Kisame.

"I wonder how well the Jonin can catch?" asked Itachi ignoring the fact that dawn was coming.

"Let's see." said Kisame with a smile he knew what Itachi was planning.

"Catch." said Itachi as he threw Sasuke at them with incredible force.

The bald one, Akiyama, ran to catch Sasuke and caught the nearly unconscious boy.

"Better luck next time Jonin." said Kisame and him and Itachi were gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hey kid you okay?" asked Akiyama.

"Brother." mumbled Sasuke weakly.

"Holy Shit! The kid's a vamp." said Akiyama when he saw Sasuke's small fangs. He laid Sasuke on the ground and back away quickly.

Dawn was approaching quickly and there was not enough time to bring the kid into shelter. All the buildings had burned down and there was not enough time to get to the main part of the village.

All the Jonin could do was back away so they would not get caught in the explosion when the sunlight hit Sasuke's body.

When the light hit Sasuke's body, he screamed in pain as the puncture marks were sealed. His eye flashed the Sharingan three times and then he fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Not the standard Naruto vampire fic right. Just so you know I made the First ten years older than his brother. Yes this will have pairings. Yes is will have yaoi, yes there will be some itachiXsasuke. But I won't tell what the pairings are nor will I tell you about how all tailed beasts containers are relat. . . . Whoops! Almost gave away something. If you want to find out all you have to do is e-mail or PM me to get previews, they're free!!**

**Akiyama-autumn and mountain**

**Yasuo-peaceful one**

**Michi-righteous **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime.**

Chapter 2: The Mark

"He didn't blow up!" said Michi.

"One of us should go see why." suggested Yasuo.

"I'm not going. The last time I went to check on something I wound up almost becoming a vamp's snack." said Akiyama.

"We saved you didn't we? And besides if we had told you that you were the bait you would have never gone into the forest." said Michi.

There was a popping sound and a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the Jonin.

"What are you guys arguing about this time?" asked a man with white hair. The man seemed to look about twenty-six ,a headband covering his left eye, a black mask covering the bottom part of his face, and an olive green vest.

"Kakashi!" said Yasuo in surprise.

This was the first time either of them had seen Kakashi Hatake after the incident. The incident took place three years ago and involved a friend of his he met in the forest at night, that friend was Obito. The two of them often met in the forest to talk about Akatsuki and what plans they had to find the clan. One night Obito told Kakashi that he was a Uchiha and that he did not want his heritage to come between there friendship.

Kakashi told him it did not make a difference. It was then Obito and Kakashi were attack by Tobi. Obito was near death and so was Kakashi after the attack. Obito told Kakashi he knew of a way to save him but he would have to be bitten. Kakashi agreed and was bit by his friend just before the sun came up. He also drank some of his Obito's blood as well because Obito didn't want to die without leaving Kakashi a gift, the gift was because that day was Kakashi's brithday. When the sun hit their bodies Obito's was destroyed instantly and Kakashi's transformation was halted. As a result he gain the Sharingan in one eye and some vampire qualities. Another gain was that the people finally knew who Tobi was, it was Kakashi that saw the Sharingan in Tobi's eye which confirmed he was Madara Uchiha.

"We got her as soon as we could and we saw Itachi and Kisame." said Michi.

"Why didn't you stop them?" asked Kakashi.

"He threw a kid at us. I managed to catch him." said Akiyama.

Kakashi saw Sasuke's body and started towards it.

"Wait the kid's a vamp." said Yasuo as he grabbed Kakashi's arm to stop him.

Kakashi shot him a deadly glare and Yasuo released him.

Kakashi continued towards Sasuke's body and knelt down next to him. He pulled out Sasuke's I.D which was kept around his neck.

He saw Sasuke was a pureblood Uchiha and should have died when the sunlight hit his body. He tilted Sasuke's head so he could see the bite mark. The mark had healed but he saw something that caught his eye. Kakashi pulled Sasuke's shirt down a tad more just to the shoulder, his eye went wide at what he saw.

On Sasuke's right shoulder was the dhampir's mark outlined in blood. The mark was a snake with small fangs coiling around an ankh. On the snakes tail was a what looked to be a drop of blood.

"He's coming with us back to Kohona." said Kakashi as he pulled Sasuke's shirt back up so it hid the mark.

"But sir why?" asked Michi as Kakashi lifted Sasuke into his arms.

"Tobirama came to the Hokage Residence and told the First what had happened. This kid, Sasuke, is the one that saved Tobirama." said Kakashi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Yasuo.

"Yes I am see you at the Hokage Residence." said Kakashi and with that said him and Sasuke were gone in a puff of smoke.

"I wish he wouldn't do that it just creeps me out." said Akiyama.

"I think that is why he does it brother." said Michi with a small grin.

Kakashi teleported to the entrance was, he did not teleport directly into the building because of one reason. The building had a shield of chakra around it that blocked vampires from teleporting inside.

"Kakashi who is that kid in your arms?" asked one of the guards.

Kakashi ignored the guard and continued in, the guard did not bother to stop him.

Kakashi walked right into the Hokage's office. Tobirama was there and so was Hashirama, the First Hokage. Hashirama had brown eyes and dark brown hair his face was tanner than his brothers.

"That's Sasuke!" said Tobirama as Kakashi walked in.

"Wait that's the vampire that saved you? He should be dead by now! How is it he is still alive?" said Hashirama.

"Look at this." said Kakashi as he gentle shifted Sasuke and showed them the mark.

"He's the dhampir spoken of in the legend." said Hasirama.

"Who bit him?" asked Tobirama as he saw the blood on Sasuke's neck.

"My guess it was his brother, Itachi Uchiha, and from what I gathered he was thrown to the Jonin so Itachi and Kisame could make their escape." said Kakashi.

"Take up upstairs and let us know as soon as he wakes up." said Hashirama.

Kakashi nodded and left the room and headed upstairs.

Hashirama started to feel light headed and leaned against the desk.

"Are you okay brother?" asked Tobirama.

"Not really, after you were taken I went off alone to see if I could find Akatsuki thinking Itachi had already took you to them. I was hit by a poisonous needle by the member called Sasori, while trying to tail them to there hideout. I came back here as soon as I could and the medics looked at my wound. Tobirama the poison injected into me will kill me by nightfall." said Hasirama.

"Can't the medics do anything?" asked Tobirama.

"No the poison spend too much time in my system. You will succeed me as Hokage, promise me you will continue to train Hiruzen Sarutobi and keep the Uchiha kid safe." said Hashirama.

"I promise." said Tobirama he was trying not to cry in front of his brother.

"You will make me proud. Now please let me finish up what I have to do here." said Hashirama.

Tobirama nodded his head and left the office.

Meanwhile back upstairs Kakashi was placing a moist cloth on Sasuke's head he was running a slight fever. Kakashi had wiped Sasuke's neck and changed him so that Sasuke wore a black t-shirt slightly too big for him.

They were in Kakashi's room which was in the East wing. The room had two chairs, one of which Kakashi was in, a picture of Kakashi and Obito before the incident. It also had a bed, which Sasuke was in, and a closet.

"How's he doing?" asked Tobirama.

"Okay but he needs blood." said Kakashi as he got up." Can you stay with him while I'm gone."

"Sure and he told me before that he only drinks a pint of blood every other week." said Tobirama as he moved a chair closer to Sasuke.

"Thanks for the info." said Kakashi as he closed the door softly.

After a while Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"You're at my brother's residence." said Tobirama.

"How did I survive the sun?" asked Sasuke.

"You know of the two legends right?" asked Tobirama.

"Of course I do." said Sasuke.

Tobirama moved to Sasuke's right shoulder and gently pulled the fabris down so Sasuke could see the mark.

"I'm the dhampir!?" said Sasuke.

Tobirama nodded his head.

"Your awake that's good." said Kakashi as he entered the room with a bag of blood.

"You're Kakashi aren't you?" asked Sasuke.

"I am. This is for you." said Kakashi as he dropped the on Sasuk's chest. "One pint of pure blood."

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he extended his fangs and bit into the bag and drank the blood in it. He felt better but still very weak.

"Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi is here for your training." said a young female voice from outside the door.

"I'm coming." said Tobirama as he got up and left the room.

"Any idea why Itachi kidnapped my brother?" asked Hasirama from the doorway.

"Right when the sun hit me I saw flashes of my brother talking with our uncle Madara Uchiha. The plan was Itachi would deliver Tobirama to Madara, Madara would turn Tobirama, then after you died Tobirama would become the next Hokage. That way as soon as the containers of the Tailed Beasts are born Akatsuki can take the spirits." explained Sasuke.

"That explains the poison. By the way was it really your brother that bit you?" asked Hashirama.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Get some rest, you'll be staying here with Kakashi. I left instructions for Tobirama to follow concerning you." said Hashirama.

Sasuke nodded his head and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Any idea how old he is?" asked Hashirama after him and Kakashi left the room.

"He's ten years old, seemed to have got his fangs just recently they are smaller than normal I doubt he'll ever be able to turn anyone." said Kakashi.

"What did he mean by flashes?" asked Hashirama.

"His Sharingan must have activated, flickered for a bit then that must have been when he fell unconscious." said Kakashi.

"The Sharingan isn't permanent?" asked Hashirama.

"No mine is unnatural, Itachi and Madara keep their's on because of their failing sight." said Kakashi.

"That does explain some things. Kakashi keep him safe and treat him well." said Hashirama as they came to his room.

"I will, promise." said Kakashi as Hashirama started to close the door.

That night Hashirama died and the reign of the Second Hokage began.

**Author's Note: So what do you think. I'll skip the Second Hokage's reign and the Third's and go straight to the death of the Fourth. Please give me some input, I don't mind flames and will try to comment on each review I get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime.**

**This chapter explains what went on between the reign of the Second and Fifth Hokage. Some events have been altered to fit the fanfic.**

**And thank you to Breenarose for looking over the chpaters before I post them, I guess that would make you a beta or a willing test dummy.**

Chapter 3: Time Goes By

Sasuke's life was not all that bad living with Kakashi and the Hokage. The biggest downside was that he was only able to out at night or on missions with Kakashi. The Hokage did not want the people to know about Sasuke or about him being a Uchiha at that.

The missions were not that bad the biggest downside was that he was constantly being bit my other vampires. Most of which he destroyed with his fire jutsus. The third week he was with the Second Hokage he lost his temper after being bit by a vampire and accessed his chakra. After that he had training with Kakashi to control his chakra and finally bring out his Sharingan.

When the Second Hokage died the last person to see him was Sasuke.

"Sasuke you made it." said Tobirama from the bed he was in. At this time Sarutobi was the Hokage but, Tobirama was still there due to his illness. It was the reason why Sarutobi was Hokage before Tobirama died.

"Nothing would stop me from seeing you." said Sasuke. During the twenty years Sasuke was there he only looked to be twelve.

"Not even a vampire." said Tobirama weakly.

"Not even a vampire." said Sasuke as he pulled down his shirt to show he was bit. He wore high neck shirts to hide the bite marks.

"I had something made for you." said Tobirama. "It's in the desk."

Sasuke opened the desk and pulled out an I.D. card. One side said his name, just Sasuke, his guardian, Kakashi, and other info about him. The other side was blank.

Sasuke gave him a strange look.

"Allow some of your chakra to flow into the card." said Tobirama between a cough.

Sasuke did as he was told and on the back he real information appeared on the back.

"Thank you." said Sasuke as a tear fell down his face.

"Sarutobi got the letter about you and Kakashi. He knows about everything now." said Tobirama.

"I could try and turn you that way you wouldn't have to die." said Sasuke.

"I can't let you do that, if you do then you will just be doing what Akatsuki wants. Making the ruler a vampire." said Tobirama.

"I guess you are right and Kakashi said my fangs are too small to turn anyone." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sarutobi will take good care of you. Just stay clear of his son Asuma." said Tobirama.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"The kid's mother was killed by a vampire and he has sworn to kill any vampire that crosses his path." explained Tobirama.

"Okay I'll just stay up on this floor except to go out." said Sasuke.

"Thank you. Now please go back to your room, I feel I am about to go soon and would hate for the council to blame you." said Tobirama.

Sasuke nodded his head and left the room, once he got to his own, which was next to Kakashi's, he slipped his I.D. into his shirt. That night the Second Hokage died peacefully in his sleep.

The Third Hokage ruled for a while but he soon gave the title Minato Namikaze, a friend of his best student.

Minato Namikaze's had eight older brothers some of which went on to rule their own villages.

Each on of them had one child each nothing was strange about the children or at least nothing that could be seen.

It was the night Namikaze's lover Kushina gave birth to their son Naruto, that was when everything changed. Kushina died in child birth like the other brother's lovers. The spirit of the Nine-Tailed fox was contained in his son but the seal was too weak, Kushina's sacrifice was not enough to seal the beast, it attacked the village. Sasuke was not in the village at the time, he was off with Kakashi searching for a possible Akatsuki hideout.

Namikaze sacrificed his own life to seal the spirit back into his son and strengthen the seal. At that time all of his brother's children also obtained a mark like his son all in different places. Gaara of the Sand's mark was the word love on his head the love he never received from his father, Yugito Nii's mark was a blue paw print on her back, Zabo's mark was that of three water drops on his neck, Roshi's mark was a volcano. Mamoru's marks were all along his body which was why he kept it covered, Haru's was on his left shoulder it was three bubbles, Azarni's mark was her pale pink eyes, Kirabi's mark were his two tatoos one on his right shoulder, iron, and the one on his left cheek, a bull's horn. Finally was Naruto's mark which was a four prong seal in the shape of a whirlpool. Inside each of these children was a tailed beasts. If Akatsuki got a hold of all of them all hope would be lost.

The Third knew that so he forbid anyone, but the parents of the children, from saying anything about the beasts. It was to protect them from being hunted down by Akatsuki.

After twelve years things seemed to have calmed down and it was time for the Chunin exams a time where the Genin proved they were ready to become Chinin. However it was at that time, Orochimaru decided it was time to show the village what he had become. Orochimaru had disappeared years earlier and was thought to have been attacked by a member of Akatsuki.

But this was not the whole truth, Orochimaru was attacked and turned however, he turned on the one that sired him. Orochimaru drained himself of his blood and at the same time drank the blood of the one that sired him. Indirectly he became a pureblood and became a member of Akatsuki.

He attacked the Third while those he turned kept the other villagers busy and look for Gaara and Naruto.

He attempted to bring back the bodies of the former Hokage's, the Third stopped him from summoning the Fourth knowing that if he was resurrected the Nine-Tailed Fox would attack the village again.

It was at that time Sasuke and Kakashi came back to the village after their twelve year search. Kakashi went off to protect the Genin from the turned ones. Sasuke on the other hand went of to help the Third.

Him and Tobirama stole a glace at each other and Tobirama gave Sasuke a sad look. Sasuke then runs off to find Kakashi, it was at that time the Third managed to seal away the souls of his former Sensei's. The Third attempted to seal away Orochimaru's soul but he did not have enough energy, instead he managed to seal Orochimaru's arms.

After his death Naruto and Jiraya, one of his sensei went off to find the next Hokage, the First's grand-daughter. She refused at first and was almost tricked into healing his arms but she didn't.

Naruto and Jiraya convinced her to become the next Hokage and she did. Once they got back she was given the letter concerning Sasuke and Kakashi. But she already knew about them. She did tell them about Kabuto being turned by Orochimaru and that Akatsuki could now be out in direct sunlight without blowing up.

She also assigned Sasuke a task he did not want four years after she achieved the title of Hokage.

"You got to be fucking kidding me I have to do what!?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Watch over Naruto and protect him from Akatsuki." said Tsunade as calm as she could.

"I know I have been doing that since he was born but, you want me to be in school with him." said Sasuke.

"I know it is the best way, you look to be the same age as him and just like him you have to parents. You will be able to relate to him." said Tsunade.

"I guess you are right." said Sasuke feeling defeated.

"As of now he is the only Jinchuriki left." said Tsunade.

"What all the others have been caught already?" said Sasuke.

"Yes, that is why he needs to be protected we can not allow them to get him." said Tsunade.

"Did you find out why Orochimaru and the others of Akatsuki are able to be in direct sunlight?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I have it is because only seven of them are still alive thanks to your and Kakashi's hunting. When those three died the remaining members drank their blood and the blood strengthen them. That is why they are able to go out into the sun." explained Tsunade.

"So now he not only has the chance of being napped at night but now in daylight too. So how do you plan to explain me?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple. I will stick to your cover story, that you are a ward of the Hokage and your guardian is Kakashi. You may tell him the truth if you want." said Tsunade.

"When do my classes start." asked Sasuke.

"Tomorrow at seven do not be late and try to cover up that bite mark." said Tsunade.

A bit of Sasuke's latest bit mark was showing.

"It'll go away by tomorrow. At least I hope it does." said Sasuke as he rubbed the mark.

"How many times have you bit?" asked Tsunade.

"Counting this time about a forty-nine, if you count the time Itachi bit me, fifty." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke time for training." said Kakashi from behind the door.

"Got to go. And I will not be late." said Sasuke as he left Tsunade's office.

One thing Tsunade did know was that it was time for the village to know what Sasuke was.

**Author's Note: Okay this was a slight filler chapter. Also it did explain some things and clear up what went on. Next chapter will have Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru and some of the others. The marks are all made-up and the names are in order of the tails, the three-tail, five-tailed, six-tail, seven-tail are all made up. Zabo was just a name I made up, Haru means spring, Azanri means thistle flower and Mamori means earth. Please review I love to hear some input from my faithful readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime.**

Chapter 4: Teachers

"Shit, Shit!!" said Sasuke as he rollerbladed to get to school on time, he wasn't rollerblading on the street he was rollerblading on the roof tops and using his supernatural speed as well.

Kakashi had kept him up late vampire hunting. They had killed two and Sasuke got bit again but, not as hard as the last one to the naked eye it looked like a hicky.

Sasuke was about three fourth of the way to the school when he jumped off of a building and onto the alley. He then left he alley and bladed at the normal human speed to the school.

"Hey kid watch where you are going!" shouted a voice as Sasuke rounded a corner sharply.

"Sorry!" yelled Sasuke as he continued down the street.

Sasuke made it to the school about five minutes before the bell rang. The school was mostly for Genin but after the what happened at the Chunin Exams four years all of those students that survived where in one part of the building. These students were taught the ancient vampire language, how to defend themselves using their chakra, something only the Chunin learned, and create their own special jutsu.

Sasuke just got to his first class when the bell rang.

"Class today we have a new student please make him feel welcomed." said the teacher she had purple hair. Sasuke had seen her in the hospital, her name was Anko, she had been bit by Orochimaru but was not turned. She was like Kakashi the only difference was that she could only read minds. "Please tell the class about yourself."

"My name is Sasuke, my parent's were killed when I was ten by vampires. My guardian is Kakashi Hatake and I'm a ward of the Hokage. That's all." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, take the empty seat next to Rock Lee, behind Naruto. And I would like to see you after class too." said Anko.

"Whatever." said Sasuke as he took his seat.

"Now class why do the vampires use two languages instead of one?" asked Anko.

"Because they have to make sure the person they are talking to is one of them." said Ino. Sasuke was dozing off from the lack of sleep.

"Can anyone answer this?" asked Anko as she wrote _Facio tu teneo ubi banpaia leto dare mei soror ? On the board. (_Do you know when the vampire killed my sister ?).

"I do. _Non banpaia leto dara tui soror." _said Naruto. (No vampire killed your sister).

Anko threw a kunai at Naruto he ducked and it headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it just before it hit him. "If I were a vampire you would be dead by now Naruto. Sasuke tell me how you would answer that question. You must have learned some of the ancient languages living with Kakashi." said Anko.

"If I must. _Iiya banpaia kuri goshujin soror." _said Sasuke with a perfect accent.

"Nice job Sasuke. Now tell me why banpaia was used." said Anko.

"Banpaia is the only word besides Kyuuketsuki for vampire. Kyuuketsuki is only used by those who were turned in regards to the one that turned them." said Sasuke he then threw the kunai back at Anko.

"He taught you well." said Anko as she put away the kunai.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again. The class was two hours long Sasuke slept through most of it, luckily he did not snore.

When the bell rang Sasuke was starting to wake up.

The class left all but Sasuke and Anko.

"So why do you need to see me?" asked Sasuke as he got out of his seat.

"I can't read your mind. The only minds I can not read or either a vampire, a werewolf, a host of a tailed beast or have strong mental defenses." said Anko.

"Tsunade and Kakashi did not tell you?" asked Sasuke.

"Tell me what?" asked Anko.

Sasuke took out his I.D. card, flipped it over to show the blank side and then allowed his chakra to flow into the card. His real information appeared and in the right hand corner was the dhampir's mark.

"How can I be sure you are the dhampir?" asked Anko.

Sasuke sighed and pulled up his right shirtsleeve then undid the bandage on it. There was the mark clear as day.

"So your full name is Sasuke Uchiha. Any relations to the Akatsuki member Itachi?" asked Anko as Sasuke rewrapped the mark.

"He's my brother now can I go, my job is to keep watch over Naruto and I can't do that here." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry he is safe here. You aren't the only one watching over him, jjust the oldest. I'll walk you to your next class." said Anko as they left the room.

"So who else is watching him and why was I not told?" asked Sasuke.

"You were not told because they do not know about you. No one expect for the Hokage, Kakashi and those you or him know about you." explained Anko.

"And the others watching him?" asked Sasuke.

"Kiba Inuzuka, he's a werewolf Akamaru is his familiar, and Neji Hyuga. But keep your distance from Neji, his Kekkei Genkai is the Byakugan." said Anko.

"I'll definitely keep my distance from him then. At least until I can tell him." said Sasuke. The Byakugan not only allowed the user to see a person chakra points but also the true form of an individual. Meaning the user could see the Kyuubi, Kiba's werewolf form, and Sasuke's fangs.

Anko opened the door to Sasuke's next class. It was weapons training and a shrunken barely missed Anko's head.

"Hey Genma sorry for Sasuke here being late I had to talk with him about Kakashi." said Anko.

"So this is the kid Kakashi took in." said a man with a Senbon needle in his mouth he wore the standard uniform of Konoha ninjas.

"I remember you. Your the kid I told to follow Gaara and Naruto. You look. . ." began Genma but Anko shook her head.

"Hey Sasuke tell Shino here how you caught that kunai with your eyes closed!" said Naruto from across the room.

Sasuke ran over to where they were and left the two teachers.

"Why did you cut me off the kid hasn't aged in four years. He's a vamp we should evacuate the students. He's likely with Akatsuki." said Genma.

"Kakashi took the kid in during the reign of First Hokage, the night the First died. The kid's real name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's the dhampir. I saw the mark myself." said Anko.

"Wait a sec Uchiha, that makes him related to Itachi." said Genma.

"He is Itachi's brother. He's been guarding Naruto." said Anko.

"Damn. Small world." said Genma.

"That's for sure. Give this to Hinata and tell her she still needs practice." said Anko as she pulled out the shrunken and handed it to Genma.

"Will do. See you tonight. Dinner at six?" said Genma as Anko was about to leave.

"Six is good for me." said Anko as she left.

Genma sighed he didn't know what was more dangerous dating Anko or keeping Neji from finding out about Sasuke.

**Author's Note: So you like? This chapter was kinda hard. Just because of the ancient languages. The Latin and Japanese is very loose. Next chapter will have more of the Anko and Genma relationship. It will also have a Sasuke and Neji mini fight. It will also have Tsunade and Kakashi arguing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. ( Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 5: Gaara's Return

"Man that was the longest day of classes ever!" complained Naruto as they left the school.

"Try training with Kakashi for six hours a day. If you thought this was hard then you wouldn't last ten minutes with him." said Sasuke.

"But you have." said Naruto as Sasuke put on his rollerblades. Naruto noticed the blades were black and had blue flames on them. Naruto had a skateboard that was black as well and had a red flames that formed the outline of a fox.

"He took care of me after my family was killed. What else could I do. Ready?" said Sasuke as he put on his blades.

"Yup. Race you to the Ramen Shop?" asked Naruto.

"Sure loser has to buy?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"Ready Set Go!" said Sasuke, Naruto went off like a speeding bullet in the direction of the Ramen Shop.

"You can come out now." said Sasuke.

"So you did know we were watching." said Neji as him and Kiba jumped down from the tree.

"Well not you but him I could smell." said Sasuke as he pointed a finger at Kiba.

"Hey I took a bath just the other day." said Kiba defensively.

"Calm down dog boy. You don't smell that bad. The issue is how can you sell him? No human has that sensitive of a nose." said Neji.

"Well I guess I do." said Sasuke as he tried to get passed Kiba and Neji but he was stopped by Akamaru.

"I'm not going to let you turn Naruto." said Neji as he attempted to use the Gentle Fist against Sasuke.

"For one thing I couldn't turn him even if I wanted to. Second who died and made you his protector?" asked Sasuke as he dodged the attack and skidded a couple of feet.

"It was my sister's job but she is anemic so the job fell on me Kiba is my partner." said Neji as he appeared behind Sasuke to attack.

"No one ever told me about you two also guarding him." said Sasuke as he used his speed to get passed him.

"The reason why you are here is to either turn him and make him your sex toy or give him to Akatsuki." said Kiba as he too tried to attack Sasuke but Sasuke dodged the attack.

Then Sasuke grabbed Kiba's arm and shoved him into Neji.

"For your information it was my job to guard way before it was yours another thing is the only thing I'd give Akatsuki is a death by my hands." said Sasuke.

"Big words coming from a bloodsucker." said Neji as he got ready for another attack.

Sasuke smiled the only person that had called him bloodsucker was Tobirama.

Suddenly there was a geyser of sand that appeared near the Ramen Shop.

Sasuke took that time to blade away as fast as he could.

"Damn he got away, looks like we have to follow him." said Kiba as he looked back to see Sasuke was gone.

"He most likely went to the sand geyser that's were Naruto is too." said Neji.

Sasuke got to the geyser as fast as he could. He saw Naruto was there holding the body of Gaara. Gaara had been abducted three days before hand by Akatsuki.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?" asked Naruto.

"No time to explain. Where did Gaara come from?" asked Sasuke.

"The geyser. Once it cleared he was there. He said something about finding the dhampir then fainted." said Naruto.

"Let me see something." said Sasuke. He turned Gaara's head and saw a bite mark, it was not sealed up and the vampire that bite him hit a vein so Gaara was bleeding out.

"What the hell did you do to him?" asked Neji when he saw Gaara in Naruto's arms.

"I did nothing." said Sasuke.

"Prove it." said Kiba.

"I don't have time to explain. Naruto hand me Gaara now." said Sasuke.

Naruto held Gaara closer to him.

"Fine see, I'm the dhampir." said Sasuke as he pulled off his sleeve and yanked off the bandages to show the mark.

"I wasn't told you were the dhampir." said Neji.

"I only tell people that have to know now hand me Gaara I might know a way to save him." said Sasuke.

Naruto handed Gaara to Sasuke and was careful not to move Gaara's neck too much.

"How can you save him?" asked Kiba.

"A trick Kakashi had to use to save my life." said Sasuke.

"What was it?" asked Naruto.

"There's no time. Neji, Kiba I need for you to find me a medical nin one you can trust and one pint of blood, bring it to Naruto's apartment. Naruto hold on to my arm." said Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and the three of them disappeared in a blue flame.

"What the hell did he just do?" asked Kiba.

"It's a Jonin level jutsu it allows you to teleport anywhere you have been. Most vampires learn it the year they get their fangs." explained Neji.

"I'll get Sakura, and tell Tsunade about Gaara's return." said Kiba.

"And I'll get the blood. I'll just tell them I need it for a hunt." said Neji and the two of them were off.

"How the hell did you know where I live?" asked Naruto as they got to his apartment.

"I've been keeping an eye on you. Even when I was gone I was watching over you." said Sasuke as he laid Gaara out on Naruto's bed.

"How could you watch over me when you were not in the village?" asked Naruto.

"The headband Iruka gave you it has some of my blood on the inside of it. It allows me to see you through a body of water. I mostly used it in water glasses or in soup, only for a couple of seconds. Only I can do it, it's a dhampir thing." said Sasuke.

"Cool." said Naruto.

There was a knock on Naruto's door. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke open up." said Kiba.

Naruto opened the door and in stepped Kiba and a pink haired girl.

"Sasuke!" said the pink haired girl when she saw him.

"Sakura!" said Sasuke when he saw her.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Kiba.

"She was there when Kakashi had to save my life." said Sasuke.

"I was training with Tsunade and Kakashi teleported to where we were training Sasuke was bleeding out he had been bit by Konan. He had killed her but she bit him hard and hit a vein. I watched Tsunade do a blood transfer. Is that Gaara." she said.

"Yes it is where is Neji with that blood?" asked Sasuke.

A purple cloud appeared in the room. "Here I am and here is the blood." said Neji.

"Am I the only one that can not do that?" asked Kiba.

"It's because you are a werewolf idiot." said Sakura.

"Look we don't have time for this Gaara will die if I don't get this done in five minutes." said Sasuke.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" asked Sakura as she went to where Sasuke was near the bed.

"I'm going to suck as much of the poison I can out of Gaara and clean the wound so he won't turn and cut his wrist on the vein. You need to cut Naruto's wrist right on the vein put his wrist on top of Gaara's use your chakra to move Naruto's blood into Gaara's bloodstream. When I stop sucking his blood you'll have to seal Gaara's and Naruto's wrist." said Sasuke.

"Are you sure It'll work I mean are their blood types even compatible?" asked Kiba.

"Naruto's blood type is B, Gaara's is AB. It'll work." said Sasuke.

"And you know this how." asked Naruto as Sakura cut his wrist.

Sasuke just pointed to his nose, cut Gaara's wrist, then bit him.

It was at that monument there was a flash of lightning and when it settled there stood Kakashi.

Right after he appeared there was a puff of yellow smoke and when that settled Tsunade was there.

"You guys have five seconds to tell me what the hell happened! here!!" said Tsunade and she sounded pissed.

**Author's Note: Just so you guys know I looked up the blood types of the characters and their blood types would work for a transfusion. Next chapter will have a "yelling fight" with Tsunade and Kakashi and will tell what went on while the events in this chapter were happening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 6: The Explanation and the Memory

Earlier on in the day Tsunade was about to tell the council everything about Sasuke and who he really was when Kakashi stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Kakashi as he followed her down the hall.

"Telling the council about Sasuke and what he really is." said Tsunade.

"You can't!!" said Kakashi as he grabbed her arm.

"I can and I will." said Tsunade as she ripped her arm out of Kakashi's grip. "And the next time you do that do me I personal slay you."

"Do you remember when Naruto was almost abducted two years ago?" asked Kakashi as they walked to the council room together.

"Yes of course I do. Luckily Jiraya was there to save him." said Tsunade.

"Who knew he was out of the village, at that time most thought he was still sick with the flu?" said Kakashi.

"The council." said Tsunade and that was when she stopped in her tracks.

"Exactly the council." said Kakashi.

"You don't think. . ." began Tsunade.

"Yes I think someone in the council is leaking information to Akatsuki." said Kakashi. "And no one but a select few know who and what Sasuke really is. Tsunade his own brother thinks he is dead."

"Hasn't he been bite by almost every member of Akatsuki they must have seen his face." said Tsunade.

"No they haven't. He wears a face mask similar to my own only his leaves the left side of his neck bare." said Kakashi.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"If a part of his neck is bare a vampire will most likely bite there. That way they will not see the mark." said Kakashi.

"Hey Lady Tsunade where's Sakura?" asked Kiba he ran up to them Akamaru followed not far behind.

"Cleaning up after the last mission." said Tsunade.

"And where would she be?" asked Kiba.

" Next hall, third door on the right." said Tsunade as she pointed to that direction.

"Thanks." said Kiba as he ran down that direction.

Monuments later a scream was heard.

"Kiba you mongrel!" shouted a voice.

"Sorry. . . Ouch what the hell was that for?" shouted Kiba.

"You know that boy should really learn how to knock." said Kakashi he knew Sakura had thrown something at Kiba and she never missed.

"She's also a tad pissed right now. The last mission did not go as planned." said Tsunade.

They then heard the door slam shut.

"And where do you think you two are going?" asked Tsunade.

"The dhampir needs a trustworthy medical nin. The sand has shifted onto the leaves and the fox is rolling in it." said Kiba, he was instructed what to say be Neji before he left, as he ran out with Sakura.

"That sounds innocent enough." said Tsunade. She took a look at Kakashi and saw he looked extremely surprised. "What is it?"

"The sand is code for Gaara, the leaves is our village, and the fox is Naruto. Meaning Gaara is back and is at Naruto's apartment." said Kakashi he then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Kakashi wait!" said Tsunade but it was too late he was gone.

Tsunade sighed then followed Kakashi.

When she got to Naruto's apartment she saw Gaara on Naruto's bed with Sasuke biting him on the neck and Naruto's wrist on Gaara's and Sakura performing the blood transfer jutsu.

"You guys have five seconds to tell me what the hell happened here!!" said Tsunade she sounded pissed.

"Gaara appeared out of no where he was bleeding out because of a vamp bite. Sasuke told us he's the dhampir and that he knew a way to save Gaara's life and prevent him from turning." said Neji.

"You told him didn't you?!" asked Tsunade.

"No I didn't his Sharingan was on before hand, he must have seen it through my eye. Our connection is so strong that sometimes we pick up on what the other sees." explained Kakashi.

Sasuke released Gaara from the bite then bolted in the direction of the bathroom to throw up.

Sakure healed the Naruto's and Gaara's wrists.

"Is he okay?" asked Neji as he heard Sasuke throw up.

"If he drinks more than a pint of blood every other week he will throw up. Afterwards he is extremely weak." said Kakashi.

"Neji toss me the bag." said Sasuke weakly as he staggered back into the room.

Neji tossed him the bag and Sasuke bit into it and drank all of what was it.

"Will Gaara be okay?" asked Sakura.

"He should be I sucked all the poison out and I know exactly who bit him." said Sasuke as he wiped his mouth from the blood.

"Who was it?" asked Tsunade.

"Deidara. I won't know anything more until Gaara wakes up." said Sasuke.

"Tsunade don't you have a council meeting to go to?" asked Kakashi.

"Not really Shizune was to be there in my place. Today was the day I was to do and finish the paperwork from two weeks ago." said Tsunade.

About ten minutes later Gaara started to wake up.

"Mother thank you." Gaara started to mumble in his sleep.

He opened his eyes, saw he was in a bed and saw Naruto was next to him.

"Cousin." said Gaara weakly.

"You're okay Gaara. Sasuke prevented you from being turned and saved your life." said Naruto.

"Sasuke?" asked Gaara.

"The dhampir." said Kakashi.

"Gaara I know it was Deidara that bit you but I need to know exactly what happened to you." said Sasuke.

"How? I don't remember much of what happened after I was kidnapped." said Gaara.

"He'll use his Sharingan and see the events through your mind's eye." explained Kakashi.

"All I need is your permission and I will do it." said Sasuke.

"Okay. I'll allow you but just look at the memories from when I was kidnapped. I have some memories I don't want others to have to see." said Gaara.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and locked his eyes with Gaara's.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback to Gaara's memory_

"After we're done with Gaara we'll move onto Naruto." said Madara Uchiha as they finished extracting the one-tail from Gaara.

"Orochimaru will be the one to take care of him. He knows how to get passed the security. He'll bring the last three of the Sound Five with him." said Pain.

"When I get my hands on that Kakashi wannabe I will make sure he will be turned in the most painfulness way possible. Then rape him until he submits to my will or I will leave him out in the sun to die." said Orochimaru.

"A little harsh aren't we Orochimaru?" asked Sasori. "I mean we don't even know if it was the kid or Kakashi that killed them."

"He doesn't care he just wants revenge. Now can I turn this kid or not?" asked Deidara he had lifted Gaara up by his hair.

"Go right ahead you captured him so you can lay your claim on him." said Madara Uchiha.

Deidara extended his fangs and bit into Gaara's exposed neck.

Gaara screamed an glass shattering scream and at that monument the sand from his gourd wrapped around him, pushing Deidara away from him as well.

"What the fuck just happened!?!" asked Deidara he was extremely pissed.

"No clue he shouldn't even had screamed the ritual was turn him into a soulless husk.

The sand had encased Gaara in sphere.

"_Gaara, Gaara honey can you hear me?" shouted a voice in his head._

"Mom?" replied Gaara weakly.

"_Yes honey it is me, Karura, your mother." said the voice._

"But how?" asked Gaara.

"_Before I died I used a jutsu that would allow me to live on in your sand. My blood and chakra is fused with your sand. Did you really think the one-tail was the only being in here? No honey, the Shukaku would not have protected you as much as I have. Now listen carefully, in Konoha is the dhampir find him, he will be able to save you." said Karura._

"But how I've been bitten and he hit my vein I bleed out before I eve nget close to the village." said Gaara.

"_I'm going to use the last of the chakra I have stored to teleport you to the village as a Joinin would. You'll still be able to command sand just not with the same amount of power as you did before. Gaara I've always loved you and I hope that each time you see your mark it reminds you of the undying love I had for you." said Karura._

The sand parted away from Gaara then crashed back down on top of him.

The last thing Gaara heard before blacking out was Madara Uchiha saying, "Orochimaru you may strike Konoha whenever you please."

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke you okay?" asked Sakura as he broke off his Sharingan.

"I am." said Sasuke as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"So how did he survive?" asked Kiba.

"His mother just before she died used a jutsu that fused some of her blood and chakra into his sand. She used most of her chakra to keep him from becoming a soulless husk and the rest of it to bring him here." said Sasuke.

"She really did love him until the very end." said Kiba.

"Also Orochimaru will be coming tonight to try and get Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Let him try. I have the borders patrolled by ANBU agents at all times and they must report in every half hour. I would know if he gets in." said Tsunade.

"But just in case Neji, Kiba and Sasuke should stick by Naruto until morning. Gaara you should stay in bed and regain your strength." said Kakashi.

"Everyone understand what needs to happen?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." said Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke.

"Good I'll go back to my office before anyone notices I'm gone. And this matter stays between us." said Tsunade and she was gone in a puff of yellow smoke.

"Now what?" asked Sasuke.

"Ramen of course, you still owe me remember?" said Naruto.

**Author's note: I know what you guys are thinking wow quick update and where the yaoi is. Light yaoi will come in the next chapter and the chapters after that will begin the hard yaoi. The quick update is because I'm on Holiday Break from college. Also if you checked out the blood types of Kakashi and Sasuke you saw that they were not compatible that is because the blood Sasuke needed for his blood transfer had to be vampire blood. So that is why Kakashi's worked. Next chapter will also have Sakura getting pissed and showing her true colors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 7: The Ramen Mishap

"Sheesh how many bowls of ramen can one kid eat?" asked Sasuke as Naruto started to eat his fourth bowl of ramen.

"Hey your the one that got tricked into buying him ramen." said Neji as he worked on his bowl.

"I said one bowl not as much as he could eat. And its your fault I lost in the first place." said Sasuke as he picked at his ramen.

"No you just said you'll buy me ramen you never how much." said Naruto between bites.

"You got doped that's for sure." said Kiba as he ate his ramen sharing it with Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba what have I said about Akamaru?" asked Teuchi.

"I promise I'll clean up after him, I swear." said Kiba.

"Make sure you do I don't want a repeat of last time." said Teuchi as he pointed a chefs knife at Kiba.

They were eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop the longest established ramen shop in Konoha. Actually it was the first one established and Teuchi had been working there since is started. He was a kaki seirei, in other words a fire spirit he was a weak one so he only had enough power to make a small flame.

"So Sasuke how did you get tricked?" asked Teuchi.

"I told him if he beat me in a race I would by him ramen, next time I say that I will add one bowl at the end of the statement." said Sasuke.

"I can't believe you an Uchiha got beat by Naruto." said Teuchi.

"You're a Uchiha?!" said Neji.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my full name but believe me I'm nothing like my brother." said Sasuke.

"Neji." said a timid voice from behind them.

Neji and the others turned around and there was Hinata.

"Hinata you shouldn't be outside at night." said Nei as he got up from his seat.

"I'm sorry I had to get out of the house." said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." said Naruto.

"Hi Naruto so who is your friend." said Hinata.

"He's Sasuke, a harmless vamp." said Naruto not thinking about what he was going to say.

"He's a vampire." squeaked Hinata as cat ears popped up from her head.

"Hey you're a neko." said Naruto.

"No wonder she is not allowed of the house at night. Vampire's love Neko's they make the best sex slaves." said Sasuke.

"Sex Slaves." said Hinata timidly.

"Don't tell her anymore." said Kiba. "You're starting to scare her."

"Sorry." said Sasuke sheepishly.

"Come Hinata I'll walk you back home." said Neji.

"What about keeping an eye on Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"I'll be back wolf boy." said Neji as he started to take Hinata back home.

"You guys should be heading back home, you have school tomorrow." said Teuchi.

"I guess you are right and I have a test tomorrow too." said Naruto.

"Really what subject?" asked Sasuke.

"Seducing 101." said Naruto.

Teuchi raised an eyebrow.

"It is suppose to teach us how to seduce an vampire using our natural abilities but the teacher is a pervert." said Naruto.

"So you got stuck with Jiraya." said Kiba.

"I did and you'd be surprise I spent a week with him and it only prepared me for this torture." said Naruto.

"Want to come to my place?" asked Sasuke.

"You sure I don't want to be a bother." said Naruto.

"Look Gaara is at your place and Kakashi is watching over him. So the only place for you to be and still be safe is my place. Think of it this way what vampire would attack the Hokage's palace?" said Sasuke.

"Good point." said Naruto.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow and before I forget Hinata being a neko is a big secret so you tell you die." said Kiba as he got up and left.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Hokage's palace. Sasuke showed his I.D. card to the guards and him and Naruto were able to go by no questions asked.

When they got to his room Naruto was surprised by the size of it.

"Wow your room is huge." said Naruto. The room was double the size of Naruto's room.

"I guess it is. I just never wanted to change rooms. It was given to me by Tobirama, the Second Hokage." said Sasuke as he left his blades next to the door near Naruto's skateboard.

"You knew the Second Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"I knew Tobirama like a brother. Sarutobi I knew pretty well I just had to limit the time I was near his child. The only one I did not get to know was the Fourth, Minato Namikaze. Right after he became Hokage Kakashi and I got word of a possible Akatsuki base so we spent the next thirteen years at that village and the surrounding area looking for it." said Sasuke.

Naruto yawned loudly.

"You must still be tired form having lost some blood here you can sleep in my bed tonight." said Sasuke.

"I would hate to impose." said Naruto.

"Don't worry I normally sleep on the roof anyway. I love to feel the sunlight on my face." said Sasuke.

"Can I join you up there then?" asked Naruto.

"I see no reason as to why not." said Sasuke.

They made their way to the roof there was already some blankets, four pillows and some weapons.

"How often do you sleep up here?" asked Naruto.

"Almost every night to tell you the truth." said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I spent the first ten years of my life living in the shadows and living in fear of the sunlight. I enjoy waking up to it's warmth because it reminds me of who I am and what I am to do." said Sasuke as he tossed Naruto two pillows.

Naruto caught the pillows and the two of them got settled for the night. Sasuke was about half way asleep when he felt someone poking his arm.

"What is it you incommodo kitsune?" asked Sasuke (annoying fox).

"Why don't you have any wings and what the hell did you call me?" asked Naruto.

"I called you an annoying fox and I have no idea why I don't have wings now please let me sleep I was up all night the night before hunting." said Sasuke.

"Sorry." said Naruto.

Sasuke went back to sleep. A couple of hours later he woke up to the feeling of something next to him. Naruto had inched his way next to Sasuke and had his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed and tried to inch away from Naruto but the blond wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke was not in the mood to protest he was dead tired so he just let it be and fell back asleep.

Sasuke woke at about six and saw Naruto was sleeping right next to him.

"So what did you two do last night?" asked Kakashi from the top part of the roof.

"Nothing we just slept on the roof." said Sasuke.

"You slept together on the roof. I was so surprised when I saw Naruto had his arms wrapped around you it looked so cute." said Kakashi. He had to duck after the last part because Sasuke had thrown a shuriken at him.

"We did nothing but sleep." said Sasuke as Naruto started to wake up.

"I know." said Kakashi.

"Morning kitsune." said Sasuke as Naruto sat up.

"No vamp attack?" asked Naruto as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Nope it was dead quite last night. Before I forget Gaara will be joining you guys for classes. Well in a sense that is he will be merely be watching to see if it would be a good idea to have the same program start up in his own village." said Kakashi.

"So he will be there until his brother or sister can pick him up. Just in case something happens." said Naruto.

"Correct. See you after school Sasuke." said Kakashi as he left the roof.

**Author's Note: See light yaoi Naruto likes Sasuke. Next chapter will have the attack on Konoha and other stuff. Also the Seducing 101 class will be the only class mentioned, mainly because of the attack.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 8: The Attack

"Okay class today we are in for a treat." said Jiraya as he bounced into the class room fifteen minutes late. Jiraya was a Toad Sage but he preferred to look like a normal person, it attracted more ladies. The class was all male and was that way for a reason.

"What are you not going to teach?" asked Neji.

"Neji what are you doing here?" asked Jiraya.

"I wanted to." said Neji as he yawned.

"No skin off my bones." said Jiraya.

"Sleepy Neji?" asked Sasuke.

"I was up all night patrolling with my Uncle. Weren't you?" asked Neji.

"Nope I was keeping and eye on Naruto as I said I would." said Sasuke.

"We slept together on the roof is was actually nice." said Naruto.

"You did what?!" asked Neji loudly.

Some people were staring at them.

"Nothing happened I swear. And if something did you would be able to sense it Vampire Hunter." said Sasuke.

Neji just glared at Sasuke.

"Okay then. Now that that is over I can tell you what the treat is. Gaara the Kazekage of the Sand village, has come to look over today's classes. Mainly to see if the same program would be a good idea for the Sand village." said Jiraya.

"It thought he was kidnapped by Akatsuki." said a guy with a long blond ponytail.

"Does it look like he was?" asked Jiraya as Gaara walked through the doorway.

There was Gaara he looked well rested and refreshed.

"I may have been kidnapped but I was not turned the dhampir made sure of that." said Gaara.

"The dhampir you met him?" asked the same guy.

"Yes I did he saved my life and prevented me from turning. He lives in the village for what I know." said Gaara.

"Okay class we will continue with last weeks lesson. Have any of you mastered that jutsu yet?" asked Jiraya as Gaara sat down in the seat near Jiraya's desk.

"I have." said Naruto. He got up from his seat and walked down the front.

"Then show us." said Jiraya.

"Transform." said Naruto and a cloud of smoke appeared when the smoke faded there stood a naked girl with long blond hair in ponytails.

"Now that is a good transformation. See how Naruto has made himself seem like a female in every way." said Jiraya.

Gaara's face was the same color as his hair he was so going to kill Kakashi for suggesting he stay.

"Okay class now to start on today's lesson." said Jiraya as Naruto stopped his jutsu end went back to his seat.

The class was the only one of the day and it was four hours long with lunch after the second hour.

"How can you stand that pervert?" asked Sasuke as he munched on a apple.

"You get used to it after a while. At least he knows to keep his hand to himself." said Naruto as he took a bite of ramen.

"So what is the point of the class?" asked Gaara as he sat next to Naruto.

"The class is to teach us how to transform into females. The main reason is because Akatsuki is only males now. Some of them are still straight r at least bi as females we can lure them into a trap and they would not expect a thing." said Kiba.

"So far Naruto and myself are the only two able to perform that jutsu." said Neji.

"I'll meet you guys back in class there's something I have to do first." said Sasuke as he got up.

Sasuke went straight to the classroom and was looking for his file something did not seem right Jiraya was the only teacher that did not react when he saw him.

"If you're wondering why I did not say anything it was because I already knew." said Jiraya.

"Who told you?" asked Sasuke.

"Tsunade of course she told me after I recognized you." said Jiraya.

"She should not have said anything it's my life on the line." said Sasuke.

"Calm down kid I know and believe me I will not tell a soul. I'd take your seat if I were you class is about to start again." said Jiraya.

"Thanks. And before I forget is this side of you just a show?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course it is. I don't want to scare Gaara. Normally class is a lot more wild." said Jiraya with a devilish smile.

It was about half way through the second part of class when Sasuke started to get a bad feeling. He then felt something and he was not the only one that did do. Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Jiraya and some of the students also felt it as well.

"Everyone quickly go to the safe room!!" yelled Jiraya.

"Why?" asked a guy with brown hair.

"The village is under attack by Akatsuki!!" yelled Jiraya.

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and into the hallway then to the safe room.

"It's Orochimaru. He's after Naruto." said Sasuke as he put his mask on.

"He's not alone he brought the last two of the Sound Five with him." said Jiraya.

"Naruto, Gaara you two should go to he safe room too we'll take care of this." said Sasuke.

"I'm not going to sit back while you guys lay your lives on the line for me. I don't want to lose anyone I care about." said Naruto tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey Naruto look up." said Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and came face to face with Sasuke's Sharingan and was knocked out instantly. Luckily Gaara caught him.

"Go to the safe room if we're not back in an hour press the green button in the room." said Jiraya.

Neji slammed Sasuke against a wall. "Never I repeat never do that again." said Neji.

"I had to or he would have found a way to get outside. We have to hurry I have no idea how long the jutsu will last" said Sasuke.

Neji gave Sasuke one last glare and let him go.

"I'll go see how he got in. You three know what to do." said Jiraya as he melted into a puddle of green goo and vanished.

"I'll take care of Orochimaru you two get the two he brought with him." said Sasuke.

Before anyone had time to protest Sasuke was gone.

Orochimaru was jumping from tree to tree trying to get a fix on Naruto's location.

"You won't find him." said Sasuke from a roof.

"So you're that Kakashi wannabe. The one that killed three of my servants." said Orochimaru, this was his first time seeing Sasuke this close up.

"I did not kill those three you did I only gave them the chance to find peace." said Sasuke.

There was the sound of an explosion not far off.

"Looks like Neji and Kiba are defeating the last two. After this it'll be just you." said Sasuke.

At that time Orochimaru sprang at Sasuke with in human speed, Sasuke quickly dodged the attack and threw a dozen kunai at Orochimaru.

Five it their target and Orochimaru howled in pain.

"Those kunai are laced with silver and each have an ankh carved into them." said Sasuke.

"Damn brat." said Orochimaru as he clenched the wounds on his arms.

"If you tell me where Akatsuki's hideout is I promise to make your death less painful." said Sasuke as he pulled out more kunai.

"Is that all you can do show me your chakra boy!" demanded Orochimaru as the wounds closed up.

Sasuke was not going to fall for that he only showed his chakra if it was him and Kakashi. He did not want word of a fire user to spread, the only fire users were the Uchiha clan and that would blow his cover.

"I don't show it unless I have to." said Sasuke.

There was another explosion and the sound of two screams.

"Looks like your servants failed." said Sasuke.

"They're replaceable." said Orochimaru with a evil smile.

Sasuke threw a dozen more kunai at Orochimaru but as soon as they hit the image of him faded and reviled another vamp which was now dead.

Sasuke was then thrown into the trunk of the tree and was hit by several senbon needles.

Sasuke pulled himself off the tree and took out the needles. The needles had hit some of his chakra points.

"Kabuto why the hell did you join this mad man?" asked Sasuke he knew no one else could have done this to him.

"Simple I wanted to be more powerful, more feared." said Kabuto from the shadows.

"Someone help!" shouted a voice. Sasuke knew that voice it was Konohamaru.

"Crap I forgot about him." said Sasuke.

Konohamaru was taught by a private tutor and often skipped out on the tutor.

"You'll do nicely as my new servant." said Orochimaru as he lowered his fangs to Konohamaru's neck.

Konohamaru was trapped in an alley and caught between Orochimaru's hands.

"Leave the kid alone." said Sasuke.

"Make me slayer." said Orochimaru.

"Konohamaru stay still." said Sasuke as he closed his eyes and focused his chakra.

Lightning began to form in his hand.

"That's Chidori!" said Konohamaru.

"So you're a lightning user. Like Kakashi." said Orochimaru as he let go of Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru run now!" yelled Sasuke.

"But Sas. . " began Konohamaru.

"Go!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Konohamaru ran out of the alley.

Sasuke lunged at Orochimaru with his Chidori and was careful not to show Orochimaru his eyes. Sasuke's eyes flashed the Sharingan when he used Chidori.

Orochimaru dodged the attack just barely, the attack shinned his uniform.

"Nice attack kid did Kakashi teach you that." asked Orochimaru.

"Yes he did." said Sasuke he tried to focus his chakra but nothing happened.

Orochimaru summoned a huge snake and it wrapped around Sasuke tightly.

"Looks like I caught you." said Orochimaru as Kabuto reveled himself.

"It doesn't matter the Sound Five are dead Naruto is safe and so his Gaara." said Sasuke as he struggled to escape the bonds. He felt weaker than normal.

"You don't have as much spunk now do you?" said Orochimaru.

"Those needles had a weak poison on them a poison drained energy. It took longer than I expected for them to work." said Kabuto.

"Damn traitor!. . ." began Sasuke as Orochimaru forced a wet cloth over Sasuke's mouth and nose and wrapped a arm around Sasuke's waist.

The large snake wrapped around him disappeared.

Sasuke struggled not to breath in the scent on the cloth but it was already taking effect. His limbs where growing heaver and his eyes started to close.

"Don't worry about the mask I'll keep it on you until you are mine. It be nice to look into your face when I take your virginity." said Orochimaru as he licked one of he many needle wounds.

Orochimaru kept the cloth on Sasuke's face until the boy went limp in his arms.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to take him with us?" asked Kabuto.

"Think of this, this kid and Kakashi are responsible for the slaying of Pein's lover, Konan, most of the Sound Five and two of Sasori's puppets. Once Kakashi finds out we took the kid he will do anything to get him back or prevent him from being turned. Maybe even allow himself to be bit and become one of us." said Orochimaru.

"All of that for a kid?" asked Kabuto.

"Not just a kid, a kid he raised." said Orochimaru and they disappeared in a puff of green toxic smoke.

**Author's ****Note: This is the updated one. I did not like the old one. I was trying to pull an all nighter. I liked this one better. Just so you know Orochimaru is the only member that will not know who Sasuke is, the reason is because he was created after the massacre.. Any suggestions are welcomed and the M material will be in the chapter after this one or the next one. Hope this one is better. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning/ Disclaimer: Do not own Nartuto. Now on to the warning this will be a lot longer due to the rape. I will put thingys as a warning, the thingy is *******, and at the end the asterisks, now I remember what they are called, the scene will be over. **_

_Chapter 9: Brotherly Love_

_When Orochimaru and Kabuto got to the hideout the first thing Orochimaru did was take Sasuke to one of his dungeons._

_He clamped chains, that would hold a human, on the boy's wrists. The wrists were bond above his head and the boy was leaned against a wall._

"_That should hold him until I am ready for him." said Orochimaru as he shut the door._

"_Now we tell the others of your capture?" asked Kabuto._

"_All but Itachi and Kisame they are not back yet." said Orochimaru as they entered the meeting room._

"_So do you have the boy or not?" asked Pein._

"_No but I managed to capture Kakashi's mini." said Orochimaru._

"_Did you take off his mask?" asked Sasori._

"_Not yet I plan on doing that before I make him submit." said Orochimaru with a evil smile._

_Meanwhile Sasuke was starting to come around. He felt he was chained._

_Sasuke sighed and easily broke the chains._

"_I'm at their base maybe I can sent the location to Kakashi." said Sasuke outloud. He tried to activate his Sharingan but he was too low on chakra. Sasuke pulled off his mask the fumes from whatever knocked him out where apparent on it and made him feel slightly dizzy. He then continued silently through the base._

"_So the kid is a lightning user you sure?" Pein asked Orochimaru._

"_He is and he is well equipped to he had about fifty weapons on him. Most of which I had to get a wandering Halfling to pull out. The kunai and shrunken had ankhs carved into them." said Orochimaru._

"_Did you bite him yet?" asked Zetsu._

"_No but I got a taste of his blood. It tasted like honey cloves with cinnamon." said Orochimaru._

"_You sure?" asked Sasori._

"_Positive it was the best blood I've had in years. Why do you ask?" asked Orochimaru._

"_Because I tasted blood like that before." said Sasori._

"_So have I." said Pein._

"_Same here." said Zetsu._

"_Ditto." said Deidara._

"_Kabuto is it possible for more than one person to have blood that tastes the same?" Orochimaru asked._

"_No it is impossible." said Kabuto._

"_This kid must be over a hundred years old. I tasted him during the reign of the Second Hokage." said Pein._

"_Kabuto go get the kid." ordered Orochimaru._

_Kabuto nodded his head and was gone in a puff of toxic smoke only to reappear seconds later._

"_He escaped." said Kabuto._

"_But how those chains are strong enough to hold the strongest human." said Tobi. He had seen no reason to join the conversation until now. The only person that called him by his real name was Itachi mainly because they were family._

"_I'll check the camera." said Pein as he brought up the surveillance camera it had been installed in the dungeon mainly because Zetsu enjoyed to watch human's in pain._

"_Did he just?" asked Sasori as they watched Sasuke break the chains._

"_Orochirmaru did the kid say anything as you brought him here?" asked Pein._

"_He mumbled something in the ancient language but I have no idea what it meant, he mumbled ' Oniisan Itai, Aniki Itai' any idea what it could be?" asked Orochimaru._

"_He said older brother in two different ways, one was speaking directly to his brother the other just means older brother. Itai however, has multiply meanings it could mean; corpus, painful or clothes." said Deidara._

"_Whoa go back." said Tobi as they watched the video._

_Pein froze the screen it was at the part where Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan._

"_Zoom it on the kid's eyes." said Tobi as he leaned in to get a better look._

_Pein did what Tobi said._

"_Now have it go in slow motion." said Tobi._

_Pein did that and saw how Sasuke's eyes flashed the Sharingan for a couple of seconds._

"_Was that the Sharingan?" asked Kabuto._

"_Yes it was. We have to catch that kid and keep him here." said Tobi. With that said they all went off to find Sasuke._

"_This place is like a maze." said Sasuke softly as he maneuvered through the hideout._

_He really wasn't getting any closer to the entrance. The dungeon where he was at was the farthest away from the entrance anyway._

"_Find him yet?" Sasori asked Deidara as they meet up at the end of a hallway._

"_Not yet, how the hell can that kid have the Sharingan anyway?" asked Deidara._

"_No clue I just hope he doesn't escape." said Sasori. "I still have a score to settle with him. No one kills my favorite puppets and gets away with it."_

"_I think everyone here as a grudge with the kid." said Deidara as he rolled his eyes._

"_I'm so glad to be back." said Kisame as they got the entrance._

"_I don't care we got the mission done and you managed to almost turn an entire village." said Itachi._

"_Hey I was hungry and think of it this way we now have more loyal subjects for when we take over." said Kisame as they walked in._

"_That is if Orochimaru managed to get Naruto." said Itachi he then saw Sasori run past them._

"_What's going on here?" asked Kisame._

"_Orochimaru failed to get Naruto but he got Kakashi's mini. The mini escaped the dungeon and get this, the kid has the Sharingan." said Sasori._

"_You sure?" asked Kisame._

"_We saw it on the recording." said Sasori._

"_That him?" asked Kisame as he caught sight of Sasuke running through the far hall._

"_Yes it is. He's in the west wing." shouted Sasori as he took off towards the direction Sasuke was._

_Itachi and Kisame followed Sasori._

"_Shit." said Sasuke as he saw he was being followed. He took off at a faster pace using his vampire power to increase his speed._

"_Shit that kid is fast." said Sasori he may have been one of the slower vampire's but he could always out run a human._

"_I'll get him." said Itachi with a sigh as he shot off toward the direction Sasuke was running in._

_Itachi had the nickname Chisokuoni, which means speed demon, to date he was the fastest vampire._

_Itachi had to admit the kid was fast but he was faster._

_Itachi grabbed Sasuke from behind and rammed him face first into the wall holding his arms behind him. Sasuke struggled to escape the grasp of his unknown attacker. By now all of Akatsuki had followed Sasori._

"_Nice job Itachi." said Tobi._

_Sasuke stopped struggling at the sound of his brothers name._

"_Aniki." said Sasuke softly, soft enough so no one could hear him._

"_Itachi if I were you I would use your Sharingan on the kid to knock him out." said Kisame._

_Itachi turned on his Mangeko Sharingan, it would knock out any human for at least two days and a vampire for about two hours at the least. He roughly flipped Sasuke over and used his Sharingan. His eyes went wide at the sight of his brother._

_Sasuke fell limp in his arms seconds after Itachi used the jutsu._

_Itachi let Sasuke slide to the floor._

"_Aniki." said Itachi as he looked down on Sasuke._

"_Itachi you know this kid?" asked Orochimaru._

"_He's Itachi's little brother Sasuke. But I thought you killed him." said Sasori._

"_So did I last I saw he was in the arms of Akiyama. And I know for a fact that none of the siblings knew how to teleport." said Kisame._

"_Now comes the decision of who he will stay with." said Kabuto._

"_He will be with me." said Itachi as he lifted Sasuke up bridal style._

"_Hold up Itachi you know the laws. He goes to the first person that bit him." said Pein._

"_I bit him the day of the massacre. Ask Kisame he was there when I bit Sasuke." said Itachi._

"_Prove it." said Pein._

"_You all bit him on the left side of his neck because that side was bare correct." said Itachi._

"_Yes so?" asked Deidara._

_Itachi pulled Sasuke's collar slightly and showed then the scars on Sasuke's right side of his neck._

"_I bit him on the right that day and did not seal it up. It scared up." said Itachi._

"_Then it is settled Sasuke Uchiha will remain in his brother's care." said Tobi._

_Itachi bowed his head and headed off to his room with Sasuke. Kisame followed not far behind._

"_If I were you Itachi I'd mark him again. I doubt a pair of scars will stop the others." said Kisame._

"_I know." said Itachi he was kinda looking forward to marking Sasuke as his._

"_It still might not hold off he others but it would keep the Halflings off of him." said Kisame. _

"_He will be with me at all times or in my room." said Itachi as they came to his room._

"_Good luck." said Kisame as he went across the hall to his room._

_Itachi kicked his door open. Itachi's room was slightly bigger than the others. He had a king size bed with red silk sheets, a large closet which had some regular clothes and his uniform in it, a full bathroom and a large window above the bed that let in the sun or moonlight. Ever since he had tasted Konan's blood Itachi and the others had somehow gained an immunity to the sun. Itachi assumed it also made it so Sasuke could be out in the sun as well._

_Itachi had no idea when Sasuke would wake up he had never used the Mangeko Sharingan on a pureblood, let alone his own blood. Itachi laid his brother in the bed and brushed a stray hair away from his face. He had always had an attraction to his little brother one that went further than brotherly love. After a while Itachi left the room to get some things for the nights activities, he had decided he was going to mark Sasuke not with a bite but with something more intimate._

"_Oniisan." said Sasuke weakly after about an hour. Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. The sun was setting and the rays were just starting to sink._

"_I'm right here Sasuke." said Itachi as he walked into the room with a tray of food and a glass of something red._

"_Surprised to see me aren't you." said Sasuke._

"_I thought you had died." said Itachi as he sat on the bed with the tray._

"_I would have if it weren't for Kakashi. He came just after you left me to die and saved me." said Sasuke he put a hand on his right shoulder where the mark was._

"_Your shoulder?" asked Itachi._

"_It was the only part of me that got burnt. It left an ugly scar." said Sasuke quickly, he would definitely not tell Itachi about the mark._

"_So you keep it wrapped smart. Here you must be hungry." said Itachi and he handed the tray to Sasuke._

_On the tray was some fruits and a piece of bread. Sasuke took a deep smell of it then took a piece of fruit and started to eat._

"_You trust me that it is not poison?" asked Itachi._

"_Every vampire as something special about them with you it is your speed, Sasori his puppets and poison expertise, Deidara exploding clay. Mine is the ability to tell a person's blood just by smell. Kakashi has had me expand and now I can tell if something is poisoned from smelling it." said Sasuke as he ate._

"_Oh really then tell what type of blood is in the glass?" asked Itachi as he held the glass out to Sasuke._

"_It's not blood just wine." said Sasuke as he handed Itachi the tray._

"_Correct." said Itachi as he handed the glass to Sasuke and put the tray on a desk near the door._

_Sasuke's mouth was very dry so he drank it all in two gulps._

_He then started to feel funny._

"_You checked the food but not the wine." said Itachi with a grin._

"_What the hell did you do to me?" asked Sasuke._

"_Just put an aphrodisiac in the wine. One Sasori made, it prevents you from being able to move as much." said Itachi._

"_Why?" he asked as Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak._

"_To mark you of course. This way everyone will know who you belong to." said Itachi as he took off Sasuke's shirt._

"_But we're brother's." said Sasuke as Itachi took off his fishnet shirt and slide off his pants._

"_It doesn't matter and you're the one that went and got himself bit by almost every member of my clan." said Itachi._

"_They are not your clan." said Sasuke as Itachi tied Sasuke's hands to the bed post, he had Sasuke face down in the large pillows._

"_They are now, and their also your clan now too." said Itachi._

"_They are not my clan." replied Sasuke as he tried to loosen the bonds with what little strength he had._

"_Don't even try these bond were make especially for vampires." said Itachi he then began to gentle nip Sasuke's ear._

"_Stop!!" yelled Sasuke._

"_No I won't." said Itachi as he began to gentle suck on Sasuke's neck. As his hand began to undo Sasuke's pants._

"_Ahhh." said Sasuke as Itachi sucked on the bite mark scars finding a sensitive spot. Sasuke was starting to sweat a bit and his face was flushed._

_**************************************************************************************************************_

"_Don't worry little brother I promise I won't keep you waiting." said Itachi he then coated his fingers with his own saliva._

_Itachi rubbed Sasuke's entrance with his index finger, he then pushed his finger into Sasuke._

"_What are you doing?" asked Sasuke._

_Itachi said nothing as he then pushed another finger into Sasuke._

"_Stop in hurts!" said Sasuke as a third entered him as well._

"_Relax I'm just getting you ready." said Itachi._

"_But it . . . Ahhh!" said Sasuke as Itachi hit his prostate._

"_It's starting to feel better isn't it?" asked Itachi as he began to pump his fingers in and out of Sasuke in a slow pace._

"_Uhh. . . .ss. . .stop." said Sasuke breathlessly._

_Itachi smiled and then kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke's lips were already parted so Itachi did not have to fight him. Itachi ran his tongue all over Sasuke's mouth._

_Sasuke felt the tongue and did the only thing he could, he extended his fangs and bit Itachi's tongue._

"_You'll regret doing that little brother." said Itachi as he wiped the blood off of his mouth and removed his fingers from Sasuke._

_He then wiped his fingers on the towel he had brought in with the food._

"_Now to mark you." said Itachi as he lowered himself on to Sasuke._

"_No, stop!!" shouted Sasuke as Itachi tried to force himself into Sasuke._

"_Relax don't tense up and it won't hurt as much." said Itachi as he shoved himself in the rest of the way, then began to slowly thrust in and out of Sasuke._

"_It hurts!" shouted Sasuke his eyes filled with tears._

"_I really don't care." said Itachi he then grabbed Sasuke's member and began to pump it in rhythm of his thrust._

_Sasuke arched his back when Itachi found his prostate again and shivers of pleasure went down his body._

"_So tight, you were a virgin." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear, Sasuke was starting to moan, whether in pain or pleasure Itachi couldn't tell. All it told him was that Sasuke was about to come._

_Itachi began to thrust into Sasuke at a faster, unsteady pace causing him to cry out in pain._

_Itachi let go just as Sasuke came and put both hands on his hips. He then began to thrust into Sasuke harder and harder causing Sasuke to cry out louder in pain._

"_I'm about to come, little brother." said Itachi as he came._

_Sasuke cried out even louder as he felt the semen enter him, because now to every other vampire he belonged to Itachi he was marked._

"_Now brother was it really that bad? It sounded like you enjoyed parts of it." Itachi said as he pulled out of Sasuke._

_********************************************************************************************_

"_Bastard." said Sasuke weakly he felt numb all over and could barely move at all with out feeling an pain._

"_You say that now." said Itachi as he undid Sasuke's hands and got dressed. "Sooner or later you'll be so used to it you won't feel a thing." Itachi started to wipe Sasuke off with the spare towel he had brought._

"_I hate you." said Sasuke just before he drifted into unconsciousness._

"_I know but that hate will give in. You will learn." said Itachi as he finished cleaning up Sasuke._

_Itachi then lifted his brother up as some of the slaves came in to change the bedding as they were leaving Itachi stopped one of them._

"_Haku tell Zabuza, so come see me." said Itachi._

_Haku nodded his head and ran off to the slave quarters. Haku was kidnapped at first because Akatsuki thought he was a girl. However, after they found out they did not release him, Haku was a good fuck. He was mute and therefore could not protest as much. Haku was taken with Zabuza, Zabuza was a out of luck, water demon, assasin. He nearly killed Hidan when he saw Haku was being raped Akatsuki found out what he really was and made a deal with him. They would only have sex with Haku twice a month and would not be as rough and Zabuza would keep them trained. Zabuza had agreed, not only was he now the head of the slaves but him and Haku were treated slightly better. Haku and him were the only human slaves. A the rest were humans turned vampire._

_There was a knock on Itachi's door._

"_Enter." said Itachi as he finished putting Sasuke in the bed. Sasuke had been changed into light blue pajamas._

"_Haku said you wanted to see me, Master Itachi." said Zabuza._

"_This is my brother Sasuke." said Itachi._

"_Your brother but he's marked." said Zabuza, vampire's did not mark each other before they partook of each others blood._

"_He's marked for his own protection. Let the other slaves know who he is. He is not to be bothered." said Itachi._

"_Understood Master Itachi." said Zabuza. This was unusual._

"_When I'm gone only you or Haku are allowed to come in here." said Itachi._

"_Understood Master Itachi." said Zabuza._

"_You may leave." said Itachi._

_Zabuza bowed his head and left the room._

_Itachi then put a collar around Sasuke's neck and got into the bed with him._

"_Good night Sasuke." said Itachi as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and fell asleep._

_**Author's Note: So what do you guys think. Happy for the long wait? Sorry it took me so long. Oh and sorry for making Haku and Zabuza slaves. I know Zabuza would never lower himself that much but it was for Haku's sake, you can guess why. Next chapter will have something good I **_**p****romise. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 10: Blood Limit

Itachi got up just as the sun was coming up. He saw Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully that was until he woke him.

Itachi grabbed the edge of the blanket Sasuke was on top of and pulled it out from underneath him. Causing Sasuke to fall off the bed and wake up.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Sasuke as rubbed his head.

"It's time for you to meet the others." said Itachi as he tossed Sasuke a pair of clothes.

"I've already meet all of them or did you forget the reason why you raped me." snapped Sasuke as he caught the clothes.

"I didn't. You have five minutes to change the bathroom is over there." he pointed to where the bathroom was. "There is a roll of bandages in the cupboard I figured you'd show me the burn on your own time." said Itachi.

Sasuke quickly went to the bathroom after giving Itachi a cold glare. It was then he noticed the collar. It was back and a red flame on it.

"What the fuck is this!?" yelled Sasuke.

"The collar I forgot I put it on you. It seals most of your chakra, I'd hate it if you harmed my clan. It's also a little measure to keep you with me at all times or would you rather stay in this room." said Itachi from the outside.

"I'd rather be in the village." mumbled Sasuke as he took off the bandage. He knew there were no cameras anywhere in Itachi's room or otherwise. They'd have to have a death wish to watch him.

Sasuke traced the mark with his index finger, it was so ironic how a little mark could mean the difference between life or death.

"Two minutes." said Itachi from outside.

Sasuke put on the blue shirt it was similar to his own but had a larger neck, most likely to show the scars. He was also left with a pair of black shorts. It was then he realized something was missing.

"Where's my headband?" asked Sasuke. The headband had been given to him by Kakashi after his first kill.

"You must have lost it when fighting Orochimaru." said Itachi as he opened the door. In his hand was black material that looked similar the collar around Sasuke's neck.

"What the hell." said Sasuke as Itachi connected the material to the collar without leaving a seam

"It's something Hidan made for me. It responses to my chakra which is what the collar in lined with, it connects to the collar, reads my thoughts and complies with what I want." said Itachi. He started to leave and saw Sasuke was not moving he then gave a pull on the leash causing Sasuke to nearly fall over.

Sasuke just glared at him as he followed Itachi out of the room and into the hallway.

When they came to the conference room everyone was seated, eating and drinking. Most of them had a glass expect for Deidara who had a bottle. Itachi sat down in a large chair and motioned for Sasuke to sit next to him.

Sasuke glared at him and said. _"Vado ut heru, Tu reipu banpaia!" _(Go to hell, you rapist vampire.)

Everyone was shocked no one talked to Itachi like that, he was the most unstable out of them all.

Itachi just got up smacked Sasuke across the face hard, then pulled him into the seat with him before Sasuke could react.

Sasuke put a hand to his now red cheek and was dazed as Itachi pulled him into the seat.

Itachi grabbed his chin, put his lips near his ear and whispered. "Don't piss me off little brother."

He then licked the inside of Sasuke's ears causing Sasuke to push him away.

"Glad to see he still has spunk." said Orochimaru he had no idea what Sasuke had said but knew it pissed Itachi off.

Two slaves came in and gave Itachi and Sasuke their meal, a bowl of rice with a sliced pickle, and a glass of blood. Itachi started to drink his blood right way. Sasuke on the other hand just picked at the food after smelling it was okay.

"You marked him well Itachi, I can't smell any of the others on him." said Tobi.

"I know that's was the point. What type of blood is this?" asked Itachi.

"No clue, but it tastes good." said Sasori, he was on his fifth glass.

"AB negative." said Sasuke quietly.

"What was that?" asked Sasori.

"The blood type is AB negative." said Sasuke again.

"Your brother is right, it's AB negative." said Deidara he looked at the label of the bottle.

"His special ability is his nose. He can smell blood types and poisons." said Itachi as he placed a small kiss on Sasuke's exposed neck earning him a shutter from Sasuke.

"He hasn't even finished half of his blood." said Orochimaru, he was on his tenth glass.

"I don't need any." said Sasuke as he put down the bowl and tried to get up. He only drank half of it because he needed that amount of blood in his system.

Itachi had the leash so tight that he couldn't get up. Itachi picked up the glass and said. "It's not like it's going to kill you." he said as he put it to Sasuke's lips.

"I can't." said Sasuke as he jerked his head away. If he drank anymore he would throw up.

"If it helps at all it was taken from the blood bank." said Sasori.

"Come on brother you have to drink." said Itachi.

Sasuke just refused to drink.

Itachi narrowed his gaze and grabbed Sasuke by the jaw forcing his mouth open and forced Sasuke to drink the blood.

Seconds later Sasuke started to gag he had too much blood and was going to throw up.

One of the slaves ran to Sasuke with a huge bowl and gave it to Sasuke just before he threw up. He threw up everything he had eaten the morning and was exhausted along with feeling weak.

"What the hell was that?" asked Orochimaru.

"He must have reached his blood limit." said Tobi.

Itachi was surprised no members of Akatsuki had reached their blood limit so far. He had given Sasuke another glass of blood to help with the blood loss.

"Blood limit?" asked Orochimaru.

"If a vampire drinks to much he or she will throw up. Then they will feel weak afterwards and need to drink." said Sasori.

"That was why I said I couldn't drink anymore." said Sasuke weakly.

"Is this the first time you reached your limit?" asked Itachi as he wrapped his arms around his weak brother.

"I've reached in a total of nine times." said Sasuke he was starting to feel better.

"Nine times, wow what is your limit like one pint a day?" said Deidara jokingly.

"Yes it's one pint but only every other week." said Sasuke he had enough of his strength back to remove Itachi's arms from around him.

"That is the lowest limit I have ever heard." said Zetsu. Unlike the others he only drank fresh blood and was back from the slave quarters after getting his fill.

"Itachi you on for our race?" asked Deidara.

"It depends on if my wings have recovered from last time." said Itachi as he stood up giving Sasuke enough slack to stay down if he wanted to.

"You have your wings?!" asked Sasuke.

"I got mine when I turned a hundred just like you." said Itachi.

"I haven't gotten mine yet." said Sasuke as he got up from the chair.

"That impossible every vampire gets their wings at the age a hundred." said Orochimaru. He had gotten his wings by default because of the blood he drained from the one that created him.

"He's always been weird. He got his fangs at the age of ten." said Itachi.

"That is weird." said Deidara.

"I'll race you Deidara. Just let me put my little brother back in my room." said Itachi.

"I'm not a fuckin child anymore I can take care of myself!" said Sasuke. "I did just fine without you all my frikin' life!!"

Itachi gave him a hard glare and slammed Sasuke into a nearby wall.

"I don't care about how things were for you without me nor how well you took care of yourself. You are mine now and I can do what ever I want from you." said Itachi. He had Sasuke's hands held in one hand above his head. "Remember I took this from you." he added as he cupped Sasuke crouch.

"Get the fuck off of me you _reipu banpaia_!" yelled Sasuke as he struggled to get out of Itachi grasp.

Itachi glared as Sasuke harder and then dragged him back to the room. He then forced Sasuke on the bed and hooked the leash through one of the posts.

"You are to stay here until I get back. Escape is futile the collar and leash prevent you from leaving alone." said Itachi then left the room.

"You know he'll try." said Kisame he was staying by the door.

"I know he will, but he'll learn." said Itachi as they made their way outside.

"It's a good thing Orochimaru doesn't know the ancient language or he'd be laughing his ass off now." said Kisame.

"I know. Since Sasuke did not have his fangs he dove into the ancient language, he knew so much about it he often corrected our father." said Itachi.

"He does have a mouth on him that's for sure." said Kisame as they came to the field.

Itachi let his wings out, they were a scarlet red and were often called Wings of Blood. Kisame's were a dark blue, Deidara's a tan brown, Sasori's were a dark teal, Zetsu did not have any wings due to his plant like abilities, Orochimaru looked like snake skin and Tobi's were a jet black.

"You ready to race?" asked Deidara he was ready to go. He had beat Itachi once, but he had cheated by having a small bomb blow up on Itachi's wings.

Itachi looked at Tobi before answering.

"He's clean I checked him myself." he said.

"Then I'm ready so long as you are ready to lose." said Itachi.

"First one to the Sound Village and back wins." said Tobi. "And go."

The two of them were off in a burst of wind. To the Sound Village and back took about seven to eight hours.

**Author's Note: See told you I would update soon. Please review also the word I used for rapist really just means rape but you get the meaning. Have no idea what the next chapter will bring I just type. Enjoy!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 11: The Truth About the Sound Village

"I can't believe he allowed himself to be captured what was he thinking?" asked Kakashi as he paced in Tsunade's office holding Sasuke's headband.

Along with him in her office was Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Temari, and Konohamaru, along with Tsunade of course.

"It's my fault I should not have skipped out on my lesson if I had stayed with Ebisu I wouldn't have been caught by Orochimaru." said Konohamaru.

"Your damn right it's your freakin fault!!" Kiba.

"Don't be so hard on the boy the alarm was turned off he had no way of knowing." said Tsunade.

"I wouldn't be talking when did you plan on telling us Sakura was part angel?" asked Kakashi.

It was during Kiba's battle with Tayuya, Sakura came to see how Kiba was after hearing an explosion. Tayuya had said he remember hearing the name Sakura from one of his victims, an angel, just be before the guy was drained of his blood and chakra. Sakura realized that Tayuya was the one that killed her father years ago and she lost it. She allowed her wings to come out, they were a lighter shade than her hair, and she used her angel powers and her chakra to purify him to the point that Kiba could finish him off.

"Her father made me promise I'd never tell a soul. I took her in after her mother died and we worked to use her angel abilities to strengthen her medical jutsus." explained Tsunade.

"You should have told me I told you about Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"That was different that was something as the new Hokage I had to know. Sakura's heritage is a completely different matter." said Tsunade with force.

"Hey before you two go all nuclear shouldn't we find out is Sasuke is still alive? I mean if he dies then there'd be no one left to stop Akatsuki." said Shikamaru lazily.

Shikamaru had been woken up from his nap with Neji's fight. Shikamaru was a shadow demon, meaning he could manipulate the shadow and could hide in them. He had tried to help Kiba but, Kidomaru proved to be too strong for them both. That was until a very short tempered, pissed off wind demon helped them, you can guess who it was, it was Temari. She had just received word her brother was safe. The three of them managed to defeat Kidomaru together.

"And why the hell did Gaara come here?" asked Temari.

"He came here because Sasuke was his only hope for survival." said Neji.

"Who the hell is this Sasuke kid and why's he so important?" asked Temari.

"Sasuke's full name is Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's little brother and the dhampir." said Kakashi.

"No way wow, that means there is still hope." said Temari.

"There is if I can figure out a way to see if he is still alive." said Kakashi.

There was silence in the room then Neji spoke up.

"I was told of a way for a message to be given from a Uchiha to a normal person using the Sharingan. Is it true?" asked Neji.

"It is, I've used it twice to send a message to Sasuke when we got separated." said Kakashi.

"Sasuke used his Sharingan on Naruto to keep him in the school maybe he left a message." said Kiba.

"I'll be back in a moment." said Kakashi there was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Is Gaara okay?" Temari asked Kiba.

"When I last saw him he still seemed kinda weak but then again it might be because he's getting used to not having the demon inside of him." responded Kiba.

Kakashi appeared back in a flash of lightning he had Naruto by his collar.

"Now me what Sasuke told you." said Kakashi as he released Naruto.

"Sorry, he told me I could only tell you if Tsunade was present not my fault." said Naruto.

"So what did he tell you?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I was out for most of the day and what he told me was kinda in sections. The first one said he was in Akatsuki's hideout and was looking for a way out. The second said he was captured by his brother and the second said he was mark by the second way by his brother." explained Naruto.

"At least he's safe." said Temari.

"Not really he was raped by his own brother." said Kiba.

"Naruto technique Sasuke used on you was one he must have read about. It's called the _Tsuin Mentis _in other words the Twin Minds. It allowed some of his thoughts to be directed to you. It's an extremely risky jutsu that often killed the ones it was used on." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi just how well does Sasuke know the ancient language?" asked Tsunade.

"He often curses in it. I believe he might even have it mastered." said Kakashi.

"I have to be going soon Kurenai is due to have her baby soon." said Shikamaru as he got ready to leave.

Kakashi put a hand to his ear the one covered by the mask. "Wait Shikamaru stay I think you should hear this."

Kakashi took out a small transmission device that fit perfectly in his ear. He turned up the volume on it.

"Hot Rod to Flash, Hot Rod to Flash, you there Flash?" asked the voice.

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks he knew that voice.

"It's. . ." began Shikamaru.

"It's Asuma." said Kakashi.

"I thought he was killed by Hidan?" said Temari.

"We had to make it look like he was." said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"He's not there is he, please tell me he is not there." said Tsunade.

"He is. He's in the Sound Village." said Kakashi.

"I thought the Sound Village was out of our jurisdiction." said Kiba.

"It is which is why I was never able to send a spy out there to confirm the rumors." said Tsunade. The rumors were that the village was ruled by Orochimaru and was a slowly being turned into vampires.

"But Sasuke and I can. We enlisted Asuma before Hidan attacked, asked him to be a spy for us. I explained to him it would mean he would have to fake his death and leave everything behind including his unborn child." said Kakashi.

"Flash who is with you?" asked Asuma.

"Slug, Shadow, Wolf-Boy, The Hunter, Kutsune, Angel and Gust." said Kakashi.

"You told them?!" yelled Asuma.

"Sorry Hot Rod but, Chibi Flash was kidnapped by Akatsuki." said Kakashi.

"Have they found out?" asked Asuma.

"Not yet luckily." said Kakashi.

"Hey Flash I got visual of two Akatsuki members. One has tan wing the other blood red." said Asuma.

"It's Itachi and Deidara. Keep close and act normal if they ask questions stick to your cover story. Keep the communication open." said Kakashi.

"Will do Flash." said Asuma.

"Won't Itachi recognize him?" asked Kiba.

"Nope Asuma shaved his beard, dyed his hair a bright red and wears green fake contact lenses." said Kakashi.

"You' re new why'd your village kick you out?" asked a voice. It was Deidara's voice.

"Didn't get kicked out. Escaped from the prison, came her cuz it's the only place out side their jurisdiction." said Asuma.

"Konoha, so why they'd put you in jail?" asked Deidara.

"Set fire to my ex-fiancée's house and killed her and her boyfriend." said Asuma.

"You a fire demon?" asked another voice. It was Itachi's.

"I am." said Asuma.

"Then how'd you escape?" asked Deidara.

"The leader of the transfer forgot I also had some wind in me. I used my wind to escape." said Asuma.

"Who was in charge of the transfer?" asked Itachi.

"Some guy by the name of Shikamaru Nara." said Asuma.

"You are lying that kid has the memory of an elephant." said Itachi.

"He was distracted something about how his Sensei's lover was having complications with her pregnancy." said Asuma.

"Figured as much he always looked up to that guy like a father figure." said Deidara.

"Deidara I'm going to turn our victim and maybe one or two more. Once I'm done we're leaving, I have to get back to my brother before he does anything stupid." said Itachi, he then left.

"How'd you like to become one of us? We usually turn at least one or two people while we're here." said Deidara.

"Can't, hard smoker, smoke like two packs a day. Tried to quit four times turns out I actually need them to live. The nicotine fuels my chakra and is infused in my blood. If I go without them for even a day I'll die." said Asuma.

"By the way what is your name. We might be able to use your help." said Deidara.

"It's Aduro. It's the name my mother gave me." said Asuma.

"Strange name means, burn in the ancient language." said Deidara.

"My father was killed on the day of my birth, the last thing he said was _'Aduro touhou'_. He had been bit and wanted to die rather than become a vampire." said Asuma.

"No surprise there." he saw Itachi was back. "See you next time." said Deidara. He spread his wings and took off with Itachi.

"Asuma nice job. Come home." said Kakashi

"Words I've been waiting to hear for weeks." said Asuma.

"I know Asuma." said Kakashi.

"Our location is. . ." began Kakashi.

"I know where you are." said Asuma.

Asuma went into an alley and then was engulfed in a firer twister. He then appeared in Tsunade's office.

Asuma was then encased in a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you aren't dead." said Shikamaru, he had tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Shikamaru I had to." said Asuma.

"Is there enough evidence to now send a spy. Or at least send someone there to check it out?" asked Kakashi.

"I guess. I'll have to tell the council about this." said Tsunade.

"Keep Sasuke out of it." said Kakashi. "A mole is in the council."

"Oh the mole it's Danzo. He made a deal with Akatsuki that he'll become Hokage when they take over." said Asuma.

"You have proof of this?" asked Tsunade.

Asuma pulled out a small video camera. "I got him on tape talking with Orochimaru about the plans." said Asuma.

"I'm taking this to the council right away." said Tsunade as she took the tape from him and left the room.

"So Shikamaru how is Kurenai doing?" asked Asuma.

"She doing okay the baby is due any day now." said Shikamaru.

"If I were you I'd wait until after she has the kid to tell her you are alive." said Kakashi.

"I know. Any ideas on how to find Sasuke?" asked Asuma.

"Sasuke used the _Tsuin Mentis _on Naruto so if he finds out where he is we will too." said Kakashi.

"That was a risky move. But it is our only way." said Asuma.

**Author's Note: So this chapter explained some things. Asuma being alive was something I had to use. Oh and also I need help with something, I have no idea what would be a reason why Zetsu is pissed at Sasuke. Any suggestions are welcomed. And I'm making an AMV it includes shirtless hot anime guys, I have the pics just not a cool song to it suggestions for that are welcomed too.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**_

_Chapter 12: Seven Hours of Hell_

_Sasuke had no idea when his brother would be back but he assumed it would be a while. He had enough leash length to go all over the room. However the moment he got to close to the door an electric current was sent through his body, the electric shock nearly made him scream in pain._

"_Damn bastard." said Sasuke as he recovered from the shock. He figured it must have to do with the their damn chakra level or something normally his was the same as their but the damn collar pushed his down to the point that he could barely use it._

_Sasuke wandered to the bookshelf Itachi had it was no surprise that only two of the books were in the ancient language. Not many vampires could read it as well as speak it. Sasuke and his father were the only experts on that matter that he knew of._

_Sasuke opened up the one with a light blue spine on the inside was an inscription in English it read, __To Itachi, Love Obito your one true love._

It was dated Itachi's birthday a week before Obito was killed.

"I had a feeling he was gay." said Sasuke as he put the book back on the shelf and was about to take out the other when he heard the door open.

In stepped Kisame, the guy that was with Itachi when his clan was destroyed.

"Before you say anything keep this in mind I am the only vamp here you have yet to piss off and the only one that has yet to bite you." said Kisame.

Sasuke just glared at him coldly and for once kept his mouth shut and sat on the bed.

"For you safety I would suggest not pissing Pein off anymore than you already have. He has a very short fuse." said Kisame as he sat on a chair near the bed.

"What the hell have I done to piss him off this is my first time seeing that vamp?" said Sasuke.

"You or Kakashi, it really does not matter, one of you killed Konan." said Ksame.

"The paper vamp?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Kisame.

"So what does she have to do with pissing off Pein?" asked Sasuke.

"She was his lover they were to be married the following night." said Kisame.

"Now I see what she meant by killing her would mean a slow and painful death." said Sasuke.

"That's Pein for you. Itachi didn't tell you how long he'd be gone did he?" asked Kisame.

"No the bastard didn't. He just dragged me in here and told me I'll be in here until he gets back." said Sasuke.

"He'll be back in about seven hours." said Kisame.

"Seven fucking hours!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yes, a meal will be brought into you by one of our two human slaves. One is mute the other, was a water demon assassin so try not to piss him off." said Kisame.

"I've meet a water demon before I know not to piss them off." said Sasuke

"Pein will be in soon with of followed by Tobi. Also before you touch the food smell it first. Itachi told me you can smell poisons, if you smell one tell the slave and he'll let Itachi know." said Kisame as he got up and headed to the door.

"What types of questions?" asked Sasuke.

"How the hell the hell should I know they keep things to themselves." said Kisame as he shut the door behind him.

Sasuke didn't care if Pein came alone or not, but he did not want to be alone with his Uncle Madara Uchiha. It's not like his Uncle was a pervert or something Sasuke just never felt right when around him.

An hour later the door opened, Pein and Tobi entered the room.

"Having fun yet, nephew?" asked Tobi.

"Vado ut makai!!" said Sasuke. _(Go to hell) _Sasuke was not in the mood.

"Come on Nephew I just want to ask you some questions and so does Pein. So just be good. And then we'll leave you until Itachi comes back." said Tobi.

Sasuke hissed at him which caused Pein to laugh.

"The kid's still pissed I wonder why." said Pein.

"Of course I'm pissed I'm stuck in here for seven hours while my brother does who does what!! I've been kidnapped, held captive and let's not forget raped, by my own brother!! And you expect me to not be pissed!!" yelled Sasuke.

"You still have that temper." said Tobi.

"We have some question for you. Once you answer them we'll leave you be." said Pein.

Sasuke just glared at him coldly.

"First of all Nephew, why work with Kakashi and kill your own kind?" asked Tobi.

"My kind? I spent ten years with a vampire clan until they were all killed, then I was left for dead. I was then raised by a man that is neither vampire nor human s an apprentice and I enjoyed it, he treated me like a son." said Sasuke.

"How were you able to go out in the sun?" asked Pein.

"I wasn't in the sun the night before we visited a new village I approached a kid on the streets, offered him a way to make legit money cheap. I showed him a copy of Kakashi's I.D. card and if he agreed I took him to Kakashi. The kid played the part of me during the day, at the end the kid got 1000 ryou and my secret was kept." said Sasuke this was the cover story Kakashi and him had practiced.

"That does explain how and why some street kids have got their hands on some big cash." said Tobi.

"Next question who killed Konan?" asked Pein. This was for his own personal knowledge.

"Pein that is not needed information." said Tobi. He knew why Pein wanted to know but now was not the time.

"If your talking about the paper vamp. It was me." said Sasuke, he knew that telling Pein was a death wish.

"You killed her?" said Pein he couldn't believe she was killed by Sasuke.

"She was the only vamp I ever used my fire jutsus on. She was harder but after a couple of kunai inscribed with ankhs and some fire ball jutsus. She bit me before I landed the final blow. Hit an artery, I managed to kill her anyway. Kakashi and Tsunade saved my life. The next day I woke up and was not only healed but also realized I could go out in the sun as well." said Sasuke.

He could tell Pein was pissed but was trying to not show it.

The door opened and Sasori poked his head into the door.

"Hey guys, we have a problem. Our Konoha informant has been found out." said Sasori.

"We'll be seeing you later. I have some of my own questions that need answered." said Tobi as he and Pein left.

Sasuke let out a deep breath. It was a good thing him and Kakashi had cover stories or they'd know he's the dhampir by now.

He got up and took a look at that other book in the ancient language. It had a black spine and looked like new it was hand written by his father.

Inside had a history of the clan and it had a lot of information on his family.

Sasuke saw next to his name was a date, the day before his clan was massacred. Sasuke went to that date it read:

_Itachi, I've now come to the conclusion that your brother will never be like us. While researching the Legend of the Dhampir I found information that was originally ignored. The Dhampir will be the last survivor of his clan and the youngest son of a family. Also that the Dhampir will not grow the same way a normal vampire would. I have come to the conclusion that the Dhampir is your brother Sasuke, he just got his fangs three years after a normal vampire would. That is the only explanation I have for his slower growth. I've looked over both _

_legends if Sasuke succeeds all the vampires in the world will become human. My last wish, yes I know I will die tomorrow I can see it in your eyes, is for you to protect him at all costs. I love you both equally I just hope you can have a better future as humans._

Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears. This explained so many things like why his father had him learn the ancient language so well or how he told him to hide if they did not come back. Sasuke gently removed the page out of the book and made it look like it was never there, undid the bandage and put the piece of paper over the mark then redid the bandage.

He then put the book back up on the shelf and he felt relieved to know that his family knew who he was.

There was a knock on the door and a young man about his age came in carrying a tray of food. Sasuke assumed it was the mute slave.

The guy wore most of his hair up in a bun the rest was tied into two twin ponytails that were on either side of his face. His clothes were not that of a slave, he wore light brown loose pants, a matching long sleeve shirt above that was a long green shirt with a white trim that looked almost like a rope with short sleeves.

The slave looked familiar to Sasuke but he didn't know from where.

The slave just opened the door when he heard Sasuke say, "Blood of Wind and Water join and become pure white like snow."

Haku stopped and shut the door and looked at Sasuke

'Haku, is the really you?' signed Sasuke he had learned sign language as a way to communicate with Kakashi without alerting anyone.

'Who are you and how do you know I'm an Ice Demon?' sighed Haku back.

'I'm the one that saved you from the fire when your village was being destroyed.' signed Sasuke.

Haku's village had been destroyed. His father was a wind demon, his mother a water demon their marriage was an unholy union. The two were to never inter marry, Haku's father had no idea his wife was a water demon. She had kept that from him. When Haku was born there was a terrible ice storm but the monument he was born the storm stopped. Years later Haku accidentally used Hyoton, Ice Release, to protect himself and three others from a tree falling on them during a storm. It was then discovered that not only was his mother a water demon but she was the daughter of their leader. Days later she was killed and the fire destroyed everything. Her own clan killed her because she fell in love with a wind demon. Kakashi and Sasuke were just passing by when they saw the fire. Sasuke went in to see if anyone had survived, he found Haku and saved his life. The trauma of the event however left Haku mute. Kakashi and him left Haku in a nearby village with enough money so he could afford rent at a cheap place and enough money for food to last him a month.

'Sasuke?' signed Haku.

Sasuke nodded his head.

'What are you doing here?' signed Haku.

'I was kidnapped by Orochimaru. Then while trying to escape I was caught by my brother, Itachi. How did they get you?' signed Sasuke.

'After you left me at the village I found an apartment and got a job. About two years ago I was attacked while leaving work. I was nearly raped when a savior came along and saved me. I was unconscious when he saved me so he took me to his place. When I woke up he asked me my name and why I did not use my Hyoton to protect myself. I found a pen and told him I was mute. He then told me he knew sign language. I told him everything and he said I had a special gift from heaven, a gift I should use to protect the ones that care for. He then told me he'd been watching me for a while because I was like him an outsider and was worth his protection. I smiled my first smile since the fire then.' signed Haku.

'What was the man's name?' asked Sasuke.

'Zabuza Momochi the water assassin. But before you say anything, he was not there to kill anyone he was trying to escape assassins after him. Then two men came through the windows one grabbed me a put a kunai to my throat demanding Zabuza drop his sword he would kill me. Zabuza told me gifts should be used. It was then I realized it was my turn to protect him. I used my Hyoton to protect him. It was then we decided we would work together to protect others. About two months ago we got separated while chasing some vampires. One, Hidan, got me two others managed to get Zabuza by threatening my life. At firs the thought I was a girl and planned to use me as a pleasure toy, once he found out I was a dude it did not stop. Zabuza found out what was happening to me and nearly killed Hidan using his demonic abilities. The other vampires made a deal with him, he was to keep them trained and they would only rape me twice a month and would be gentler about it.' signed Haku.

'I figured as much I smell Kisame on you slightly.' signed Sasuke.

'I have to be going or Zabuza will think one of the vampires couldn't wait another week. I'll be back in half an hour for the tray' signed Haku.

"Thank you." said Sasuke.

Haku gave one of those heart melting smiles and left.

Sasuke could smell no poisons on the food so it was safe. The meal was simply ramen and a rice ball, along with a glass of cranberry juice. He had a feeling all the drinks that weren't blood were still red.

Just as Sasuke finished Haku came took the tray then left.

After that Sasuke took a quick nap, he was slightly worn out from the night before but was not sore, one of the good things about being a vamp.

Sasuke worked on his physical exercises he needed to do them to keep his body in shape for when he escaped.

After an hour he stopped and went to the restroom. He filled the sink up with cold water and traced out his mark in the water. The water shimmered then showed him Naruto.

Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief, Naruto was safe and by the looks of it was talking with Asuma, which meant only one thing the mole had been found. In the background he saw Temari with Shikamaru blushing slightly, Neji and Kiba arguing with each other, and Kakashi talking with Gaara most likely about what to do now.

Sasuke heard footsteps so he tapped the water and the picture vanished, he then splashed his face his the water to cool down and left the room.

"You look hot Sasuke why don't you take off some of your clothes?" asked Itachi as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm just sweaty from my exercises nothing else." said Sasuke he was not going to take off anything.

"Did you miss me?" asked Itachi as he took off his cloak and put it on a hook hanging from the door.

"Why the hell would I miss you!?" said Sasuke.

"Pein was right you are still pissed and you do have a short temper." said Itachi with a small smile.

Sasuke was not going to take that crap from anyone, he quickly went to punch Itachi to wipe that smile off his face. But, his arm was wrenched behind his back and he was pulled into Itachi so their chests met.

"You might be faster than most vampires but I'm the Chisokuoni, no one can out run me." said Itachi as Sasuke struggled to break the hard grip on his arm

Sasuke felt a hand grasp his chin and force it up so his eyes met his brother, he was kissed. Sasuke struggled but Itachi tightened his grip causing Sasuke to yelp in pain. This allowed Itachi to slide his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and deepen the kiss nearly sucking the air out of his younger brother.

The kiss ended and Sasuke nearly collapsed from the lack of oxygen.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked breathlessly a hand was on the wall to support him while his body recovered from the lack of oxygen.

"No reason." said Itachi with a slight grin.

"Bastard." hissed Sasuke.

Itachi removed the leash but left the collar on. "Go take a shower little brother you need it and there's a meeting I want you to be present for in half an hour." said Itachi.

Sasuke said nothing but glared at Itachi with pure hate, he then headed to the restroom and locked the door behind him.

**Author's Notes: Refer to next chapter please. Oh the snow and white reference was because Haku means white.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 13: Danzo

**Takes place during Seven Hours of Hell:**

"How can you be sure the tape is not a fake?" asked Danzo after Tsunade showed the tape of him talking with Orochimaru.

"Danzo has a valid point. I thought we agreed no spies would be sent the Sound Village." said another council member.

"You just said Konoha could not send one. Kakashi and his mini however are not in our jurisdiction. They sent the spy not me." said Tsunade.

"Haven't I always said we should have a better control on those two. They have too much freedom!" said Danzo.

"Lady Tsunade can you prove to us the tape in real. Bring in the person that recorded it." said a council member.

"I don't know if I can." said Tsunade she had no idea what would happen if they knew Asuma was still alive.

"It's okay Tsunade, they have a right to know." said Asuma as he came in. He was still in his disguise.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Danzo.

"Asuma Sarutobi." said Asuma.

The room was dead silent.

"Prove you are who you say you are?" asked an elderly lady near Danzo.

"Ask me a question only he would know the answer to, Hanna." said Asuma, he knew who she was.

"When were you and Kurenai married?" asked Hanna.

"August fifteenth at midnight, you performed the ceremony." said Asuma.

"Only the real Asuma would know that." said Hanna with a smile..

Asuma pointed a finger at Danzo. "This traitor has been supplying Akatsuki with classified information and blood from the blood banks." said Asuma.

"Prove it." said Danzo as he tried to keep himself from smiling. There was no way Asuma would be able to prove anything.

"I can." said Asuma, he then opened the door and motioned for someone to come in.

Sai stepped in and closed the door behind him. Sai was a part of Danzo's ANBU team, one of the emotionless ones. But something was not right, he seemed different.

"Sai what the hell are you doing here?" asked Danzo as he got up from his seat.

"I know the truth Danzo, I know how you killed my family because of my gift and erased my memories making me an emotionless husk, a tool for you to use." said Sai.

"I took you in and trained you!" yelled Danzo as he twisted his ring, his ring was a transmitter that told Akatsuki that his cover was blown.

"No you didn't I got my memories back. Kakashi's mini somehow helped me remember everything." said Sai.

"Sai show the council what you have." said Asuma.

Sai pulled out a letter and handed it to Tsunade. He also gave to the council. The letter was from Orochimaru to Danzo tell him to cut the alarm system so he'd be able to get Naruto with out any trouble. Also that Gaara had escaped and Danzo was to deliver him to them.

"This is ridicules this could be a hoax." said Danzo. Now he was just buying time until he could escape.

"This message was to be hand delivered to you with your original letter to him. It is has your personal seal on it." said Sai.

That was all the council needed to hear. "Arrest this man, for plotting against the village, murder, kidnapping and indent to kidnap." said Hanna.

ANBU agents appeared to follow out the order but before anyone could do anything Deidara and Sasori crashed through the large window.

"So they found out eh, Danzo." said Deidara as he brushed the glass off of his cloak.

"It took you long enough." said Danzo as he walked over to them. The others were pinned down by Sasori's puppet justus.

"Well sorry." said Sasori sarcastically.

"You no good bastard!" said Tsunade as she tried to move but it was no use Sasori used extra strings on her.

"Aduro?" said Deidara as he looked at Asuma.

"It's Asuma you bloodsucking leech." said Asuma.

"I thought Hidan killed him?" said Deidara.

"And I thought you turned Gaara too the day is just full of surprises." said Sasori.

"You Bit Gaara?" asked Danzo, he was just told Gaara was found not htat he was bit.

"Yeah I did but the kid didn't turn." said Deidara.

"Deidara, I sense Kakashi and two others approaching." said Sasori.

"Which reminds me did you kill or turn Kakashi's mini?" asked Danzo.

"Neither, the mini is Itachi's little brother Sasuke Uchiha. He's a pureblood vampire." said Deidara.

"What?!" said Danzo.

"Stand back, I'm pisses and I heard one of those vamp say they bit my brother." said a voice from the other side of the door. The door was then thrown open by a gust of wind.

Diedara, Sasori and Danzo used that as an distraction to escape.

"You guys alright?" asked Kakashi.

"I guess so." said a council member.

"We'll go and try to track them to their hideout." said an ANBU member and they vanished.

"You should have told us your mini was an Uchiha." said another one of the council members.

"Couldn't have it would have jeopardized his life." said Kakashi.

"How the hell would that have happened?" asked Hanna.

"Sasuke's the dhampir." said Tsunade.

"You knew!" said a council member.

"Of course I knew every Hokage was told." said Tsunade.

"What if they see his mark then all will be lost?" said Hanna.

"They won't, we created a cover story for the bandages and one that keeps them from finding out he was able to go out in the sun." said Kakashi.

"Sai do you by any chance remember your name? I would love to start calling you by that instead of what that monster named you." said Tsunade.

"The bastard kept my name the same only now I have another name to go with it. It's Sai Azukari and the man I loved Shin, was my brother. He was killed because the jutsu use to erase our memories was wearing off on him. His death only strengthen the one on mine." said Sai.

"What did Sasuke do to bring out your memories?" asked Hanna.

"He asked me if I wanted t know who I really was. I said yes, he then did something with his eyes and the memories came back, I fell unconscious. When I came to he was gone. " said Sai.

"I have got to have a talk with that kid about dangerous jutsus." said Kakashi.

"Why what did he use?" asked Neji.

"It's called _Nagori Eximo_, in other words memory release. It is extremely dangerous because if the individual's mind is not properly prepared it can be fatal. Count yourself lucky I've read of only two other survivors of that jutsu." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei, Naruto got another _Tsuin Mentis _connection." said Kiba as he poked his head through were the door used to be.

"What was it about?" asked Kakashi.

"He told Pein he killed Konan and get this Konan and Pein were to be married the next night. Is it true did he really kill her?" said Kiba.

"He killed her. She was the one that bit him and hit the artery. But why did he tell Pein he could have said it was me." said Kakashi.

"Something about keeping the village safe and not giving them an excuse to come back for a chance to get Naruto." said Kiba.

"I'll go let the Village know of Danzo's betrayal." said Tsunade.

"Wait, before you go they have to know." said Kakashi.

"The information said in this room about Sasuke is to remain in this room, for his safety. Understand." said Tsunade.

The concuil members all agreed.

"I really need a tall sake right now." sighed Tsunade as she left the room.

**Author's notes: So you like? Sorry it took me so long, I had to do some slight research and I was having fun making an AMV. Next chapter will have the Akatsuki meeting, or parts of it, and maybe another Sasuke rape. Oh and Sai's last name means Draw in japanese.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 14:Expalinations

Sasuke was actually thankful for the chance to shower. Though he could tell his brother had washed him, he still felt dirty.

He carefully removed the bandages covering his mark and removed the page he had torn out of the book as well.

Sasuke stepped into the shower and turned it to the hottest setting he could handle. He realized that when the collar came in connect with water it expanded just enough so he could wash his neck.

"Oh I forgot to say if you try to remove it the effect would be the same as if you tried to escape the room." said Itachi through the door.

Sasuke was just about to try to take it of until he heard that. He didn't want to feel that shock with himself covered in water.

Sasuke quickly washed himself and stepped out of the shower, dried off and started to put the bandages back on. The collar retracted as soon as his had neck dried.

He folded the paper he wouldn't have to cover more area on his arm.

"Five minutes Little Brother." said Itachi as Sasuke was tying the knot on the bandage.

Sasuke mumbled something then got dressed. He didn't even have a chance to open the door when it was opened by his brother.

"Type to go Little Brother." said Itachi he had the leash in his hand.

"First of all I have a name! Second I don't need that." said Sasuke.

"What makes you think I give you a choice, Sasuke. And besides I don't want you to try and escape." said Itachi as he attached the leash.

"Am I just a pet to you or something? And why do you want me at this meeting anyway?" asked Sasuke as he was lead out.

"Our informant in Konoha was found out. Pein called the meeting after Sasori and Deidara returned with him. Something about what he said got Pein interested. And you are no pet I just don't want you to try and escape. The leash is to prevent you from attacking my clan or guests and the collar is just to keep close to me." said Itachi as he shut the door behind them.

Sasuke got a slight look of worry on his face, he just hoped the informant did not know who he really was.

When they got to the meeting room all but Zetsu and Tobi were present.

"You!?" said Sasuke when he saw Danzo. Sasuke lunged to attack him but the leash stopped him mere inches from Danzo's face.

"Good idea keeping your brother on a leash. An animal like him needs one." said Danzo as he laughed lightly at Sasuke's predicament.

"Now, now Sasuke that's no way to treat a guest." said Itachi as he quickly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into the large seat with him.

"Get the hell off of me!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to get out of Itachi's grip

Itachi then whispered into Sasuke's ear." If you do what hey ask we won't have a repeat of last night."

Sasuke stopped struggling as the memories of last night came to him.

"Good." said Itachi as he ran a hand through Sasuke's hair and wrapped an arm around his waist lovingly.

"Danzo said something while he escaped that caught my interest. How could he not know Gaara was bit unless someone stopped the transformation. Also how his loyal follower Sai got his memories back is also strange." said Deidara.

"I know it was you so fess up brat." said Danzo.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything you traitor!" said Sasuke.

"Because if you don't Sasuke I will used by Mangeko Sharingan on you along with Tsukuyomi." said Itachi.

"You haven't. . ." began Sasuke his voice slightly quivering. Tsukuyomi was an highly advance Sharingan jutsu. It put the victim into their worst nightmare, it didn't take a genius to know what his worst nightmare was.

"Yes I achieved it." said Itachi. "And I'm not afraid to use it even on you."

"The matter with Gaara is simple. I drained the poison out of him and did a blood transfer using Naruto's blood." said Sasuke quickly.

"And the bite mark?" asked Pein. He knew that Sasuke would have hit his limit draining the poison out of Gaara.

"I had a medical nin with me. She did the transfer and healed him." said Sasuke. He knew Saskura was half angel but, knew better than to tell Akatsuki that.

"The only medical nin at the Hokage's Palace was Tsunade's understudy, Sakura Haruno." said Danzo.

"Haruno I've heard that name before wasn't that the name of the angel Tayuya killed?" asked Orochimaru.

"She's part angel?!" asked Danzo.

"It seems so. Now how did you bring back Sai's memories?" asked Pein.

"My Sharingan." said Sasuke.

"You achieved it?" asked Itachi.

"I achieved it the night you tried to kill me." said Sasuke.

"What jutsu did you use to bring back his memories?" asked Pein.

"He used _Nagori Eximo_" said Tobi he had just come back.

"You used an highly advance, highly risky Sharingan jutsu." said Itachi.

"That is putting it lightly Itachi. I used that same jutsu on a hundred individuals. Only two survived. It was the reason why I was kicked out of the village in the first place, well that and the fact that I drained them all of their blood." said Tobi.

"Danzo. Made sure of that. By making Sai emotionless he ensured the jutsu would work. Also Sai was willing to have it done and not forced." said Sasuke.

"Prove you have the Sharingan." said Danzo.

"I would but, my chakra is blocked." said Sasuke.

"There is another way." said Itachi he then quickly tilted Sasuke's neck and bit him on the neck right above the first bite. Sasuke did not scream but hissed in pain.

His eyes flashed the Sharingan twice and then returned to his normal eye color.

Itachi so missed the taste of his brother's blood it was so sweet. But, he had to be careful of how much he took because of Sasuke's low blood limit. Itachi licked the puncture wound lightly so they would heal but leave the first ones as scars.

Sasuke quickly put a hand to his neck, "Was the other way not good enough for you?! You rapist!" yelled Sasuke.

He was quickly struck across the face so hard that it actually drew blood, he was then pulled to his feet and dragged out of the meeting room.

Sasuke was then thrown into Itachi's room and the leash was attached to the bedpost again. He was then pinned to the bed by Itachi and a hand went over his mouth.

"I'll keep my word and not touch you tonight. But if you do not watch that mouth of yours I will have to punish you. Understand." said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"However you may say what you want about me in the ancient language without fear, just not in English. I will still punish you just not as bad." said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded his head and Itachi got off of him.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Tonight is my last mission for a while." said Itachi as he left the room.

Sasuke was taken aback by how unstable his brother was. But he figured it had to do wit the psychological trauma of killing your entire clan.

Meanwhile back at the meeting room everyone was surprised at Sasuke's outburst.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Danzo.

"He's still pissed about being raped by Itachi." said Pein.

"So that was what he meant by the other way." said Danzo.

"Itachi likely getting ready for our last formal mission of the month. Guess I should be getting ready too." said Kisame as he got up and left.

"Speaking of getting ready, Danzo you should be getting ready to be turned into one of us." said Deidara.

"I'll be biting you tomorrow so any time between then and now you can refuse. The only downside will be that you'll have to live in the Sound Village." said Orochimaru. He was the one to turn Danzo because he as the one that made him an informant.

"I want to be a vampire. I want to be young again and live forever." said Danzo.

"It'll be done tomorrow then." said Pein as he left as well.

"I'll take you to your room." said Tobi as he left with Danzo.

That left only Deidara and Sasori.

"I forgot about Itachi's mission." said Sasori.

"So did I. I guess we can do it earlier than expected." said Deidara.

"You sure we won't get caught?" asked Sasori.

"Not if you help." said Deidara.

"What do I have to do and what will I get in return?" asked Sasori.

"I need you to use the poison you've been working on lately on Sasuke, in return we'll both take him together." said Deidara.

"He's not a virgin you know." said Sasori.

"I know, but he's likely to still be tight as hell." said Diedara.

"In three hours it will be ready." said Sasori as he too left.

Meanwhile Sasuke had decided to read more of his father's journal. It started the week before his birth. He was sitting on the bed.

_I'm starting this journal to commemorate the soon to be birth of my little girl, Akako._

"They thought I was a girl?" said Sasuke out loud.

"Of course they did." said a voice out of the blue.

Sasuke fell off the bed in surprise he had sensed no one nor had he heard the door open. The guy at the at the door wore loose blue pants, bandages covered his mouth, the guy also had a leather strap that connected from the left side of his pants, went around his neck then connected to a metal piece in the center of his chest.

"Did I startle you kid?" asked the guy he also at a tray with him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke as he got up from the floor.

"I'm Zabuza Momochi, Haku had to clean up a mess Zetsu made. The guy loves to play with his food." said Zabuza as he set the tray on the bed.

"How the hell did you get in here? No wait let me guess you turned into a puddle to scare the crap out of me." said Sasuke.

"I was bored." said Zabuza as he was about to leave.

"Wait what did you mean by what you said?" asked Sasuke.

"No one told you?" asked Zabuza.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"The Uchiha clan never had two children of the same gender. You're the first second male child of the clan." said Zabuza as he shut the door.

"No one saw that as weird?" asked Sasuke as he reflexively put a hand over his mark.

"They didn't because a seer predicted that it would be their salvation. She was right in a way." said Zabuza.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Sasuke.

"I know who you are kid, don't try to lie to me." said Zabuza.

"Who long have you known?" asked Sasuke.

"Since the night you got the mark, I felt the rift in power. I'm not a normal water demon I can sense the aura of supernatural beings. That is how I knew who to kill and who to not to." said Zabuza.

"So you won't tell?" asked Sasuke.

"No I won't. I owe you for saving Haku. I'll be back in an hour. The small glass is blood, the other is non alcoholic wine." said Zabuza he then left.

Sasuke looked at the tray on it was sushi, the meat on the inside was small shrimp. He slowly ate while reading the journal more.

_My wife gave birth to our second son today our salvation is closer than we'd ever hoped. Itachi took to him quickly, we were debating on a name when Itachi suggested the perfect one, Sasuke._

Sasuke skipped some pages and continued to read. _Sasuke is not advancing as much as we thought, he as yet to get his fangs. We keep him inside so he is not taunted or bit by the others. Instead I've started to teach him the ancient language he took to he quicker than I ever thought possible. _

Sasuke skipped some more pages. _Itachi I know how heartbroken you were when Madara told you Obito was cheating on you, but he wasn't. Obito was just reaching outside the clan trying to allow us and Konoha to better understand each other. Also he was getting to close to discovering something, as to what he was going to discover I do not know. I feel Madara is trying to manipulate you for his own gain, my son do not trust him._

Sasuke closed the book and put it back up when he heard the door open.

"I'm back." said Zabuza as he opened the door.

"How's Haku?" asked Sasuke as he handed Zabuzathe tray.

"He's doing fine. For now. Itachi put some clothes that should fit you in the bottom drawer." said Zabuza.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as Zabuza left.

"And kid be careful, if you die all will be lost." said Zabuza as he shut the door behind him.

There were times that Sasuke wished he could have a normal life. Being just a normal kid and having normal issues. But that was not what his destiny was, his destiny was to defeat the vampires and bring peace to the Land of Fire.

Sasuke took a look at the clock Itachi had, it said the time was past eleven. Time for him to see how Naruto was doing.

He went to the restroom, filled the sink and traced the outline of his mark in the water.

Naruto was in Sasuke's room sleeping peacefully like an angel, what better way to keep an eye on him then to have him in the Hokage's Palace and be in the room next to Kakashi's. This was the person Sasuke was born to protect, the son to the Fourth, the last Jinchiriki. He had no idea how he was to save the other Jinchiriki but he knew there had to be a way.

Suddenly Sasuke became very sleepy, he had smelt nothing, except for Itachi's scent but knew it had to be Sasori. He quickly splashed out the image just before he passed out on the ground.

"Wow didn't expect it to go that well." said Deidara as he opened the door to Itachi's room. "Sasori you out did yourself."

"It worked?" asked Sasori. He had no time to test to see if it worked or what the side effects were.

"What do you mean you never got a chance to test it did you?" asked Deidara.

"No but I made it smell similar to Itachi's scent so he wouldn't be able to smell the difference. It should have the same effect as the one Itachi used last night only this one had to be breathed in." said Sasori.

Deidara went into the restroom and found Sasuke passed out near the sink.

"Wonder what he was doing?" asked Deidara as he picked Sasuke up and threw him over his shoulder.

"You know Itachi's scent is changing?" said Sasori as they left.

"Yes I know all that means is that his new Sharingan in finally perfected." said Deidara as they left the room.

Deidara knew no one was around, Tobi and Pein were having a private meeting, Orochimaru was with Kabuto and Danzo. Likely warning Danzo about the risks of being changed at his late age and about what to avoid for the first week.

They headed down to the caverns. The caverns were a place where only they went. It double at a torture chamber and their private little get way.

"How long will he be out?" asked Deidara as he threw Sasuke on a plain bed.

"Maybe another fifteen minutes. I told you I didn't get a chance to test it." said Sasori.

"I forgot. Now do we want him to wake up untied or tied." asked Deidara as he held some chakra bonding rope.

"Untied, I can use my chakra strings on him. We can control his every move." said Sasori with a smile.

"And here I thought you had an innocent mind." said Deidara.

"I've been sleeping with you for years, my mind in no longer innocent. The kid destroyed my puppets. I'm going to turn him into one for our personal pleasure." said Sasori.

**Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter? Please read and review. Next chapter will have some character on a sugar high, and a non-con threesome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning/ Disclaimer: Do not own Nartuto. Also I found a website that gave me Japanese curse words so now Sasuke will have a bad mouth for sure. Now on to the warning this will be a lot longer due to the rape. No asterisks this time sorry****.**

Chapter 15: Three's a Charm

"Kakashi there is something that has been bugging me." said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Kakashi he was slightly cranky due to the lack of sleep. Gaara had shared the room with him for the night and the kid had been on an extreme sugar high.

_FlashBack_

"Whacha doing?" asked an extremely hyper Gaara.

"Trying to sleep." answered Kakashi sleepily.

Temari had warned him Gaara was used to eating large amounts of sweets because the Shukaku zapped Gaara's energy and the sweets kept him going.

"Why! Why! Why?!" asked Gaara.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. If this kid did not shut up he would kill him.

"Gaara how about you go bother your sister?" asked Kakashi.

"Can't." said Gaara as he began to tap his nails quickly on the small table near the bed.

"And why not?" asked Kakashi he swore he was about to snap.

"She's with Shikamaru and they rarely get to see each other. So there probably having. . ." began Gaara before Kakashi put a hand to his mouth.

"I get the message." said Kakashi he didn't want that image in his head not this late at night.

Kakashi yawned.

"Tired?" asked Gaara.

"Of course I am it's two in the morning." said Kakashi as he put the pillow over his head.

"Am I keeping you up?" asked Gaara as peaked under the pillow.

"No, you're not your voice is actually soothing." said Kakashi sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Gaara.

Kakashi threw the pillow at him.

"I was being sarcastic, now please be quite so I can sleep." said Kakashi.

"Oh, okay." said Gaara.

Gaara was quite the most of the night.

_End FlashBack_

"You know you could have . ." began Tsuande.

"I refused to use my Sharingan on Gaara." said Kakashi.

"That has to do with my question. Why did Sasuke use _Tsuin Mentis _on Naruto, an extremely risky jutsu, unless he knew he was going to be kidnapped?" asked Tsunade.

"No clue, why do you ask?" answered Kakashi.

"Have you heard of the _Aetas Kenzan _Sharingan?" asked Tsuande.

"Of course I have heard of the, time seeing, it's the highest and rarest Sharingan." said Kakashi.

The _Aetas Kenzan_ Sharingan was rumored to allow the user to see the future or the past. Unlike the regular Sharingan the tomoe turned a pure white.

"I think Sasuke might have accidentally achieved it." said Tsunade.

"That's impossible. He has yet to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Kakashi.

"I know but he's not a normal Uchiha and it might be the key to saving the other Jinchiriki. There is no documented usage of it so we have no idea what it can do. My theory is that is could be used to bring Jinchiriki back their soul, the soul that was taken when their Tailed Beast was removed." said Tsunade.

"Nice theory but there is no way for us to prove it." said Kakashi.

"I know he has achieved it and does not know it. And to top it off even if his chakra is cut off the Sharingan will still work." said Tsunade.

"How do you know that?" asked Kakashi.

" As you know Tenzo or as you might know him as Yamato was injected with my Granfather's DNA. He went into some type of trance he mentioned the Third Sharingan and how it does not require any chakra." said Tsunade.

"You sure it was your grandfather speaking through him?" asked Kakashi.

"He called me Tsu-Tsu. He was the nickname he gave me when I was young. Only he called me that." said Tsunade.

"I still call you Tsu-Tsu!" said Jiraya as he poked his head into her office.

Tsunade turned around and pushed him in the face.

"He was the only one that called me that without being hurt." said Tsunade.

"What are you here for Jiraya?" asked Kakashi.

"I was bored, Naruto is sulking that Sasuke was hurt because of him. Gaara is with Kiba working off that sugar high. Temari and Shikamaru are still asleep after last night. Those two were a great inspiration." said Jiraya with a smile.

"Save it for the book. Now why are you here?" said Tsunade.

"Naruto had another connection with Sasuke. Danzo will be turned into one of them, he sold us out for eternal life. Also Itachi has achieved the Mangeko Sharingan and Tsukuyomi." said Jiraya.

"I feel sorry for Naruto, he has no control about what he sees or hears. I'm just glad Sasuke know just how much Naruto can take." said Tsunade.

"Me too." said Kakashi.

"Here you can sleep in my office. No one will disturb you here." said Tsunade and Jiraya started to leave.

"Thanks Tsunade." said Kakashi as he laid down on the couch.

Meanwhile back in the caverns Deidara was staring to get impatient it was already three in the morning and Sasuke was yet to wake up.

"How much longer?" he asked Sasori as he paced near the bed.

"I told you before I don't know. The drug was not tested." said Sasori sharply.

"Don't get all snappy with me or I just might take you instead." said Deidara as he lifted Sasori's chin with his hand.

"_Nande kuso_?" Where did you bring me?" asked Sasuke as he woke up.(What the hell.)

"So our little _yarichin_ is awake." said Deidara as he made his way to Sasuke.(Male whore)

"I'm no one's whore." said Sasuke as he tried to get up but Deidara pounced on him forcing him back on the bed and pinning his wrists.

"While the brother is away the others play." said Deidara he then licked the inside of Sasuke's ear causing Sasuke to shiver.

"He'll kill you if you touch me." said Sasuke as he started to struggle against the hard grip.

"Itachi will never know Sasori made this really useful drug. It'll mask our scent from your pale body." said Deidara.

"_Onore, Jinkokuniike!" _hissed Sasuke. (Bastard, go to hell.)

He was then slapped across the face by Deidara.

"Such a foul mouth for someone so young." said Deidara.

"Then I'll tell him." said Sasuke.

"No you won't. Want to know why?" asked Sasori as he flexed his fingers.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because it's my turn with Haku next, I know about you and him." whispered Deidara.

Sasuke stopped struggling, Haku had told no one he was a hybrid of water and wind demon. But, if Haku was in too much pain he would unconsciously use his power. The vampires would surely turn him just to gain his unique power.

"It seems he cares for our little _yarichin._" said Sasori.

"And is your status any better Sasori?" asked Sasuke.

"_Yaka mashi_!" said Sasori. (Shut up)

"He as you figured out Sasori." said Deidara with a smile as he loosen his grip on Sasuke.

Sasuke took that as a chance and made a break to the door but he stopped suddenly in his tracks.

He saw Sasori had his fingers out stretched and saw a glint of thread on his wrists.

"_Onore._" said Sasuke as he felt his limbs move on there own back to where Deidara and Sasori where.

Sasori was commanding his body with chakra strings.

"We have you under our control." said Deidara.

"So Sasuke how does it feel to be my puppet?" asked Sasori.

Sasuke said nothing and just glared at them.

"Sasori have him strip himself." said Deidara.

"Like hell I will." said Sasuke as he tried to stop himself. But Sasori had complete control of his body.

Once Sasuke was completly strip of his clothes he felt his hand go to the bandage.

"Leave it Sasori." said Deidara.

"Why?" asked Sasori.

"I heard Zabuza say the burn is a huge black spot with flaking skin. Seeing that would end the fun." said Deidara.

Sasuke was glad that Zabuza had created that lie for him.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Sasori.

"The usual way." said Deidara.

Sasori had Sasuke put his hands on the bed railing and spread his legs.

Sasuke felt Deidara's hands move along his pale body.

"You can't even tell Itachi had his way last night." said Deidara as he slipped a finger into Sasuke's entrance slowly.

Sasuke gasped as he felt the finger and tightened his grip on the railing when he felt it move.

"He is still so tight." said Deidara as he put another one in.

Sasuke bit his lip so he wouldn't omit a sound and was careful to control his fangs.

"He's resisting quite well." said Sasori as saw Sasuke's face was starting to get red.

"Too well, can you keep him under your control while you give him the drug?" asked Deidara.

"Of course I can." said Sasori.

"Then you give it to him while I loosen him up some more." said Deidara as he removed his fingers.

"What are you. .ah ." began Sasuke but he stopped when he felt Deidara's mouth envelop his member.

Sasuke felt like he was loosing control of his own body. His knees felt weak, if it weren't for Sasori's chakra strings he knew he'd collapsed by now.

"Ah. . . ." moaned Sasuke when he felt Deidara's tongue.

"That's new for you usually you're the one that get the BJ." said Sasori as he rubbed Sasuke's entrance with his finger.

Deidara took his mouth off Sasuke's member.

"You're right why don't we have him do it himself?" asked Deidara.

Sasori smiled and then said, "Thought you would never ask, I'll even loosen the hold on his legs so he'll be ready."

Sasuke felt one of his own hands go to his member and move back and forth on it.

Sasuke began to moan louder as he felt his hand work himself even though it was against his will .Sasori had him speed up the movement as he saw Sasuke himself get closer to his climax.

Deidara, and Sasori could feel themselves get hard while watching Sasuke.

"Give him the drug now." said Deidara.

Sasori pulled out a pale yellow pill and shoved it through Sasuke's entrance just as Sasuke's knees buckled beneath him. He held himself up by the hand still on the railing and he was on his knees.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke breathlessly.

"A little something to get you to relax." said Deidara.

Sasuke then began to feel hot and dizzy and the same time. It felt like he needed sex and needed it soon.

"It's fast acting." said Sasori as spread Sasuke's leg and pushed himself into Sasuke.

When Sasuke gave a cry of pain Deidara's member was shoved into his mouth.

Deidara and Sasori began to pump into Sasuke at the same pace.

Sasuke was in tears and was fading in and out of consciousness due to pain.

A few minutes later both Sasori and Deidara came at the same time. Sasori waited until he was completely emptied then pulled out causing a muffled cry of pain to escape from Sasuke.

Deidara held Sasuke's head in place.

"Drink all of it or I will take it out on Haku." said Deidara.

He waited until Sasuke had drank all of his cum, he then pulled out.

"You're such a _yarichin_." as he ran a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"_Jinkokuniike_." (Go to hell), was the last thing Sasuke said before he passed out.

Cum slide down Sasuke's lips and blood was present on his thighs.

"Is it safe to drink from him?" asked Deidara he pulled Sasuke's head up, sex made him hungry.

"It should be." said Sasori the drug they had would hide their scent from that too.

Deidara got as far as putting his fangs on Sasuke's neck and he was thrown back by an unseen force.

"What the hell was that?" asked Deidara.

Sasori reached for Sasuke arm but Sasuke was shielded by a blue flame.

"He seems to be shielded by his chakra." said Sasori.

"I thought the collar and leash prevented any from coming out?" asked Deidara as he wiped some blood from his lower lip. He had cut himself with his own fangs.

"It should have. This is unusual even for vampires." said Sasori.

"_Chikusyo_!"( Damn it) said Deidara. Itachi was due to be back by five and it was getting close to four.

"What is it?" asked Sasori.

"Itachi will be back in about an hour." said Deidara.

"We're dead if he finds out." said Sasori.

"Can you use your chakra strings to hold him up so it looks like we're leading him back to the room?" asked Deidara.

"No when the flame came up it cut my strings. We can't even get close to him." said Sasori.

"Is there a victim we have yet to turn?" asked Deidara.

"No but one or two of the Jinchiriki should be able to. Technically turning them only put them under our control and finalized the extraction or the tailed beast and their soul. They are still mortal by all standards." said Sasori.

"You sure?" asked Deidara.

"Positive. Their blood has not changed and they can go out in the sun too." said Sasori.

"Go bring two of them." said Deidara.

Sasori left and came back with Yugito and Kirabi, the former two and seven tail. They had no emotions on there face and seemed almost in a trance, their eyes were a light grey.

"You needed us?" asked Yugito she had a bucket and a washcloth with her.

"Yes, we need the two of you to clean, dress and carry him." said Deidara as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Yes masters." said Kirabi as Yugito quickly cleaned the blood and cum off of Sasuke then, grabbed Sasuke's clothes and began to dress him.

The blue flame slowly died down after awhile. Yugito dumped the water outside the bared window.

Kirabi picked Sasuke up bridal system and started to carry him to Itachi's room.

After they got to the room Deidara opened the door and Yugito pulled back the covers so Sasuke could be placed in the bed.

"Lay him in the bed." said Sasori.

Kirabi did as he was told however when he laid down Sasuke something strange happened.

Sasuke eyes snapped open and meet Kirabi's he was engulfed in a blue flame like the one that was around Sasuke.

Kirabi screamed in pain but the fire was not hot something else was happening.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kirabi as the flame was extinguished.

"You tell us." said Deidara.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you vampires." said Kirabi.

"What did you say?" asked Sasori.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you. Where the hell am I?" said Kirabi.

"His soul has returned to his body." said Sasori. Kirabi's eyes were back to their normal color.

"I'm at the Akatsuki hideout aren't I." said Kirabi.

"Shit if he gets out he might be able to find out where our hideout is." said Deidara as Kirabi bolted out the door.

Deidara, Sasori, and Yugito ran out after him.

Itachi and Kisame were just coming back when they saw Kurabi being chased by Deidara and Sasori.

"His eyes are back to normal, how is that possible?" asked Kisame.

"No clue let me catch him and I'll ask." said Itachi as he gone in a flash.

Itachi was about half way to Kurabi when another blue flame engulfed him.

This one teleported him out of the hideout.

"How the hell did he get his soul back?" asked Itachi.

"He was putting Sasuke back in your room. Sasuke's eyes snapped open Kurabi's eyes meet his and he was covered in a blue flame. When the flame went out he acted strangely then bolted." said Yugito.

"Why was Sasuke out of the room?" asked Itachi. He took one look at Sasori and Deidara and ran as fast as he could back to his room.

"Yugito remember this and tell the other Jinchiriki that if asked about Sasuke to lie to Itachi. If not then the punishment will be worse than death." said Deidara as he held her by her throat and lifted her up.

Yugito nodded her head, Deidara let go of her and she ran back to the slave quarters.

Meanwhile back at Konoha Kakashi was waking up and when he saw the blue flame he was jolted awake.

"Sasuke." he said.

However when the blue flame settled he saw Kurabi.

"Kakashi where am I?" asked Kurabi.

"In Konoha how did you get here?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know one moment Akarsuki is performing the ritual the next I'm staring into a Sharingan with white tomeo." said Kurabi.

"Was is from a raven hair kid?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes." said Kurabi.

"Stay here I'll go get Tsunade." said Kakashi as he left the office.

Tsuande came in with Neji, Kiba, Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey cousin." said Kurabi.

"Kurabi but how I thought Akatsuki caught you." said Naruto as he hugged Kurabi.

"It was Sasuke he has achieved the Third Sharingan and it is a way to save the other Jinchiriki." said Kakashi.

"How can we be sure you are not a vamp?" asked Kiba.

"He's okay. The ritual doesn't turn us exactly. It just fully drains both souls and marks the us as their personal slaves. Basically it tells the Halflings that we are not blood or pleasure slaves." said Gaara.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Before I lost Shukaku he told me something about what happens to the others." said Gaara.

"He's not believe me I'd know." said Neji.

"At least he did something for you." said Naruto.

"Sakura look over Kurabi and Neji see if he knows anything about where Akatsuki's hideout." said Tsunade.

"We'll see what we can do." said Sakura as they left.

"We might have a way to save everyone. So long as Sasuke is not found out." said Kakashi.

When Itachi got to his room and he saw the door was wide open. He saw Sasuke was on the bed and thankfully he was dressed.

He put a hand on Sasuke's forehead, Sasuke was running a slight fever.

"_Norou_, this is not good."(Damn) said Itachi, vampires rarely ran a fever ever.

Itachi quickly put a damp cloth on Sasuke's head. He knew what had happened his little brother had been drugged and raped by Sasori and Deidara. Those two will have hell to pay for doing this to Sasuke.

"_Fuzzakkenayo._"( Get the fuck out) said Sasuke weakly.

"I'm staying you're sick. Most likely it's the drug or it might be due to the blood loss." said Itachi.

"_Kutabacchimae_" (Fuck you) said Sasuke he started coughing up blood.

Itachi quickly sat him up and handed Sasuke a bowl for the blood.

"This is not the drug." said Itachi.

"Then what the hell is it?" asked Sasuke as he stopped coughing.

"Your scent is changing and sooner than it should. It causes blood to be thrown up along with weakness." said Itachi.

"_Namen nayo_!" (Don't fuck with me) said Sasuke.

"It's normal." said Itachi. "When was the last time it changed?"

"It's never changed." said Sasuke sleepily.

He then blacked out again and fell against Itachi chest.

A small smile appeared on Itachi's face along with a look of worry.

"It's never changed." repeated Itachi.

There was a knock on his door and Kisame entered.

"He okay?" asked Kisame as he shut the door behind him.

"His scent is changing sooner than his body can take." said Itachi as he shifted the pillows so Sasuke was upright just incase of another coughing fit.

"When was the last time his changed?" asked Kisame.

"According to him it has never changed." said Itachi.

"Just so you know Deidara and Sasori are being punished right now, by your uncle." said Kisame.

"They deserve it." said Itachi as he changed the cloth on Sasuke's head.

"Wait a minute it's never changed?" asked Kisame. It was common for a Uchiha's scent to change with each new Sharingan used, when a vampire gets their wings or in some cases with experience.

"But the collar blocks off his chakra. I made sure of that it is strong enough to even block off my own." said Itachi.

Sasuke then started to shake uncontrollably.

"Shit this is one violent scent change." said Itachi.

The bandages on Sasuke's shoulder started to come undone from the violent shaking.

"Have you ever seen what is under them?" asked Kisame.

"No never he was very protective of it." said Itachi.

The bandages came off and they saw it. The mark on Sasuke's shoulder, the mark of the dhampir.

**Author's Note: Okay kill me if you want. I know it was a tad graphic and manipulative. And how I left it off was killer too. Well please read and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 16: The Truth

"Holy Shit is that what I think it is?" asked Kisame.

"An ankh with a snake coiling around it. All outlined in black exempt for something that looks like a drop of blood on the end of the tail." said Itachi.

"So is it, it? asked Kisame.

"How the hell should I know, the mark was never described in the books." said Itachi.

"Well then how are we to tell it is it and not just a tattoo?" asked Kisame.

"What's this?" asked Itachi as picked up the piece of paper that had fallen with the bandages.

"It looks like a piece of paper with the ancient language on it." said Kisame.

"It's in my father's hand writing." said Itachi as he struggled to read it.

"Give it to me. You never could read the language very well." said Kisame as he took the paper from Itachi.

Kisame read it out loud.

"He knew he was going to be killed." said Itachi quietly.

"Dude that's not important, you little brother is the Dhampir. This changes everything." said Kisame.

"It changes nothing. He is still my brother." said Itachi shortly as he took the paper from Kisame.

"Hello did you hear what I read he can turn us into humans." said Kisame.

"I know okay, I know." said Itachi.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kisame.

"For one thing we are not going to tell anyone. If Pein or Madara finds out they will kill him and I will not lose him again. We will keep this to ourselves." said Itachi.

"Fine I won't tell." said Kisame.

"Thank you, Kisame. You know Sasuke has not replaced you, right?" asked Itachi.

"I know you had sex with him to protect him. You are still faithful to me." said Kisame.

Itachi kissed Kisame deeply.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." whispered Itachi as he nibbled on Kisame's ear.

"I know you will. But what about your brother?" asked Kisame.

"I'll have Haku stay with him until he wakes up. He seems to have a connection with him." said Itachi.

"How long do you think he will be out?" asked Kisame as Itachi went back to Sasuke and rewrapped Sasuke's shoulder with the piece of paper.

"Judging by how violent the reaction was at least a day maybe two." said Itachi as he ran a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"You know it's Deidara's turn with Haku tomorrow right?" asked Kisame.

"I know but, I also know Sasuke would have told me the moment he had the chance. I think they used Haku to keep Sasuke quite. I checked the camera in my room." began Itachi.

"Wait you never put camera in you room. You are too much of a privacy freak." said Kisame.

"I did after I marked Sasuke. I put one up as a precaution. It shows Sasuke signing to Haku for at least ten minutes." said Itachi.

"So that was why Zabuza was not angry at Haku for being late." said Kisame.

"Exactly, I'll arrange it so Haku can stay with Sasuke until he wakes keep him in here." said Itachi.

"And how do you suppose to explain that?" asked Kisame.

"Sasuke needs someone to care for him while his body recovers, Haku knows some medical jutsus. Also Sasuke can trust him. After Sasuke is healed I will try to arrange it so Haku and Zabuza can stay close by as my personal slaves." said Itachi.

"I see your point not only will you protect Haku but also help Sasuke recover." said Kisame.

There was a knock at the door. Itachi opened it and there was Haku, he seemed troubled.

"Haku can you keep an eye on Sasuke and help him recover. I'll talk with my Uncle and Pein about you and Zabuza until then stay with Sasuke." said Itachi as Haku walked in.

"We should be back in an hour or too. If Sasuke's condition changes press the red flame on the collar." said Itachi as he left.

Haku nodded his head.

Meanwhile back at Konaha things were starting to look a little brighter.

"Okay Lady Tsunade, Kurabi remembers seeing stone walls, smelling pine and hearing water." said Sakura.

"That limits us down to over twenty five possible locations anything else?" asked Tsunade it would take weeks to get all those places scouted out.

"Nothing else I can remember." said Kurabi.

"Lady Tsuande Naruto got another message from Sasuke." said Neji as he skidded to a stop in her office.

"What was it?" asked Tsuande as she stood up.

"Something about hearing running water like a stream and water falling. As if it as raining and . ." said Neji he then stopped.

"Anything else?" asked Tsunade she knew there was something Neji was not telling them.

"He was raped again as well by Sasori and Deidara. He tired to hide it from Naruto but Naruto felt the pain. It was so bad Kakashi had to knock him out." said Neji.

"I'll be by in awhile to see if I can negate some of he effects." said Tsunade.

"I'll let Kakashi know." said Neji as he left.

"So do you know where he is?" asked Sakura.

"I do now but it is not going to be easy." said Tsunade as he sat down.

"Where is he?" asked Kurabi.

"He's in the Village Hidden in the Rain." said Tsunade.

Sakura gasped. The Village Hidden in the Rain rarely allowed anyone in. It was a quite village and was nearly destroyed in the last Civil War. No one of Konoha went into the village and came back alive that is.

"You sure?" asked Kakashi he was leaning up against the door.

"Positive." said Tsunade

"This makes things more difficult." said Kakashi with a shake of his head.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki hideout Deidara and Sasori were with Pein and Tobi.

"So how was it?" asked Pein out of the blue.

"The sex great, the getting caught part not so hot." said Sasori.

"We wouldn't have been caught if that bitch knew when to keep her mouth shut." said Deidara.

"I've talked with the slaves and they know not to tell Itachi anything regarding his brother and one of us." said Pein.

"Good maybe we can get another shot at him." said Deidara.

"No can do Itachi is pissed at the two of you right now. He'll not let you anywhere his brother, for protection." said Madara.

"It's not like the kid can't protect himself." said Deidara.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Pein.

"Well after we raped him I was thirsty so I was going to drink from him, I got as far as putting my fangs on him and was thrown back by an unseen force." said Deidara.

"The kid was engulfed in a blue flame, his chakra to be exact. It prevented us from touching him that was why we had to call in a Jinchiriki." said Sasori.

"How unusual, some of his chakra was able to break passed the collar to protect him." said Madara.

"Some! That chakra had enough force to throw me clear across the room." said Deidara.

"And how did you lose Kurabi?" asked Pein.

"No clue. Sasuke's eye snapped open the two had their eyes meet, Kurabi was covered by the same blue flame. Once the flame settled he had his soul back Itachi was just about to catch him when Kurabi was covered in the flame again and was gone." said Sasori.

"Until we can figure out how it happened keep him away from the other Jinchiriki." said Madara.

"As for you two. If Itachi sees you where not punished he'd get suspicious of our intention to get back at Sasuke for what he has done to us." said Pein.

"I'll have to use my Mangeko Sharingan and Tsukuyomi on you two but just long enough so Itachi will be able to sense it. It shouldn't do any permanent damage, and you'll be confined to your quarters for the next day to make it seem like you are recovering from the effects." said Madara.

"Fine by me." said Deidara.

"We'll do it in your room." said Madara.

They all teleported to Sasori and Deidara's room.

They were the only two that shared a room mainly because of their relationshi. Unlike Kisame and Itachi they made no attempt to hide their relationship as lovers. Deidara was the one that made the rules in the relationship and Sasori followed them without remorse or hesitation.

"I'll use it for only three seconds that way Itachi can sense it was used on you two but not for how long. You two ready?" said Madara.

"Ready as we'll ever be." said Deidara.

Madara used the Sharingan for three seconds and when he was done Deidara and Sasori were both on the floor in convolutions.

"I guess your nightmares were worse than I thought." said Madara.

"No shit." said Deidara as he pulled himself up.

"Might I ask what it was?" asked Pein.

"Not if you want to keep your face the way it is." said Deidara as he helped Sasori up.

"He'll take that as a no then. See you two in a day." said Madara as he and Pein left.

After Madara and Pein left Deidara tried to calm down Sasori.

He knew what Sasori saw, Sasori saw the death of his parents at the hands of Kakashi's father. Sasori was out on his first hunt a ritual all vampires of his clan did. He had to completely drain the blood of a human and turn that human into his first puppet however, when he came back his parents were dead. He saw Kakashi's father leaving through the window, Sasori spend two days turning what was left of his parents into puppets it was then he was recruited by Pein to join Akatsuki.

"The matter was taken care of Nephew." said Madara as he passed by Itachi and Kisame in the hallway.

"I know but I wanted to speak to you on a different matter." said Itachi.

"See you later Itachi." said Kisame as he passed them to go get a drink of blood.

"Madara, I'll go see if Danzo survived the transformation." said Pein and he left as well.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Madara.

"I want Haku to watch over Sasuke as he recovers." said Itachi.

"Recovers from what?" asked Madara.

"His scent changed earlier than it should have." said Itachi.

No other explanation was needed for Madara he knew what happened went a scent changed before the body was ready.

"Why not Kabuto?" asked Madara.

"Sasuke seems to trust Haku." said Itachi. It was true and it would not have Sasuke fighting back either.

"I'll allow it but Kabuto will check up on your brother ever two hours as well. Is there anything else?" asked Madara.

"I want Haku and Zabuza as my personal slaves as well." said Itachi.

"That I can not do, but I can temporally keep him from Deidara." said Madara.

"That will do. Thank you Uncle." said Itachi he started to head back to his room.

Sasuke felt terrible, he had not felt this way since he went two months without blood.

He opened his eyes and saw Haku was putting a damp cloth on his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke weakly.

"Your scent changed Little Brother and your body was not ready for it." said Itachi from the doorway.

"Why's Haku here?" asked Sasuke.

"He knows some medical jutsus I you seem to trust him. Haku, Kabuto will be by every two hours don't leave him alone with Sasuke." said Itachi.

Haku nodded his head.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"To Kisame's until you recover. You need to relax and I know you tense up when around me. Haku, the only times you are to leave this room is when myself or Kisame is here." said Itachi he then left them.

'Don't worry I'll do what I can' signed Haku.

'I know, what happened to Deidara and Sasori?' signed Sasuke.

'Your Uncle, Master Madara took care of them.' signed Haku.

'Serves them right.' signed Sasuke.

'What did you do to Kurabi?' signed Haku.

'What do you mean?' signed Sasuke.

'His soul returned to him, he managed to escape. He was consumed in a blue flame and vanished.' signed Haku.

Sasuke tried to get up but, Haku kept him down.

'You need to stay in bed. What do you need I'll get it?' signed Haku.

'The book with the black spine.' signed Sasuke as he leaned back into the bed.

Haku grabbed the book and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke ruffled through some pages and found the one he was looking for. It was a page on the Third Sharingan.

'I think I know how I did it and it explains my scent change.' signed Sasuke.

'Really what is it?' asked Haku as he sat next to Sasuke.

'The Third Sharingan it's rumored to allow the user to see the past or future. My father believed it could be used to bring back souls once they'd been pulled out of their hosts. He also believed that it could be used to do help a person regain a particular sense if lost do to trauma.' signed Sasuke.

'You mean I might be able to get my voice back.' signed Haku.

'Maybe but I have no idea how I did it.' signed Sasuke.

'Oh well at least I have something to look forward to.' signed Haku.

Sasuke started coughing up blood again and Haku handed him the bowl.

'You should go back to sleep.' signed Haku as Sasuke stopped coughing.

"I'll try and remember." said Sasuke as he drifted off to sleep.

Haku put the book back up where he found it and laid out on the couch near the door.

"Did you catch any of what they signed?" asked Kisame.

Itachi had hooked up receiver of the camera in Kisame's room. It was attached to a mini television and they had seen everything that had occurred.

"Parts." said Itachi.

Itachi had been trying to learn sign language from Konan before her death.

"So what were you able to catch?" asked Kisame.

"Sasuke thinks he knows how Kurabi got his soul back and how his scent changed." said Itachi.

"Did you get anything else?" asked Kisame.

"Something about the number three and a way for Haku to get his voice back." said Itachi.

"So nothing." said Kisame.

"Hey I told you what I know he signed I didn't tell you what I think he signed." said Itachi.

"So?" asked Kisame.

"The number three was followed by the sign for Uchiha, then something about the past and future. And how Sasuke has no idea how he did it." said Itachi.

"Your younger brother sure is a character that is for sure." said Kisame.

"I know." said Itachi as he leaned back on Kisame's huge king size bed. Unlike his own Kisame's bed was a sea blue theme.

"You should tell him that you know." said Kisame as he laid down next to Itachi.

"Maybe I will." said Itachi as he got on top of Kisame and stared into his icy blue eyes.

"You know if we keep this up we'll be just like Deidara and Sasori." said Kisame as Itachi began to gently nip his neck.

"We'll never be like those two." said Itachi as he started to take off his own clothes along with Kisame's.

**Author's Note: So happy for the new chap? It seems to be a tad short to me but hey you are the readers you****decide. Next one should be up in a week or less. Enjoy :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 17: His Voice

"You Itachi you've lost your touch." said Kisame as he rolled over to where Itachi was.

"I haven't, I'm just worried." said Itachi.

"He'll be fine Itachi, he's taken care of himself all these years hasn't he?" said Kisame.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from worrying." said Itachi.

"You love him as more than a brother, don't you?" asked Kisame.

Itachi gave him a look of surprise.

"How'd you guess?!" asked Itachi.

"For one you almost screamed his name instead of mine, also I can see it in your eyes." said Kisame.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Itachi.

"Only to me, their the eyes you used to give me." said Kisame.

"I'm sorry, It's just that. ." began Itachi.

"I know. I understand but you know I'm always here for you right.." said Kisame.

"That you are." said Itachi.

"You should be there when Kabuto comes." said Kisame.

"I guess I should, I would hate it if he caused any harm to himself." said Itachi as he got back on his clothes.

"I'm more worried about Kabuto." said Kisame as he sat up.

Itachi gave Kisame as small smile and headed to his room.

He knocked on the door four times, a prearranged knock that it was him.

Haku opened the door.

"Any change?" asked Itachi.

Haku nodded his head no.

"Go get some blood for him and something for the three of us to eat." said Itachi.

Haku looked up at him questionably.

"I know what you are thinking. I just want him to eat and something tells me he'll only do that if you are there." said Itachi.

Haku nodded his head and left.

Itachi sighed he knew what Haku was thinking, normally the slaves were only allowed to eat in their quarters and it was only after Akatsuki had eaten.

"Please don't." mumbled Sasuke in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare.

He was tossing and turning in the bed, along with kicking in his sleep.

"Kakashi help." he mumbled.

Itachi looked over to see Sasuke. Something was obliviously wrong. Itachi went over to Sasuke, he knew not to wake a person having a nightmare. He did that to Konan and got more than a paper cut.

"No matter what you do to me Hidan I will never tell you." mumbled Sasuke. Tremors went through his body.

Itachi had a feeling of what was happening, thanks to Sasori and Deidara Sasuke was reliving a painful memory. Knowing Hidan it was that of torture.

Itachi put his arms around Sasuke and gently pulled him up into a sitting position. He extending his wings and covered Sasuke in them.

Sasuke's tremors stopped and he fell back into a peaceful sleep. Itachi smiled a bit he knew this would calm Sasuke down. Their mom would do it when Sasuke had a nightmare.

There was a loud knock on the door.

The knock was loud enough to wake Sasuke, luckily Itachi moved before Sasuke woke.

"Haku went to get you something to eat." said Itachi as he went to the door. He saw Sasuke was looking for Haku. "He should be back soon."

"Hey Itachi, aren't you to be with Kisame." asked Orochimaru.

"I figured I should be here when Kabuto examines Sasuke for Kabuto's protection." said Itachi as Orochimaru and Kabuto walked in.

"Speaking of examining, I talked it over with Pein and Madara and Kabuto will only come in every six hours. The two just seemed like over kill." said Orochimaru.

"Thanks." said Itachi.

"Now lets see how you are doing." said Kabuto as he approached Sasuke.

Sasuke hissed as Kabuto approached him.

"The sooner this is done the sooner they leave." said Itachi as he shut the door.

"Why is he here then?" asked Sasuke he was referring to Orochimaru.

"As a precaution." said Orochimaru.

"From what?" asked Itachi.

"You'll see." said Orochimaru as he leaned back on the wall.

Kabuto put a hand to Sasuke's head and quickly removed it.

Sasuke was giving him a cold hard glare.

"He seems rather tame." said Kabuto.

"I've thrown up over a pint of blood, I'm in more pain than I've ever been in and I'm having hot and cold flashes. You'd be the same in my position." said Sasuke.

Kabuto just ignored him and pulled out a needle with a clear liquid in it.

"What is that?" asked Itachi.

"Something to help ease the pain." said Kabuto as he grabbed Sasuke's left arm, pulled up the sleeve and injected the liquid.

Sasuke felt slightly better and weaker too.

"And something to stop you from struggling when I do this." said Kabuto as took the blanket off of Sasuke and flipped him onto his stomach then went to Sasuke's pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Itachi as he made a move to Kabuto but he was stopped by Orochimaru.

"He's checking to see if Sasuke was torn or not. Internal damage is something only he can totally fix. Haku can't fix internal damage as well as Kabuto." said Orochimaru as he held Itachi back.

"If I hear one word of protest from him I will slay you both slowly." said Itachi as Orochimaru loosened him grip.

Kabuto put one finger in Sasuke's entrance and wiggled it around to feel the damage.

Sasuke hissed in pain and clutched the blanket underneath him.

Kabuto leaned in as if to get more in Sasuke. "Once you are better Orochimaru will enjoy you the same way the others did." he whispered. Sasuke could barely understand what he was told he was so disoriented.

Kabuto pulled out his finger. "It's torn but not much." he said.

"Do what you have to and get out." said Itachi.

"Just so you know he will scream." said Kabuto.

"If it helps he do it." said Itachi.

Kabuto performed the hand signs for the Mystical Palm jutsu. A blue glow appeared on his hand. Kabuto then put two of his fingers in Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed in pain and tears where in his eyes.

Kabuto moved his finger around and was careful to not to cause any more damage. He pulled them out slowly not to cause more pain.

"I'll have to do that every other visit." said Kabuto as he wiped his fingers on the rag he had with him. "At least four times and Haku should put this on the cuts on your hip. Sasori puts poison nail polish on and the cuts might get infected." Kabuto put a small green bottle on the desk near the bed.

"I'm actually surprised that blue flame did not show up." said Orochimaru.

"Blue flame?" asked Itachi.

"After the rape Deidara tried to bite him. He got as far as putting his fangs on Sasuke when he was thrown back and a blue flame appeared around him. The flame was his chakra it shielded him from Deidara and Sasori." said Orochimaru.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"That would be Haku, please leave." said Itachi.

Orochimaru gave Itachi an innocent smile and left along with Kabuto.

"I'm surprised a _yarichin _like you can balance so well." said Orochimaru as he went passed Haku.

Haku just looked down as they passed. Haku had two trays in each hand and one across him arms.

Itachi helped Sasuke get his pants back on and Haku came in with the trays.

Itachi took two of them and handed one to Sasuke.

'Is it safe?' signed Sasuke to Haku.

'I watched it being made so it should be.' signed Haku.

"He's right you know." said Itachi.

"You know sign language?" asked Sasuke.

"Enough to pick up some words." said Itachi.

"Great." mumbled Sasuke as he began to eat the meal he was given. He had bread, what tasted like to be chicken broth, an apple, a small glass of type B and a glass of green tea.

Itachi and Haku had the same thing which was actually chicken soup. Itachi however had a glass of type A blood and Haku was just water.

Sasuke ate in the bed where he was, Haku was at the foot and Itachi ate at the couch.

'You okay.' signed Haku.

'I'm still sore but, I feel better.' signed Sasuke.

"I have to go now. When you two are done just leave the trays outside my room and they'll be picked up." said Itachi as he got up and left.

'Haku can you keep a secret?' signed Sasuke.

'Yes why?' signed Haku.

'What I'm about to show you is to go with you to your death bed.' signed Sasuke with one hand as he undid the bandages on his arm.

Sasuke showed him the mark and then redid the bandage.

'You're the. .' began Haku.

'The Dhampir, I know.' signed Sasuke.

'That explains some things.' signed Haku as Sasuke redid the bandage.

'Also I think I know what the blue flame was.' signed Sasuke.

'What?' asked Haku.

'In my opinion I think it might be a manifestation of my Kekkei Genkai. I mean it comes up when I teleport, flames are the sign of Uchiha's.' signed Sasuke.

'How is that possible?' signed Haku.

'Because I'm the Dhampir my chakra level is higher than normal yet my blood limit is so low. It means that some of my chakra is dormant. It protects me like the Kyuubi protects Naruto when he is injured.' signed Sasuke.

'Makes sense.' signed Haku.

Kisame and Itachi were watching them from the camera.

"Damn your brother is smart." said Kisame.

"He is right about Naruto, the Kyuubi protects him." said Itachi.

"Which reminds me, when is Naruto going to be napped?" asked Kisame.

"No clue my guess is soon the blood moon is coming up and it only comes every ten years." said Itachi.

"I guess your right." said Kisame.

Haku was putting the potion Kabuto left on the scratches on Sasuke. Some looked like they were already infected. Sasuke would have done it himself but he was slipping in and out of conscience. The potion gave off a smell that was very strong to him and was making him sleepy.

Meanwhile back in Konaha.

"Okay so we know where he is we just have no idea on how to get him out." said Kiba.

Neji, Naruto, Jiraya, Kakashi and Gaara where all in Tsunade's office.

"I can't just send a team to got get him. For one they might try to kill him and two the team would be killed the second they step foot in the village with out Akatsuki's permission." said Tsunade

"What about sending Anko?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I was reading some of the books in Sasuke's room and one mentioned that in order for a turned vampire to marry they must have the permission of the one that turned them." said Naruto.

"His right, Anko plans on marrying Genma. Even though she was not completely turned she still has his mark. If she were to marry him with out Orochimaru's permission it would kill her within the first 72 hours." said Neji.

"But she'll have to bring him something of value." said Kiba.

"Like the only male heirs to the Inuzuka and Hyuga clan." said Gaara.

"You're kidding right, my family and Neji's have been killing their kind for years. They'd torture us then kill us slowly!" said Kiba.

"I agree with Kiba, let's avoid that." said Tsunade.

"Sakura do you still talk with Ino?" asked Neji.

"Yes so?" asked Sakura. Ino was a skilled witch her potions were the best and her transformation potions could even fool the Byakugan and Sharingan. Sakura used her potions to hide her angel chakra.

"Oh I get it. We can use her potions to disguise ourselves as just regular people. They'd just put us all in a plain cell without chakra blockers near the slave quarters. From there can escape the cell find Haku and Zabuza, they'd help us find Sasuke, then we'd escape." said Kakashi.

"That makes sense." said Saskura.

"We are only sending six, Kakashi, Neji and Kiba, to slay the turned ones. Sakura to heal if needed, Shikamaru to keep watch from the shadows in case something goes wrong and Jiraya." said Tsuande.

"Why me and why Jiraya?" asked Shikamaru from the shadows.

"Shouldn't you be with Kurenai?" asked Tsuande.

"Asuma is with her. We figured that since the spy was found he can come out of hiding." said Shikamaru as he came out of the shadows.

"Jiraya is going because he can communicate with Naruto by through the toads, you are going because you can keep a cool head in complicated situations and most of the base in bound to be in the shadows making it the perfect place to have an ace in the hole." explained Tsunade.

"I get it. My job is to keep everything on track." said Shikamaru.

"Why I can't I go?!" asked Naruto.

"Because if Akatsuki found out you were in their clutches they'd perform the ceremony." said Tsunade

"So when will we put our plan in motion." asked Jiraya.

"It pains me to say this but it would have to be a month. I'd have to get the councils support and let the villages you'd pass on the way there know." said Tsunade.

"A month?!" said Naruto. "Sasuke has already been raped twice you leave him there for that long and they might find out about him."

"I know Naruto but that is the soonest it can be done." said Tsuande.

"Anko and Genma will train you guys so you are all ready, Gaara and Naruto you should also go as well. Kiba you stay." said Kakashi.

Everyone but Kiba left.

"So what did you need to see me for?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba you have to wear this while we are in the Village Hidden in the Rain." said Tsunade she pulled out two black wrist bands.

"What the hell are they?" asked Kiba as he put them on they were skin tight.

"In each wrist band there are over seventy-seven ankhs printed in silver." said Kakashi.

"So why'd you give them to me?" asked Kiba.

"We need to test them out before we give them to everyone else." said Tsunade. "Kakashi."

Kakashi slammed Kiba against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Kiba.

"Testing them." said Kakashi as he extended his fangs. They touched Kiba's neck and Kakashi was thrown back.

"What was that?" asked Kiba.

"Well Tsunade they work." said Kakashi as he got back up.

"The bands also have Sasuke's blood on them mixed with the silver. Or to be more specific his blood from when he was knocked out. When Sakura did the blood transfer on him she got some one her, later she was attacked by a vamp but when he touch the skin that had his blood on it he was thrown back." said Tsunade.

"But why test is on me?" asked Kiba.

"Because if they had not worked I would have bit you and werewolves can't turn." said Kakashi.

"You have more self control than that." said Kiba as he rubbed his neck where he felt the fangs.

"Maybe." said Kakashi with a smile.

"By the way why do you were your mask if you have such a handsome face?" asked Kiba.

"Why were you looking?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm not gay I was just wondering why?" asked Kiba.

"Every female vampire want to have a handsome mate so I wear the mask to hide my face. I still do so because most of Akatsuki is gay." said Kakashi.

"Well I won't tell anyone." said Kiba as he left.

"We have to get things ready." said Tsuande

Sasuke started to toss and turn again in the bed. Haku saw that and tried to calm him down.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and Haku saw the Sharingan with white tomoe. Haku began consumed in a blue flame.

"Haku you okay?" asked Sasuke as cleared his head.

"I guess I'm okay. "said Haku as the flame died off.

"Haku you can talk!" said Sasuke.

"I can what, how?" asked Haku.

"I figured out how I did it, I thought of the massacre, the pain I felt when the sunlight hit me for the first time. My Sharingan being used for the first time and feeling the bite close from the sunlight, then seeing the mark and then seeing white." said Sasuke.

"I have no idea what you mean?" said Haku.

"Haku it was the bite and the mark." said Sasuke.

"Try it again here's a mirror." said Haku as he handed Sasuke a mirror. That whole thing about vamps not being able to see themselves in mirrors was completely false. It's just that if seen in a mirror it shows what their wings look like and their fangs so vamps avoid them to avoid being spotted.

Sasuke relaxed and thought of his mark and the scars on his neck. Sure enough it showed up.

"Haku I think I know how to save the Jinchuriki." said Sasuke, he smiled and put down the mirror.

"You sure?" asked Haku.

"It was the third Sharingan that saved Kunabi." said Sasuke.

"So all we have to do is figure out how to get them to look into your eyes." said Haku.

"One problem, they are most likely going to keep the Jinchuriki from me." said Sasuke.

"We'll think of something. Just keep pretending you're mute." said Sasuke.

'No problem.' signed Haku

**Author's Note: So what do you think. The next chapter will have a plan between Haku and Sasuke to save the Jinchuriki. And other stuff. If anyone wants to be my beta PM me I'm in need of help.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 18: Haku's Mission

Sasuke wound up sleeping that entire night, Kabuto came in once at midnight and again at six in the morning just to check his temperature which was fluctuating between ninety and one hundred. Not a good sign, the normal temp for a vamp was about eighty two.

"All of this is due to a scent change?" asked Kabuto as left the room with Itachi at six. Itachi made sure he was there each time Kabuto came to see Sasuke.

"His scent changed before his body was ready meaning his blood did not change first, as a result he has to throw up most of the old blood. Right now his body is changing the left over blood while getting more. Normally it changes because a new family jutsu is learned or when one gets their wings. The change it normally not violent either, it happens gradually after the wings or new jutsu is achieved." said Itachi.

"So why did his change then, he couldn't have learned a new jutsu not with that collar, and he has no wings." said Kabuto.

"No idea, by the way how'd Haku learn healing jutsus?" asked Itachi.

"He knew them before we took him, he healed a dieing slave and also healed Zabuza once." said Kabuto.

"And no one asked him how he knew healing jutsus?" asked Itachi.

"We did but he would not say, sorry I mean sign." said Kabuto.

"Was this before Konan died?" asked Itachi.

"Yes and he was quieter about it." said Kabuto.

"I'll see what I can find out." said Itachi.

Itachi went to Kisame's room and Kabuto continued to Ororchimaru's.

"One more thing did Danzo survive?" asked Itachi.

"No Orochimaru took too much blood and he died." said Kabuto.

"Pity." said Itachi as he went into the room.

"Anything new?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"Is there sound on this camera?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, the red button turns it off mute." said Itachi as he closed the door.

"Why do you ask?" asked Itachi.

"Because Sasuke is up and talking with Haku, not signing." said Kisame.

"You sure?" asked Itachi.

"His lips are moving and he's not signing." said Kisame as he looked for the red button.

Itachi was dumbstruck Haku was mute due to trauma nothing could bring back his voice except the _Aetas Kenzan_.

"Found it!" said Kisame as he found the button and turned on the sound.

"Look Haku we have to save the other Jinchiriki we have to use it." said Sasuke.

"What if we're caught?" asked Haku.

"No one knows you're an Ice Demon but Zabuza and me." said Sasuke.

"Whoa Haku's an Ice Demon?" asked Kisame.

"I was not expecting that." said Itachi.

"Look Haku it'll work." said Sasuke.

"You sure?" asked Haku.

"Well my father thought it would work and it can only be done to an Ice Demon and you are the only one I know of." said Sasuke.

But the _Aetas Kenzan _is extremely risky." said Haku.

"Did he just say _Aetas Kenzan_?" asked Kisame.

"Yes he did, that explains the scent change." said Itachi.

"What is it?" asked Kisame.

"An extremely rare Sharingan as in there is no documented case of it. My Uncle tried to achieve it. It allows the user to see the past or future and bring back things lost from the past." said Itachi.

"That explains how Haku got his voice and how Kurabi was saved." said Kisame.

"And it requires no chakra either." said Itachi.

"So how will you do it?" asked Haku.

"I'll use it on you, or to be more specific your eyes. Because you are an Ice Demon it will reflect in your eyes when you think of the event that caused you to lose your voice." said Sasuke.

"So when do you want to do it?" asked Haku.

"At the end of the week." said Sasuke.

"Why so long?" asked Haku.

"If I do it now they'd think something was up." said Sasuke.

"He has a good point." said Kisame.

"I know." said Itachi.

There was a knock on Kisame's door and Orochimaru came in. Luckily Kisame turned off the video camera and changed the channel.

"What do you want?" asked Itachi.

"Kabuto noticed the bandages on your brother's arm and how he refused to have them taken off why?" asked Orochimaru.

"He was burned by the sun there, it left the skin black, the bandages hide it." said Itachi.

"Madara wants to see it for himself." said Orochimaru.

"According to Haku it should be healed enough by the end of the week." said Itachi.

"Good I'll tell him that." said Orochimaru as he left.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kisame.

"I'll send Haku to get something that will hide the mark." said Itachi.

"Your going to send him to that witch Ino aren't you?" asked Kisame.

"She owes me a favor." said Itachi as he started to leave.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kisame.

"Tell Haku I know and to not tell Sasuke and tell him of my plan." said Itachi.

Itachi knocked four times and opened the door.

"Haku I need to speak with you privately." said Itachi.

'Don't worry.' signed Haku.

Itachi led Haku to an empty room and shut the door behind them.

"I know you can talk, there's a camera in the room." said Itachi.

Haku glared at him.

"How much have you seen?" asked Haku.

"I've seen the mark but I will not tell anyone. But I need your help." said Itachi.

"And if I refuse?" asked Haku as he crossed his arms.

"Getting your voice back gave you an attitude, Ice Demon." said Itachi with a smile.

"You can't tell anyone!" said Haku.

"You do what I ask and I'll keep your secret." said Itachi.

"Fine what do you need?" asked Haku.

"I need for you to go see a witch her name is Ino Yamanaka." said Itachi.

"Why?" asked Haku.

"Madara wants to see the burn on Sasuke, the burn which really is the mark. Ino has a potion that can make skin look like it was burned." said Itachi.

"Why me?" asked Haku.

"Because I can't go and leave Sasuke, someone might try something. And I can't send one of the others because they've been turned. So it's either you or Zabuza, and he'd attract attention." said Itachi.

"And how'd you plan my disappearance?" asked Haku.

"I'll tell them I sent you to get more potions that hide our vampire traits." said Itachi.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Haku.

"I need a special potion and it has a similar color to the one Sasuke will need. It will work, I don't need a new batch because I conserve them." said Itachi.

"I see your point." said Haku.

"And they don't think you will say anything to them you are still mute." said Itachi.

"And let me guess don't tell Sasuke?" asked Haku.

"Especially don't tell him. If he knew I knew it would only complicate things." said Itachi.

"When do I leave?" asked Haku.

"After Kabuto comes to see Sasuke again. I'll have a mask for you so no one will know who you are." said Itachi.

"Okay. I'll do this just because it'll help Sasuke." said Haku.

"Thank you. By the way how'd you learn healing jutsus?" said Itachi.

"My mother taught me." said Haku.

"Was she the water or the wind demon?" asked Itachi.

"She was the water demon, the leader's daughter to be more exact. She was killed by her own clan and so was my father's clan. I'm an orphan Zabuza id the only family I've ever had." said Haku.

"I heard about that incident. The water clan since then has been looking for a young man matching your description that explains why you let your hair grow." said Itachi.

He opened the door and the two of them went back to the room.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Sasuke as Haku walked in.

'Nothing he just wanted to ask how I learned healing jutsus. I told him it was something I picked up from being on my own.' signed Haku.

"I'll be back with breakfast for us. Haku I expect his fever to have gone down when I get back." said Itachi as he left.

**Author's note: Another chapter. The whole Itachi sending Haku off is needed to expand the plot. And a question, should I bring in Hawk?, and if so what member or should it be all of them? Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 19: Q & A

"Why's Haku leaving?" asked Sasuke after Haku told him he'd be gone for most of the week.

"We need more potions that hide our vampire qualities, its either him or Zabuza and he'll attract less attention." said Itachi as walked it with three trays.

"Can't you send one of the Halflings?" asked Sasuke as Itachi put a tray next to him.

"No the witch that makes them put up a barrier after one of the Halflings destroyed most of her potions." said Itachi as Haku took the top tray.

Sasuke started to eat the meal, he knew the witch Itachi was talking about. Ino of the Yamanaka clan. She been on his and Kakashi's watch list for helping the vampires. She however did not do business like normal witches, to get the items needed one must give her something of equal value. Sakura most likely gave the witch a feather or two, angel feathers were needed for most advance potions. When he had to get something from her he did not have to give her anything, the reason she had a slight crush on him so he was in the clear.

"And since Haku will be gone I'll be in here with you most of the time." said Itachi as he finished off his meal.

Sasuke gave him a cold glare.

'He'll only be gone for a few hours and he'll lock the door.' signed Haku.

'Great, when are you leaving?' signed Sasuke.

'After Kabuto comes in at about noon.' signed Haku back.

'Can you do me a favor?' signed Sasuke.

'What?' asked Haku.

'Tell her Chibi-Flash is with Blood Red.' signed Sasuke.

Haku gave him a confused look.

'She'll understand what I mean.' signed Sasuke.

"Haku take these back and tell Zabuza about your mission." said Itachi, everyone was done with their meal.

Itachi got up and removed the leash from Sasuke but kept the collar on.

"You're too weak to even think about escaping right now so there's no point it having it." said Itachi.

"Why do you care so much for me now? You tried to kill me." said Sasuke.

"You know why, I love you." said Itachi as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We're brother's you sick, incestuous _Onore_.",( bastard), said Sasuke as he quickly got out of the bed suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"As I said last time, I don't care. You should lay back down, you have yet to restore the lost blood." said Itachi.

Sasuke started to feel dizzy but he sure as hell was not going to lay back down on a bed where his incestuous brother was. Instead he made a dash to the restroom, shut the door and locked it behind him.

Itachi smiled this was too fun, he might not be able to have sex with his brother but he could still play with his head.

'Damn and I thought Jiraya was a pervert.' thought Sasuke as he leaned over the sink he was still dizzy but it was clearing up.

Sasuke filled the sink with water and splashed some on his face. He then traced the outline of his mark in the water to see how Naruto was. He saw Naruto was training with Anko and Gemna. He saw Kakashi told him something and Naruto then signed 'One month'. Sasuke smiled Kakashi must have told him how to tell if Sasuke was watching. In one month they were coming to get him, hopefully that would be soon enough.

"Kabuto will be by in an half an hour afterwards you can shower." said Itachi.

"Like I need your permission." said Sasuke he was starting to get a head splitting headache and get dizzy again.

"I assumed you'd want to shower after Kabuto heals your. . . ." began Itachi he heard a loud thud coming from the restroom.

Itachi threw opened the door, the lock was just for show, and Sasuke was on the floor bleeding slightly from a cut on his head.

"_Chikusyo_!!" (Damn it) said Itachi as he ran over to where Sasuke was. He checked Sasuke to see if he was hurt any more. He seemed to be alright.

"I told you, you should have laid down." said Itachi as he picked Sasuke.

It was then he realized an image was in the water and it showed Konaha, to be more specific the private training ground. Itachi shifted Sasuke in his arms and drained the sink.

He opened the door back to his room, Orochimaru and Kabuto were already there.

"What happened to him?" asked Orochimaru.

"He fell and hit his head, how'd you get in here?" asked Itachi as he put Sasuke in his bed.

"You left in unlocked so we let ourselves in, and what is this about sending Haku to get our potions?" asked Orochimaru.

"We're running out. And it's not like he can tell anyone." said Itachi.

"Good point." said Kabuto.

"Is it safe for you to heal him when he's unconscious?" asked Itachi.

"So long as he doesn't extend his fangs." said Kabuto as he performed the hand signs for the Mystical Palm jutsu, and used it on the wound on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He tried to move but Itachi stopped him.

"He's just going to heal you again." said Itachi.

Sasuke glared at him coldly.

"I'm only going to use one finger this time since you aren't as stretched out." said Kabuto.

Sasuke rolled over on his stomach and pulled down his pants, "Just get it over with." he said.

Kabuto put one finger in Sasuke, Sasuke clutched the blanket it still hurt.

"Poor, poor Sasuke, your such a _Kyojakuji_." (weakling) whispered Kabuto into Sasuke's ear.

Kabuto pulled his finger out. "He's healing just fine, I'll only have to do this two more times and only every other day. And I'll have to come at midnight though, I have to check all of Sasori's poisons. " said Kabuto.

He then wiped his finger on the rag he had with him.

"Great now go." said Itachi as Sasuke pulled his pants back up.

"Later Itachi, don't forget to lock your door." said Orochimaru.

They left and Itachi locked the door behind them.

"Your head okay?" asked Itachi.

"Yes now can I go shower? And how'd you get in the bathroom, I locked the door." said Sasuke.

"Not all the way, it was easy to open. Do you want lunch before you shower?" asked Itachi.

"Yes." said Sasuke. He figured he might need the energy for later and he needed the blood.

There was a knock on the door and Itachi answered it. It was one of the Halflings and he had two trays.

Itachi took them and thanked the Halfling softly. He was starting to feel bad for them. He'd never turned one himself but he still felt sorry for them.

He handed Sasuke his tray and sat on the other side of the bed. The meal was simple, both had rice with steamed broccoli, chicken, a small salad and a small rice ball. Sasuke had a small glass of blood and Itachi had one twice as big

They ate in quite, besides the cold glares Itachi was getting from Sasuke. Once they were done Itachi took both trays and put them outside the room.

"Now I have some questions for you." said Itachi as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"As do I." said Sasuke.

"Well then lets make a little game out of this then. We each get to ask the other five question, all to be answered truthfully." said Itachi.

"Fine by me." said Sasuke.

"What's the matter you don't want to be near me right now?" asked Itachi.

"For one you raped me and said you loved me more than a brother. And now you are down to four questions." said Sasuke.

"Your turn." said Itachi with a smile.

"Why did you join up with our uncle even though he killed you lover?" asked Sasuke.

"Obito was cheating on me with Kakashi. I joined Madara because I wanted to he offered me the life I wanted a life where I could act like a vampire should and not be under the watch of slayers. Tell me Little Brother how many people knew you were a vampire?" said Itachi.

"Every Hokage so far, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Anko and Genma." said Sasuke.

"That's a pretty good amount." said Itachi.

"I only told who I had to tell. Now why did Pein send Orochimaru to try and get Naruto and not you?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple I was on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Mist. My particular abilities were needed." said Itachi.

"You're not going to tell me any more?" asked Sasuke.

"No and that cost you a question. Who was the first vampire you killed?" asked Itachi.

"The first one I killed went by the name Ryu." said Sasuke.

"Then you actually did us a favor she was wanted by Akatsuki for stealing one of our potions and stole some of Sasori's poisons too." said Itachi.

"When did you gain the Mangeko Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"About a week ago it just took a while for my scent to change. How did you learn those risky jutsus?" said Itachi.

"I taught myself from memory of the books father used to have. I only used them those specific times. Last question why get into a relationship with Kisame even though you don't love him." said Sasuke.

"How'd you know?" asked Itachi.

"I'll take that as your last question, answer mine and I'll answer yours." said Sasuke.

"He and I just came together, it just happened we still do it every once in a while." said Itachi.

"And how I knew was simple. You stayed with him over night, you two are the only team rents two rooms but use only one and when you look at him you take your Sharingan off just long enough so he can respond with a small smile." said Sasuke.

"Observant little vamp aren't you." said Itachi with a smile.

"I learned to be aware of my surroundings always." said Sasuke his headache was staring to come back so he put a hand to his head.

"It's about five so I'd take a shower now if you want one, Zetsu uses most of the hot water and he should be back soon." said Itachi.

"Thank." mumbled Sasuke

"Can you even stand on your own or do you need help?" asked Itachi.

"I don't need your help?" said Sasuke as he got up slowly ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

"You sure?" asked Itachi as he raised an eyebrow. He saw Sasuke was fighting back a killer headache.

Sasuke just glared at him coldly and bared his fangs.

"Suite yourself." said Itachi as Sasuke made his way to the restroom. "I put a change of clothes hanging in the restroom for you."

Sasuke just shut and locked the door behind him. He then realized the sink was drained and he did not remember draining it.

'Oh shit does he know?' thought Sasuke. He figured he must have splashed out the image before he collapsed.

Sasuke took off his bandages and turned on the shower. He turned the setting to the hottest he could handle.

The hot water was helping his head slightly and the steam was helping him relax. If it weren't for the damn collar around his neck, he would believe he was back at the Hokage's Palace.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower about ten minutes later. He dried himself off, his hair even more he didn't want it to stick to his neck.

He got dressed in the clothes that Itachi left and redid the bandages on his arm. They were about the same as the ones he had wore the only difference was that it had sweat pants.

Sasuke walked out and tossed the clothes he had worn down the laundry shoot in Itachi's room. The shoot was too small for him to fit through, he had already tried twice.

"Does your hair always poof up like that?" asked Itachi with a smile he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Sasuke's hair had poofed up like a poodle because of the type towel he'd used.

"Sometimes." said Sasuke as he pushed his hair down. "Why the hell do you care?"

"I don't it's just funny." said Itachi.

"Your's did the same thing before you grew it out." said Sasuke.

"That it did." said Itachi as Sasuke sat down.

Sasuke mumbled something and out a hand to his head. The headache was getting worse.

"Here Kabuto left them, they're painkillers should help with the headache." said Itachi as he tossed Sasuke a bottle.

"Thanks." mumbled Sasuke as he caught the bottle and took three of the pills.

Itachi got up off of the bed and sat back down on it behind Sasuke. He then wrapped his arms around him.

"_Nande kuso_?" (What the hell) asked Sasuke as he tried to escape his brother's arms.

"Relax I would mark you again until you get better. I promise." said Itachi as he tightened his grip his fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke realized Itachi was right because his scent was changing he'd have to be marked again and Itachi would not do that until he gets better.

"You were a man of your word." said Sasuke as he felt Itachi's grip relax.

"I still am." said Itachi as he began to suck on Sasuke's neck lightly.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke he clutched his fists.

"Just tenderizing your neck." said Itachi he then bit into Sasuke's neck.

"_Shania_." (Fuck you) said Sasuke as he felt his blood being drawn out of his neck.

Itachi stopped and sealed the wounds slowly enjoy every last drop of his little brother's warm blood.

"What is it with you fuckin vamps and my blood?" asked Sasuke as he put a hand to his neck.

"It tastes like honey cloves with cinnamon. It is an very unique taste and is awfully sweet." said Itachi as he licked the side of Sasuke's neck.

"Get the hell off of me." said Sasuke as he began to struggle again.

"Calm down, now." said Itachi as he dug his nails into Sasuke's bare neck right above where he just bite him.

Sasuke hissed in pain as the nails dug into his bare skin.

"_Onore_." (bastard) said Sasuke.

"I know." said Itachi as he began to nip Sasuke's ear gently.

Sasuke bit down on his lower lip to not make a sound.

Itachi smirked and moved a hand down Sasuke's shirt to pinch his nipple.

"I thought you said you won't." said Sasuke breathlessly.

"I'm not going to rape you. Just have some fun." said Itachi as he slipped Sasuke's shirt off of him and gently made him lay down.

"I hate you." said Sasuke as Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pinned them above his head.

"I know but, I promise I won't mark you and I'll let you come without begging. This time." said Itachi.

He began to gently suck Sasuke's neck right above the scars.

Sasuke let out a soft moan, those damn scars why the hell where they so sensitive. Itachi took that chance to kiss his little brother deeply, lightly running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. At the same time he used his free hand to take off Sasuke's pants.

Tears were in Sasuke's eyes he was not going to be raped but, this was even worse.

He let out a muffled scream when he felt Itachi's hand wrap around his member and slowly stroke it.

"Stop." moaned Sasuke when his brother released the kiss.

"No after last night you deserve some pleasure." said Itachi as he continued his strokes and began to graze his fangs over Sasuke's pale body.

It did surprise Itachi slightly at how pale his brother was, Sasuke was more pale than he or any other vampire he'd known.

"Please, stop." moaned Sasuke. He started to feel like he was going to be sick, again.

"But you are in so much pleasure." said Itachi as he grazed his nails over Sasuke's now hard member.

"Ahh. . " moaned Sasuke. Those nails almost put him over the edge.

Itachi smiled and ran his nails over Sasuke's member again, this time causing him to come.

"Now was it that bad?" asked Itachi as he removed his hand.

Sasuke just glared at him coldly while panting heavily.

Itachi got up and then said. "If you want to you can go take another shower but, you'll have five minutes." said Itachi.

Sasuke slowly got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom hugging the wall slightly. He slammed the door behind him.

Itachi smiled and wiped his hand on the sheet and tossed it down the laundry shoot. He had put the extra one on the top.

He gave Sasuke five minutes and went in to the bathroom and saw he'd collapsed in the shower.

"Foolish Little brother." said Itachi as redid the bandage and he picked Sasuke up for the second time that day. He figured Sasuke had passed out again.

He gently put Sasuke on the bed and slipped a pair of pajama pants on him. Something told Itachi Sasuke would not be waking up soon.

Itachi decided now would be a good time to get more blood. He was used to having more than what he was usually getting. So he had to leave to get more.

Itachi shut and locked the door, just as a precaution.

He was only gone for half an hour maybe forty-five minutes tops.

But when he came back Sasuke seemed to be shivering uncontrollably. Itachi did the first thing came to his mind, he shut the door extended his wings and wrapped Sasuke in them.

Sasuke calmed down instantly and cuddled up next to Itachi. Itachi smiled a tad and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Mom." mumbled Sasuke in his sleep.

Itachi's hand stopped suddenly and he looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

'Was killing off my clan really worth these years of freedom?' Itachi thought.

He shifted a little so he could lay down and keep his wings extended to keep Sasuke calm. He too fell asleep about five minutes later.

Hours later Kabuto and Orochimaru came in to check on Sasuke and saw they were asleep together.

"Aw that's so cute." said Orochimaru.

"Should I wake them?" asked Kabuto.

"Not if you want to live." said Orochimaru.

"But I have to check up on Sasuke." said Kabuto.

"If you wake Itachi he will kill you. The only person that can wake him and not die is Kisame." said Orochimaru.

"Either way he should be ready for you in a week or less." said Kabuto.

"Good." said Orochimaru as he shut the door behind them leaving the two brothers alone in each others arms.

**Author's Note: Please read and review. Sorry it took me so long and as for the time thing it's 6am, noon, 6pm, midnight and Sasuke doesn't have to be awake for it to happen either. Any suggestions are welcomed. ENJOY ****J****.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 20: Tracker Ninjas

When Sasuke woke up the next day he realized he had something on top of him. He looked and saw it was his brother's Akatsuki cloak it was on top of him as a makeshift blanket. He remembered going to shower after his brother molested him then nothing.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sasuke asked himself as he took off the cloak and got up.

One the small desk near the bed was note, with it a glass of what looked to be either cranberry juice or blood and covered plate.

Sasuke picked up the note and read it:

_Sorry had to go something came up. If breakfast is cold use your fire. I loosen the hold on the collar slightly, it will allow you to use your fire once for only twenty seconds. Try and use it for any longer and the collar will deliver a shock. Just cover the plate back up when you are done. Should be gone only until three. The only person that has a key to my room is Kisame. Kabuto and Orochimaru won't come in without me present. Don't open the door for anyone!!! Be good, Little Brother._

"_Norou Onore_." (Damn Bastard), said Sasuke as he ripped the note it two.

He looked at the clock, it was a quarter past ten.

"Five hours and forty-five minutes until he comes back." said Sasuke to himself.

Suddenly Sasuke put a hand to his shoulder the bandage was still there. But he was positive he'd taken it off before the shower. Then again he couldn't remember much after the damn hand job.

He was also getting tired of being locked in a room all day.

"At least the window lets in some sunlight." sighed Sasuke as he sat back on the bed, took the covered plate and took off the cover, the cover had to be twisted off and had a handle at the top.

He was surprised by what was on the plate, it had a piece of toast what looked to be eggs with cheese in them, two slices of bacon and hash browns.

"At least he can still cook." mumbled Sasuke as he felt the plate to see if it was still warm. He knew only one person that could cook all these things and the right way. His brother had been taught by Obito, and Obito had been taught by Kakashi. Kakashi told Sasuke this after he made breakfast one morning and Sasuke noticed it was similar to what Itachi had made him once. Obito never told Itachi where he had learned how to cook, he want to keep it a secret.

The plate was not warm is was cold, Sasuke assumed it had been there for a while.

He twisted the top back on and held it in his right hand. He had never used his fire in his right hand after getting the mark. Sasuke was not sure how the fire would react with the mark.

He then summoned a fire in his left hand and put it under the plate. Fire was something the Uchiha clan was famous for. They were similar to a Fire Demon but their fire was different is was the color of their teleportation flame. In Sasuke's case it was a bright blue.

Sasuke used it for twenty seconds, he did not want to be shocked again. He took off the top and started to eat, after he smelled it for poisons, he did not trust Itachi that much.

The meal was actually pretty good besides the fact that it had to be reheated. The liquid in the glass was cranberry juice not blood, which seemed to surprise Sasuke because all he had really drank after his scent change had been nothing but blood.

Sasuke put the glass on the tray and put the lid back on then set it back where is was put.

He then changed out of the pants he was thankful Itachi had dressed him in something and into a the outfit that was on the chair. It was the same thing he'd worn the entire time he'd been there. A blue shirt with a large collar, and black pants.

"Now what am I to do until he gets back?" Sasuke asked himself.

He had nothing to do at least when Itachi was in the room he could glare, hiss or question him.

Sasuke wandered over to the bookshelf and took out two books that caught his eye. One was on the two Legends, the other was on vampires in general.

The first one didn't tell him much he did not already know it did mention something about souls. It mentioned how the Rinnegan Pein had could be used to see into a person's soul. Also who that jutsu was first used by the Sage of the Six Paths to seal the Tailed Beasts in the first place, and that the only way to get the Tailed Beasts out is to use the jutsu while the others work on the Dragon Nine Consuming Seals.

It also said how the Rinnegan can be used to unlock a vampire's soul, but it can only be used if the vampire is asleep or unconscious and once the soul is unlocked the user of Rinnegan could have control over the vampire. Also to unlock the soul the user must also find the evil in the vampire's soul too.

The next book was somewhat better. It told of how a vampire's wings are a reflection on their soul and the reason why all vampire's got their wings at the age one hundred. The reason was because at that age the vampire would fall into a coma like state while they saw into the depths of their soul.

Afterward the vampire woke up and his or her wings would grow painfully from their back and come out completely clean as well. Of course the vampire would be unable to move due to the pain but, what happened afterwards was the best. The vampire would then be treated and respected as an adult, the wings signified adulthood in the vampire community.

Halflings may or may not have wings depending on the vampire that bit them, and their wings were only half the size of a regular vampire's. The only known ones to have full size wings were Anko and Kakashi, and they aren't even considered Halflings. Anko being the only one turned by Orochimaru and Kakashi the only one turned by Obito.

"Enjoying the book?" asked a voice. Sasuke looked up from the book, it was Kisame. Since his scent change he'd been able to smell anyone passing by the room or anyone within two hundred yards of him.

"What else am I to do for the next three hours?" asked Sasuke as he went back to the book.

"Enjoy breakfast?" asked Kisame.

"How'd he manage to do it?" asked Sasuke as he flipped a page.

"I woke up and found him in the kitchen, he just wanted to see if he could still cook. He made enough for everyone even the slaves. It's been awhile since he's been on a cooking spree, the last time he did it was when we had sex for the first time." said Kisame.

"Too much information there." said Sasuke.

"How well can you read the read the ancient language?" asked Kisame as he shut the door behind him.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sasuke as he flipped the page in the book.

"Something about Pein and Tobi doesn't seem right with Itachi or myself." said Kisame.

"So what can I do about it?" asked Sasuke. "In case you have not noticed I'm pretty much stuck in here."

Kisame handed him a piece of paper. Sasuke took it and glanced at it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Something I snagged from Sasori when he wasn't looking." said Kisame. "Why do you ask?"

"I was reading the book on the two Legends and how a vampire can be controlled using the Rinnegan." said Sasuke as he flipped to find the page that mentioned that.

"I know Pein uses it on the Halflings so they'll be under our control." said Kisame as he sat on the bed edge near Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him.

"They aren't over your control they're under his control he can tell them to listen to you or lie to you." said Sasuke as he found the page and read what it said.

"So what does the note say?" asked Kisame.

"It tells Sasori and Deidara that the slaves will not tell Itachi or you anything about me unless the slaves go through my Uncle or Pein first." said Sasuke.

"Anything else?" asked Kisame.

"Yes but it is kind of weird." said Sasuke as he tried to read it.

"How so?" asked Kisame.

"It mentions the _Aetas Kenzan_ and how the Jinchuriki can be used to unlock it in my Uncle. And with that he can unseal his chakra." said Sasuke.

"That is weird. I had no idea your Uncle had sealed chakra." said Kisame as he took the paper from Sasuke.

"Neither did I." said Sasuke.

"Well I'll see you later." said Kisame.

"Wait can you tell me why Itachi left?" asked Sasuke.

"Tracker ninjas." said Kisame and he left making sure to lock the door behind him.

Sasuke knew about tracker ninjas. He'd gone undercover with a team of one for two years. The team was called Hawk, its members were Suigetsi Hozuki or as he was nicknamed puddle he was the only survivor of a vampire attack on his village, Jugo's pissed at Orochimaru for turning his best friend Kimimaro into a vampire right before his eyes, and Karin used work for Orochimaru until she found out it was him that killed her clan. His job was simple go undercover gain their trust and find out how much they know about Akatsuki, then get out. He was perfect for the job, he could go two months without blood, when he needed blood he just went into an alley find a homeless kid. Once he was done drinking he would then seal the wounds, wipe the kid's memories and drop off the kid at a church with a paper that had the mark on it where the kid would be safe.

No one ever figured him out, not even Karin the red head from hell. She was obsessed with him. Once when he was injured from mission she wanted to rape him. Luckily Jugo and Suigetsi would not leave him alone with her, ever. Suigetsi was nicknamed puddle because he can reduce himself into a liquid at will. Jugo suspected Sasuke was Chibi-Flash because of the details he gave of Kimimaru's death but, he never said anything.

"I should check on Naruto." said Sasuke to himself as he got up.

He went to the restroom and filled the sink, Naruto was still asleep and it was almost soon. He couldn't help but smile, same old Naruto.

Sasuke drained the sink, went back to the bed, put up the two books and grabbed another.

However with the sun right over him he fell asleep half way through the book.

Meanwhile, Haku was making his way to Ino's. The mask Itachi had provided was white and had what looked to be red flames on it. Itachi had told him in it was a tracer so only he'd know where Haku was. It was also suggested that Haku keep his hair down to disguise himself.

Haku had no trouble getting around, Itachi was even nice enough to give him some money so he would be able to stay at an inn over night and get something to eat.

"So what's a young lady like you doing out here all alone?" asked a man at the bar. The man had short black hair and wore black loose pants with a black vest.

"I'm looking for someone." said Haku. He did not have to disguise his voice because he sounded like a girl anyway.

"Who I might be able be able to help you." said the man as he moved closer to Haku. Haku had his mask off and next to him while he ate.

"Ino Yamanaka." said Haku.

"Why do you want to see her you a vamp or something?" asked the man.

"I need to get something from her for my brother, he is sick and her potions are better." said Haku. That was partially true he did see Sasuke as a brother.

"Maybe I can help you out." said the guy as he put an arm around Haku.

"I don't need help." said Haku as he put the money to pay for his meal.

"Come on sweetie." said the man as Haku tried to get up.

"Get off of me." said Haku.

"Make me." said the man as he licked the outside of Haku's ear.

That was the last straw for Haku he hit the guy with senbon needles in the man's pressure points.

"I told you I don't need help." said Haku as he put on the mask and left.

"Man, Taki who'd you molest this time?" asked Suigetsi as Karin pulled out the needles.

"No one well I tried but she did this to me." said Taki as he rubbed his neck.

"You got acupunctured by a girl?" asked Jugo.

"Yes and a cute one. So we have a new job or not?" asked Taki.

"Yes but it is weird our employers want us to track down a demon." said Karin.

"A demon? Why do they need us?" asked Taki.

"An Ice Demon, the only son of Rika, the late daughter of the strongest water clan and Hitofuki the late son of the strongest wind clan." explained Jugo.

"So this kid is the last survivor of the main Water Clan and the heir to the main Wind Clan." said Taki.

"See you aren't as dumb as you look." said Suigetsti.

Taki glared at him.

"So do you have a picture of him?" asked Taki.

"An old one the hunters almost got the kid five years ago but Zabuza Momochi saved him." said Jugo as he looked at the picture.

"Hand me the damn picture already." said Taki.

"Here sheesh no need to get moody." said Jugo as he handed him the picture.

Taki's eyes went wide. "Dude this looks like the chick I was hitting on." said Taki.

"You mean the dude." said Suigetsu. With a smile, Taki was a womanizer he suppose to be in jail for molesting and raping women but he got out. He was picked up by he leader of the tracker ninjas and was assigned to be in Hawk. Taki was what some would call a Dark Angel he had charcoal wings and vampire like fangs, but they were extended the entire time. He was kicked out of the Angel Academy for using his powers for his own personal gain.

"Look I'm tell you the Dude looked like a chick, long hair, pale skin and a whimsical, magical voice." said Taki.

"Wait the kid had a voice?" asked Karin.

"Of course he had a voice." said Taki as he handed the picture back.

"According to the hunters he's mute, trauma from the massacre." said Karin.

"I'm telling you that was the kid." said Taki.

"I believe you, you never forget a cute face, did he say where he is headed?" asked Karin.

"To Ino Yamanaka's he needs a potion." said Taki.

"Well get him there. She owes us a favor." said Karin.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? The breakfast thing was because I'm a college student and haven't had scrambled eggs or any of that other stuff in months. And as for Taki I based him off of the one from Gravitation. Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. And for a quick little update so far since Feb. 7, 2009 at 2:05pm Mountain Time, this fic has 4,907 hits, 24 alerts, 14 favs, and 45 reviews. Keep up the great work people!!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!) **

Chapter 21: Sparring

"Itachi sure was pissed when he left." said Zetsu to Pein.

"He doesn't want to leave his brother alone after the incident with Sasori and Deidara." said Pein.

They were in the control room where Pein had all the cameras. There were cameras in everyone's room that they knew of except for Itachi. Pein had put one up but Itachi had destroyed when he found it.

"They got caught?" asked Zetsu. He had no idea they had been caught.

"That they did and Itachi was pissed." said Pein.

"Anything else I mean for what I was told Itachi has to mark him again." said Zetsu.

"His scent changed before his body was ready." said Pein.

"I thought that collar on him seals his chakra." said Zetsu.

"It does and for what I found out we can't touch him when he is asleep either. Itachi can but no one else. And if we try to he chakra manifests in a blue flame and protects him." said Pein.

"That is weird." said Zetsu.

"Not even Madara as an explanation for it." said Pein.

"And where's Haku, since Deidara forfeited his turn it's mine?" asked Zetsu.

"Itachi sent him off to get more of our potions. But, back on the subject of the blue flame, Madara has requested to see the burn mark on Sasuke's arm." said Pein.

"He thinks it might explain the flame?" asked Zetsu.

"It is the only part no one has seen." said Pein.

"So when can I have my turn with the kid?" asked Zetsu.

"I though you'd never ask. I sent Itachi off to check on our borders, to see if the tracker ninjas have found us." said Pein.

"So how many hours do I have left?" asked Zetsu.

"Two at the most, here's the spare key to Itachi's room. I suggest you do what you are going to do in the greenhouse." said Pein as he handed Zetsu the key he had made without Itachi knowing.

"Do you want me to see if I can get a look at the burn?" asked Zetsu.

"No, at the end of the week it will be shown." said Pein.

"You sure I can't take a peek?" asked Zetsu.

"No Itachi seems to be more unstable than normal. And we will need him in the end along with Kisame." said Pein.

"So the bandages are off limits got it." said Zetsu as he started to merge with the ground.

"And don't' record anything this time." said Pein.

"Will do." said Zetsu as he smiled and sank into the ground the rest of the way.

Zetsu came out of the ground right at the entrance to Itachi's room. Itachi had made sure no one could get into his room without a key. Pein did not like the idea but, he needed Itachi and Kisame. The reason was simple, for Madara to get the _Aetas Kenzan_ every member of the vampire community would have to be present. Which meant another Uchiha would have to be present besides him.

'He will be so pissed if he finds out.' said Black Zetsu.

'You mean when he finds out, you know he will.' said White Zetsu.

'Either way he will be pissed.' said Black Zetsu.

Zetsu put the key in and opened the door.

'Aww that is so cute.' said White Zetsu.

Sasuke had curled up and was holding a fist full of Itachi's cloak in one hand.

'Pein would so get a kick out of this.' said Black Zetsu.

'Should we?' asked White Zetsu as he extended his vines.

"Do it and die Zetsu." said a voice from behind him.

Zetsu turned around and saw a very pissed, very angry Itachi in the doorway.

"Itachi you're back?!" said Zetsu.

"That I am and why are you here or better yet how'd you get into my room?" asked Itachi his eyes narrowed.

"Just wanted to see it for myself." said Zetsu.

"See what? And answer my second question too." said Itachi.

"I was told his scent changed and did not believe it. So I came to see it for myself." said Zetsu.

"And how'd you get into my room?" asked Itachi.

"You or someone else must have forgotten to lock it." said Zetsu.

"Get out now, before I get angry." said Itachi coldly as he moved from the doorway.

"You know you really shouldn't leave him alone like you do. Someone might get ideas." said Zetsu.

Itachi started a fireball in his hand.

"I said Leave!" said Itachi his eyes glowed a bright red.

Zetsu knew that if he need not leave not he would not live so he left.

"You know I could have handled him." said Sasuke as he opened an eye.

"You were awake?" asked Itachi as he extinguished the fireball and his eyes went back to normal.

"I smelt him the moment he got to the door." said Sasuke as he sat up.

"And you did nothing, you're weaker than I thought." said Itachi.

"_Anata wa baka yaro desu_! With this _Norou_ collar on how the hell could I do anything besides hand to hand combat?! yelled Sasuke as he threw the cloak at Itachi. (You're a fuckin' idiot),(Damn).

Itachi caught the cloak. "Hand to hand combat? Who taught you?" asked Itachi.

"Who didn't!? I was taught by, Tobimaru, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, and Ebisu!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Calm down, you're making my headache worse ." said Itachi.

"_Oray no shieta koto jenai_!" yelled Sasuke.(I don't give a damn).

Itachi smacked Sasuke across the face hard and slammed him against the nearest wall holding him by his neck his sharp nails breaking skin.

"Look you are really starting to piss me off. Calm down or I'll mark you again right now and I won't be as gentle as last time got it." said Itachi his eyes glowed red.

Sasuke nodded his head his lip was bleeding slightly, he had extended his fangs when he was yelling and they nicked his skin when he was smacked.

"Good." said Itachi as threw Sasuke towards the bed, Sasuke hit his head hard on the headboard.

"I have to see Kisame about something. Stay here." said Itachi as he reattached the leash while Sasuke was in a daze and looped it around the bedpost.

"You okay?" asked Kisame as Itachi came in.

"Are sure you locked the door when you left?" asked Itachi as he slammed the door behind him.

"Positive I even tested it before I left. Aren't you back a little early?" he asked.

"I found some short cuts and it really does not matter so long as I give Pein the report." said Itachi.

"Speaking of Pein him and Tobi are planning something with the _Aetas Kenzan_ and how the Jinchuriki can be used to unlock it in Tobi. And with that he can unseal his chakra." said Kisame.

"Did you manage to translate it?" asked Itachi as he searched through Kisame's drawer for pain killers.

"No I had to get your brother to do it. They're in the second drawer near the television." said Kisame.

"Great." said Itachi as he found the bottle.

"And did you really have to be that rough with him. He did nothing and he is right with that collar on he can't really do anything." said Kisame.

"I know that is why we are going to the training field for hand to hand combat, sparring. After my headache goes down." said Itachi.

"You really shouldn't leave him alone anymore. Each time you do something bad happens." said Kisame.

"I know that is why I will not leave him alone anymore." said Itachi as he took some of the pills and put some in his rope as well.

"Go easy on that stuff, it's the strong stuff and what are the other pills for?" said Kisame.

"I know that's why I took them and the others are for Sasuke." said Itachi as he tossed the bottle back into the drawer.

"I saw your eyes they glowed red." said Kisame.

"Don't worry I made them do that not my vampire instincts." said Itachi.

"You sure you seemed pretty pissed off and I don't think Sasuke would survive if you lose control." said Kisame.

"I have it under control." said Itachi as he left the room.

Itachi got to his room and took a deep breath. Luckily the painkillers took away the killer headache. One good thing about Kisame's painkillers was that they were fast acting.

"_Fuzzakkenayo_!!" (Get the fuck out), sobbed Sasuke from the corner of the bed his back was turned so Itachi couldn't see him.

"I'll make deal with you Little Brother. Spar with me, if I win you will tell me everything that has happened after the massacre, but if you win I'll take you outside under my watch that is." said Itachi.

"So I'll be a _yarichin _with perks?!" sobbed Sasuke.

"You're no _yarichin_ your mine and mine alone." said Itachi as he made his way towards Sasuke.

"I've been raped twice since I've been here three times if you count the forced oral." sniffled Sasuke as Itachi undid the leash.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, Sasuke didn't bother to fight him off. His head was killing him and he had sealed the cut on his lip but the ones on his neck couldn't be healed by him.

"It's my fault each time that has happened I've been gone. So I will not leave you alone again, I promise." said Itachi as he began to gentle massage Sasuke's shoulders getting him to relax a little.

"How can you promise that?" asked Sasuke as he started to calm down and relax.

"Simple Pein can't send me and Kisame out on a mission together so if I'm gone he'll be with you." said Itachi he began to lick Sasuke's neck mainly on the scratch marks.

"Your eyes glowed red." said Sasuke as he wiped his tears. "I thought you would lose control."

Itachi had no idea his eyes had glowed red when he was talking to Sasuke. It meant he needed to drink more blood.

"Sorry about that. I have control over it. So what will it be Little Brother." asked Itachi as he stopped massaging his shoulders.

"I'll spar with you after I get over this headache." said Sasuke.

"I thought you might say that." said Itachi as he put the pills in his mouth then kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke was not expecting Itachi to kiss him so he kept his lips sealed until Itachi gently nipped his lower lip. Sasuke opened his mouth and Itachi slipped the pills in and Sasuke swallowed them.

"_Ketsunoana_!!" (Asshole) said Sasuke as he wiped his mouth. "You could have just handed them to me."

"But where's the fun in that." said Itachi he got up from the bed.

"_Shania_!!" (fuck you) said Sasuke as got up as well and headed towards the restroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Itachi.

"To wash you spit out of my mouth." said Sasuke as he slammed the door behind him.

Itachi smiled he knew Sasuke was going to check on Naruto and to wash out his mouth.

Sasuke filled the sink, traced out his mark and looked in on Naruto. Naruto was sparring with Neji and was getting his ass kicked. Naruto was always better at tricking the opponent rather than fighting them.

Sasuke drained the sink and filled a glass half way, swooshed it in his mouth then spat it out. He rechecked the bandage and tightened the knot as well.

When he left the room Itachi was on the bed waiting for him.

"So what is the real reason you want to spar?" asked Sasuke as Itachi reattached the leash and led him out.

"Who in their right mind would want to try mess with you after this?" asked Itachi.

"I was drugged that time." said Sasuke as Itachi and him headed down the hall. "It smelled like you."

"I had no idea Sasori could do that." said Itachi as they stopped at a doorway.

"Never under estimate a poison master." said Sasuke as Itachi took off the leash and put it in his cloak.

"Pein I know you are watching this, remember what you see." said Itachi as he opened the door into the training field.

"So Itachi what bring you and your brother here?" asked Zabuza as he put up some equipment.

"I want to see how well he is at hand to hand combat." said Itachi as he threw his cloak at Zabuza.

"Same rules as usual?" asked Zabuza as he caught it.

"Yes." said Itachi.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"He has permission to stop me if I get out of control. You ready?" asked Itachi.

"So how will the winner be decided?" asked Sasuke.

"You call out _praebere_." (give up) said Itachi.

"Ready go!" said Zabuza and the two brothers went at each other.

"So who do you think will win?" asked Deidara. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Pein and Madara were all in the control room watching the fight.

"10,000 ryou on Itachi." said Sasori.

"5,000 on Itachi." said Deidara.

"20,000 on Itachi." said Orochimaru.

"15,000 on Itachi as well." Zetsu.

"50,000 on Itachi too." said Pein.

"9,000 on Itachi, this will be a quick fight I've already pissed him off." said Zetsu.

"59,000 on Sasuke." said Kisame.

"You bet against Itachi why?" asked Kabuto. Him and Madara weren't betting, Madara's reason they were his blood, Kabuto because he'd have to patch up them up.

"I've seen the kid fight. He might be able to beat Itachi." said Kisame.

"And if we lose you get our money if you lose you lose yours and pay us all off evenly." said Deidara.

"You fight well Little Brother." said Itachi as he ducked to avoid a spinning side kick.

"Over one hundred years of training." said Sasuke as he did a handspring to avoid Itachi's attack.

"Ready to step this up a little?" asked Itachi as he nearly got Sasuke with a front kick.

"What does he mean by step it up?" asked Pein.

"Pein can your cameras follow Itachi's movements when he . . ?" began Madara.

"Yes you don't think they'll . ." said Pein.

"They've gone _Chisokuoni_!" said Sasori.

"Shit and the kid is just as fast as his brother." said Pein as he switched the camera mode so it'll be able to track the two brothers.

Sasuke blocked a high punch from his brother and landed a low reverse punch on his brother.

Itachi smiled slightly not many could land a punch on him. He punched his brother right in the gut, Sasuke stumbled a bit but regained his composer.

Sasuke avoided a another punch and nearly landed a hit on Itachi.

Itachi planned on losing this battle, this was only a warning to the others showing them what Sasuke could do. But, he wouldn't go easy on the kid either.

"Wow Sasuke is good when was the last time someone managed to land a punch on Itachi?" asked Sasori.

"Seventy-five years ago, it was a hunter that was killed seconds later." said Kisame.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What I keep track of things." said Kisame.

"Hey guys Itachi's eyes are going red." said Madara.

"Shit that means the fight will have to be stopped if he loses control." said Pein.

Itachi's movements started to be more wild and more drawn on instinct.

"Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he barely avoided the blows he was dealt.

Zabuza was keeping a good watch on Itachi he knew that Itachi's eyes were red but he didn't sense Itachi was losing control yet.

Itachi landed a punch on Sasuke and Sasuke had to do a back handspring to stay on his feet.

Itachi had used full force with that blow, Sasuke could feel he had cracked a rib.

Sasuke landed a elbow strike when he smelled Itachi was behind him. Breaking his brother's nose on accident.

"Cheap shot Little Brother." said Itachi as he wiped the blood off.

Itachi saw Sasuke was slowing and tad and knew he'd have to let Sasuke land some punches and have them count too.

Sasuke's vision was already staring to blur so he shut his eyes and relied solely on his sense of smell, just like the training with Kakashi.

_---------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------_

"But Kakashi Sensei with this blindfold on how am I to fight?" asked Sasuke Kakashi had put the headband over his eyes.

"Simple rely on your sense of smell. You have that enhanced sense for a reason." said Kakashi.

"Give me one." said Sasuke.

"Catch!" yelled Kakashi as he threw six kunai straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke avoided and caught them all.

"That is why, you just caught the kunai I threw without seeing them. How?" asked Kakashi.

"I smelled something with your scent coming at me." said Sasuke.

"And you reacted." said Kakashi.

"So can I take this blindfold off?" asked Sasuke.

"No not yet." said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because we are going to spar until you can block my attacks blindfolded." said Kakashi.

"You're kidding." said Sasuke.

"No I'm not." said Kakashi and they began to spar.

-----------------------------------------_End Flashback_-----------------------------------------------

"Look at the kid go, his eyes are closed and he is still fighting as if they were open." said Sasori.

"Kakashi must have trained him well." said Pein.

Itachi sensed a change in his brother he seemed more relaxed and more focused. Sasuke seemed to know where he was going and sensed every blow.

Sasuke landed another hit on Itachi, this one cracked two ribs and another one landed on his shoulder.

"Holy shit the kid might actually win this one." said Deidara.

Itachi rubbed hair tie, it was a prearranged signal for Zabuza to step in to stop the fight in five minutes. It was set up before Itachi came into Sasuke's room, Itachi planned on losing then.

When it was nearing the five minute marker Itachi landed a hard blow on Sasuke. Sasuke was unable to avoid it so he took it and got rammed into a wall Itachi then gave into his instincts and went at Sasuke fangs and all.

Zabuza used his Water Prison jutsu to contain Itachi while he calmed down. Kabuto came in along with everyone else.

Kabuto went to check on Sasuke to see what his condition was. For what he could tell Sasuke had two cracked ribs, a twisted ankle, a bloody lip along with a mild concussion. He was unconscious from being rammed into the wall but besides that he was fine

"You can release me Zabuza I've calmed down." said Itachi.

"I can't believe he beat you, how did he beat you?" asked Orochimaru.

"He opened himself to his enhanced smell." said Itachi as Zabuza released the jutsu. "Is he okay?"

"He'll survive. He got less damage than some of the others." said Kabuto. "He should heal on his own."

"Here's your portion of the winnings." said Kisame as he handed Itachi 29,500 ryou.

"You knew he betted against you?" asked Sasori.

"He asked if I was okay with it." said Itachi.

"So what did the kid win?" asked Pein.

"I told him I'd take him outside." said Itachi as he picked Sasuke up.

"It's been raining for three weeks." said Deidara.

"Then I'll take him to the greenhouse then." said Itachi as he headed out.

"Was he holding back at all?" Pein asked Zabuza.

"No they both fought at full strength." said Zabuza.

"You sure?" asked Madara.

"I fought him and I've seen him fight countless times. I'd know if he was holding back." said Zabuza.

"Just wanted to make sure." said Pein as him and the other left as well.

Everyone but him and Zetsu went back to their rooms or to get blood.

"When Itachi takes Sasuke to the greenhouse that will be you chance." said Pein.

"I understand which reminds me how's Orochimaru's job going?" asked Zetsu.

"Hawk has joined up with the hunters and have no idea that he is pulling the strings." said Pein.

"Have they found out who the Ice Demon is yet?" asked Zetsu.

"Taki is sending a picture should be here tomorrow." said Pein.

"With the Ice Demon under our control Madara be one step closer." said Zetsu.

**Author's Notes: See I suck at fighting scenes. Can anyone guess the fighting style used? Next chapter will be Zetsu's turn. If there is anything in my fic you do not like just remember no one made you read it. Also suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 22: Ino's Shop

"You sure you don't want Kabuto to come in and heal him?" asked Kisame as he followed Itachi to his room.

"He'll heal fine on his own." said Itachi as he shifted Sasuke in his arms to try and unlock the door.

Kisame sighed and unlocked it for him.

"Thanks." said Itachi as he went in.

"So you said you take him outside if he won." said Kisame as Itachi put Sasuke in the bed.

"Under my watch." said Itachi as he went into the restroom and came out with a moist cloth.

"Will you mark him before then?" asked Kisame.

"Maybe I don't think he's healed quite enough for that." said Itachi

"And how could you not know it's been raining." said Kisame as he leaned on the wall.

"It's not my fault Pein has most of this place protected from the elements and I ran most of the way so nothing hit me." said Itachi as he put the cloth on Sasuke's head.

"You should get some sleep I'll let you know when he wakes up." said Kisame. Itachi had left really early that morning.

"Thanks any news on what Orochimaru has been doing." said Itachi.

"No clue he's been keeping to himself." said Kisame.

"Let me know when he wakes." said Itachi.

"You know between his scent changing and being raped by Deidara and Sasori the kid has spent most of his time in your room." said Kisame.

"I know that is why I'm taking him outside or to the greenhouse." said Itachi as he left.

Meanwhile Team Hawk was trying to track down Haku.

"I can't believe I hit on a dude." said Taki.

"But because you did Karin and track him through the needles he left." said Jugo.

"By the way what is with her, she seems out of it." said Taki.

"She is moping around." said Suigetsu.

"Why?" asked Taki.

"About two years she fell for a guy called Uzu." said Jugo.

"Uzu?" asked Taki.

"He was this guy that joined up with us. He had dark black eyes and bright red hair. Uzu also was a great fighter." said Suigetsu.

"So what happened to him?" asked Taki.

"He was killed by a vampire." said Karin she had overheard the conversation.

"You sure he was?" asked Taki.

"I tracked him to a field and it looked like Itachi had been there." said Karin.

"How so?" asked Taki.

"There was a patch of grass that looked like it had been burned and bring up Uzu again and I'll kill you." said Karin.

"She wouldn't would she?" asked Taki.

"The only reason why I have yet to be killed is because I can turn into a puddle." said Suigetsu.

"And I have some scars from her too." said Jugo.

Taki waited until Karin was out of earshot. "So did they ever, you know?" asked Taki.

"She tried to once but we where in the room and refused to eat or drink anything she gave us unless we saw her pour or cook it. The time she tried he told her not to think about it. Uzu was a character, I mean he'd heal quicker than normal and had like a sixth sense. Once we got attacked and the vamps used a smoke screen none of us where able to see a thing, when the smoke cleared they were nothing but a pile of ash." said Suigetsu.

"How'd you find him?" asked Taki.

"He found us actually, we were fighting a group of vamps and they had us out numbered. He came out of nowhere and helped us. We then offered him to join us and he did." said Jugo.

"But there was one thing that was strange." said Suigetsu.

"What was it?" asked Taki.

"He wore a mask that covered his mouth and neck. We never saw his face and most of the time he slept alone on the roof unless he was injured." said Suigetsu.

"Why did he wear a mask?" asked Taki that seemed weird to him.

"He told us the vamp killed off his family and burned down his village. He had survived but was badly burned. His face and his right arm to be exact." said Jugo.

"He's almost to Ino's place pick up the pace you three." said Karin.

Haku was running as fast as he could he had to get to the witch's place before they caught him and hope the message Sasuke gave him would be enough for her to hide him.

Ino's place was not that impressive to the naked eye that is. From the outside it looked like a run down shack but on the inside it had another door that could only be opened by chakra. Once inside one would have to go down a staircase and then they'd be at Ino's shop.

Itachi had told Haku about the inner door and what to do, so Haku placed his hand on the inner door and allowed his chakra to flow out. He then started running down the stairs as fast as he could.

But, he tripped and fell down the last couple of steps.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing at by place?" asked a tall blonde hair girl as she extended a hand to Haku. He assumed she was Ino.

"I'm not a girl and I need for you to hid me and my chakra." said Haku.

"And what do you have to give me?" asked Ino.

"Chibi-Flash is with Blood Red." said Haku as quickly as he could.

Ino's eyes went wide.

"Quickly go into second door to your right drink this potion, we'll talk once your friends are gone." said Ino she handed him a green potion and Haku drank the potion, handed back to her and went through the door.

Ino had to act fast to make it look like Haku had stolen some of her potions and left. She shattered the potion she gave him to drink and got rid of four green potions and one blue on. Then came the hard part, she had to make it look like he used Hyoton to escape.

Ino knew who Haku was, because Haku used his chakra to enter he had tripped a sensor. The sensor went off when abnormally strong chakra was sensed.

She used a potion to break down the back door and used another to encase the opening in ice.

"Hey Ino have you seen a girly man go by here?" asked Taki he was the first one downstairs he had heard the door blow up.

"I did he blew up and encased my back door, he wanted me to hide him. He took one of my potions and drank it, then took some of my vampire hiding chakra saying that Itachi would kill him if he didn't grab them." said Ino she looked extremely pissed.

"Did he remember to grab the blue one too?" asked Karin.

"Surprisingly he did, I guess Itachi told him what happened to the last one that forgot his potion." said Ino.

"What potion did he take anyway?" asked Jugo.

"The red one." said Ino.

"Shit that totally hides his chakra for three hours. We'll never catch him." said Suigetsu.

"It was only half way full a friend of mine needed to hide her chakra for a bit so it'll only last about an hour and a half " said Ino.

"Great now we have to track him down the old fashion way." said Jugo.

"Ino do you have any idea where the vampire hideout is?" asked Suigetsu.

"I'll tell you but you have to give me something in return like a feather from a Dark Angel." said Ino.

"Fine here." said Taki as he pulled a feather out and handed it to her

"The Village Hidden in the Rain." said Ino as she took the feather.

"If you see him keep him here." said Karin as they left.

"You can come out now." said Ino after they had left.

"Why'd you hide me?" asked Haku.

"The message you gave me. It means Sasuke is with his brother and Itachi must have found out about you being an Ice Demon and sent you to get the potion to hide Sasuke's mark." said Ino.

"How'd you know?" asked Haku.

"I am of the Yamanaka clan, we can read minds but not like a vampire. We just skim the top of it." said Ino.

"Oh okay. So can I have the potions?" asked Haku.

"Yes but you have to give me something in return." said Ino as she played with the charcoal feather.

"But I thought the feather would count." said Haku.

"The feather was for tell Hawk where the Akatsuki hideout it." said Ino.

"I've been a slave for five years I have nothing to give." said Haku.

"Then use your Hyoton to make me something." said Ino.

"How'd you know?" asked Haku.

"When you used your chakra you tripped a sensor, it goes off with extremely high chakra." said Ino.

"Won't it melt?" asked Haku.

"You obviously did not use it much." said Ino she was starting to get annoyed at this kid.

"I've only used it twice, once when I save myself and my friends at the village and again when I saved Zabuza." said Haku.

"Well, the Hyoton creates ice that does not melt easily. It'll last for about two weeks if I keep it at room temperature. If I keep it frozen it will last for about two or three months." said Ino.

"But what can I make?" asked Haku.

"I don't know whatever comes to mind!" said Ino now she was annoyed Haku was starting to get on her last nerve.

"Okay, okay just don't shout." said Haku he was near tears. When he was the vampires the Halflings yelled and beat him. But only at places where his clothes covered the marks.

"Sorry." said Ino, "Shikamaru was right I should stop taste testing my own potions."

"I remember making something for my mother as she was dieing. She wanted to see me use it." said Haku.

"Go for it." said Ino.

"Okay." said Haku a light blue light surrounded him. He had his cupped and on top of each other but with space between them. When the light settled in Haku's hand was a rose made completely of Ice. It was small enough to fit in a persons hair.

"Wow this is beautiful." said Ino as Haku handed it to her.

"Thanks I do have a question for you before I leave." said Haku as Ino was gathering the potions he would need.

"Ask way. This rose gives you a credit line. Meaning you get fifty things from me for free no payment needed." said Ino.

"Why are the hunters and tracker ninjas after me?" asked Haku.

"No one told you." said Ino as she put the potions in a bag for him.

"Told me what?" asked Haku.

"Your parents Rika and Hitofuki belonged to the strongest water and wind clan. Meaning you are the rightful heir to both clans and the one to bring the other clans together. I assume the vampires do not know." said Ino.

"Itachi, Sasuke and I suspect Kisame but that is all." said Haku.

"I assumed so because if they knew you'd be under lock and key until they get Naruto. An Ice Demon's eye can reflect jutsus if the person is willing, all Pein would have to do is use Rinnegan on you and you'd be the perfect puppet. Then Madara would use Aetas Kenzan. . " began Ino.

"Sasuke already used it on me that was how I got my voice back." said Haku.

"That's good and bad." said Ino.

"How?" asked Haku.

"It means he can not use you to spread Pein's influence." said Ino.

"And bad?" asked Haku.

"Well once Madara has all the Jinchiriki his chakra will be unsealed. It was sealed by a combine effort between the Jonin and the Uchihas. It was the other reason why they where allowed to be so close to the village. It was as a just incase measure. The bad part is that your ice is needed, he has to reflect his sealed jutsu to all the Jinchiriki at the same time. You can not go back there." said Ino.

"I have to Madara want to see Sasuke's shoulder the one with the bandages on it. Itachi wants me to get the potion that will make it look like a really bad burn." said Haku.

"Okay but be careful." said Ino as she tossed him the bag. "You have to get there before the trackers so follow the river to the North, there's a cave it's a short cut to the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi told me about is a payment to something I don't remember what."

"Okay. Thanks." said Haku as he left.

"And if you get the chance tell Sasuke 'Mind does not mine the flash of light.' He'll understand." said Ino.

"Okay." said Haku as he made his way to the river.

Ino sighed and put the rose in her hair. It was quite beautiful almost like glass but more durable. She took the charcoal feather out of her pocket, she really did not need it for her potions. It was to see who got him out of jail, Dark Angels were a rarity. Taki was the only one recorded and was not like a normal angel. He was violent and had a taste for women. He was kicked out for attempting to rape an angel and was arrested for rape among other things. He mainly targeted women but had raped a male once but he was killed. Angel feather recorded memories and the Yamanaka clan are able to see these memories in their Mind's Eye.

Ino opened her Mind's Eye and saw into Taki's memory.

------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

"So this is the Dark Angel." said a voice from outside Taki's cell.

Taki had been arrest right after being kicked out by the Angels, he was shackled with chakra sealing chains and his wings were pinned to the wall. His prison cell was in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Yes sir this is him." said Taki's guard.

"Is he violent?" asked the voice.

"Sir he killed six women, raped seven, tired to rape an Angel, raped one male and killed him." said the guard.

"So he is." said the voice Taki could hear pleasure in the male's voice.

"Sir?" asked the guard.

"I need to talk with him alone." said the voice.

"You sure sir?" asked the voice.

"Yes I am." said the voice.

Taki heard his cell open and footsteps approaching him.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Taki.

"I want you." said the voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Taki.

"I want you to work for me." said the voice.

"I work for no one." said Taki.

"I can free you from this place and give you woman that will do whatever you want them to." said the voice.

"How can you promise that?" asked Taki.

The owner of the voice stepped into the little light in his cell.

A smile crept along Taki's face, it was Orochimaru of Akatsuki.

"So you've come to get me out why me?" asked Taki.

"Because I need someone to join up with one of the tracker ninja teams, Hawk to be exact. I run the tracker ninjas but, Hawk consists of members that hate me and vampires in general. They keep information to themselves I need someone to tell me what they know." said Orochimaru.

"Why me?" asked Taki.

"You will be my spy on the inside. And once Akatsuki takes over I can promise you all the woman you could ever want." said Orochimaru.

"How can I trust you to keep your promise?" asked Taki, he liked what he heard but had a feeling Orochimaru couldn't be trusted.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." said Orochimaru as he pulled out a scroll.

"What the hell is that?" asked Taki.

"On this there is a drop of blood from every member of Akatsuki. You put a drop of blood on here and no member of Akatsuki will be able to harm you." said Orochimaru.

"A blood seal contract nice." said Taki.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes we do." said Taki. Orochimaru pricked Taki's right pinky finger and put a drop of blood on the contract.

"Now it is done." said Orochimaru.

"Free me already." said Taki.

Orochimaru broke the chains off Taki.

"For all Hawk knows you were released to join them in their hunt, like community service. If I need to contact you I'll do so through this." said Orochimaru as he tossed an earring at Taki. The earring was black and had a red dot in the middle.

"Nice." said Taki as he put the earring on.

"Only you and I will be able to communicate with it." said Orochimaru.

"So all I have to do is pass on info and do as you say." said Taki.

"Yes and without question." said Orochimaru.

"I'll do it for the women and the power." said Taki as he extended his wings.

"Perfect." said Orochimaru.

Years Later… … … well actually yesterday in a sense

"So Orochimaru you want us to attack your clan and kidnap a kid that is mark by Itachi why?" asked Taki.

He was meeting Orochimaru face to face. Hawk was asleep when Taki flew to a lake about six miles away.

"I captured the kid in Konoha but Itachi already had a claim on him." said Orochimaru.

"So you want Hawk to capture him and take him back to our hideout and then take him to you." said Taki.

"Exactly." said Orochimaru.

"Why can't you just take him from Itachi?" asked Taki.

"Itachi doesn't let the kid out of his sight. The kid is his little brother." said Orochimaru.

"Will do." said Taki with a smile.

"And you can do what you want to him I just want him alive." said Orochimaru.

Taki gave one of those evil smiles and nodded.

-------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------

"Crap I have to tell Konoha." said Ino as she closed her mind.

Ino grabbed as many of her potions as she could and put them in a bag. She had to leave this place and not come back. She was done hiding from the world, she was the heir of the Yamanaka clan, a potions expert. Just about everyone owed her a favor and now was the time for her to fulfill a favor she owed.

Ino set fire to her place and walked away as it burned to the ground. Her life had been saved once by Sasuke and she promised that she'd pay him back one day, and today was that day.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? I'm seeing this going another ten maybe fifteen more chapters. What do you guys think? Please read and review. Next chapter should be up within the week. Please enjoy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!) **

Chapter 23: Greenhouse Effect

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, he sat up suddenly and hissed in pain as he laid back down.

"I would lay off the sudden movements kid." said Kisame.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as he turned his head to see Kisame.

Kisame was at the desk and was sharpening his sword. On the desk was two pitchers on of blood the other of water. Kisame had half a glass of blood and there was another empty glass.

"Itachi said he would not leave you alone. He's in my room taking a long deserved nap." said Kisame.

"What happened did I win?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes and no. Itachi almost had you but his instincts took over and he would have killed you but Zabuza stepped in. So according to our rules you won." said Kisame.

"How bad was I injured?" asked Sasuke.

"A twisted ankle and two cracked ribs." said Kisame.

"Damn." said Sasuke as he closed his eyes.

"Count yourself lucky, the last time someone sparred with him the Halfling died." said Kisame.

"I'm a pureblood just like him that is likely why I survived." said Sasuke.

"That and the fact that you stopped using your eyes and used your nose." said Kisame.

"Aren't you going to tell him I'm awake?" asked Sasuke.

"No he needs his sleep, you need anything?" asked Kisame.

"Painkillers would be nice." said Sasuke.

Kisame smiled and pulled a bottle out of his pocket.

"Water or blood?" asked Kisame.

"Water. I don't think my stomach will be able to handle blood." said Sasuke.

Kisame half way filled the other glass and handed the glass with the pills to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the pills and drained the glass.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he handed Kisame back the glass.

Sasuke leaned back into the bed.

"You're welcome they are the same ones Itachi gave you before." said Kisame as he put the bottle back in his pocket.

"It's been raining hasn't it?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes it has for a while now, how'd you know?" asked Kisame.

"Since my scent changed I've smelled people sooner than normal and I can smell the rain as well." said Sasuke.

"And it won't stop for a while so Itachi will take you to the greenhouse when he gets up." said Kisame.

"So long as I'm not stuck in here." said Sasuke.

"You fight pretty well." said Kisame.

"Ever since Itachi killed my clan I've trained everyday for at least two hours." said Sasuke.

"You should take it easy. Itachi doesn't want anyone but him and I around you so you'll have to heal on your own." said Kisame.

"Good." said Sasuke.

There was a knock on the door.

Kisame got up and answered it, he did not shut the door all the way he had his foot keeping it open.

"What is it?" he asked Sasori.

"You know that Ice Demon the one that's the offspring of the strongest water and wind demons." said Sasori.

"Of course I do why do you ask?" asked Kisame.

"It turns out the Ice Demon was Haku. We had the little Ice Demon with us all along and did not know it." said Sasori.

"Wow that is insane." said Kisame.

"So what does Pein plan on doing?" asked Kisame.

"Nothing until we have Naruto he doesn't want to spook him." said Sasori.

"So he'll still be will Sasuke then?" asked Kisame.

"Until we have Naruto that is. Can't he hear us talking?" said Sasori.

"He's out like a light I slipped him a sleeping pill with the painkillers, see." said Kisame as he pushed open the door a tad to show him Sasuke. Kisame knew Sasuke was smart enough to fake sleep.

"See you later then." said Sasori as he left.

"Did you really slip me a sleeping pill?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes sorry about that, but it will speed up your healing." said Kisame.

"Whatever." yawned Sasuke as he sunk deeper into the bed.

Kisame couldn't help but smile when Sasuke fell asleep.

He looked so cute when he was asleep. Kisame was taken aback a bit by how peaceful Sasuke looked.

The differences between the two brothers were not very obvious but they were there. Sasuke's skin was much more paler than his brothers despite the fact that he had spend more time in the sun. Unlike his brother Sasuke did not have scars on his face.

Kisame remembered when Itachi told him how he got the scars.

---------------------------------------------_Flashback_--------------------------------------------------

"Itachi we've been together for about a hundred years now and you have yet to tell anyone how you got the scars on your face." said Kisame.

"If I tell you, you have promise not to tell a soul." said Itachi.

"Why?" asked Kisame.

"I don't want every member of Akatsuki knowing about it." said Itachi.

"Does your Uncle know?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, he's the reason why the scars are not worse." said Itachi.

"I swear I will not tell a soul." said Kisame.

"It was a year before Obito's death. It was our anniversary, we had been together for about ten years. We decided to stop aging at twenty-six, t ouse it was the perfect age not to old and not too young. My mother did not know about our relationship, she was dead set against gay couples, she wanted me to marry a friends daughter. But, I was in loved with Obito, he gave me the necklace I wear around my neck. One day she caught us kissing and groping each other, she shouted caught us off guard. In a fit of rage her instincts took over and she attacked Obito. I was in shock I had never seen my mother lose control like that, until I heard Obito say my name. My mother had drawn out two kunai and was going to slash Obito's face. I stepped in at the last moment and got slashed instead. She regained control and left us there, Obito took me to my Uncle and he healed by face. It was then we decided to stop seeing each other, publicly that is we stuck to using the secret passage ways to see each other." said Itachi.

"You really loved Obito." said Kisame.

"I did until he started to see Kakashi and cheated on me. After he died I saw so much of him in my brother. Both cared for others and both learned the ancient language so easily." said Itachi.

"I won't tell a soul I swear." said Kisame.

---------------------------------------------_End Flashback_-------------------------------------------

"_Facio non equus puto egra itto, Karin_." (Do not even think about it, Karin) mumbled Sasuke in his sleep.

Kisame turned his head and saw that Sasuke had roll on to his side.

"_Mabui parvulus_." (Cute kid) said Kisame as he saw Sasuke nuzzle the pillow.

Sasuke was asleep for another two hours thanks to the pill. The time was four when he woke up.

"How long was I out?" asked Sasuke.

"About two hours. You hungry?" asked Kisame.

"Is my brother awake?" asked Sasuke as he got up.

"He went to get something to eat, do you want him to bring you up something?" asked Kisame.

"Why not?" said Sasuke as he cracked his neck then went to the restroom.

"He up?" asked Itachi as he and a slave came in with some food.

"He just got up, he's in the restroom now." said Kisame as the slave set down the food bowed and left.

Sasuke checked on Naruto the idiot seemed to be hitting on Hinata and was about to have to deal with a very pissed of Neji. He couldn't help but smile Naruto must have known that Akatsuki will be coming after him next and it was now or never when it came to love.

"So have you decided if you are going to mark him again?" asked Kisame.

"I'm going to have to do something the Halflings are thinking about it." sighed Itachi.

"They know about Haku." said Kisame.

"I know who do you think suggested we not spook him." said Itachi.

"I thought you were asleep then." said Kisame.

"I was trying until Deidara came in. But I did get about an hour and a half of sleep" said Itachi.

"Need any painkillers?" asked Kisame.

"No I found your stash." said Itachi as he brought two chairs to the desk. "How'd he sleep?"

"I slipped him a sleeping pill with the painkillers so he slept like a rock. Did you ever know a Karin?" asked Kisame.

"No never heard of a Karin, why." said Itachi.

"What and why do you guys need to know about Karin?" asked Sasuke.

"You talked in your sleep something about her not thinking about it." said Kisame.

"It was nothing." said Sasuke as he sat at the desk and took one of the bowls.

Itachi and the slave had brought in three bowls of rice with what looked to be chicken, corn, carrot slices, and water chestnuts in it.

"Doesn't seem like it was nothing." said Kisame.

"She was this girl I was partnered with while undercover. Now can I eat in peace?!" asked Sasuke he was starting to get pissed off.

"Go right ahead." said Itachi as he took a bowl and so did Kisame.

"Did you put anything in it?" asked Sasuke before he took a bite. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"You'd be able to smell if I did." said Itachi.

Sasuke just glared at him then took a bite. It smelled normal and tasted normal to him.

"So who is she?" asked Kisame.

"Four years ago I went on a mission undercover. I joined up with Hawk. My job was to see how much they knew about Akatsuki. My cover got close to being blown so I had to go." said Sasuke.

"So you were that blond hair kid." said Kisame.

"If Pein knew that was you he'd freak." said Itachi.

"I know." said Sasuke as he took another bite.

"So how was your cover going to be blown?" asked Kisame.

"I think Suigetsi figured out who I was I said a little too much about Kimimaru's death when drinking." said Sasuke.

"You're just like your brother, he talks too much when drunk too." said Kisame with a laugh.

Itachi just narrowed his eyes.

"So is the rain over?" asked Sasuke.

"How'd you know?" asked Itachi.

"His sense of smell got better when his scent changed." said Kisame.

"To answer your question no. So I'll take you to the greenhouse, it was Konan's idea to make one. That way Sasori and Kabuto would be able to get their poisons legally. She added flowers and gave it a more of a outdoors look." said Itachi.

"Who has been keeping up with it?" asked Itachi.

"Well no one, it's gone kinda crazy." said Kisame as he finished off the rice.

"Kinda?" asked Sasuke.

"It's overgrown a bit and I've been keeping with it." said Itachi he narrowed his eyes again.

"Well I got to be going now." said Kisame as he got up and went to leave.

"Check your room for bugs. I think he came put some in and then came in again louder." said Itachi.

"Will do. And be gentler with him this time." said Kisame as he left.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Sasuke as he got up.

"Don't worry I found another way to get me scent on you." said Itachi.

"What do you…" began Sasuke he was unable to finish the sentence because Itachi threw the cloak he had to Sasuke.

"Put that on and it will seem that I marked you." said Itachi.

"If you think for one …" began Sasuke but he was soon pinned to the wall, his wrist held in one of Itachi's hands.

"It's either that or I mark you and you know what that means." said Itachi as he ran his free hand along Sasuke's jaw bone.

"Get the hell off me and I'll put on the damn cloak." said Sasuke as he jerked his face away from Itachi.

"Thought you'd say that." said Itachi as he released Sasuke and tossed him the cloak.

Sasuke quickly put it on, it was still warm from his brother wearing it.

Itachi put on his spare.

"Ready?" asked Itachi.

"No leash?" asked Sasuke.

"The only way to get to the greenhouse is to teleport." said Itachi.

"Loosen the hold on this collar then." said Sasuke.

"Nope." said Itachi as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and teleported them to the greenhouse.

"Don't ever do that again!!" said Sasuke as he pushed Itachi away.

He then leaned against a small tree, Kakashi had done that to him before, it always left him dizzy and nauseous.

"You have two hours until dark. That is when we will leave" said Itachi as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Aren't you going to watch me?" asked Sasuke.

"No need to the only way to get out of here is to teleport. And you don't have enough chakra to do that." said Itachi.

Sasuke just glared at him and ran toward the north of the greenhouse.

Zetsu was watching from the shadows, one good thing about being part plant was that he smelled like on too. So here in the greenhouse no one could tell the difference between him and the plants.

In other words it was the perfect opportunity for him to get back at Sasuke.

'Are you sure Itachi will not know?' asked White Zetsu.

'Positive.' said Black Zetsu.

Zetsu was heading in the direction Sasuke was headed.

He couldn't help but smile to himself he knew the greenhouse better than anyone so he knew exactly where Sasuke was headed. Sasuke was headed to the more wild part of the greenhouse.

Sasuke stopped running and put his head up against a tree and tried to get his breathing under control.

"_Norou Onore_" (Damn Bastard) said Sasuke as he hit his head against the tree and took off the cloak.

He hated the way Itachi was treating him, it was like they were kids again, only this was worse he felt like a whore. He spent most of time in the hideout in Itachi's room, had been raped twice and he couldn't do anything, he hit his head against the tree again.

'Itachi really messed with the kid's head.' said White Zetsu.

'That will make this all the funner.' said Black Zetsu.

"At least I don't have to worry about Zetsu raping me that vamp was castrated by Kakashi." said Sasuke with a laugh.

'Now I'm pissed.' said Black Zetsu.

'Me too.' said White Zetsu.

Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Hello Sasuke." said a voice from behind him.

Sasuke had no time to react he was pinned to the tree by vines, one was even wrapped around his mouth.

"Now Sasuke I may have been castrated but that won't stop me." said Zetsu.

Sasuke struggled against the vines, if it weren't for the collar Zetsu would be burned to a crisp right now.

"Don't even think about extending your fangs those vines, well most of them, are filled with a poison." said Zetsu.

Sasuke just glared at him coldly.

The vines around him loosened a little while another pair took off his shirt.

"You are so pale." said Zetsu as he ran a cold hand along Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke started struggling more violently and a vine slipped down his pants, grabbing a hold of his member and squeezed it tightly. He stopped struggling instantly and growled.

"Come on don't be that way I don't bite hard." said Zetsu.

He then dug his fangs hard into Sasuke neck.

Zetsu could hear a muffled scream from Sasuke. Zetsu sealed the wounds so no scars could show.

Zetsu smiled as he wiped back Sasuke's tears from his eyes. While another set of vines pulled down his pants.

"Let's see just how easily I can find your sweet spot." said Zetsu. The vines jerked Sasuke away from the tree and held him tightly.

A vine made it's way into Sasuke's body forcefully and hit his prostate dead on.

Another muffled scream could be heard.

"Found it." said Zetsu as he had the vine rub up against that spot harder, hearing muffled moans from Sasuke.

Itachi had no idea what was going on with Sasuke he was relaxing under the same tree he had been leaning against. It wasn't very often he got a chance to just to relax normally he volunteered to go on missions but, now that Sasuke was here he had a reason to stay.

"Hey Itachi you dozing off?" asked Kisame.

"What is it Kisame?" asked Itachi as he opened his eyes.

"Zetsu was not down at the slave quarters like he usually is at this time of the day." said Kisame.

"So he might have gone out." said Itachi as he closed his eyes again.

"Where's your brother?" asked Kisame.

"He ran off towards the north. Besides Zetsu can't do anything." said Itachi.

"Itachi, Zetsu has been working with Pein to enhance his manipulation of plants." said Kisame.

"Crap Sasuke!" said Itachi as he got up suddenly.

"I got to go before Pein knows I have gone somewhere other than the slave quarters." said Kisame.

"Thanks." said Itachi Kisame nodded then disappeared in a mist.

Meanwhile Zetsu was enjoying himself with Sasuke.

Sasuke's face was a rosy pink, he felt like he was burning up. One of the vines had wrapped around his member not letting him come and the pain was incredible.

"The pain you are feeling is not even close to the pain your sensei gave me." said Zetsu as the vine in Sasuke's entrance hit his prostate again hard and dragged along it slowly.

Zetsu could here another muffled scream from Sasuke. Zetsu was loving the pain the kid was enduring. So he decided to have a little more fun.

Another vine joined the first at his entrance creating a tempo between the two.

But all of a sudden the vines stopped and released Sasuke to the ground.

"See I can still have my way with you Itachi's little _yarichin_." ( male whore) said Zetsu as he disappeared into the ground.

Itachi found Sasuke on the ground naked.

"Sasuke you alright?" asked Itachi as he picked him up.

"_Aniki itto vulnero_!!" (Brother it hurts) said Sasuke weakly.

Itachi knew what Sasuke needed, he needed release.

"You sure you want me to?" asked Itachi as he put Sasuke back down.

"_Hai solus temae_." (yes only you) said Sasuke weakly.

Itachi slide himself as gently as he could into his brother.

"Sasuke what did he do to you?" asked Itachi as he began to thrust in and out of Sasuke.

"The vines." moaned Sasuke as Itachi hit his prostate.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to come thanks to Zetsu but Itachi continued until he came as well.

Itachi picked Sasuke up and laid him on the discarded cloak.

Sasuke had restraint marks on his wrists, ankles, all over his body and what looked to be indentations from a bite.

"I'm going to kill Zetsu." said Itachi as he picked up the pieces of Sasuke's clothes and burned them.

He picked Sasuke back up draping the cloak he had been wearing on him and teleported back to his room.

"Do me a favor and burn that plant to a crisp." said Sasuke as Itachi laid him down on the bed cloak and all.

Itachi said nothing just headed to the restroom, Sasuke heard water running.

He came out and picked Sasuke up leaving the cloak.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke weakly.

"You need to relax and get your wounds clean." said Itachi as he headed to the restroom with Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the bathtub had been filled up and a light steam was coming off of it.

Itachi gently lowered Sasuke into the tub. The water was hot but not scolding hot.

"I'll be back in half an hour. I'll leave some clothes on the sink for you. When I come back I'll take a look at your wrists and ankles in case Zetsu plants did more damage than can be seen." said Itachi he then left.

Sasuke nodded his head, Itachi's eyes where flashing red. He was extremely angry and Sasuke did not want to piss him off.

Itachi made his way to Pein's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Pein. No one except for Madara could enter Pein's room without knocking.

Itachi entered the room.

Pein's room was the largest of them all it had a king size bed, the room was split into two sections one had the bed, bookshelf, and a door leading to the restroom. The other resembled more of a autopsy room where he would create his new bodies out of the slaves, the wall even had cadavers built into it as well. It also had a mini control room, he could see everything that went on, except in Itachi's room of course. His room also had the most complete collection on the two legends in the ancient language and in English.

"Itachi to what do I owe the pleasure." said Pein, he was looking over one of his bodies to be in a cadaver.

"Where is Zetsu?" asked Itachi as calmly as he could.

"Madara sent him out to check on a colony of Halflings that are planning an attack against us." said Pein as he shut the cadaver. "Why do you ask?"

"He raped my brother." said Itachi.

"I thought he was…" began Pein.

"With his vines." said Itachi.

"And?" asked Pein.

"I wish to invoke the _Chishio gens iustus_ on Sasuke. (blood clan rights) said Itachi.

Pein's face showed no look of shock. The _Chishio gens iustus_ was an ancient tradition it was mainly used to mark mates or pleasure slaves.

"And why?" asked Pein as he wiped off one of his tools.

"If I invoke the _Chishio gens iustus_ on him then no one can touch him, or they will be killed." said Itachi.

"I'll make my decision after I see the burn mark. Haku is back and is taking you your potion." said Pein.

"Thank you." said Itachi he then left shutting the door behind him.

"That was unexpected." said Sasori from the shadows.

"I know the kid is changing him." said Pein.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sasori.

"Hawk as followed Haku here. They should be here tomorrow, Haku took the shortcut through the cave so got here early. Orochimaru has ordered Taki to take Sasuke hostage, bring the kid to him at the Tracker's hideout. There Orochimaru will be able to have his fun." said Pein.

"And we won't trade him for the Ice Demon either. Itachi will go into a Blood Lust most likely and you'll be able to do to him and Kisame what you did to Deidara, Zetsu, and me." said Sasori.

"That I will." said Pein with a evil smile. Once he used the Rinnegan on them, it seemed like nothing happened except they felt relaxed that is until he used it again on them. Then they'd do what ever he said.

"Can't you use it on Sasuke too?" asked Sasori.

"No he is too young and wings are needed for the jutsu to work." said Pein.

"Oh." said Sasori.

"I would go to Deidara now, he might be lonely." said Pein.

Sasori nodded his head and left.

**Author's Note: Things are heating up even more. Conspiracy, secrets, and is Sasuke starting to fall for his brother? Please read and review. Please last chapter I only got one review and it made me :'( sad face. Enjoy!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!) **

Chapter 24: Pein's Truth

"Man I'm so tired." complained Naruto as he collapsed on a mat. "Why do I even have to train with you guys I'm not going any where?"

"You are training with us so you can be better prepared for when they attack." said Neji.

"Why is Shikamaru not doing anything?" asked Naruto.

"Because I have never lost a fight except for against Neji." said Shikamaru he was leaning against the wall watching them train.

"Here." said Neji as he extended a hand to Naruto.

Naruto was about to take Neji's hand when his eyes glazed over black.

"Get Kakashi that jutsu kicked in again." yelled Neji.

Gaara ran to get Kakashi.

When he came back with Kakashi Naruto was pale, paler than normal.

"You okay what did you see?" asked Kakashi as he knelt down next to Naruto.

"Zetsu he used his vines and did things to Sasuke." said Naruto.

"I guess castrating him did nothing to stop him." said Kakashi. "How bad was he hurt?"

"He wasn't hurt that bad. Zetsu prevented him from releasing. Itachi came and gave him release." said Naruto he said the last part with a blush across his face.

"Pein what are you playing at?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Kakashi there is a young lady at the gate and she requests to see you." said a ANBU agent.

"Describe her to me." said Kakashi.

"Blonde hair, covering one of her eyes, long hair, fish net on her upper arm and knees, short purple skirt and a purple shirt." said the agent.

"Tell your men to let her through but not let her out of your sight." said Kakashi as he got up.

"She has a backpack with her should we check it?" asked the agent.

"No I'll look at it myself." said Kakashi.

"It's her isn't it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yup." said Kakashi as he left with the ANBU agent.

The agent took him to the room they put Ino in. It was one of the old meeting rooms, it was a little dusty but besides that is was a perfectly good room.

"So Kakashi how are thing with you?" asked Ino.

"You know how I am. Ino." said Kakashi.

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" asked Ino.

"Not really. We are kinda busy." said Kakashi.

"I know Itachi has Sasuke and you guys are getting ready to rescue him." said Ino.

"Whose mind did you skim?" asked Kakashi.

"A young Ice Demon by the name of Haku. He came by my shop to get potions that will hide the vampire's chakra. He made this." said Ino as she pulled out the rose Haku had made.

"That's from Haku why did Itachi send him and when did you learn sign language?" asked Kakashi.

"Haku told me he has his voice Sasuke used _Aetas Kenzan_ on him and Haku got his voice back. And Itachi knows about the mark." said Ino.

"Shit this is bad." said Kakashi.

"That is not the worse of it. Itachi and Kisame know but do not care. The bad news is that the new member of Hawk Taki is working for Orochimaru." said Ino.

"I thought he was in prison." said Kakashi.

"Orochimaru let him out, also Akatsuki know Haku is the Ice Demon they are looking for. Taki's mission from Orochimaru is to kidnap Sasuke nad bring him to Orochimaru." said Ino.

"If they see the mark all will be lost." said Kakashi.

"Haku told them it is a bad burn I gave him a potion that will make it look like a bad burn for about ten hours." said Ino.

"Smart. So let me guess you burnt down your shop?" asked Kakashi.

"That I did but I brought some potions you might need." said Ino.

"Kakashi, Kakashi!" shouted a voice.

"That's Asuma but I thought he was dead." said Ino.

Asuma opened the door and in his arms was a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and in Kurenai's arms there was another baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Twins!!" said Kakashi.

"Asuma but I thought you were dead!" said Ino.

"I was under cover in the Sound Village. Only Kakashi and Sasuke knew I was alive." said Asuma.

"So what are their names?" asked Ino.

"I thought you'd never ask." said Asuma with a smile.

"Asuma wanted to name them after you but we decided it wouldn't be right." said Kurenai as she shifted the baby.

"My daughter's name is Shina, my son's is Yasuo." said Asuma.

"They are so cute." said Ino.

"So Ino why'd you leave the village?" asked Asuma.

"When I saw you died I decided there was nothing I could do to at the village to stop the vampires. So I used the shop to gain information about them. I accepted no money, something of value had to be given. Like information or something the individual held close to them." said Ino.

"So why'd you burn it down?" asked Shikamaru from the shadows.

"A promise to Sasuke." said Ino.

"What promise?" asked Shikamaru.

"She promised him that if anything were to happen to him she'd come back." said Kakashi.

"So how much time do we have?" asked Asuma.

"You are leaving me alone here with two newborns." said Kurenai.

"She right you're staying here." Kakashi.

"I'm not leaving what I meant was how much do you guys have." said Asuma.

"I know where their hideout is so that is not a problem. And we can't get there before the tracker ninjas." said Ino.

"Well we do have a plus. Sasuke worked undercover with Hawk so if they find out he is Uzu things will be better." said Kakashi.

"I forgot about that." said Asuma.

"So we just have to hope the tracker ninjas figure out who he is before Taki gets him to their hidout." said Kakashi.

"I have no idea where their hideout is, sorry." said Ino.

"Naruto is our only link then." said Asuma.

"How?" asked Ino.

"Sasuke used the _Tsuin Mentis _on him so Naruto get flashes of what he sees." said Kakashi.

"Idiot how could he use a jutsu that risky." said Ino.

"That's Sasuke for you." said Kakashi.

"Has he gotten his wings yet?" asked Asuma.

"No not yet." said Kakashi.

"That is probably why Pein has yet to use Rinnegan on him." said Ino.

"Wait isn't the kid over one hundred years shouldn't he have them?" asked Shikamaru.

"I know but he doesn't." said Kakashi.

"Weird no wings yet he is over a hundred, and a low blood limit." said Kurenai.

"I know, I think it's because of who he is." said Kakashi.

"Have you tried to contact him?" asked Jiraya as he walked into the room.

"How we do that?" asked Ino.

"Reverse the connection between Sasuke and Naruto." said Jiraiya.

"That can happen?" asked Asuma.

"I remember Sasuke said something about how that might be possible." said Kakashi.

"I'll go get him." said Kakashi as he left.

"So Ino what brings you back here?" asked Jiraiya as he got closer to her.

"Touch me and I'll blow your mind literally!" said Ino and Jiraiya backed off a little.

"I said it was an accident." whined Jiraya.

"Please as if I'd believe that. O hand I found out what happened to that kid you were looking for." said Ino.

"You found Nagato!!" asked Jiraiya, Nagato was one of the kids he had taken in.

"You might not like it." said Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nagato is Pein, Yahiko was his first victim and Kira is Konan. All of them but, Yahiko were vampires they just had their memories erased. They came into their powers at the age of eighteen." said Ino.

"I never thought they were vampires, they seemed so normal." said Jiraiya.

"Yahiko was killed by Nagato when he came into his powers. He was killed so Pein could use his body. Nagato figured his body was too weak to fulfill his plans." said Ino.

"How did you find out?" asked Jiraiya.

"I skimmed Konan's mind." said Ino.

"Okay I have Naruto now." said Kakashi as he walked in with Naruto.

"What do you need me for?" asked Naruto.

"Would you rather be back training with Neji?" asked Asuma.

"Good point so why do you need me." said Naruto as he sat in one of the two empty chairs.

"We need to get a message to Sasuke." said Asuma as he shifted Shina is his arms.

"Pein is really Nagato." said Jiraiya.

"What your kidding right?" asked Kakashi.

"No he's not." said Ino.

"Now we really have to give a message to Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"And how do I play into this?" asked Naruto.

"We are going to reverse _Tsuin Mentis _once so that he'll see what you see for about thirty seconds." said Kakashi.

"If we do it now he should get it in his sleep." said Asuma.

"Okay I'm ready." said Naruto with a sigh.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki hideout Itachi was making his way to his room.

"Hey Itachi, Haku is back and is in your room treating Sasuke's wounds." said Kisame as he passed Itachi in the hallway.

"Thanks." said Itachi as he opened the door to his room.

Sasuke was on the sitting on the bed wearing the clothes Itachi had left. Which was a dark blue shirt, and black pants. Haku was bandaging his left wrist, the right wrist and ankles had already been bandaged.

"Feel better?" asked Itachi as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes not thanks to you, were you sleeping or something while I was being violated?" asked Sasuke there was fire in his voice.

"You said you could handle yourself." said Itachi.

"I couldn't smell him in the mists of all those plants." said Sasuke.

"I know." said Itachi.

"And it didn't help that you raped me again." said Sasuke as Haku tied the bandage.

"You wanted me to." said Itachi.

"Like hell I would want you to rape me." said Sasuke.

"You said, '_Aniki itto vulnero_' and I asked if you wanted me to and you responded '_Hai solus temae'_ so I did." said Itachi.

Sasuke knew Itachi was not lying it near impossible to lie in the ancient language. One could lie but they couldn't lie if they were making eye contact with the person and Itachi was looking straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at Itachi.

"Haku I need to see you alone, it's about the tracker ninjas." said Itachi.

"Wait I can translate for you." said Sasuke he did not want Haku to leave yet.

"No I got this Little Brother." said Itachi.

'Don't worry I'll be fine." signed Haku as he got up from the bed.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Itachi led Haku to an empty room with no camera.

"You give him the potion?" asked Itachi.

"Yes but we have a problem. I was followed by Hawk." said Haku.

"Do they have your chakra signature?" asked Itachi.

"Some needles I put into this guy that was hitting on me. He thought I was a chick." said Haku.

"Great did you take the short cut through the cave?" asked Itachi.

"Yes Ino told me." said Haku.

"Then they should be here tomorrow then, stay with Sasuke tonight. I'll be with Kisame." said Itachi.

"You sure that is okay?" asked Haku.

"Yes and keep close to him. How bad was the wounds?" asked Itachi.

"Not to bad, but I was not surprised when he did not remember saying those things to you. Sasuke had a unknown substance in his system it made him dizzy and see things." said Haku.

"You got it all out right?" asked Itachi.

"Yes I did." said Haku.

"Have him keep my cloak. He might have my scent but the cloak symbolizes ownership. I asked Pein if I can invoke the _Chishio gens iustus_ on him. Pein said he'll make his decision after he sees the burn mark."(blood clan rights). said Itachi.

"Does he know?" asked Haku.

"No." said Itachi.

"Mate or pleasure?" asked Haku.

"Mate. Don't tell him or he'd flip." said Itachi.

"My lips are sealed." said Haku.

"Good now let's get back." said Itachi.

When they got to the room Kisame was just leaving.

"He told me you were coming back." said Kisame.

"No surprise, Haku do me a favor get a pint of his blood. As a just in case measure." said Itachi.

Haku looked at him strangely.

"There's a blood bag and needle under the bed. Don't ask." said Itachi.

Haku nodded his head and went into the bedroom.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke.

Haku nodded his head.

"I'll be back in three hours with dinner." said Itachi as he shut the door behind Haku.

"So you saw some tracker ninjas?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes and they are looking for me. I gave Ino your message and she gave me that potion I gave you. Did it work?" said Haku.

Sasuke took of the bandages and there was a black burn right over the mark, hiding it completely.

"It stung a little but nothing like the pain I'd felt before." said Sasuke.

Hours went by and another slave came in with dinner and blood for Sasuke.

Sasuke only drank half the glass but dumped the rest he wasn't at his blood limit but he was close enough. He never liked to hit the limit unless he was going long without blood.

It was about eleven when they got ready to go to sleep. It wasn't that they were tired more than Sasuke would have to get up at six to show Pein the mark.

"Night Sasuke." said Haku as he pulled the blanket on top of him.

"Haku you okay sleeping on the couch?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine with the couch. It is better than the bed Zabuza and I share." said Haku.

"You two share a bed?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes the bed is slightly smaller than a Queen. But it is still better than what the others have. And better than what I had before I was kidnapped." said Haku.

"I should have convinced Kakashi to take you with us the Konoha." said Sasuke.

"But if you had I'd never had meet Zabuza and I'd still be mute." said Haku.

"So you are glad we left you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm glad to have met Zabuza and when Konoha come to save you I can help." said Haku.

"I guess you are right." said Sasuke.

"Itachi wants you to keep his cloak close, said it'll protect you better." said Haku.

But Sasuke was already fast asleep, one thing you could say about Sasuke he fell asleep fast and hard. Which gave Haku the chance to draw the needed blood.

The next day Itachi came in to wake Sasuke, his Little Brother's sleeping habits were so weird. Sasuke was in the middle of the bed and seemed to be wrapped in the blanket.

"I got the blood you asked for." said Haku as he got up.

"Did I wake you?" asked Itachi.

"No I've been up for a while." said Haku.

"Did he sleep okay?" asked Itachi as he approached the bed.

"He tossed and turned for a little bit but he settled down." said Haku.

"You don't have to come with us when we leave, go back to sleep if you want." said Itachi he was waking Sasuke.

"I'm up." said Sasuke as he jolted awake nearly falling off the bed.

"You have thirty minutes until we have to leave. Get dressed here is a pair of clothes." said Itachi as he threw a pair of clothes to Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at Itachi and headed to the restroom to change.

The clothes Itachi tossed him were all black, the shirt was the same as all the others he had been given since he had been in the Akatsuki base. This time he was given pants instead of shorts and they went down to his ankle which was a surprise to him. Itachi never gave up on a chance to remind him how pale and slim his legs were.

Sasuke did check to see if the mark was still covered by the burn and it was.

"Ready." said Sasuke as he came out.

Itachi attached the leash to the collar.

"I don't need that." said Sasuke.

"It is just in case. After seeing what you can do Pein doesn't want you going out of my room without it." said Itachi.

"_Chikusyo_!! What was that for?!" (damn it) said Sasuke as he felt a prick from Itachi on his neck.

"Nothing." said Itachi with a smile he had loosen the hold on the collar but would not tell Sasuke.

Haku waved them good-bye.

Itachi led his brother down to the meeting room, everyone but Zetsu was there.

"You are to stand in the middle." said Itachi as the leash extended so could sit in the empty chair.

"So now we can finally see that burn mark." said Orochimaru.

"One question before you take off the bandage. Why do you only have the burn on your shoulder?" asked Sasori.

"The three ninjas covered me as best they could but when Kakashi picked me up the jacket covering my arm slipped just before he teleported. My shoulder was exposed when he heard me scream he quickly covered it back up." said Sasuke.

"Now show us the burn, Nephew." said Madara.

Sasuke glared at him and undid the bandage.

"Wow that is some burn." said Deidara once Sasuke had the bandages off.

"Damn it that is with it being healed too." said Sasori.

"Kabuto take a look at it." said Pein.

Kabuto walked over to where Sasuke was Itachi could see Sasuke was tensing up.

"What is he going to do?" asked Itachi.

"Just check to see if the burn is real." said Pein.

Kabuto put a hand on the burn and rubbed it gentle, skin peeled off.

"It's real." said Kabuto he flashed Sasuke a evil smile.

"Good now you can rewrap it, we'd hate for it to be infected Itachi would have no use for you if you are weak." said Pein.

"Dake goshuiji genbun corpus, Nagato?" (just like you original body, Nagato) asked Sasuke.

"Quod facio tu anou?" (what did you say) asked Pein.

"Maro hia ware, Pein naishi ego shou Nagato naishi mushiro nao Yahiko." (you heard me Pein or should I call you Nagato or better yet Yahiko) said Sasuke as he tied off the bandage.

Before anyone could do anything Sasuke was off the leash and pinned to a wall by his throat.

"Who told you? How did you find out?!" asked Pein as he held Sasuke to the wall tightly.

"Pein what are you…" began Itachi as he was about to get up.

"Stay down Itachi I won't hurt him that much." said Pein. "Now who told you?!"

Pein was pissed the only members of Akatsuki that knew, that were still alive, was Madara and Orochimaru.

"Allow me Pein." said Madara.

Pein nodded his head.

Madara pulled down his mask just enough so his eyes could be seen.

Sasuke couldn't do anything while Madara looked into his eyes.

Madara smiled and put the mask down.

"Kakashi you are too smart for your own good and so are you Nephew." said Madara.

"So how did he know?" asked Pein.

"Sasuke used _Tsuin Mentis_ on Naruto during the attack. Kakashi reversed the connection to tell him about you." said Madara.

"Damn this kid is smart." said Pein as he released Sasuke from the wall. Sasuke slumped to the ground and rubbed his throat.

"Itachi I suggest you take your brother back to your room." said Pein as he started to walk away.

Itachi got up and helped Sasuke up, the jutsu Madara used not only required his chakra but Sasuke's as well and took him back to his room.

Meanwhile back in Pein's room him, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Madara were discussing what to do next.

"Damn how the kid even know that jutsu would work?" asked Orochimaru.

"He didn't but he risked it." said Madara.

"This changes nothing you will still get a chance with him and I'll get Itachi under my control." said Pein.

"He's right the jutsu just gives Naruto flashes." said Madara.

"The last message I got from Taki said he'll be here in two hours." said Kabuto.

"Good." said Pein.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? And the names of Asuma kids, Shina means Virtue or good and Yasuo means peaceful one. Next chapter will have Hawk. Enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 25: Water Demons

After Orochimaru and Kabuto left Pein was surprised that Madara stayed.

"What else do you have to tell me?" asked Pein.

"Sasuke's mind is nearly impossible to get into. I was barley able to get the info on how he knew about you. It is sealed extremely well." said Madara.

"So you got nothing more out of him?" asked Pein.

"Nothing else. If that is if you don't want to hurt him." said Madara.

"So long as he does not mess with my plans to get Itachi under my control." said Pein.

"Since we are on that subject how to you plan on doing that? He keeps his Sharingan on at all times." said Madara.

"I have figured a way to still use it. I just need to get him to look into my eyes. I've advanced the jutsu so I can do it when he is conscious." said Pein.

"What if him and Kisame switch personalities like what happened with Sasori and Deidara." said Madara.

"That will not happen this time. My Rinnegan is more controlled since then." said Pein.

"Good dealing with Deidara being dominate is hard enough." said Madara.

"Anything else?" asked Pein.

"So what are the plans for Sasuke?" asked Madara.

"I will not honor Itachi's request for _Chishio gens iustus_ mainly because he wants Sasuke as a mate. By letting Orochimaru have his fun with him, Hawk has no idea they are working under his command only Taki knows. Hawk will kidnap Sasuke and bring him to Orochimaru as a hostage thinking we'll hand them over Haku. We won't and all but Taki will be imprisoned by us. We'd track Sasuke through his blood connection with you. We'll break Hawk slowly, Orochimaru will get Jugo and Karin back and we can use Suigetsu as a spy. That is of course after I use my Rinnegan on them." (blood clan rights) said Pein.

"You have this all planned out." said Madara.

"Of course I do. I've waited too long for Sasuke so screw this up." said Pein.

"What will happen to him afterwards?" asked Madara.

"Simple he will be our little toy, just like Haku, a _yarichin_. He will replace Haku we can't be having the Ice Demon accidentally using his powers." (male whore) said Pein.

"And thanks to Itachi putting that collar on him. Sasuke will not be able to fight back." said Madara.

"Though I am puzzled by why he doesn't have his wings yet." said Pein.

"He did get his fangs late and his birth was unusual." said Madara

"What do you mean by unusual?" asked Pein.

"If a couple had two children one was male the other female. But a seer predicted that the second son will be the Uchiha's salvation." said Madara.

"What salvation we are a dieing race and he has killed some of his own as well." said Pein.

"That is all I know. I've been unable to find Fugaku journal. My brother started in when Mikoto was pregnant with Sasuke. I suspect he knew of what we where planning." said Madara.

"Could Itachi have it?" asked Pein.

"I think he does but, he can not read the ancient language and Kisame's not to good at it either so we are fine." said Madara.

"Can't Sasuke read it?" asked Pein.

"He can but, who'd believe him?" asked Madara.

"Good point." said Pein.

"What the hell did you mean by what you said?" asked Itachi. Sasuke was sitting across from him at the table. Haku was sound asleep on the couch.

"Exactly what I said Pein's body is not his own. It is the body of Yashiro his best friend. Pein who was known as Nagato and Konan who was known as Kira had their powers sealed to protect them. They were found by Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru exactly fifty-six years ago when looked to be children. Jiraiya taught them everything he knew. Nagato used Rinnegan to save Yashiro from an assassin ninja. The ninja thought Yashiro was Nagato, after that the two of them were always together. They all aged normally and went their separate ways when they seemed to be sixteen. However when they turned eighteen, Pein's and Konan's vampire blood took over. Pein killed Yashiro for his body, Pein's was not strong enough, when his powers reawakened it took a toll on his body. He was unable to use Rinnegan. His old body was turned to ashes in the sun and thanks to Yashiro's he was able to go out in the sun for up to five hours." said Sasuke.

"I had no idea." said Itachi.

"No one but our Uncle and Orochimaru knew. Brother why do you follow them?" asked Sasuke.

"Konaha turned Obito against me. They were using him to get close to us." said Itachi.

"Brother they were…" began Sasuke but the alarm went off.

'What is that?' signed Haku as he woke up.

"Shit they found us." said Itachi as he got up.

'They followed me but how I took a chakra hiding potion?' signed Haku as he got up.

"If they knew where we are from there they'd just have to head to the largest chakra source." said Itachi.

'So this is my fault?' signed Haku.

"No it is not. Sasuke keep my cloak on you at all times it will let me know where you are. I've loosen the hold on the collar, you can use your flame for up to ten minutes. Protect Haku, they are here for him. You can leave this room just not the complex. And I know he can speak now too." said Itachi he then left.

"How the hell did he find out?!" asked Sasuke.

"He tricked me when he talked with me the first time. That was one of the reasons why he sent me because the other still thought I was mute and would not be able to tell anyone anything. And you should wear his cloak" said Haku.

"What tracking team is after you?" asked Sasuke.

"Hawk." replied Haku.

"That will make things easier I was undercover with them years ago so long as they have not changed their attack plans then it will be easy to protect you." said Sasuke.

"Do you have any clothes still in here that you have worn or a spare pair?" asked Sasuke as he started to change into the spares Itachi had.

"A spare pair why do you ask?" asked Haku.

"Change into them and toss me the others." said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Haku.

"I'm going to make shadow clones of us and they'll wear our clothes. The tracker ninjas will sense them and not us." said Sasuke. Him and Kakashi had once used the plan to sneak up on a clan of Halflings.

"Okay." said Haku as he started to change too.

The only members of Hawk that were there for the attack were Taki and Suigetsu. Karin and Jugo where waiting just outside the border with four horses.

"Why do we have to stay?" complained Jugo.

"Because you can calm down the horses." said Karin.

"I still don't like it." said Jugo.

"You don't have to now shut up." said Karin.

"Fine no need to get pissy." said Jugo as he rolled his eyes.

After Taki and Suigetsu got into the hideout they split up but remained in contact via the wireless they wore.

"You're late." said Zetsu as he met up with Taki.

"Sorry, finding ninja horses took longer than I thought Jugo was very picky." said Taki.

"It doesn't matter Itachi's room is in the right wing and is the farthest on the right. Haku is with Sasuke. Good luck." said Zetsu as he faded into the ground.

"Suigetsu I found him he is in Itachi's room assistance will be needed." said Taki into the wireless.

"Be right there." said Suigetsu he was fighting Kisame.

"You aren't going anywhere." said Kisame as he swung his sword.

Suigetsu smiled, turned into a puddle and disappeared into the cracks.

But, he did leave a hundred water clones in his place.

"I really hate this guy." said Kisame.

"Someone is coming Haku hide." said Sasuke.

"Where?" asked Haku.

"Never mind just get behind me." said Sasuke.

The door was kicked open and there stood Taki.

"So that's where you were hiding." said Taki with a smile when he saw Haku.

"I will not let you take him." said Sasuke.

"As if you have a say it the matter." said Suigetsu as he appeared and water started to flood into the room.

It was then Taki realized they were clones.

"Don't waste your time Suigetsu. They are clones." said Taki.

"Damn." said Suigetsu as he destroyed the clones.

"They're headed towards the left wing." said Taki.

"Hold your breath." said Suigesu as he covered them both with water.

They reappeared right in front of Haku and Sasuke, water flooded most of the room up to their ankles. In other places it went up to their knees. The room had a huge dip in the middle becasue it was were those that had died during the transformation had been burned.

"_Chikusyo_! They found us." (damn it) said Sasuke as him and Haku skated to a stop.

"Haku keep the water away from you." said Sasuke.

"So you know of his technique. I wondered why Itachi would leave a whore to guard the Ice Demon." said Taki.

"I am no whore." said Sasuke as a blue flame appeared in his hand.

"Attack plan delta." said Taki and Suigetsu sprung into action.

"Haku freeze any water near you, break it and hit the clones with the shards." shouted Sasuke as he threw a fire ball at Taki.

Haku did has he was told.

"Damn brat how does he know our attack plans?" asked Suigetsu as he dodged the shards.

"Then we'll use attack plan nine." said Taki as he dodged another fire ball.

"No you won't Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." said Sasuke. A huge fire ball came and destroyed the water hand that was coming out to get Haku.

"Damn brat." said Suigetsu swung his sword at Sasuke. Sasuke easy dodged it.

"You seem to be causing us much trouble." said Taki as he tried to land a punch on Sasuke but Sasuke dodged it.

"As if I do not know." said Sasuke as he pulled Haku out of the way of an incoming attack.

"Haku does Zabuza keep any water near him?" asked Sasuke as he dodged another attack.

"Yes a Hot Spring why?" asked Haku as he dodged one of Suigetsu's attacks.

"Hold your breath." said Sasuke as he tossed Haku into the water and evaporated all the water in the room with a fireball jutsu.

Haku came out on the other side in the Hot Springs.

"Haku what are you doing here?" asked Zabuza as he helped Haku out.

"Sasuke shoved me into the water and evaporated it. The next thing I knew I was coming out here. One of the guys they had your old sword." said Haku as he coughed up some water.

"You go tell Itachi. I'm going to get my sword back." said Zabuza as he helped Haku out of the water.

"You damn brat where is he?" asked Suigetsu.

"Safe." said Sasuke as he dodged an attack from them both.

He could no longer use his flame so now he was just dodging until Itachi or someone else came.

"They aren't going to be here for a while I convinced some of the Halflings to help out." said Taki.

Suigetsu was starting to get tired due to constantly swinging it and missing.

"We should end this soon." said Suigetsu.

"Okay we'll end this now." said Taki as he summoned a huge amount of dark matter to his hand and threw it at Sasuke. Dark matter reversed a demon or vampire's chakra and instantly knocked them out.

Sasuke dodged it but the dark matter changed course and nailed a direct hit on him.

Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious instantly.

Taki walked over and threw Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Why you bringing him?" asked Suigetsu.

"We can trade Haku for him. And look." said Taki as he lifted Sasuke's head so Suigetsu could see the collar and the scars from the bite.

"So he is Itachi Uchiha's property. And his blood slave" said Suigetsu.

"Itachi will likely give us anything to get him back." said Taki.

"Good point." said Suigetsu as he gathered some water to teleport them to the others.

"You have something that belongs to me." said Zabuza as he summoned two water dragons out of the water halting the jutsu Suigetsu would have used.

"Crap. Suigetsu take care of him, I'll come back after I drop off our hostage." said Taki.

"I'm not going to let you take him either." said Zabuza as one of the dragons charged at Taki.

Taki just smiled, waved bye and disappeared with Sasuke in a black light.

"Hey you're not going to…" began Suigetsu but he was cut off by the other dragon coming at him.

"Jugo, Suigetsu needed your help." said Taki as he appeared in front of them. "Zabuza is here and is pissed that Suigetsu has his sword."

"And this is why I wanted to come too." said Jugo as he disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

"That's not Haku." said Karin as Taki threw over the horse. "Who is he?"

"Itachi's blood slave and his whore." said Taki as he mounted his horse.

"So we'll trade him for Haku." said Karin.

"Exactly." said Taki as he tied Sasuke's hands behind him tightly with chakra binding ropes.

Suigetsu was having a slight problem with Zabuza. His chakra was running low and he was getting tired.

"Give me back my sword and I'll let you leave here alive." said Zabuza as he prepared another water dragon.

"No way in hell I found it far and square if you want it so bad you'll have to pull it out of my cold dead hands." said Suigetsu.

"That can be arranged." said Zabuza as he launched the water dragon at Suigetsu.

Jugo appeared just in time to see the dragon he wrapped his arms around Suigetsu and teleported out of there.

"Damn it they got away." said Zabuza.

"Why the hell did you not use your powers?" asked Suigetsu as mounted his horse.

"I swore I'd never use the power that snake cursed me with and you know only Uzi the only one able to stop me when I lost control." said Jugo as he mounted his horse.

Karin's horse was a chestnut, Taki's a black, Suigetsu's a bay, and Jugo's a painted. All of them were breed for speed and endurance.

"Who's the kid?" asked Jugo as Taki pulled Sasuke up to a sitting position.

"Itachi's whore and blood slave, Taki I'd gag him too." said Suigetsu.

"Almost forgot to do that." said Taki as he fished a ball gag out of his black jacket. Taki had learned to always use a ball gag with a vampire if not they could use their fangs to cut through the gag and attack them. Karin couldn't sense the kid was a vamp but he knew the kid was. Also all he had with him was a ball gag. He gently forced Sasuke's mouth open he knew the kid would not awaken for at least two hours due to the dark matter and put the gag in.

"Shouldn't we get rid of the cloak?" asked Suigetsu.

"No it proves who he belongs to. And it will piss off Crow." said Karin. Crow was another tracker team and they were rivals of Hawk.

"He looks familiar. Who knows it might just be me" said Jugo.

The four of them took off to their first hideout. Tracker ninjas had hideout all along the Country of Fire. When put in the right order the hideouts led to the main hideout which was located in the Hidden Mist Village.

"I'm sorry Lord Itachi I was unable to stop them from taking your brother." said Zabuza to Itachi. Everyone else was present but Zetsu, he had come back and was torturing the Halfling before he killed them slowing.

"We watched what had happened, you did what you could given the circumstances." said Pein. He had been the one that had pushed to put a chakra blocker on Zabuza, it only allowed Zabuza to use a third of his chakra.

"Where is Haku?" asked Zabuza.

"In my room after he signed what happened he collapsed from shock. You can go see him if you want." said Itachi calmly.

"You may go now." said Pein and Zabuza headed in the direction of Itachi's room.

"I suggest we keep Haku with me, he trusts me." said Itachi.

"I know that is why he will stay with you. Not only that but you just lost your brother you need someone to keep you company." said Madara.

"And keep yourself under control. He is no used to us if bitten. But if you need to control your blood lust you can see me if you want." said Pein.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Please read and review. The next chapter will be mostly from the perspective of Hawk. Any suggestions to make this fic better are welcomed just PM or e-mail me. Enjoy J


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 26:Eagles and Hawks

The first thing Sasuke realized as he regained consciousness was that he was on a ninja horse with an arm around him. For one he could smell the horse and the arm was tightly around him.

He could only open his eyes but not move at all, due to the effect of the dark matter. He'd be unable to move for a while, three to four hours at the most depending on how long it took for the dark matter to go through his system.

The next thing he noticed was that he was gagged with a ball gag, his hands tied tightly behind his back, but not tight enough to rub through the bandages and that his brother's cloak was still on him.

He could smell Karin or at least her sea mist perfume, Suigetsu he smelled due to Zabuza's sword. Jugo on the other hand he smelled due to the split chakra, Jugo was Orochimaru's first guinea pig he was tested on to see if he could inject some of his own chakra into the Halflings he created. It worked but, Jugo was injected with too much which lead to his split personality. Jugo was able to go out into the sun because of the split personality, one side was bloodthirsty the other was peace loving.

The only person he was worried about was the one who's arm was holding him in place. He knew things about Taki that did not make it to any report, only him and Kakashi knew the truth.

Taki's main victims were not women, they were men. But, male angels were not very common for every six female angels there was one male, which was why most thought only female angels existed. So Taki often raped young men he saw from when he was at the Academy. Often exchange students as they were called visitors from the Land of Fire. Taki would rape them then erase their memories of the event permanently. That is if they were a low level demon, if they were a high level demon he would kill them when they got back before the memories came back. He even made it look like a vamp killed them. He made one mistake his last victim, she was the daughter of the lead warrior, she was raised by her father. No need to say the rest, right?

"He's awake." said Taki.

"You sure?" asked Karin.

"His eyes are open and took a quick breath when he heard my voice." said Taki.

"How long until you dark matter wears off?" asked Jugo.

"Seeing how low his chakra level was I'd give it an hour or two at the most." said Taki as he tightened his grip around Sasuke.

"We'll be at the first hideout in half an hour. Will it last until then?" asked Suigetsu.

"It'll last. His voice will be the first thing that comes back and that should be back around the time we get to the hideout." said Taki.

"Good because I want to know exactly who he is and about those bandages." said Karin.

"Last I checked Jugo gave me the title and duty as leader." said Taki.

That was no surprise to Sasuke, Jugo was the oldest of the group and was therefore the leader. But, he could give the title and duty to another or he could be challenged to a battle. Knowing Jugo he gave Taki his title willingly.

"He did but we are a team all the title means is that you plan out the missions and go to the tracker meetings. We make decisions together and listen to what each other has to say." said Karin.

"I know." said Taki. "I just love to see you mad."

They got to the first hideout in half an hour, Sasuke knew exactly where they were now. About a six day journey from the main hideout if they pushed it about five.

The hideout was nothing more than a cabin. If it was the same as the last time he was there then it had four small bedrooms, a small kitchen, a torture room, and a weapons room.

"We'll stay here for the night. We'll interrogate him tonight as well." said Suigestu as he dismounted his horse and tied him to the railing.

"Jugo grab him, I'm going to check the perimeter." said Taki as he dismounted his horse.

Taki headed to the woods to contact Orochimaru. He often did the perimeter checks mainly because he was the leader and he volunteered to do it.

"Orochimaru we have him. When do you want him?" asked Taki.

"In five days, that should be enough time for Itachi to go into blood lust." said Orochimaru though the wireless.

"Anything about him I should know about him?" asked Taki.

"Nothing really Itachi pretty much kept Sasuke in his room. The kid is an expert at hand to hand combat though." said Orochimaru.

"I'll take that into consideration. We'll have him to you by nightfall on the fifth day." said Taki as he turned off the wireless.

When Taki got to the cabin Jugo had Sasuke in the far corner with his ankle shackled, the cloak off and next to him.

"I didn't know if you wanted him tied up now or later." said Jugo.

Taki checked the bandages on Sasuke's wrists and shackled them in front of him but the shackles gave him about a foot of length.

"So long as his chakra is sealed I doubt we'd need him tied up." said Taki.

"So is he a vamp?" asked Suigetsu.

"I don't sense he is one." said Karin.

Jugo said nothing but looked like he was in deep thought.

"Let's ask him shall we." said Taki as he removed the gag.

"Thank you for saving me from those monsters, I thought I was a goner." said Sasuke once the gag was off.

"You were kidnapped?" asked Karin.

"Yes I was kidnapped weeks ago and given to Itachi. Thank you for saving me now I can go home to my family." said Sasuke.

"Your family?" asked Taki.

"My adopted father he has raised me since I was eight." said Sasuke.

"There has been no reports of a missing child." said Karin.

"I ran away and we had a fight." said Sasuke.

"Are you a vamp?" asked Suigetsu.

"If I was would I tell you Team Hawk." said Sasuke.

"You've been bitten." said Karin.

"Itachi liked my blood, he wouldn't turn me said I was too valuable." said Sasuke.

"Is that why we smell him on you?" asked Suigetsu.

"The first night I was with him he raped me." said Sasuke tears starting to form. There was one thing Kakashi had taught him and that was good acting and how to sell a story.

"That bastard, how old are you?" asked Karin.

"Sixteen I'll be seventeen next month." said Sasuke.

"Did he rape you any other times?" asked Suigetsu.

"Deidara and Sasori raped me next. Then I was violated by Zetsu, the last time he raped me was after Zetsu." said Sasuke tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Jugo stay here you two come with me." said Karin as she dragged Taki and Suigetsu to the small kitchen.

"We have to give him time to calm down." said Karin.

"Why?" asked Taki.

"Rape victims sometimes see the rape being replayed as they remember what happened to them." said Karin.

"He wouldn't know he was the one the victims saw." said Suigetsu.

Taki just flashed Jugo a dirty look. "And how do you know about this?" asked Taki.

"While I was with Orochimaru every time one of his experiments failed he'd take it out on me, only because he knew I was a fast healer. He raped me nine times before I left him. Jugo already knew this and Uzu too." said Karin.

"Why'd you tell them?" asked Suigetsu.

"Jug knows because I told him when we left. Uzu knew because he saw me once after I had a nightmare and comforted me." said Karin.

"So how much time do we have to give the fire demon?" asked Suigetsu.

"He's a fire demon?" asked Karin.

"Either that a fire vamp and we know Itachi is the last one of those, besides his uncle." said Suigetsu.

"What level?" asked Karin.

"At least seven. He used a fireball jutsu." said Taki.

Fire demons were different from other demons, their levels went up to ten, most just went to five. But fire demons were not that common or at least a pure fire demon. Fireball jutsus were first used by the Uchiha's but pure fire demons could.

"I'd give him an hour or two. One of us should keep an eye on him. Rape victims often think of suicide after escaping their rapist." said Karin.

"I'll do it." said Taki.

"You sure we can trust you with him?" asked Suigetsu.

"You know I like women the male was a fluke he was so girly I couldn't tell she was a he." said Taki.

"Just like Haku." said Suigetsu.

"That was different. He look and sounded like a chick." said Taki.

Sasuke knew something was off. Jugo looked like he knew Sasuke from somewhere but he couldn't but his finger on it.

"Jugo ready to go check out the surrounding area?" asked Karin as they came out of the kitchen.

"Ready, I got the kid's name. It's Sasu." said Jugo.

"Sasu, unusual name." said Suigetsu.

"It's the name I was given." said Sasuke. In reality it was one of the many cover names he had one he rarely used.

"Well I'll stay here with Sasu if you guys are not back in an hour I'll burn the hideout." said Taki.

"We'll be back in forty-five minutes." said Karin as they left.

Once they had left Taki pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" asked Sasuke none of the reports mentioned that.

"A pack every other day since I got out. I don't see how a fire demon like you would be bothered by it." said Taki as he took a puff.

"I'm not." said Sasuke. But in reality he was, he couldn't stand the smell so he had to breathe through his mouth.

"So what did you and your father argue about?" asked Taki.

"it was about me going to Konaha to study there. He needed me to stay and help him in the shop." said Sasuke.

"What did he sell?" asked Taki, he knew the kid was playing him but he played along.

"Vampire hunting stuff, kunai with ankhs craved into them, shuriken laced with pure silver, stuff like that." said Sasuke.

"Would we have used his stuff?" asked Taki as he lit another.

"No his is not up to your code." said Sasuke.

"You know I usually don't go for men but I might make an exception with you." said Taki as he lifted Sasuke's chin to get a better look at his eyes.

Sasuke just glared at him coldly, if he could move this guy would be on the floor bleeding and he'd be back in Konoha.

"_Tacchi ware kyou abeo_."(Touch me and die) said Sasuke.

"Looks like you have a mouth." said Taki.

"_Tu habere nullus sakui quondam ego_." (You have no idea who I am) said Sasuke.

"Oh I do." said Taki.

Taki then released Sasuke's chin and backed away.

"Taki we're back and put out that cigarette, before I put it out for you." said Karin as she came in.

"Fine." said Taki as he extinguished the cigarette on his wings.

"I'm getting tired of waiting to see if this kid is a vamp or not Taki can't you do that thing you can do?" asked Suigetsu.

"Fine." said Taki as he grabbed Sasuke's chin and tired to forced his mouth open. Sasuke could now moved his head so he put up a fight but Taki overpowered him. Taki then pulled out a feather and lightly ran it over where the fangs would come out at, then released Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke screamed in pain as his fangs came out against his will, an angel's feather contained a chemical that would force a vampire's fangs out.

"So the kid's a vamp." said Suigetsu.

"You lying bastard." said Karin she then slapped Sasuke across the face. "When did he turn you?"

"He didn't turn me." said Sasuke as he slowly put his fangs back in.

"You expect us to believe that with fangs as small as yours you were not turned." said Karin.

"Tell us your real name or we'll leave you out in the sun for a slow painful death." said Suigetsu.

"That won't kill me. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's younger brother." said Sasuke as he rubbed the spot where his fangs came out with his tongue. It was sore.

"That explains the cloak." said Jugo.

"I bet you he lied about being raped too." said Taki.

"The first night I was with my brother he raped me, the next day it was Sasori and Deidara, then I was violated by Zetsu afterwards I was raped by him again." said Sasuke. "I would never lie about something like that."

"How'd you get the bandages?" asked Karin.

"Zetsu's vines, he used them to keep me still. They had a poison on them. Now if you can let me leave I have go back to my father." said Sasuke.

"Not that we know who you are you are of a even better use to us. Itachi will do anything to get his brother back. Even give us Haku." said Taki.

"You have no idea…" began Sasuke but he was cut off by Taki putting the gag back in.

"That should keep him quite." said Taki.

Sasuke sent him a cold glare.

"What's with the collar?" asked Karin.

"It blocks off his chakra my guess it is how Itachi kept him with him. Or else he would have most likely had left as soon as he got the chance" said Taki.

"Oh shit the cats!!" said Suigetsu as he ran outside and brought in a huge bag of cat food. "I almost forgot to feed them."

"You and those cats. How many do you have now?" asked Jugo.

"Counting the one Uzu had. Nine." said Suigetsu.

Once he had the bag open the cats came running in. Most were grey or brown there was one white one. The white one the one Sasuke had saved from a pack of dogs. It had stopped growing and look just like a kitten. Suigetsu had one huge bowl of food and one of water out for the cats. The bowl of food contained half of the bag.

"Pyua where are you going?" asked Suigetsu. He was referring to the white cat.

"Pyua that's a weird name." said Taki as he eyed the cat, the cat was heading straight towards Sasuke.

"Uzu named her, said she was a pure creature." said Suigetsu.

The cat rubbed up against Sasuke's arm and curled up in his lap.

"I thought your cats hate vamps." said Karin.

"Guess not her." said Jugo.

"I'll get her." said Suigetsu as he went to grab Pyra.

Pyua hissed at him and swiped him.

"That was unusual she only did that when around Uzu." said Karin.

"That's it, Sasuke is Uzu." said Jugo. "That is why he looks familiar."

"That can't be we'd have known. And besides Uzu was able to go out into the sun out of the vamps only Pein was able to do that. Until Kohan's death. Which was about a year after he died." said Karin.

"Either way since he's a vamp we have to take him to the main hideout." said Taki.

"Another group is approaching." said Karin.

"Which one?" asked Suigetsu.

"Eagle." said Karin.

"Let's go welcome them then." said Karin.

"I'll stay here with him." said Jugo.

"Fine by me." said Taki and they all left.

"I'll remove the gag but first if you are really Uzu blink once." said Jugo.

Sasuke knew he could trust Jugo with anything so he blinked once.

"How can you be him, Kohan was not killed until just last year you should have burned up when we went outside." said Jugo as he removed the gag.

"If I tell you, you have to keep it from everyone else." said Sasuke.

"I will." said Jugo.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'm the Dhampir." said Sasuke.

"Prove it." said Jugo.

"Undo the bandage on my arm the potion should have worn off by now." said Sasuke.

Jugo undid the bandage just enough to see the mark then redid it.

"Wow you are the dhampir." said Jugo.

"Now you see why I do not want you to tell them." said Sasuke.

"If they knew then you'd be set free but vamps would come to find you and kill you." said Jugo.

"I know which was the main reason why I told them it was a bad burn." said Sasuke. "So instead they'd use me to get back at my brother."

"You're also Chibi-Flash aren't you, your father being Kakashi." said Jugo.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

"They're coming back. I have to put the gag back in." said Jugo.

"Go ahead." said Sasuke. "And put Pyua in your room too."

Jugo put the gag in and took Pyua to his room.

"So Taki says you guys caught a vamp. Let me guess another low level Halfling." said a voice from the outside.

Eagle was a group of trackers that were all males and both had a history. One was Keigo a werewolf that got kicked out of his clan for being a mole and he was a pervert too, the other was Davis perverted, hyper, human vampire slayer. Davis possessed vampire like strength and was convicted for six murders.

"He is not a low level Halfling." said Suigetsu.

Sasuke and Kakashi had a feeling that whoever let Taki out of jail also got out the other two out as well.

"So this is the vamp you caught." said Keigo as he lifted Sasuke chin up to get a better look at his face.

Keigo wore loose jeans, a black shirt, over the shirt was a black vest made from his own fur, and around his neck was a necklace that was made from the fangs of vampire's he had killed. Davis wore the same thing only the vest was brown.

"He looks like a low level." said Keigo.

Sasuke jerked his head away from Keigo's grip.

"What's with the Akatsuki cloak?" asked Davis.

"It belongs to his brother." said Jugo as he came back from his room.

"His brother?" asked Keigo.

"You are looking at the younger brother of the Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." said Taki.

"So a pureblood, high level vampire. Nice job." said Keigo.

"I have an idea let's work together. We can cover more ground and take shorter rounds. Not to mention we can get to the main hideout a day early without being exhausted." said Davis.

"I have no objection, do you guys?" asked Taki.

"They stay in your room." said Karin.

"Fine by us." said Keigo and Davis.

Sasuke knew this was going from bad to worse really quickly and their was nothing he could do but hope the worse possible outcome did not happen.

**Author's Note: Okay before you guys yell at me for the new character's one of them dies in the next chapter. You guys can give me suggestion on who will go. Next chapter will have some torture and a you-know-what scene. Enjoy the chapter and please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 27:

"So how'd you guys get him?" asked Keigo.

"We were to get Haku but ran into a complication." said Suigetsu.

"Complication?" asked Davis.

They were all at the table munching on rice balls, Sasuke was still the corner, gagged, and still recovering from the Dark Matter he still couldn't move his legs but everything .

"He pushed Haku into the water, where it was the deepest and evaporated it with a fireball." said Suigetsu.

"Any idea where he went?" asked Keigo.

"One, Zabuza came just as we where about to leave." said Suigetsu.

"He wanted his sword back." said Taki.

"How'd you knock him out?" asked Keigo.

"His chakra was low enough that my Dark Matter knocked him out cold." said Taki.

"The collar he is wearing cuts off most if not all of his chakra." said Karin.

"Made by Hidan no doubt." said Davis.

"I wonder what will happen if someone tries to pull it off?" said Keigo. He took a look at Sasuke and saw a slight fear in his eyes at the mention of taking it off.

"Must be something painful." said Davis.

"Want to see what will happen?" asked Taki.

"Why would you want to do that, just ask him?" asked Jugo.

"Like I'd believe a vamp." said Keigo.

"Get him to do it, you guys would just continue on no matter what pain he is in." said Karin.

"Isn't our job to torture them?" asked Keigo.

"In the soundproof room after dinner, not during." said Karin now she remembered why she hated Keigo and Davis, their favorite pass time was torturing vamps. After they had been in a hideout the whole place smelled like bleach.

"So what'll be vamp you show us or we'll see what it does later." said Keigo with a small smile.

Sasuke knew if he didn't show them they'd just do it later and do it until he couldn't scream anymore. So he took a deep breath and slipped two fingers under the collar and gave it a small tug.

An electric current was sent through his body, the electric shock made him scream, collapse to the floor and twitch in pain.

"Damn Hidan really out did himself with this collar. And what is with that damn scratching?" asked Davis.

"Pyua, Uzu's cat. For some odd reason she is attracted to Sasuke. I put her in my room to prevent her from attacking anyone. She swiped at Suigetsu." said Jugo.

"And she didn't swipe at you?" asked Suigetsu.

"Pyua did but, Sasuke looked at her and she stopped." said Jugo.

Sasuke was trying to sit back up and attempting to get his breathing back to normal. The shock was worse than the first one and the lack of food was not helping. He had not eaten since the night before, he could go three days without regular food but that was when he knew he'd have to go that long so he'd be at his blood limit.

Most vampires can live without regular food for weeks but, because of his low blood limit he could only go three days and he'd have to be at his limit.

"An hour after dinner you guys can do what you want to him. But only for the time allowed. You got that?" asked Karin.

"Yes, we know only for two hours the time with Zed was a fluke, we were just having too much fun." said Keigo.

"Either way I don't want it to be on our record so Jugo will keep the time and will take the first five hours." said Karin.

"I can take the whole night you guys know I can't sleep near vamps, at night that is." said Jugo.

"Fine by us, but you better get some sleep while we are traveling. I don't want to have to deal with that other side of yours." said Taki.

"Davis has to sit this torture out something about how his blood pressure is getting too high. So would you like to join me, Taki?" said Keigo.

"Sure it'll be fun." said Taki, he shot Sasuke a evil smile.

Meanwhile back in Konaha Hinata was looking for Tsunade she had urgent news.

"Hey Hinata, where's the fire?" asked Naruto as she ran into him.

"I'm looking for Lady Tsunade." said Hinata.

"She's in her office talking with Kakashi. Why do you need to see her?" asked Naruto.

"It's about the blood moon." said Hinata.

Naruto's eyes went wide, he grabbed her by the arm and they both went to Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, Hinata has something to tell you it is about the blood moon." said Naruto as he threw open the office door.

Kakashi was sitting across from Tsuande with a large map on her desk.

"What is it?" asked Tsuande.

"I made a mistake when I told you when it was." said Hinata. She was an astrologist and the best one in Kohana

"Is it later?" asked Kakashi.

Hinata shook her head no.

"Sooner how soon?" asked Kakashi.

Hinata's ears went down. "Seven days" she said.

"Seven days how could you screw up that bad?" asked Kakashi.

"It wasn't my fault one of the planets was behind another, it was impossible to see." said Hinata.

"Damn this means they'll come for Naruto sooner." said Hinata.

"Oh I got another message from Sasuke something about a Keigo and a Davis of Team Eagle." said Naruto.

"And here I thought things could not get any worse." said Tsuande.

"Keigo and Davis were in the same jail as Taki. After I was told about Taki I checked up on those two they were all released by the same person." said Kakashi.

"Taki and Keigo are not to be trusted alone. I have suspicions that the new of the worked together." said Kakashi.

"So Sasuke is in trouble?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just say I'm going to have to block off his connection to him completely until dawn." said Kakashi and with that he knocked out Naruto.

"Was that necessary?" asked Tsunade.

"Keigo and Taki are going to torture and possible rape Sasuke. I don't want Naruto to have to see even flickers of that." said Kakashi as he picked up Naruto and put him on Tsunade's couch.

Kakashi was right Sasuke was about to tortured by Keigo and Taki.

Sasuke was in the torture chamber. His chained wrists where pinned above his head by a metal hook, his shirt was completely off. Luckily for him Jugo had had some of the potion Ino had given him so he put some of he potion on Sasuke's mark just in case they took off the bandage, which they did.

"Damn that is some burn mark." said Keigo as he ran his fingers over it. A muffled cry of pain could from Sasuke.

"We have two hours or until he faints which one do you think will come first?" asked Taki, he was smoking again.

"Don't care, should we take the gag off or leave it?" asked Keigo.

"Out I want to hear him scream." said Taki.

Keigo roughly took the gag out and set in on a the small table.

"I wonder do you know what this is?" Taki asked Sasuke as he showed him a whip.

"A whip with pure silver on the edges and coated with holy water." said Sasuke.

"Smart little vamp isn't he." said Keigo.

"Let's make this interesting." said Taki as he released Sasuke from the metal hook.

Sasuke fell to the ground and his hands were pinned to the ground by Keigo.

"You know I've seen how Taki looks at you." said Keigo.

"Just like he looked at the other dozen men he raped and killed or the nine he raped then wiped their memory." said Sasuke.

He was hit in the face so hard his head was forced to the other side.

"So you know my history, then you know what you have to look forward to." said Taki as he got on top of Sasuke.

"And the best thing about you is that it is near to impossible for him to killed you." said Keigo he then nipped Sasuke's ear.

That was enough to cause Sasuke to take a quick breath.

Taki took it as the chance to kiss Sasuke hard and forceful. Sasuke starting coughing he had inhaled smoke from the kiss.

"I guess smoke does bug you. I better put this out then." said Taki with a smile he put out the cigarette by dragging it along Sasuke's chest causing him to scream in pain.

"You sure the boss is okay with us doing this?" asked Keigo.

"He just wants the kid in one piece." said Taki as he stood up.

"I though your boss wanted Haku?" said Sasuke.

"Oh our boss has plans for you." said Keigo.

"You want to do the first part or the second?" asked Taki.

"The second, you already made it clear you want him." said Keigo as he forced Sasuke on his knees and held him there.

"Karin will noticed you raped me." said Sasuke as he heard Taki's pants being taken off.

"It's called interrogating technique number nine dash twelve." said Taki.

"Which was made a banned technique." said Sasuke.

"Smart vamp." said Taki as he began to push himself into Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and tried to hold back the tears, thanks to Zetsu he was not at tight as he was usually, but it still hurt.

"Damn you are so tight." said Taki as he began to thrust in and out of Sasuke at a hard, rough, quick pace. Sasuke started to bleed and it didn't help at all.

"Keigo, I want to hear him moan, get him to open his mouth." said Taki as licked Sasuke's spine causing him to arch his back as much as he could.

Keigo reached out and pinched one of Sasuke's nipples Sasuke bit down on his lip even harder and his eyes shut tightly.

"Bit down on the scars on his neck. I see a faint hicky." said Keigo.

Taki did as Keigo said and Sasuke moaned in pain, Taki then thrusted even harder into Sasuke.

Sasuke started to scream and moan and pain. He screamed even louder when he felt Taki come hit his torn insides.

Taki pulled out of him roughly and Sasuke collapsed to the ground fading in and out of consciousness, a pool of blood gathering around him.

Sasuke was hung back in place and a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on him to keep him awake.

"We aren't done yet." said Keigo.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt the whip cut across his back. The silver and holy water did not effect him but Keigo had a strong arm.

Sasuke could hear his voice starting to crack from all the screaming.

"Tell us where you were hiding all these years and I'll stop." said Keigo as he gave it a rest.

"_Jinkokuniike_." (go to hell) said Sasuke in a cracked voice.

Keigo just started to whip him harder and harder.

The pain became too much for Sasuke and he blacked out.

Keigo was about to give Sasuke one more lash but, Sasuke's flame came up and threw Keigo straight across the room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Keigo as he got back up.

"I once heard a rumor that with young vamps, normally those that have a low blood limit or those without their fangs, if they are harmed and lose conscience their flame would come up and protect them. But that is only before they have their wings." said Taki.

"He's over a hundred he should have his wings by now." said Keigo.

"Guess not." said Taki as the flame vanished.

"It's been two hours." said Jugo from the outside.

"He had no info for us anyway." said Keigo as he opened the door to let Jugo in.

"He wasn't a total waste." said Taki as they left.

Jugo gently let Sasuke off of the hook, careful of the whip marks, he then carried Sasuke out the room.

He knew that after every "session" if the wounds were not cleaned right then the vampire would die so he slowly and gently cleaned the whip marks. They were already staring to heal, but would take a while because of the holy water.

"He used interrogation technique number nine dash twelve." whispered Sasuke.

"I'll let Karin know. Think you can stomach this? "asked Jugo as he held out a rice ball to Sasuke.

"Maybe, you have any water?" whispered Sasuke.

Jugo handed him a bottle.

"I'll go get your clothes." said Jugo as Sasuke took the rice ball.

"Thank you." whispered Sasuke.

Jugo came back, Sasuke had finished the rice ball, as well as the water and seemed to be going in and out of consciousness.

"You okay?" asked Jugo as he picked up the bottle.

"Lost a lot of blood." said Sasuke weakly.

"Think you can get dressed yourself, or do you need help?" asked Jugo.

"I can manage." said Sasuke weakly.

"I'll be right back." said Jugo as he headed to his room.

Sasuke got dressed slowly, luckily the shirt was loose enough to not rub against the marks.

He used the cloak as a makeshift blanket, he wasn't cold but he knew that it would get colder. In the Village Hidden in the Rain the sun rarely shined and it was often cold.

Jugo came back out with Pyua in his arms.

"She missed you." said Jugo as he put Pyua down.

"I know but, I had to go I told you too much when I was drunk." said Sasuke as Pyua curled up next to him and started to purr.

"I have to put the gag back in you know." said Jugo as he re-shackled Sasuke's ankle.

"I know go ahead, I probably will not have a voice tomorrow anyway." said Sasuke as he opened his mouth.

"One last thing what whip did he use?" asked Jugo

"Why do you ask?" asked Sasuke.

"Things have changed since you have left." said Jugo.

"It had pure silver edges, three edges total, and was coated with holy water." said Sasuke.

"That issue was banned a year ago. It was found that the silver came off too easily and caused the death of three vamps." said Jugo.

Jugo put the gag back in tying only as tight as it had to be.

Sasuke laid down on his side, Pyua curled up right next to him and he fell fast asleep.

The next morning was full of drama.

"Taki you asshole!!" yelled Karin. As she went to punch Taki.

"What the hell did I do. I interrogated the prisoner. Keigo was with me." said Taki as he dodged the blow. They were outside the cabin arguing.

"You used two banned techniques on a …" began Karin.

"On a vampire I did what I thought was needed to get info." said Taki.

"Did you get any?" asked Karin.

"No he fainted." said Taki.

"So you risked killing the brother of a Akatsuki member for nothing." said Karin.

"I didn't kill him, did I." said Taki.

"No you did not but from now on Suigetsu or Jugo will be there when you interrogate him." said Karin.

"Fine by me." said Taki.

"Karin." said Suigetsu as he poked his head out.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"You have to see this." said Keigo as he poked his out too.

Karin glared at Taki and the two of them walked back in.

Sasuke was still asleep in the far corner and on top of him was Pyua was right next to him.

Only she was bigger much bigger she was twice as big as the other cats.

"Is that Pyua?" asked Taki.

"I must have not shut the door well." said Jugo from the kitchen.

"Look at her eyes. They are ice blue, no wonder she was different from the others." said Suigetsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"She's a nin cat, a signer by my guess." said Suigetsu.

"A signer?" asked Keigo.

"A cat that can understand sign language that was why she was attached to Uzu he knew sign language. She's deaf, most white cat's with blue eyes are deaf. Nin cats stay as kittens until they bond with someone." said Suigetsu.

"Why bond with a vamp?" asked Taki.

"If I knew I'd tell you." said Suigetsu.

"Breakfast is ready." said Jugo from the kitchen.

About half an hour later Sasuke woke up and saw Pyua. He was not surprised he knew she was a nin cat but was kinda surprised she choose him.

"He's awake." said Suigetsu.

"I can see that." said Karin she had a pencil in her mouth and was reading a book.

"You've spent years trying to decode your great-grandmother's diary, give up already." said Suigetsu.

"I won't somewhere in here is the truth about the Dhampir and is his gag really needed. I suppose he screamed until he lost his voice." said Karin.

"I'll get it." said Jugo as he got up.

Jugo took out the ball gag and Sasuke began to rub his jaw to loosen it up.

"I'll check his back before we leave. If he dies because of the silver, we'd have to deal with a very pissed off Uchiha." said Karin.

"He lost a lot of blood last night too." said Jugo.

"Great so now I'll have to give him blood too." said Karin as she rolled her eyes.

"By the way how old is he anyway?" asked Keigo.

"No clue why do you want to know?" asked Karin.

"His flame came up and flung Keigo clear across the room." said Taki.

"Red?" asked Suigetsu, it was not uncommon for brothers to have the same color flame.

"My flame is blue and I'm a hundred and sixteen years old." whispered Sasuke.

"If you're really that old then you'd have your wings." said Suigetsu.

"My fangs came in late so my wings are taking longer." whispered Sasuke.

"Anyone see Davis?" asked Keigo.

"He left early, said something about training." said Jugo.

"He's dead." whispered Sasuke.

"What do you mean dead?" asked Keigo as he got up.

"Dead he was attacked four hours ago by a vampire, likely looking to find me." whispered Sasuke.

Keigo nailed Sasuke to the wall hard. Pyua was about to attack but Sasuke signed 'don't' as quick as he could.

"How do you know that?" asked Keigo.

"I smelled his blood, you'll find the body hanging from a tree in the woods about a mile in." whispered Sasuke.

"For your sake I hope you are wrong." said Keigo as he was going to leave.

"We're going with you and he's coming too." said Karin she pointed at Sasuke.

**Author's Notes: Things are heating up. Now the question is should Davis really be dead? I'm asking you guys so give me your opinion. Next chapter will have ….um…. I haven't a single idea. Sorry. But it should be up soon, I have no classes on Thursday. So it is either this or download more yaoi… I love yaoi. Which reminds me if one you can guess from what manga I got the "breathing in smoke kiss" from will get a treat. I'll give you a hint it has to do with a detective. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 28: Crossed Wires

"Damn Halflings." said Pein. He was underneath the main control console fixing what had been broken, he was laying on the wheelie thing mechanics used.

"How much damage could they really do?" asked Madara.

"One of them was a Halfling that was an expert in electronics. Half of my wiring is all screwed up and most of my wires are gone. So now I have to clip some wires and reconnect them to another pair." said Pein.

"Can't you get one of your other bodies to do it?" asked Madara.

"No only I can do this the wiring is too complex." said Pein as he reached for the wire clippers.

"Why make it so complex?" asked Madaras he kicked the wire clippers towards Pein.

"Cross the wrong wire and the whole place either goes up in flames or the alarm is set off. That is why." said Pein. "By the way how is Haku?"

"He's in a coma like state, according to Zabuza he should be out of in a day or two." said Madara.

"Tell me if you see a picture come up." said Pein.

"Okay." said Madara.

"Did you add another camera without my permission?" asked Pein.

"Not since the one Itachi found in his room." said Madara. "Why do you ask?"

"I found an extra blue wire attached to a green and yellow, bypassing my main system, my whole system really, and sending the whole transmission to another source." said Pein.

"Repeat that again so I can understand it." said Madara.

Pein wheeled out from underneath the control console and looked pissed. "Someone put up an extra camera and has it attached to another transmitter and recorder besides mine." said Pein as he wheeled back under the console.

"Who else would know how to do that?" asked Madara.

"No clue but I'm hooking it up to my transmitter, if we are lucky we'll be able to see the last transmission before the alarm went off. Let me know when an image comes up." said Pein.

There was a sound of a spark, and a fizzy image popped up on the console.

"Something came up it is fizzy can you fix that?" asked Madara.

"No, I'll see if I can hook the recorder to my transmitter, it'll be an old image maybe a day or two but it will be clear as day." said Pein.

"Got something." said Madara.

Pein wheeled out from underneath the console and played the recording.

"I thought you said Itachi got rid of your camera?" said Pein. The recording was that of Haku helping Sasuke bandage his wrist and ankles after the incident with Zetsu.

"I did he must have put one up himself, where does it transmit to?" asked Madara.

"Kisame's room by the looks of the wiring." said Pein.

"That would explain why Itachi stayed there instead of the spare room." said Madara.

"That it does." said Pein.

"Pause the recording and zoom in on his arm." said Madara.

"Why?" asked Pein as he paused it.

"It doesn't look like a burn." said Madara.

Pein zoomed in on Sasuke's arm.

"Can you clear up the image?" asked Madara.

"I'm working with a recording here so it will be a tad blur but I'll do what I can." said Pein.

"And did you hear Itachi put up a ten thousand ryou reward along with immunity for when we take over to the Halfling that brings him back his brother alive." said Madara.

"I know it his the money he inherited from his father, the money he is offering is not even a dent in the Uchiha fortune." said Pein.

"I know." said Madara.

"This is as blown up as I can get the image without a lot of blur." said Pein.

"Whoa is that what I think it is?" asked Madara.

"The mark of the Dhampir, Sasuke is the Dhampir." said Pein.

"That makes no sense why him?" asked Madara.

"Didn't you once say that a seer said that if two child of the same sex are born it will bring peace to the vampires." said Pein.

"I did." said Madara.

"The Dhampir according to the legend might have the ability to turn all vampires into humans. But that requires a huge amount of chakra." said Pein.

"Like the combined chakra of the Jinchuriki." said Madara.

"That and reaching full chakra potential, getting wings." said Pein.

"But he has yet to get his wings." said Madara.

"I know but he will get them." said Pein.

"So should I put out another reward only this one for him dead at a higher price?" asked Madara.

"No have one for him to be delivered to another vamp and for the name use Kira." said Pein.

"Kira?" asked Madara.

"Kira was Kohan's name before our powers awakened. Only you, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the kid know about that." said Pein.

"Won't we have to kill him eventually?" asked Madara.

"Not if we play our cards right. Did Zetsu get rid of the blood in Itachi's room?" asked Pein.

"He did better, he put a hole in the bag so most of it leaked into the cooler." said Madara.

"I guess it was a good idea teaching him that jutsu." said Pein. He had taught Zetsu the camouflage jutsu. During the attack Zetsu snuck into Itachi's room and got rid of the blood. Pein had a feeling Itachi would do something like that to help with the blood lust.

"Sasuke's blood was scanned from the a little bit on Orochimaru's shirt from the abduction. It was shown to have unique qualities, one being it protects him when he is knocked out. Similar to how it would protect a young vampire before they get their fangs. Also the blood is to blame for his change, it brought out the side of him he buried the caring side." said Madara.

A blinking image came up on the console.

"What is that?" asked Madara.

"I hacked into Konaha's astrology files. Seems Hinata was off the Blood moon will be here in a week." said Pein.

"So who should we send to get the Nine Tails?" asked Madara.

"Zetsu and Kisame. I've already used my Rinnegan on Kisame. He'll obey my command." said Pein.

"And when do you plan on doing that to Itachi?" asked Madara.

"Later today, about mid afternoon when he comes to me because of the blood lust." said Pein.

"And if he doesn't come?" asked Madara.

"Then I'll have to do it forcefully." said Pein.

Meanwhile back at the Tracker Ninja hideout Karin was taking a look at Sasuke's back.

"Damn Keigo really did a number on your back." said Karin as she looked at Sasuke's back, it was covered in blood and silver flakes. Jugo did the best that he could but he couldn't get the flakes out.

"Tell me something I don't know." said Sasuke.

He was laying on his stomach on the bed in her room, hands still shackled and shirt off. Karin only did medical treatment in her room. The supplies she had she would not let out of her sight. It included tweezers, surgical scissors, medical tape, medical bandages, Morphine, Novocain, Vicodin, Codeine, medical salve, surgical needles along with thread, cloth, hydrogen peroxide, chakra boosting pills and a whole cooler full of blood. These were in every hideout along the way to the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"And it was a banned whip he used on you with wounds like these you should be dead." said Karin as she pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Guess I was lucky." said Sasuke.

"You have some silver flakes in your back I'll try to pull them out. Try to stay still." she said.

Sasuke nodded his head he knew this would hurt.

Karin started to pull out the flakes.

"So how'd you learn sign language?" asked Karin.

"My father taught me." said Sasuke.

"Your real father or the one that took you in?" asked Karin as she gentle pulled out a large flake.

"The one that took me in." hissed Sasuke as the flake was pulled out.

"Want to tell me his name?" asked Karin as she wiggled out another flake.

"No." said Sasuke.

"Fine by me." said Karin.

"Who's in the pic?" asked Sasuke. He was asking about the picture Karin had on the desk near the bed. It was a picture from when he was undercover as Uzu.

"A teammate of ours, he died two years ago. Your brother killed him." said Karin.

"Are you sure he just didn't leave?" asked Sasuke.

"I tracked him to a field there was blood and it looked like a fire hit the area." said Karin as she pulled out the last flake.

"Sorry for your loss." said Sasuke. The blood had come from him he was attacked by a Halfling and had been injured. The area looked like a fire had hit because he had to use his fire to beat the Halfling.

"This might sting but it'll help you heal quicker and we need you to lead us to Davis." said Karin as she put the salve on his back.

"Can't you track him?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't he has no chakra either that or it is sealed. It's impossible to track him." said Karin.

"Just like Lee, I wonder if..." mumbled Sasuke.

"What was that?" asked Karin.

"Nothing. Does he has a brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Mention that he ran away after accidentally killing a teammate of his from Konaha." said Karin.

"No brother?" asked Sasuke.

"No brother, never even mentioned family. Now will you be able to walk after the interrogation." asked Karin.

"Yes. I've dealt with worse." said Sasuke.

"I'll un-shackle your wrists so you can put on your shirt and check the bandages. Try anything and you'll wind up on the floor faster than you can say ankh." said Karin as she undid the shackles.

"I know the drill." said Sasuke as he put his shirt back on and held out his wrists so she could look at them.

Karin undid the bandages. Underneath the bandages were what looked to be red welts. "Damn that was some poison he used, who treated the wounds?" asked Karin.

"Haku did. He worked with what he had." said Sasuke.

"I'll have to pop the welts and disinfect them. It will hurt that much I can say." said Karin.

"I can deal." said Sasuke.

"You want something to bite down on?" asked Karin

"Why you being so nice?" asked Sasuke as she undid the bandages on his ankles too. They were just as bad.

"The techniques Taki used were banned. One reason was the silver flakes I just pulled out, the other is because of the emotional trauma and because some committed suicide afterwards. I'm not being nice, I just don't want you to die nor do I want your screams to attract the one that killed Davis. So do you want something to bite down on or not?" asked Karin.

"No I can deal." said Sasuke.

Karin held up a white cloth, "Put it in your mouth or I will." she said.

Sasuke put the cloth in his mouth reluctantly.

Karin took out two dozen needles one for each welt, hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls.

"Try not to move." said Karin as she popped a welt, it oozes green pus and a tad of blood.

Sasuke bit down on the cloth in pain but stayed still.

Karin dabbed the pus off with the cotton balls and continued along the wrist.

Five minutes later she was done and a new set of bandages were on his wrists and ankles.

Sasuke pulled out the cloth it had puncture marks in it and blood. He tossed it into the trash can nearby.

Karin then handcuffed herself to Sasuke it gave them about a meter, about three feet, of slack.

"We can't have you running off on us while we look for Davis. And it only unlocks from my end." said Karin.

"Ready to go?" asked Taki.

"Almost." said Karin.

She tossed Sasuke a blood pack.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he extended his fangs to bite into the blood bag, it was about a eighth of a pint.

"What no remark about how you only drink live blood." said Karin.

"I only drink blood from either a bag or to drain a poison." said Sasuke as he wiped his mouth. He only drank enough to replace the lost blood.

"Now we're ready." said Karin.

"Why do we have to leave the horses?" complained Taki. They had already been walking for twenty minutes.

"They'd get spooked to easily by the Halfling." said Sasuke, him and Karin were leading them to where he smelt the blood.

"How can we be sure you are not leading us on a wild goose chase?" asked Suigetsu.

"I have no reason to do that." said Sasuke as he pushed back a branch for Karin to pass but let go of it and it hit Taki in the face.

Taki was pissed at that the branch had hit him.

Sasuke got to the field with Karin right next to him.

"So where is he?" asked Keigo.

"I don't know I smell his blood but it's likely from the small pool on the ground." said Sasuke, there was a small puddle on the ground.

"So the Uchiha hormones finally got to you or were you really stupid enough to get caught by Hawk?" asked a Halfling from a tree. Next to him was Davis, the puncture marks had not been healed and he was bleeding slightly from them and he was still breathing too.

"I thought my brother killed you long ago, Eli." said Sasuke. The Halfling had jet black hair, bright green eyes, and wore loose jeans with a grey shirt.

"You know this Halfling?" asked Keigo.

"My brother was said to have killed him decades ago." said Sasuke.

"He tried but was unable to." said Eli.

"Eli is one of those Halfling that are the closest to a pureblood there can be." said Sasuke.

"We have to get to Davis soon before the poison in completely in his system." said Karin she noticed Davis started shivering which was one of the signs of being turned.

"So she noticed. I'll make you a deal team Hawk, hand over Sasuke to me and I'll drain the poison." said Eli.

"Do we have a chance to beat him?" asked Jugo.

"Not without Davis being turned." said Keigo.

"Let me go and I can save him." said Sasuke.

"As if we can trust you." said Suigetsu.

"Undo the handcuffs and put the tracker on me." said Sasuke.

"How's you know about the tracker?" asked Karin. The tracker was a device that would track a vampire and would not let them more than three hundred yards for the one wearing the other.

"It doesn't matter I can save him." said Sasuke.

"Okay." said Karin as she un-cuffed him and put the tracker on. "You have ten minutes to be back at the hideout or we will hunt you down."

"Deal." said Sasuke as Karin put the tracker.

Sasuke was gone in a flash, then next to Davis and then gone again.

"Man that kid is fast." said Suigetsu.

Sasuke took Davis as far as he could without setting off the tracker. He drained out the poison without swallowing a drop of blood.

Davis seemed so much like Rock Lee, they both had no chakra and both had the same hair color.

"So this is how it has turned out. Being saved by a vamp." said Davis as he rubbed his neck.

"Let me see your eyes." said Sasuke, he had a theory he wanted to was right or not.

"Now why would I…" began Davis but when he looked up at Sasuke he was caught in the third Sharingan, his eyes glazed over for a second and the blue flame came up.

When it settled Davis rubbed his eyes."What the fuck just happened and where the hell am I?" he asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Sasuke.

"Being told I had a gift by this cloaked figure while I was on my way back from school. He told me to look into his eyes the rest is a blank." said Davis as his uniform started to become disfigured by blood.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke.

"No damn, it feels like every part of my body is in pain." said Davis.

"Let me see." said Sasuke as he took a look at Davis's wounds.

"I'm dieing aren't I?" asked Davis.

"Damn, yes there is no way anyone will be able to heal these wounds." said Sasuke, blood was coming out of almost every part of his body.

"I need to go home and say good bye to my family." said Davis.

"Do you have a brother? "asked Sasuke.

"One his name is Rock Lee. Is he okay?" asked Davis.

"He's fine, you have to go back to Konoha, when you get there ask to see Flash say Chibi send you. Tell them what you remember." said Sasuke.

"Okay. What did happen to me?" asked Davis.

"You were being controlled by Pein through his Rinnegan, he also took your wounds from you to one of his bodies. I guess when I freed you it all came back at once. Leave your jacket and necklace here. Keigo and Taki need to think you are dead for this plan to work." said Sasuke.

Davis nodded his head and took off the jacket and necklace handing them to Sasuke.

"Thanks for saving me." said Davis. He then teleported in a whirlwind of leaves aided by Sasuke's blue flame.

"So you did save him." said Eli from a tree branch.

"Shouldn't you be fighting Hawk?" asked Sasuke.

"You must mean my brother Eli, I'm Koi his twin." said Koi.

"That does explain how he was in two places at once." said Sasuke.

Kio was gone in a flash and appeared right behind Sasuke, Kio's speed was incredible he was almost faster than Itachi.

He grabbed Sasuke by the back of his throat and held him up off the ground by.

"You know there are two rewards for your return one by Itachi the other by a vamp called Kira." said Koi.

"Kira?" asked Sasuke as he started to form a intense flame in his left hand.

"Never heard of her either but her reward it about twice that of your brother's." said Koi.

"So Koi, are you willing to endure the wrath of my brother, for cash?" asked Sasuke.

"For the reward that is being offered yes, and this reward is doubled if we deliver the bodies of Hawk." said Koi.

"You made one mistake." said Sasuke.

"And what would that be?" asked Koi.

"Allowing me to use my hands." said Sasuke as he threw the fire ball at Koi.

Koi screamed in pain, threw Sasuke against a tree. Burst into flames and exploded.

All that was left of him was ashes and next to the ashes was Davis's necklace and jacket.

The flame Sasuke used was the same as if he used his flame for ten minutes.

Tsunade was in her office working on the huge amount of paperwork that had piled up.

There was a huge whirlwind of leaves and blue flame, when it settled Davis was there."Davis!!" shouted Tsunade as he collapsed from his wounds.

"I need to see Flash I was sent by Chibi." said Davis.

"I sensed the flame who…" began Kakashi as he saw Davis.

"He was sent by Sasuke I can't heal his wounds there are too many and are too severe." said Tsunade she had moved Davis to her couch.

"I was controlled by Pein all these years. Please before I die, let me see my brother." said Davis, he was fading fast.

"Brother?" asked Tsunade.

"Rock Lee is his younger brother, Lee was six when Davis was imprisoned. I'll get him." said Kakashi and he was gone.

"Do you remember anything from when you where under his control." asked Tsunade.

"Nothing sorry." choked Davis, he was fading fast than expected.

Kakashi came back Rock Lee with him.

"Brother!!" said Lee as he saw Davis and knelt down near the couch.

"Hey Lee, how have you been all these years?" asked Davis.

"After ten years that is all you have to say?" asked Lee tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I taught you the drunken fist when you were three." said Davis with a smile.

"That explains some things." said Kakashi.

"Please don't die on me." said Lee tears falling freely from his eyes.

"I should have died years ago Lee, I'm just glad I was able to see your face before I died." said Davis.

"Can't you or Sakura do anything?" asked Lee to Tsunade.

"No his wounds are to severe." said Tsunade.

"It's okay Lee, I'd much rather die then live with what I have done." said Davis.

"I love you so much." said Lee.

"I know, in my pocket there is a plastic bag. Inside the bag is something for you. I guess Pein saw no threat in having me keep it. I love yo.." said Davis he then died.

Tsunade reached into Davis's pocket and took out the bag, inside of it was three pieces of paper. One had twelve numbers on it, a back account, the other instructions in some type of code, and the last one had a serial number that went to a book in the records office.

Davis's body was then turned into leaves then consumed by the blue flame. All that was left was a lone green leaf.

Kakashi had Lee in his arms and Lee was crying into him.

"At least he got to say goodbye." said Kakashi.

"Lee, the back account he left you has over half a million ryou, he saved up from all the missions he had been on and the strange jobs he took. I also looked up the serial number he had on him, it corresponded to a book in our records. He found your parents, and another sibling. According to the records your mother died giving birth to you, no father was ever mentioned. Davis tested your blood and found another brother, you other brother is Guy." said Tsunade.

"Guy is my Brother." said Lee as he wiped his tears.

"Yes and the instructions he left refer to leaves and trees." said Tsunade as she handed it to Lee.

"That was our private code." said Lee.

"What does it say?" asked Kakashi.

"It has instructions on how to use the move he was working on a way to open the eighth gate without death or injury." said Lee.

"How can that be?" asked Kakashi.

Lee picked up the leaf that was left from his brother. "With this, Davis compacted all of his chakra into this one leaf. So long as I have this with me, I will not die." said Lee.

"Like how I compact my chakra for my Creation Rebirth jutsu." said Tsuande.

"I swear brother your life will not be in vain." said Lee.

**Author's Note: Another chapter done and hopefully two or more new reviews. Sorry for the sad ending to Davis but it had to be done. And Guy being his brother just seemed right. Just so you know Davis's age is 24, his age was halted when Pein took over him. Next chapter should be up as soon as I can.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 29: Explosive Situations

Keigo and the rest of Hawk where fighting with Eli when they saw the explosion.

"Koi." said Eli and he was running off toward the explosion.

"That was no regular explosion, it was a high intensity chakra explosion. Likely from our young vamp." said Karin.

"Davis." said Keigo as he took off in the direction of the explosion the rest of Hawk followed.

When they got there they saw Eli and Sasuke fighting through hand to hand combat. They could tell something was off, Sasuke was only blocking with his right arm.

"You killed my brother." said Eli as he tried to hit Sasuke with a high kick.

Sasuke dodged it but barely.

"He killed Davis." said Sasuke.

"He was disposable." said Eli as he landed a punch on Sasuke. Sasuke managed to roll with the punch so it did not do as much damage. It was then they saw Sasuke's left hand had what looked to be a third degree burn on it.

"A life is not something you can just get rid of. All life is irreplaceable and I precious." said Sasuke as he dodged another blow.

"Why isn't he using that flame of his?" asked Taki.

"He can't he used it up. The collar blocks off most of his chakra if he uses any now the collar will shock him." said Karin.

"Please, their lives are nothing compared to ours. We are the future and why are you helping them? You are their prisoner, take this time to escape." said Eli as he tried to land a blow on Sasuke again.

"We are no better than they are only cursed. They are better than us, not having to take lives just to stay alive." said Sasuke as he dodged the blow.

"How many people have you killed to stay alive?" asked Eli as he managed to twist his blow and hit Sasuke, sending him onto the ground.

"I've killed no one, I've saved lives." said Sasuke as he got up and spat some blood out.

"I see no reason why Itachi wants you back. You are so weak." said Eli as he tried to land another blow on Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged it.

"I'm his brother you asshole. He thought I was dead until days ago." said Sasuke.

"You're his _yarichin_, I smell him all over you. Just like I used to smell Orochimaru on Karin." said Eli.

Karin lost it and she charged at Eli full force, Eli caught her and tilted her neck so he could see her pale neck.

Eli used his powers to encase them in a glass like bubble, only him, Karin and Sasuke where in it.

"Orochimaru's marks are completely faded by now, guess I can lay my claim." said Eli as he lowered his fangs.

"Don't!" shouted Sasuke just before the fangs hit her neck.

"And why should I?" asked Eli as he retracted his fangs.

"I'll go with you just let her go." said Sasuke.

"How can I trust you will not use your chakra?" asked Eli.

"I can't use anymore of it, this collar blocks most of it off." said Sasuke as he pointed to the collar.

"Is this true?" Eli asked Karin.

"Yes it is." said Karin she was not scared just in a daze kinda, the last time something like this had happened Uzu had been there to save her.

"Let her go and I'll go with you willingly." said Sasuke.

"I will after I get a drink." said Eli as he extended his fangs again.

Karin had fear in her eyes the last time she was bit she was raped right afterwards.

"Wait! Bite me instead." said Sasuke.

"And why would I do that?" asked Eli as he stopped right at Karin's neck.

"According to the ones that have bit me, they say my blood taste like honey cloves and cinnamon." said Sasuke.

"So that was your blood." said Eli as he loosened his grip on Karin. He had heard about how that particular blood was the sweetest the members of Akatsuki had ever had.

Sasuke nodded his head yes.

"I'll let her go after I get my drink, then you are coming with me." said Eli.

Sasuke nodded his head, and tilted it so his neck was bare. He was planning something.

"Damn why can't I break this." complained Taki as he threw as much dark matter as he could at the bubble.

"It is made out chakra and compressed air, it can't be broken that easily." said Suigetsu, he was sitting down near the bubble cleaning his sword.

"Then how do we get Karin out?" asked Taki.

"It can only be destroyed from the inside." said Jugo from the tree he was leaning against.

"So what we either hope Eli keeps his word and we lose the biggest play roll of our lives or…" began Taki.

"He's planning something." said Keigo.

"How can you tell?" asked Taki.

"Look at his right hand." said Keigo.

Taki looked and saw Sasuke was moving his fingers.

"He is going through the options on what to do." said Keigo.

"Come to me slowly and tilt your neck to the side your brother bit you on." said Eli.

Sasuke made his way to where Eli was with Karin and tilted his neck.

"Before you bite me let her go." said Sasuke.

"Fine by me." said Eli as he threw Karin out of the bubble and advanced on Sasuke.

Sasuke unlocked the first of the Heavenly Gates and use that power to create Chidori in his right hand.

Eli couldn't see the hand nor could he feel the chakra, Sasuke was biting his lower lip to not scream in pain for the electric current going through his body from the collar.

"Karin you okay?" asked Taki as he helped her up.

"I'm fine." said Karin.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Taki.

"He opened the first Heavenly Gate and is using that chakra to full Chidori.

"Lightning Blade." said Suigetsu, he had only seen the attack done once before and that was by Kakashi.

Sasuke felt Eli's breath on his neck.

"No need to bite you lip, I'll make this as painless as possible." said Eli as he licked Sasuke neck where the scars where.

"You made the same mistake as your brother." said Sasuke his voice quivering slightly.

"And what might that be?" asked Eli.

"Allowing me to use my hands." said Sasuke as he tried to use Chidori on Eli.

"Knew you where going to do that." said Eli as he held Sasuke's hands over his head. "My brother warned me."

However that did not stop the attack, the ball of lightning changed to a light blue color the same as his flame.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Jugo.

"No clue." said Karin.

The lightning fused with his flame, smoke filled the bubble, preventing anyone from seeing inside of it. It then shot up to the top of the bubble, formed his mark and the snake came crashing down on Eli.

The intense amount of chakra caused the bubble to crack and break. The force of the attack had caused a huge crater. In the center was a pile of ashes and Sasuke, barely conscience, losing blood, clothes tattered and burned. The bandage on his arm was slightly singed but besides that just fine.

"What the hell was that?" asked Keigo.

"No idea but the amount of chakra was intense. Intense like Jinchuriki level intense." said Karin as they ran towards Sasuke.

"Is he okay?" asked Keigo.

"He's breathing, but whatever happened in there gave him second degree burns." said Karin as she knelt down near him.

"Damn he's indestructible." said Keigo.

"Read it every other." choked Sasuke before he passed out.

"What did he say?" asked Jugo.

"I don't know but we have to get him to the third base now." said Karin.

"Why the third?" asked Taki.

"That is where she keeps most of the blood and the vamp medical supplies." said Jugo.

"Taki can you teleport us all there?" asked Suigetsu.

"All but Keigo my limit is five including myself." said Taki.

"If we don't get there soon he will die." said Karin.

"Keigo, bring the horses with you." said Taki as his wings extended even more. "Grab onto my wings."

Karin held Sasuke's body close and grabbed a wing. Suigetsu and Jugo did the same.

When they got to the third base, Karin and Jugo quickly took Sasuke to the medical room.

"While they're keeping the vamp alive I'm going down to the river." said Taki.

"Fine by me." said Suigetsu as he raided the fridge. One of the biggest rules of being a tracker ninja was to keep the fridge and freezer well stocked.

"And I'm taking one of the portable computers with me too." said Taki as he grabbed one of the cloth bags. Inside the cloth bag was a five inch by five inch computer, the computer synched up to the wireless and can be used to communicate with other tracker groups or directly to the leader.

"Just don't get it wet." said Suigestu.

Taki got down to the river and started up the computer.

The first thing that popped up was a transmission from Pein.

"Pein I'm surprised to see you." said Taki.

"Cut the crap what or who caused that chakra spike." said Pein.

"You sensed it?" asked Taki.

"It set off my and Konaha's high chakra alarm, what caused it?" said Pein.

"Damn ." said Taki.

"What caused it?!" asked Pein even louder.

"It was Sasuke, the vamp opened the first Heavenly Gate." said Taki.

"Why would he have to do that?" asked Pein.

"Davis went missing and he said Davis was dead." said Taki.

"I know I lost my connection with him and that only happens in death." said Pein.

"Eli attacked him. Sasuke said he could save him so Karin let him go to save Davis. A while later we saw this explosion and Eli went off towards it. So we followed him and saw him fighting Sasuke. Apparently, Sasuke killed Eli's twin bro, Koi. Eli said something to piss off Karin and she went at him. Eli was going to bite her when Sasuke said he'd go with Eli and he'd allowed Eli to bite him." said Taki.

"That was when he threw Karin out of the bubble and went to bite Sasuke." said Keigo. He had used the short cuts to get to the base quicker.

"The kid had opened up the gate and was forming Chidori, he went to attack Eli but Eli caught his hands. The lightning fused with his flame, then the bubble was filled with smoke." said Taki.

"The bubble burst from the pressure, when it settled we saw a pile of ashes and Sasuke badly burnt." said Keigo.

"What hand did he use?" asked Pein.

"His right the left had been burnt by the high intensity flame he had used to defeat Koi." said Taki.

"Change of plans take Sasuke to the Sound Village" said Pein and the connection was cut off.

"That went well." said Madara from behind Pein.

"At least Eli and Koi are dead. Those two were really pissing me off." said Pein.

"That chakra surge was the same as if Naruto went full Nine Tails." said Madara.

"I know that is why they are taking him to the Sound Village, Orochimaru can get there and back here quicker. I think his scent might change again and this time he'll be getting his wings." said Pein.

"Has Itachi come by yet?" asked Madara.

"No. But he will." said Pein.

Pein was right Itachi was starting to go mad without Sasuke's blood.

"You okay?" asked Haku. He wasn't in a chakra coma it was a cover up to keep him in Itachi's room.

"No I need more of Sasuke's blood." said Itachi he was clutching his head.

"I still don't see how the blood could have leaked into the cooler." said Haku.

"I know it was not you. It happened while the cameras were down." said Itachi.

"What is that?" asked Haku as he pointed at a small seed on the floor near the bed.

Itachi knelt down to pick it up and looked at it.

"Haku go to Zabuza. I need to go see Pein about Zetsu being in my room." said Itachi.

Haku nodded his head and left the room.

Itachi waited until he was sure Haku was down with Zabuza he then left to see Pein.

Itachi knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Pein and Itachi entered the room shutting the door behind him.

"I saw Haku leaving your room, you send him away so you will not drain him." said Pein. He was at his desk behind him was his control panel.

"I came because of this." said Itachi as he threw the thing he found in his room on the desk. It was a piece of Zetsu's skin, a bit that had been molted off.

"Where did you find this?" asked Pein as he looked at it.

"In my room, care to explain what he was doing in my room?" asked Itachi.

"Any other proof besides molted skin?" asked Pein.

Itachi threw the seed he had found near the cooler. The seed was a bright green meaning it had only been away from Zetsu for less than a day.

"_Chikusyo_." (Damn it) said Pein.

"Why was he there?" asked Itachi forcefully.

"You know why." said Pein he snapped his fingers and vines wrapped around Itachi along with chakra strings.

Sasori, Zetsu and Kabuto came out of the shadows.

"_Nande kuso_!?" (What the hell) said Itachi as he was dragged to a nearby chair and tied to it tightly.

"You made one mistake Itachi and that was assuming I wouldn't find out about the camera. I found it and replayed a portion of it. I was surprised at what I saw, your brother with the Dhampir's mark on his shoulder." said Pein as he circled Itachi.

"So you're going to kill him?" asked Itachi.

"No killing him would do nothing and we'll need a new _yarichin_. Seeing as how Haku will have another use." said Pein.

"You twisted _onore,_ so that is why everyone has messed with him." (bastard) said Itachi. It's not like he was not struggling to get out but, he knew Zetsu and knew the moment he started struggling the vines would dig into his skin along with the poison.

"You give me too much credit, I told them they could have their fun. I did not find out about the mark until today." said Pein.

"Where is Kisame and Deidara?" asked Itachi.

"Off getting the last of the Tailed Beasts. He is now willing to do whatever I say just like you will soon." said Pein.

"Not with my Sharingan on." said Itachi.

"I've advanced my Rinnegan, it will work on you." said Pein as he put a hand on Itachi's chin so his eyes would meet Pein's. Itachi had closed his eyes.

Itachi had known this was going to happen so he had used his Sharingan on himself this Sharingan would reverse Pein's Rinnegan if a certain word was said.

"I've been debating or weather or not to do this to your brother too. But I finally decided not to, I want to see the fear in his eyes. The fear in his eyes when I get my go at him." said Pein.

Itachi opened his eyes and got caught in Pein's Rinnegan. It felt as though a flood of cold water had covered him completely. Then it felt as though the was reduced to steam. Itachi's Sharingan eyes flashed Pein's Rinnegan once then went back to normal.

"How do you feel?" asked Pein.

"Great, as if a huge burden as been lifted. Almost as if I had mind blowing sex with Sasuke." said Itachi. There was no difference in his voice at all.

Pein nodded his head, Zetsu and Sasori released Itachi.

"I need for you to go to the Sound Village and meet with Orochimaru." said Pein as Itachi got up.

"Yes Pein." said Itachi, he left the room, the base, extended his wings and started to fly to the Sound Village.

"He allowed you to do that he knew it was coming." said Madara from the shadows.

"I know." said Pein.

"Most likely as a code word set up that will reverse your Rinnegan." said Madara.

"I know but it will only work once." said Pein.

Back with Hawk Sasuke was starting to regain consciousness, he noticed he was laying on a bed and that his left wrist was shackled to the railing, it gave him enough room to sit up.

"_Norou_." (Damn) mumbled Sasuke, he had no idea using his right hand would cause that much damage.

"How did you know?" asked Karin she was in a chair near the bed reading the book.

"Huh?!" asked Sasuke as he sat up slowly. It was then he saw the full extent of his injuries. His chest was bandaged, and his hands where slightly bandaged as well.

"The book you where right about translating every other line." said Karin.

"I've seen it before and suggested Michi have it written that way." said Sasuke as he rubbed his head.

"Wait she wrote this…" began Karin.

"A hundred and ten years ago. Are those painkillers?" asked Sasuke he saw a pill container next to Karin.

"Oh sorry, here," she handed him three of the pills, "What color was her hair and the name of her brother's?" asked Karin.

"Yasuo and Akiyama. Blond hair to her shoulders." said Sasuke he was about to take the pills. "Can I have some water?"

"Here." said Karin as she passed him a glass.

"Thanks." mumbled Sasuke as he took the pills.

"It mentions a Uchiha, and the mark of the Dhampir." said Karin.

Sasuke choked slightly on the water.

"The mark of the Dhampir?" asked Sasuke.

"And how Itachi threw the Dhampir at them." said Karin.

"Poor guy." said Sasuke.

"Cut the crap I know you are the Dhampir. I rewrapped your bandages and saw it." said Karin as she shut the book.

"She was to burn the book like her brothers did. How did you get it?" asked Sasuke.

"When I left Orochimaru and joined the tracker ninjas. They gave it to me after they tested my blood and saw her and I where related." said Karin.

"So they gave it to you." said Sasuke.

"Yup, they thought I'd be able to translate it." said Karin.

"So you will let me go?" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry no can do, we have already told our leader we have you. So we have to deliver you to him." said Karin.

"If it is the same one I remember then I should be safe." said Sasuke he had meet the leader before Orochimaru had killed him. He had no idea the new leader was Orochimaru.

"I still have to treat you as if you are a vamp. But because you saved my life it means we have to treat you as a hostage not as a prisoner." said Karin.

"When will I be able to leave this room?" asked Sasuke.

"After your wounds heal." said Karin.

"How bad was I injured?" asked Sasuke.

"Second degree burns over most of your body and your hands. Because you are a vamp it'll take about a day for you to heal. I'll be here most of the time." said Karin.

"Thanks, Karin." said Sasuke.

"You're welcome, I'd get some more sleep if I were you. When you wake up again I'll have some blood for you." said Karin.

Sasuke smiled, laid back down and closed his eyes.

Karin smiled back and opened the book. There was something about this kid that reminded her so much of Uzu. She just wished she could put her finger on it.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I see this fic being ten or twelve more chapters maybe. Next chapter will have the kidnapping of Naruto, I will not go into the details of the unsealing of the tailed beast. Please enjoy and review. Oh the manga I got the smoke kiss from is called Prisoner KAEN. It was the first yaoi I downloaded. I have over 100 folders of just yaoi, not counting the Gravitation Remixes I have.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 30: Fox Hunting

"So you expect us to believe that huge chakra surge did not come from Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

The chakra surge set off the Nine-Tailed Fox alert. It was set up just in the seal was broken. Every member of the council was in the room along with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Who else could it have been?" asked a council member.

"It was Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"That much power came from him?" asked Tsunade.

"He always uses his left hand when using his flame or Chidori. Using his right, well he'd never done that until today. We did not know what would do and it was not something we wanted to risk." said Kakashi.

"Why would he risk using it then?" asked another council member.

"He must have used a high intensity flame." said Kakashi.

"High intensity flame?" asked Naruto.

"He used it once before during our training. It leaves him with a second degree burn on his hand but, it'll instantly turn a vampire or Halfling into a pile of ash." said Kakashi.

"How is it he has that much power?" asked Naruto.

"Being the Dhampir gave him an extreme power boost and I believe he also opened the first of the Heavenly Gates." said Kakashi.

"You taught him how to do that?" asked Tsunade she looked pissed.

"Hey, I did not teach him he figured it out himself." said Kakashi defensively there were some things he did not want Sasuke to ever learn. But, Sasuke was not one to just give up either.

"So he used the power boost from the mark and opening the first gate to create that chakra surge?" asked a council member.

"That is the only thing I can think of." said Kakashi.

"Why the hell would he have to do that?" asked Naruto.

"I checked the vampire database and two Halflings are now dead. Eli and Koi have killed by Team Hawk, the team that has Sasuke." said Tsunade.

"That explains some things, Eli and Koi where the strongest Halflings to date." said Kakashi.

"Akatsuki is here." said Sai as he burst through the meeting room double doors.

"Which ones?" asked Tsunade as she got up.

"Kisame and Deidara." said Neji he had followed Sai.

"Naruto, go with Neji and Kiba they're protect you. But, first I have to tell you something." said Kakashi as he got up.

"Kakashi is this really the right time?" asked Tsunade most of the council had left through the secret passage.

"If not now when, he needs to know the truth." said Kakashi.

"The truth about what?" asked Naruto.

"Your father, he was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Sasuke was given a message to give you. He did tell me a part of that message, it was that you will see him again. I have no clue what he meant but I know he was not kidding." said Kakashi.

"Wait before I go what is a nin cat?" asked Naruto just as he was about leave.

"A nin cat is like a nin dog. Only they look like kittens until they bond with someone. The rarest type is a signed which is a nin cat that can understand sign language, they are mostly pure white with icy blue eyes." said Kakashi.

"I asked because one has bonded with Sasuke." said Naruto he then left with Neji and Kiba.

"A nin cat has bonded with Sasuke is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Tsunade.

"A little of both, nin cats will only obey the one they bond with but they are extremely protective. Also this is the first time one has bonded to a vampire." said Kakashi as he and Tsunade got ready for Akatsuki.

Meanwhile Neji and Kiba where taking Naruto to the Village Hidden in the sand where he should be safe. Gaara and Temari had already left for there and had promised to protect Naruto if they had to.

"Stop." said Kiba something was not right.

"What are you doing we have to go now." said Neji.

"Don't you think it is weird how Kisame and Deidara were send to get Naruto and not Deidara and Sasori or Kisame and Itachi?" asked Kiba.

"I see your point." said Neji.

"We have no data on their attack patterns or any data at all on that pairing." said Kiba.

"I know" said Neji.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kiba

"Wasn't he just behind us?" asked Neji.

"Maybe he stopped to take a whiz he'll catch up to us." said Kiba.

"What if he got lost?" asked Neji.

"Please he's been in this forest a million times there is no way he could get lost." said Kiba.

"Are talking about the same Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the one that got lost on his way home from the ramen shop." said Neji. Naruto's apartment was only a block from the ramen shop.

"That only happened once that I know of and we only got lost because we where drunk." said Kiba as they started to back track to find Naruto.

"So you where drinking while on a job. And it happened two times after that as well. Also he was not drunk when it happened again." said Neji.

"It was only that one time and besides he's guarded like he's a ticking time bomb or something. We just wanted to have fun like friends." said Kiba.

"That is not the point it is our job to keep him safe from the vamps. And in a sense he is a ticking time bomb." said Neji.

"You can be the serious one and be a stickler for the rules. Me I think he needs to have real friends, like Sasuke. I mean Sasuke seems to really care for Naruto. They slept on the roof together. And likely bonded if you get my drift" said Kiba. He was then hit upside the head hard by Neji.

"Nothing happened then and the only reason why Sasuke cares for Naruto was because he blames himself for what is happening. If he was there for Naruto's birth like he was to be then he would have been able to seal the Nine-Tailed fox and the Fourth would still be alive." said Neji.

"Why did they leave early?" asked Kiba as he rubbed his head.

"The day Naruto was born was the hundredth anniversary of when Sasuke got the mark. He thought that was when he was going to get his wings, so he left late that afternoon as a just in case measure. It took Kakashi most of the night to find him. After the Fourth died they decided it was time to look for the Akatsuki hideout." said Neji.

"Still he cares for Naruto as a friend." said Kiba.

"That's because he knows what it is like to have no family. Not even his brother knew he was alive." said Neji

"Rasengan!!" shouted a voice not too far from where they where.

Kiba got this look of victory on his face.

"Say anything and I'll kill you." said Neji as they headed in that direction.

They had made a bet while Jiraiya was training Naruto that Naruto would be taught his father's jutsu. Neji figured Jiraiya would not be stupid enough to teach him that and bet a hundred thousand ryou. So now he owed Kiba a hundred thousand ryou, his dad would be pissed.

When they got there Deidara was in the sky on a clay bird and Naruto was dodging Kisame's sword.

"I told you to stay with us." said Neji as he pulled Naruto out of the way of a falling mini clay bird.

"I had to take a whiz and when I looked back you where already gone." said Naruto.

"Not a word Kiba." said Neji.

"Looks like we got ourselves some new prey." said Deidara from the sky.

"Good I was almost tired of this Jinchiriki brat." said Kisame.

"Kiba can you…" began Neji.

"I can go full werewolf." said Kiba he then whistled for Akamaru. In order for Kiba to go full werewolf both him and Akamaru had to turn completely. Akamaru came to him and the two started to change.

Kiba's nails grew longer and he started to get fur all over his body, his face changed into that of a wolf the only thing that stayed the same was his eyes. Akamaru got up on his hide legs and they elongated allowing him to stand upright easier. The only thing different between him and Kiba were their eyes.

"Which one you want?" asked Neji.

"Deidara, I have a score to settle with him." growled Kiba. The score was that years ago Deidara had injured Akamaru to near death in fight and that really got on Kiba's nerves

"Naruto run I can handle Kisame." said Neji as he got into his fighting stance.

"But…" began Naruto.

"I said run." yelled Neji he turned and saw Naruto had that look on his face which meant no matter what happened he was going to stay.

"Just stay out of our way and if things get heated run and I mean run." said Neji.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Enough talk lets see how well you have improved Hyuga." said Kisame

"You seem different Kisame usually you don't want to fight." said Neji.

"You have Pein to thank for that, he suppressed my pathetic weak side and brought out my strong side." said Kisame.

"Kiba we might have a problem, it seems Pein used his Rinnegen on them." said Neji.

"No shit." said Kiba as him and Akamaru where having to dodge clay bird that seemed to just barely miss them.

"_Kit what the hell is going on out there? I sense major spikes in chakra." said the Kyuubi from inside Naruto's head._

'Kisame and Deidara are fighting Neji and Kiba.' though Naruto. His eyes glazed over as he talked to the Kyuubi.

"_Kisame and Deidara? I thought the teams where Kisame and Itachi the Deidara and Sasori." said the Kyuubi._

'I know, I have no idea why. Do you know what the Rinnegan is?' thought Naruto.

"_I do but why do you have to know?" asked the Kyuubi._

'Neji said something about it being used on Deidara and Kisame.' thought Naruto.

"_Kit I've been planning a way to get out of here since I was sealed into you." said the Kyuubi._

'You have?' thought Naruto.

"_But I've grown to like you. Sure you are an idiot sometime but you don't bore me. And you are a faithful friend too." said the Kyuubi._

'Thanks I guess.' thought Naruto.

"_But that is not the point the escape plan I had was me cutting a deal with Pein, meaning I'd help him out no questions asked and he'd let me use your body." said the Kyuubi._

'You twisted, wily fox!' thought Naruto.

"_Before you pop a blood vessel I have a plan to keep us together and prevent you from becoming an emotionless husk." said the Kyuubi._

'Go on.' thought Naruto.

"_They are going to knock you out to take you to their base. While you are knocked out you're going to have to tear off a part of the seal." said the Kyuubi._

'What if this is a trick?' asked Naruto.

"_Look Kit I saw the images the same as you did and those the Kakashi did not want you to see. I watered some of them down so they would not cause as much trauma. What they have planned for you is worse than that." said the Kyuubi._

'Okay I trust you somewhat.' thought Naruto.

"_Okay when you are knock out you'll wake up in front of my cage I'll tell you what to do from there." said the Kyuubi._

'Okay.' thought Naruto. His eyes returned to normal and what he saw was not what he expected.

Neji was bleeding from his arms and his headband was torn off, revealing the vampire hunter's mark. Neji seemed to wobbly a little trying to stay on his feet.

"Neji you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto run now, and I mean run." said Neji.

"But…" began Naruto.

"He means it Naruto run as fast and as far as you can." said Kiba, his fur was matted with his blood.

"_Kit I can't help but agree with them run so that Deidara and Kisame will follow you. Those two are running off of pure will power running would most likely save their lives." said the Kyuubi._

'Since when have you cared?' thought Naruto.

"_Since I've had to spend 16 years in your body now run or I'll make you." said the Kyuubi._

Naruto took off as fast as he could.

"Deidara." said Kisame.

"I'll go get him just let me finish it with dog boy." said Deidara as he jumped off of the clay bird.

"You had the advantage in the sky." said Kiba as he and Akamaru charged at Deidara fully power.

But as soon as they got close to him he blew up sending them both into the nearby rocks, knocking them out.

Kiba and Akamaru started to change back and the real Deidara jumped off the bird and walked until he was right in front of Kiba.

"Maybe once we take over I can see if Pein will let me keep you as a pet." said Deidara as he lifted Kiba's chin up to get a look at his face.

"Deidara." said Kisame.

"I know." said Deidara as he jumped back on the bird and headed off to find Naruto.

Naruto was running as fast as he could and the Kyuubi even let him use some of his chakra to run faster.

"I see you." said Deidara from the sky.

"Shit." said Naruto as he continued to run even faster.

"_Kit stop!!" yelled the Kyuubi._

Naruto came to a dead stop right before he fell off the cliff.

"Look like you are stuck." said Deidara from the bird.

"_Jinkokuniike_." said Naruto. (Go to hell).

Deidara smiled and then said. "You learn that from your whore of a friend Sasuke."

"_Kit there is no way out of this I'll give you enough of my chakra to go four tail. Deidara will think it is because he pissed you off." said the Kyuubi._

"Okay." said Naruto out loud as he was consumed by the Kyuubi's chakra and went four tail.

"You seem to be wearing out Hyuga." said Kisame.

And Neji was he was having to rely on dodging now, all of his chakra was gone and no matter how many times he hit them none of Kisame's chakra points were sealing.

He was momentarily distracted by the surge of chakra he knew to be Naruto and the was all the time Kisame needed to knock him out.

Kisame then headed to where Naruto and Deidara were.

Naruto had just finished gathering the chakra around him, had leapt into the air to bring down Deidara when all that chakra was sapped from him causing him to fall.

"Samehada absorbs chakra Jinchiriki brat." said Kisame as he landed in the bird with Deidara, just before Naruto was caught in the tail of Deidara's clay bird, the force of the fall was enough to knock him out. The clay bird then flicked him up and Deidara caught him and placed Naruto's body near him.

"That was fun." said Deidara as they fell away.

Naruto woke up right near the Kyuubi's cage.

"So what is it I have to do?" asked Naruto.

"The seal has three parts to it. One keeps me in this cage, the other restricts the amount of chakra I can give you, the last one fuses my chakra with you. That is the one that needs to go." said the Kyuubi.

"Why did my father put it on there?" asked Naruto.

"So someone finally told you the truth, the reason why he put it on there was because if we fuse, I'll be able to take over your body for about five minutes. Namikaze put it on as a last minute thing to keep me from hurting the village using you." said the Kyuubi.

"Won't they sense the chakra spike?" asked Naruto.

"No, only other Jinchiriki can sense it, so only Gaara and Kurabi will be able t sense it. Maybe even Sasuke but that is a maybe. But just so you know Kit, after you do this there is no turning back we'll be stuck with each other." said the Kyuubi.

"I know." said Naruto as he took out a kunai and torn off the third part of the seal.

Meanwhile Neji and Kiba were starting to come back around.

"Kiba you okay?" asked Neji as he got up slowly.

"I'm fine and so is Akamaru." said Kiba.

"So you guys lost Naruto?" said Shikamaru as he came out of the shadow of a tree.

"Weren't you suppose to be our back up?" asked Neji.

"There are so many shadows in this forest it was harder to pinpoint your location." said Shikamaru.

"Could you not sense their chakra?" asked Kiba as he wrapped Akamaru's paw in a bandage.

"This forest displaces chakra or did you forget?" asked Shikamaru.

"Guys you have a bigger issue the Kyuubi's chakra fused with Naruto." said Gaara. Gaara and Temari had just appeared in whirlwind and sand. First the sand came from the ground then the whirlwind blew it into the sky.

"You all the way here to tell us that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Actually we came here because Temari has something to give you." said Gaara with a huge smile on his face.

Temari handed Shikamaru a plastic bag in it was a thermometer like thing.

"What is this?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at it. It seemed to have a plus sign where the temperature would be read at.

"You have no idea what it is and here I thought you where a genius." said Gaara.

Shikamaru glared at him. "What is it, Tem?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well when I got back I was feeling sick so I took it. Shika, it's a pregnancy test." said Temari.

"That means…" began Shikamaru.

"I'm pregnant." said Temari.

Shikamaru then fainted.

**Author's Note: Wow that was some ending huh? I know the Kyuubi is being nice but in my opinion after being with Naruto for 16 years he either had to have gotten used to it or was still pissed. I went with being used to it. And Naruto getting lost easily it seemed this fic needed some humor. Please read and review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 31: The Caged Bird, Now Free to Fly

"How the hell could you lose him?!?" yelled Hiashi to Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Father they…" began Hinata.

"Quite, I'll deal with you and your mistake later." said Hiashi.

"Is not her fault she misread the planets maybe if you spent more time training her and less with Hanabi she'd not have made a mistake." said Neji.

"Keep Hanabi out of this." said Haishi sternly.

"No I will not! You treat your eldest daughter, Hinata, like crap just because the Neko traits came out in her. Yet your youngest, Hanabi, you raise her as if she was the heiress to the clan. Hinata works day and night to gain your approval and yet you don't even have the time to take notice of what she has done!" said Neji he was so pissed, he was tired of seeing his eldest cousin treated like crap.

"What do you know about Hinata? You two stay here!" Hiashi yelled the last part Kiba and Shikamaru where trying to leave before it became a huge fight.

"She spends most of her time inside not to keep herself safe from vamps but so she will not embarrass you. She works to read the planets as well as she can and try to train to be a hunter without your help. I've found her collapsed of exhaustion on the forest floor trying to perfect the Eight Trigram One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palm Jutsu!" said Neji.

"Hinata is this true?" asked Haishi.

Hinata shook her head. "I saw Neji use it once and attempted to learn it myself." said Hinata.

"You learned it but how?" asked Haishi.

"I taught myself." said Neji.

"Prove that you have learned it." said Haishi he was impressed at the fact Neji had taught himself.

"Are you crazy? I used up most of my chakra trying to protect Naruto using it now would likely kill me." said Neji.

"I know of a way." said Kiba.

"Please tell me you did not do what I think you did." said Neji. Kiba was always doing thing behind his back that would mess with him later on.

"Well you were always complaining about how you treated not for your abilities but for being in the branch house. So I recorded some of our training sessions using one of Shikamaru's shadow cameras." said Kiba.

"So your the one that stole it I thought Kakashi had to use it." said Shikamaru. His shadow cameras blended into the object they were on and they could only be sense by the one that out them up.

"I have the disk right here." said Kiba as he pulled the disk out of the false bottom of his boot.

"I'll put it in." said Shikamaru as he took it from Kiba "And touch my cameras again and I'll have Shino cover you with so many fleas you'll have to be shaved."

Kiba knew Shikamaru was not kidding he had already done that once and Kiba was so embarrassed that he stayed in doors unless Neji needed him.

Shikamaru out the disk in and sure enough Neji came up on the screen using, Gentle Fist, then the Eight Trigram Palm Rotation Jutsu, then the Eight Trigram Sixty-four Palm Jutsu followed by the most powerful of them all the Eight Trigram One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palm Jutsu.

"I was going to give it to you so you could finally show them what you can really do." said Kiba.

"There is more." said Shikamaru.

The next part showed Hinata attempting to perfect the Eight Trigram One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palm Jutsu. Shikamaru fast forwarded it to the end and more than six hours had passed from when she started. Neji came and picked her up, taking her back home. Shikamaru then took out the disk.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Hinata, I just did not want to lose you the same way I lost your mother, Misa, just like her you show the Neko traits." said Haishi.

"How did she die anyway? I've heard rumors from around town but never a straight answer." said Shikamaru.

"She was tortured, turned and then committed suicide. You remember how after Sasuke was tortured by Hidan I allowed him and Kakshi to stay in the main house until he was fully recovered." said Haishi.

"I do I thought it was weird and unlike you." said Neji. No one but the main branch and himself were allowed in the main branch house and he was allowed only because Haishi was the only one willing to take him in after his father died.

"I allowed them both to stay as a thank you for killing Hidan, He was the one that tortured and turned your mother. He was also the one that killed your father Hizashi as well, Neji" said Haishi.

"Why are you telling me this now what is your reason?" asked Neji he was pissed he had always been told his father was killed for having an affair with Misa.

"We were twins so when Hidan saw your father with Misa he thought he was me. It wasn't until he tortured Sasuke did Hidan realize his mistake." said Haishi.

"But why were they together?" asked Shikamaru.

"They were planning a way to get rid of the Cursed Mark." said Haishi.

"They were?" said Neji.

"I don't know if they ever found a way, Sasuke might know if they did or not. Misa and him locked eyes just before she committed suicide maybe the information passed to him. When he died the only thing we were able to find was his headband the same you are now wearing." said Haishi.

Neji took off his headband and looked at it, he had wondered why it was different from the ones the others got why his looked more worn. He was about to put it back on when he saw their faces.

"What?" asked Neji.

"I don't believe it." said Haishi his eyes wide.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru had the same expression.

"What the hell is it, look I know I'm not suppose to take it off. I'll put it back on." said Neji he was about to put it back on when Haishi stopped him.

"Neji do you feel any different?" he asked.

"Besides sore and exhausted no." said Neji.

"Look in the mirror." said Haishi.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"Do it then I will tell you." said Haishi.

Neji looked in the mirror and didn't see anything. Wait he saw nothing he did not see the cursed mark.

"How?" he asked.

"May I see your headband?" asked Haishi.

"Neji handed it to him. When Sasuke brought it back he said it was to go directly to you and have anything done to it until after you put it on." said Haishi he took out a Kunai and took off the metal part.

"What did you do that for?" asked Neji.

"Neji look." said Haishi as he held up the cloth part.

On the side that was hidden by the metal was two blood seals that interlocked.

"This is Hizashi's and Misa's blood. Every time you sweat it mingled with it. Finding a way into your blood stream slowly removing the seal." said Haishi.

"But, I saw it not even an hour ago." said Kiba.

"It must have happened after the light touched it. The light must have started a chemical reaction getting rid of the mark. " said Shikamaru.

"Neji quickly cover your forehead with your hair." said Haishi as he heard someone coming.

"So Haishi punish them yet?" asked Raito, the elder Hyuga.

"Not yet. I see no reason to." said Haishi. After seeing the tape he knew Neji must have put up on hell of a fight.

"They allowed the Kyuubi to be taken. And Neji got his headband destroyed too, and now only hair covers his forehead." said Raito.

"Grandfather we did our best but Pein used Rinnegan on them doubling their power." said Neji.

"Either way you failed your mission. It was so simple watch over the Kyuubi container and keep it safe. It really seemed easy for you." said Raito.

"Father he…" began Haishi.

"Quiet Haishi, and you two stay I want you to see what will happen to your friend if he fails again. Maybe then you will be able to help my helpless nephew." said Raito.

Shikamaru and Kiba were again trying to leave.

"Hinata watch what I do. With this move you will have complete power over your cousin." said Raito. He used the hand sign that was to killed some of Neji's brain cell but nothing happened.

"Naruto is a human being not just some container for the Kyuubi." said Neji as he started to walk towards his grandfather, Raito.

"How are you…" began Raito and he performed the hand sign again.

"I suggest you all stay back." said Neji calmly as he continued to walk towards his grandfather.

"But how can you…" began Raito. He was starting to panic a bit.

"You told me my father died because he was having an affair with Misa. They were not lovers, they were plotters. They were planning a way to get rid of the cursed mark." said Neji.

Raito got into the fighting stance for the gentle fist ready to block Neji's attack.

"Tell me Grandfather. Have you achieved the Eight Trigram Mountain Crusher Jutsu yet?" asked Neji.

"You can't have." said Raito.

"Want to test that?" asked Neji.

Raito came at Neji with the Gentle Fist Jutsu.

'He's bluffing there is no way a branch house member could have learned it.' thought Raito as he charged at Neji.

When Raito was close enough Neji used the Eight Trigram Palm Jutsu then focused his power so it became the Eight Trigram Mountain Crusher Jutsu.

The force of the Jutsu sent Raito crashing through the wall.

"But how?" asked Raito as he struggled to get up.

Neji smirked and moved his hair back so Raito could see, or rather not see it.

"Misa and Hizashi managed to save Neji. But father why did you lie to him about Hizashi's death?" asked Haishi.

"The Hyuga blood runs thick in his veins lying to him gave him a reason to hate you a reason to train hard unlike that weakling you call a daughter." said Raito.

That was the last straw for Haishi.

"Hinata is no weakling she trains hard and despite what you ordered I will start to train her and Neji." said Haishi.

"Going against my orders is treason against your clan." said Raito.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said a voice from the doorway.

It was Tsunade.

"You have abused your power as the head of the Hyuga family. And Neji that wall is coming out of your salary." said Tsunade as he came in.

"He lost the Kyuubi container, he doesn't deserve to be paid." said Raito.

"Shikamaru had shadow cameras all over that forest I watched the battle he fought till the very end. And his mission is not over yet, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, and himself have a new mission. Finding Sasuke." said Tsunade.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Raito.

"Actually you do not have a say in this or any matter involving Neji or any Hyuga anymore. See this?" she held out a scroll and let it fall to the ground. "This is a proposal signed by the entire counsel saying that you are stripped of your title as Head Hyuga. The new Head Hyuga as agreed by the counsel will be Haishi Hyuga." said Tsunade.

"You can't do this." said Raito.

"I can, your great-grandfather agreed to it with the Second Hokage. And it was signed and sealed." said Tsunade.

"I'd rather kill myself than have to obey my eldest." said Raito.

"I will not stop you but before you do, tell me what was your involvement with the attack that took place twelve years ago?" asked Tsunade.

"So you know." said Raito.

"What do you mean father?" asked Haishi.

"He told Hidan where Misa and Hizashi were going to be at. He paid Hidan to kill Misa and Hizashi. He wanted Neji to have to live under the Curse mark." said Tsunade.

"Is this true father?" asked Haishi.

"It's true but how did you find out, Tsunade?" asked Raito.

"Sakura found your messages squeezed between two book on the twelfth level." said Tsunade.

"And she survived getting them out how?" asked Raito he had made sure those messages were hard as hell to get out. No one on a ladder would be able to get them out and live to tell the tale.

"She's half angel Raito. And you are herby arrested for conspiring against the village and two accounts of first degree murder." said Tsunade.

"Not going to happen." said Raito as he started to gather chakra for an attack.

Hinata and Neji joined hands and Neji threw Hinata straight at him. She used the Eight Palm One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palm Jutsu on him.

Raito was sent flying out of the building and into a nearby tree.

"You still can't kill, I'll finish it for you. You're weak little neko, just like your mother." said Raito as he took out a Kunai and slit his throat. Blood came pouring out like a flowing river. Staining the green grass with his tainted blood

This was the first tine Hinata had seen a death so close. She was about to collapse when Kiba caught her.

"You okay?" Kiba asked as he held her up.

Hinata's ears twitched and her cheeks went red. "Yes thank you."

"So Haishi what is your first rule?" asked Tsunade she had a feeling she knew.

"No more of the main family, branch family nonsense. We are the Hyuga clan, one clan not two. Every person with the Cursed Mark is to give their headband to me, and if my Nephew is willing we can use this same seal Misa and Hizashi to get rid of the mark forever." said Haishi.

"I am definitely willing." said Neji.

"Oh and I almost forgot what I came here to do. Shikamaru your father and mother want to speak with you about Temari." said Tsunade as she was about to leave.

"You didn't tell them did you." said Neji he had a huge smile on his face.

"I was told to come see your father as soon as I got here, so of course I did not tell them." said Shikamaru.

"Tell them what?" asked Haishi.

"You know I've been involved with Temari for about a year now." said Shikamaru as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't!" said Hinata.

"I did." said Shikamaru. "But it's not like it was not planned, we'd been thinking about it for about two months. We had planned to wait a while."

"I'll go with you to explain to your father why you were not able to tell him right away." said Haishi as he put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"It's not like you fainted when she told you." said Hinata.

"I did." said Shikamaru his face going red.

"Oh." said Hinata.

"Hinata, after this do you want to help train your little sister, she could use your help." said Haishi.

"Sure. But father are you okay with me going out?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata, I don't care if you are a Neko, a toad or even a fish. You are my eldest and most adorable daughter. I will love you no matter what." said Haishi.

Hinata hugged her father while trying to hold back tears.

"Thank you." said Hinata.

"Let go. It's not best to keep Shikaku waiting." said Haishi.

"It's not him I'm worried about." mumbled Shikamaru. He was more worried about what his mother Yoshino would do.

**Author's Note: Okay I know I said the next chapter would go back to Sasuke but you know I just started typing and one thing lead to another. I promise the next one will have Sasuke. And the names of Haishi's wife was the first named that popped into my head. And for the Head Hyuga, as you guys likely know from Death Note Raito means light. And while looking up Hyuga clan jutsus I read that all but Neji's name as something to do with light. So it just seemed right. And Kiba will not pair up with Hinata that is only for Naruto. But don't worry Kiba will find someone……I think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 32: Back with Akatsuki again

"Naruto!!" yelled Sasuke as he quickly sat up from the bed only to have to lay back down slowly.

"You idiot, didn't Karin say no sudden movements?" said Suigetsu as he saw some of the wounds had opened up.

"They got Naruto." said Sasuke as he slowly sat up and clutched his wounds to slow down the bleeding.

"Please tell me you do not mean what I think you mean." said Suigetsu.

"Akatsuki has the last tailed beast." said Sasuke.

"Keep applying pressure. I'll get Karin." said Suigetsu.

Karin quickly came in and got to work on Sasuke's open wounds.

"How'd you know Naruto got taken?" asked Karin.

"I used _Tsuin Mentis_ on him I guess he managed to reverse the connection by himself." said Sasuke.

"You're lucky Suigetsu is in kinda a good mood or he'd had killed you for startling him.

It was then Karin noticed Sasuke start to sway a bit and then collapse. She saw no reason as to why he had collapsed his wounds did not bleed enough for it to be from blood loss.

It was not blood loss Sasuke's spirit had been summoned by the Kyuubi.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked around his surroundings.

It was a cold damp prison.

"I summoned your spirit here." said the Kyuubi from his cage.

Sasuke turned around and saw the Kyuubi in his cage with Naruto unconscious on the ground near the cage.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sasuke asked as he ran to Naruto's body. He knelt down next Naruto and checked for a pulse one was there.

"I had him remove the second seal, he is unconscious from the chakra merge." said the Kyuubi.

"Why'd bring me here?" asked Sasuke as he stood up.

"To let you know he removed the second seal. Now Pein cannot perform the jutsu to get me out that is without killing us both." said the Kyuubi.

"Smart then all you'd have to do is prove that you are in control and so long as Naruto agrees with what you are doing Pein will think another seal was removed .instead." said Sasuke.

"I also summoned you here to let you know that Kisame is under Pein's control as well." said the Kyuubi.

"Then he likely knows I'm the Dhampir too." said Sasuke.

"Yes but, my guess is he will not kill you. Killing you would only ensure that another Dhampir would be born later on." said the Kyuubi.

"I know." said Sasuke.

"Also by having Naruto remove the seal him and I will always be together." said the Kyuubi.

"Not always, there might be a way to split you two apart." said Sasuke.

"You need to be going back now. If I hold on to your spirit any longer it will not be able to go back." said the Kyuubi.

"Thank you for taking care of him." said Sasuke as he felt his spirit being drawn back to his body.

"I will continue to keep him safe." said the Kyuubi just as Sasuke's spirit came back to his body.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up.

"You had me worried there when you fainted." said Karin she was sitting in the chair.

"Sorry." said Sasuke as he slowly sat up.

"Here." said Karin as she handed to him a bowl of noodles.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he started to eat slowly.

"Care to tell me what happened?" she asked as she handed him a glass of water.

"Not really." said Sasuke as he took a bite of noodles.

"Fine by me we all have our secrets." said Karin as she started to eat as well.

They ate in silence until they heard the horses.

"Keigo must be here. I assume he brought your brother's cloak too. We'll need that when we hand you over to our leader." said Karin.

"To prove who I am?" asked Sasuke.

"That and to track your brother." said Karin as she sat up and took Sasuke's empty bowl and glass.

She opened the door and in ran Pyra, with the cloak in her mouth.

Sasuke took the cloak and began to pet her with his unshackled hand.

Karin shut the door behind her.

"So is it confirmed, do they have the last tailed beast?" asked Karin.

"According to the official report yes. And the Hokage has assembled a team to track down the Dhampir and another to find Akatsuki." said Keigo.

"How did he know?" asked Suigetsu as he jabbed a fingered towards to room where Sasuke was.

"Him and his brother might have a mind link." suggested Jugo.

"Doesn't that mean he knows where Sasuke is?" asked Taki.

"No only that when Pein sends them a message Sasuke gets the same message only later." said Jugo.

"How is he healing up?" asked Taki.

"Pretty well considering the wounds. We should be able to move him tomorrow." said Karin.

"Good, we are going to have to take the long way to the Mist village, vamps are waiting at the short way." said Taki.

"That means we'll have to pass near the Sound village." said Keigo.

"The leader said he'll meet up at the outskirts of the village and then we'll give him the vamp." said Taki.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm going to go to train get me when dinner is ready." said Suigetsu as he picked up his sword.

"I'll go check on our hostage." said Taki.

"I'll see if I can find anything that might fit him, he can't keep wearing Jugo's pants." said Karin.

"See if Uzu's old clothes might fit him." suggested Jugo.

"So how'd you do it?" asked Taki as he shut the door to the room Sasuke was in behind him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke he had Pyra asleep on the foot of the bed, hanging from the headboard was Itachi's cloak,

"How did you defeat Eli?" asked Taki as he walked towards Sasuke.

"I opened a Heavenly Gate." said Sasuke as he ran shifted his shackled hand to take a look at the bandage on it.

"Who taught you how to do that?" asked Taki.

"No one, I figured it out on my own." said Sasuke as he looked at the bandage on his other wrist as well.

"Smart little vamp aren't you. Now tell me how'd you know that technique I used on you was banned?" asked Taki.

"I have no reason to tell you." said Sasuke as he glared at Taki.

"You have all the reason to I am still in charge of your torture only now with Jugo instead of Keigo." said Taki as he tired to cup Sasuke's face.

"Article twelve section four paragraph nine states; A hostage can not be tortured so long as they do not try to run or lash out at their captors. If they are to be tortured a medic has to be nearby and stop it when they think enough is enough." said Sasuke as he jerked his face away.

"You seem to know a lot about us." said Taki as he grabbed Sasuke's chin and held it tightly.

"And you seem to know a lot about me though you try to hide it." said Sasuke.

Taki raised his hand about to strike Sasuke but Karin came in with some clothes, instead he ruffled Sasuke's hair and left.

Sasuke rubbed his chin and mumbled, "_Onore._" (bastard) under his breath.

"I know he is but we have to put up with him. Here are some of Uzu's old clothes hopefully they fit you. I'll unshackle your wrist so you can change. There's a restroom through that door. You have forty minutes to shower if you want to. I'll be back with a bag of blood for you, don't try the door." said Karin as she put down the clothes and pulled out a key. She then unshackled his wrist and left.

Sasuke slowly got up, grabbed the clothes and headed to the restroom. The clothes Karin had grabbed where black pants and a dark blue shirt, the shirt however had a collar that covered Itachi's bite marks.

He took a look at himself in the mirror after taking of the bandages. He was definitely not going to do that again if he could help it. Sasuke had skin that was starting to flake off. His hair was matted with blood and sweat causing it to drupe down a tad. The last thing he did was uncover the mark, the potion had worn off and it seemed hot to the touch.

Sasuke assumed it was because Pein now had all the tailed beast.

He turned on the water and but it to a warm setting, just warm enough to ease his muscles. When the water hit is body it nearly made him forget about his situation, that being someone suck between a rock and a hard place. Being a prisoner of his own teammates, his destiny starting to unfold yet he is unable to follow it for the time being.

Sasuke got out and dried off gently flaking off the skin a bit blood but not much was the outcome most of it had healed. He bandaged the bleeding ones and covered the mark. The clothes fit him like a glove sure they were a little loose but not much.

He opened the door slowly knowing that Pyra would be waiting for him.

She meowed when she saw him, Sasuke reached down to pet her. She followed him to the bed and when he sat on it she jumped up onto it too.

'I need for you to find one who is a vampire and yet not a vampire, he is my sensei like a father to me. Help him find me. Leave when Karin gets back.' signed Sasuke.

Pyra rubbed up against him and looked at him with sad eyes.

'I'm sorry but, he can't find me without you please.' signed Sasuke.

Pyra nuzzled her head against him and purred.

Sasuke knew she understood. Kakashi by now likely gathered a team to find him but without someone to track him it would not work. They needed someone that had his scent memorized to find him.

Karin tapped the door then entered Pyra came rushing out of the room, Karin turned her head and saw her jump out the window.

"She got wet." was all Sasuke said.

"Here is a bag of blood." said Karin as she tossed him a small bag of blood.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he bit into it. Surprisingly the blood was his own blood type something he had not had in a while. It was not much blood but after being nearly burnt to a crisp he needed it.

"We're leaving tomorrow to the Hidden Mist village, vamps are waiting for us at the normal routes so we'll have to take the long way." said Karin as she re-shackled his wrist to the bedpost.

"Near the outskirts of the Sound village, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes if the rumors are true then we'll have to move quickly." said Karin.

"They are true." said Sasuke.

"I was afraid of that." said Karin as she put away the key.

There was a knock on the door and Jugo's head poked in.

"Hey Karin, Suigetsu and Keigo are fighting again. Keigo brought up Suigetsu's little brother." said Jugo.

"If they don't kill each other I sure will. This is the second time this week." said Karin as she headed to the door.

"I know, but you know how Suigetsu gets when someone brings him up." said Jugo.

Meanwhile in the Sound Village Itachi had just made it to where Orochimaru was.

"Itachi so glad you could join me." said Orochimaru as Itachi put away his wings.

"_Hara guzuchi o tataku na_ and get me a human to eat. I'm close to blood lust." (Shut the fuck up) said Itachi his eyes where glowing red.

"Kabuto why don't you take our guest down to the feeding area." said Orochimaru with a smile. He could tell Pein had used his Rinnegan.

"Hope you don't expect me to keep them alive." said Itachi as Kabuto came out to take Itachi to the feeding ground.

"They're expendable knock yourself out." said Orochimaru as he saw Itachi follow Kabuto.

Ten minutes and six drained bodies later Itachi was ready to talk without possibly killing or hurting someone.

They where all sitting at a table in a large room. The room had a large couch big enough to fit one or two people laying down. A small table and two medium size couches that could easily sit three people.

Orochimaru's place was on the hill overlooking the city, underneath it where interconnecting tunnels much like the ones at the Uchiha compound. His tunnels led straight to the outskirts of the city on all sides.

The house had enough rooms to house all of Akatsuki, along with a large dungeon, three torture room, two pleasure rooms and one recovery room.

"Let me guess you want a piece of my little brother too?" asked Itachi.

"What was your first clue?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'll allow it under one condition. You keep the right side of his neck mine." said Itachi.

"I agree to your terms." said Orochimaru.

For the rest of the night Karin was the only one to come into the room Sasuke was kept in.

She was about to leave with the dinner plate when Sasuke asked something of her.

"Can I see Jugo?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"I might know a way so he can control his other half." said Sasuke.

"I'll send him in." said Karin as she left.

Jugo came in and shut the door behind him.

"So you think you can help me get the vamp side of me to submit to me?" asked Jugo.

"I think so." said Sasuke.

" I know the _Aetas Kenzan_." said Sasuke. "How do you think Haku got his voice back."

"Will it hurt?" asked Jugo.

"No, and it is permanent too." said Sasuke.

"Do it." said Jugo and Sasuke activated the _Aetas Kenzan_.

Jugo's eyes flashed it and he became engulfed it a blue flame, when the flame died down he closed then opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" asked Sasuke.

"Better like a huge burden has been lifted. I no longer have to worry about him coming out. Thank you." said Jugo.

"I just need for you to do me one favor, if anything where to happen to me tell Karin and Suigetsu the truth." said Sasuke.

"And if they do not believe me?" asked Jugo.

"Tell them the flower has wilted yet remains in full bloom." said Sasuke.

Jugo nodded his head he knew that code and only members of Hawk would know it.

That next morning they headed out, Sasuke had Itachi's cloak on top of him and he was gagged again.

"Does he really need to be gagged?" asked Jugo as he got on his nin horse.

"Yes he does." said Taki as he got on his horse right behind Sasuke.

It was dark when they got close to the Sound village.

"We should spilt up just in case. Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu you three head west. Keigo and I will go east. If we do not meet up in an hour think the worst and g oto the next hideout." said Taki.

Everyone but Taki and Keigo left.

"Now to take you to our leader." said Taki as he licked the inside of Sasuke's ear causing him to shiver.

The three of them got off the horses and made their way to the main gate. Sasuke started to struggle when he started to smell Orochimaru.

"Looks like he's on to us." said Keigo.

"It don't matter he can't do much to us." said Taki as he gripped Sasuke hard.

Taki was right, Sasuke was still weakened from overusing his chakra to save Karin.

Sasuke did manage to elbow Taki in the stomach with enough force to have him be released.

But it was a short lived victory he made it about 200 yards then stumbled on a root and fell.

"He can still pack a punch. Keigo I'll hold him you weaken him more." said Taki as he held Sasuke to the forest floor.

Keigo smiled and knelt down, he pulled down Sasuke's pants and pulled his legs apart.

"Won't Orochimaru be mad at us?" asked Keigo.

"He just wants Sasuke in one piece." said Taki.

Keigo then lowered his head and to suck. Even with Sasuke's futile struggles Keigo was still able to keep his legs wide open.

Sasuke gave a low moan when he felt Keigo's mouth. Blow jobs where Keigo's specialty he could make a guy come in less than a minute.

But, Keigo stopped just as Sasuke was about to cum and ran a finger slowly over Sasuke's member. With a muffled scream Sasuke came and he stopped struggling.

His pants where put back on him and he was half led half dragged to the gate.

There waited Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Hello again Sasuke." said Orochimaru as Sasuke was pushed to the ground before him.

Sasuke said nothing and just glared at him.

"Kabuto take him to my chambers, you know the rest." said Orochimaru.

Kabuto nodded his head and dragged Sasuke away.

"You two followed my orders well. Head to the Akatsuki hideout and Pein will reward you." said Orochimaru.

"Thank you Master Orochimaru." said Keigo and Taki and they left.

Orochimaru couldn't wait to have Sasuke to himself. He could hardly wait to tell the raven what he would do to him or maybe he'd have it be a surprise. It really didn't matter to Orochimaru tonight Sasuke was his and his alone.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It was writers block and the fact that my motherboard went back on my laptop. It was fixed and I'm back!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

**Oh and this Chapter is M for a reason major rape with some S&M action.  
**

Chapter 33: Turning of the Tide

"You should count yourself lucky." said Kabuto as he dragged Sasuke into Orochimaru's quarters.

Sasuke just glared at him.

"Orochimaru has promised your brother he will not touch the scars or mare your skin. He'll just have fun." said Kabuto.

Orochimaru's bedding was a poison green and the mattress was plushy.

Sasuke was thrown onto the mattress roughly.

He gave a small muffle as he hit the mattress.

"Ohh did that hurt little Dhampir?" asked Kabuto as he unshackled Sasuke's wrists.

Sasuke gave him a look of fright and wonder.

"Your brother put a camera in his room. Pein found it and brought up an image he could see clearly. He saw the mark so we all know." said Kabuto as he hand cuffed Sasuke to the bed post. The handcuffs had a fur lining so he would not be cut.

"Orochimaru will decide if he wants to take out that gag or not. I for one just don't want to deal with that mouth of yours right now." said Kabuto.

Sasuke just glared at him.

"Orochimaru should be here in an hour or so. Just don't go falling asleep.' said Kabuto.

He pulled a hair back from Sasuke's face and then left.

'How and why the hell does this happen to me' thought Sasuke as he just laid there still fully clothed.

Silent tears fell from his face. He was so screwed.

Orochimaru was on his way to his room when he ran into Itachi.

"Itachi you wanted to see me?" asked Orochimaru.

"I want Sasuke to be in my room after you are done." said Itachi.

"You want him cleaned up before hand?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes healed as well. And I want the gag off as well." said Itachi.

"I was going to take it off anyway." said Orochimaru.

"Thank you." said Itachi as he bowed his head.

Orochimaru headed into his room and saw Sasuke was cuffed but still had the gag on. He could tell Sasuke was crying silently.

"No need to cry little _kyojakuji _(weakling) I won't hurt you much. Pein wants you to be coherent went we get back to the base." said Orochimaru as he approached Sasuke.

Orochimaru wiped away the tears and removed the gag.

"_Jinkokuniike,Onore. _(Go to hell bastard)" said Sasuke as soon as the gag was off.

Orochimaru smacked Sasuke across the face.

"Your brother warned me about that mouth of yours and let me know about some words you might use." said Orochimaru.

"He's here?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yes he is here and under Pein's control too." said Orochimaru as he licked Sasuke earlobe and gentle nipped it.

"Get away from me." said Sasuke as he tried to kick Orochimaru.

"No. You know according to our laws I should have been the first one to have sex with you because I caught you. But, thanks to those marks on you neck", Orochimaru gently ran his hand over them causing Sasuke to shiver, "he had first dibbs." said Orochimaru.

"I am not a thing to be claimed." said Sasuke.

Orochimaru pulled Sasuke's pants down.

"Oh but you are and it seems you are excited by this." said Orochimaru.

Sasuke's member was still half hard from Keigo's blow job.

"No I'm not, it's from one of your damn underlings." said Sasuke.

"Keigo was always good at those I didn't even had to teach him anything." said Orochimaru.

"And Taki?" asked Sasuke.

"He was my first choice to get out of jail. Taki was so willing to join my cause, he was willing to have sex. It was incredible." said Orochimaru.

"He is a convicted murder and a rapist." said Sasuke.

"I know that is why I wanted him." said Orochimaru as he removed his clothes.

"Hawk will come and so will Konoha." said Sasuke as Orochimaru pulled his legs apart.

"I know." said Orochimaru as he pulled out a silver ring.

"What are you..?" Sasuke began as he saw the ring.

He slipped it onto Sasuke's member, it was a cock ring.

"I want to hear you beg for me to let you cum. The only way I'll do that is if you call me Master." he said as he thrusted into Sasuke with no preparation.

Sasuke cried out in pain, he had always been prepared before and the pain was unbearable.

"You are so tight like a virgin." said Orochimaru as he thrusted harder into Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to scream and moan in pain.

Aaahhh!!" Sasuke moaned as he felt Orochimaru hit his prostate.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot Sasuke. How does it feel?" he asked as he grazed over it again.

"Ngghhaa, I'm cumming!!" moaned Sasuke as he felt himself ready to climax.

"Aaahhh!!" he moaned as he felt Orochimaru hit his prostate yet again.

"You are still so tight." said Orochimaru as he pulled out slightly then pushed back into Sasuke hitting that spot again.

"No…Stop, I don't want to cum anymore!!" Sasuke moaned as he felt more cum build up.

"I won't." said Orochimaru.

"Please let me cum it hurts so bad!!" Sasuke half moaned half cried.

"Not until you call me master." said Orochimaru as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

"Never!! It hurts…ahhhh!!" Sasuke cried the pain was unbearable. "Take it off!!"

"No." said Orochimaru as he hit that spot even harder.

"Aaaahhh!!" Sasuke cried out again.

"It's so tight please, I want to cum so badly." Sasuke moaned.

Orochimaru smiled he was surprised by Sasuke's tolerance to pain but he knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Please Master let me cum!!!" Sasuke moaned softly. The pain was too much Sasuke had to give in.

"What was that?" asked Orochimaru as he slowly grazed his prostate. Causing Sasuke to scream in pain and pleasure.

"Master, please let me cum!!" Sasuke cried loudly.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Orochimaru.

"I belong to you and only you Master!! Please let me cum!!" Sasuke cried.

Orochimaru smiled and took off the ring.

"I'm cumming, Master!!" Sasuke moaned as he came.

"How does it feel?" asked Orochimaru as he slowly and hardly hit Sasuke's prostate.

"It feels so good, so good please Master, don't stop!!" Sasuke moaned his mind was fogged over by pleasure.

"I don't intend to." said Orochimaru as he continued to pound into Sasuke.

"Ahhhh!!" moaned Sasuke in pleasure as hit prostate kept on being hit.

Orochimaru came hard into Sasuke's entrance, Sasuke screamed in pain as the hot semen hit his now raw insides.

Orochimaru continued to thrust in and out of Sasuke slowly making sure it all came out pulling out slowly making sure not to let any fuilds come out.

Sasuke was sweaty and covered in blood and semen.

"Kabuto will be in to heal you and clean you up. Your brother wants you to be with him tonight." said Orochimaru as he unshackled Sasuke, got dressed and left.

Sasuke was in extreme pain, he could barley move without feeling pain.

Kabuto came in and saw Sasuke was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Looks like he had fun with you." said Kabuto.

He saw Sasuke had bleed a lot which meant he would need blood later on.

"This might hurt but then again you might not be able to feel a thing." said Kabuto as he began his Mystic palm jutsu. He then shoved two fingers up Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke gasped in pain but besides that nothing else showed he felt a thing, Kabuto was using more chakra than he normally would have because Pein wanted Sasuke to be completely healed.

Kabuto wiped off his finger and cleaned Sasuke off. It was then he noticed something was off about Sasuke's eyes.

His Sharingan was flickering on and off but, it was in blue. Suddenly just as Sasuke fully passed out his flame came up.

Kabuto left to get Itachi, since they had found out what the flame was Akatsuki knew only a family member could touch Sasuke.

"So how did Orochimaru enjoy him?" asked Itachi as they made their way to Orochimaru's room.

"For what I could tell he enjoyed your little brother quite well." said Kabuto.

"And his injuries?" asked Itachi.

"Nothing that shouldn't heal in a day or so I used more chakra than normal to heal him and the shackles where lined with fur.

"Good." said Itachi as he opened the door and saw Sasuke had passed out and that his flame was up.

Itachi walked over and picked Sasuke, the flame disappeared.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn." said Kabuto as they left.

"I know." said Itachi as he carried Sasuke to the room he was given.

He dumped Sasuke on the bed he was given, it was a queen instead of a king but that was the only difference.

Itachi then took off Sasuke's sweat and cum covered shirt and put a new on him along with pants. The shirt was a dark blue and the pants a dull black, Itachi had the cloak he had given Sasuke on a hook next to his other one.

Sasuke was breathing heavily but seemed okay.

Itachi knew Sasuke would need blood and the sooner he got it the sooner he'd heal.

So he called in one of Orochimaru's girl's and bit her neck. He then put the neck to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's fang elongated, he bit her and started to drink. Sasuke drank about half a pint, stopped and curled up into a ball shivering.

Itachi knew Sasuke was still asleep vampire's would drink blood in their sleep if they needed it, and Sasuke needed it then.

Itachi drained the young girl of all of her blood and threw her body down a shaft. The shaft lead straight to a molten pit of fire, it was Orochimaru's way of keeping the victims from turning into Halflings.

Itachi grabbed the blanket and coved himself and Sasuke with it. Then he wrapped an arm around Sasuke nuzzled his hair and then fell asleep.

Meanwhile Hawk had gotten to the next hideout.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Karin.

"No clue Taki and Keigo are never late." said Suigetsu.

Suddenly their communicator went off. It was a wide range broadcast to everyone and every country.

"Hello, my name is Taki and this is Keigo you might have known us from Hawk. But we are not as good as we led you onto believe. We where released from jail by order of Pein by Orochimaru, our mission infiltrate the tracker ninjas and bring them down. After killing the main leader Orochimaru assumed control over the tracker ninjas." said Taki.

"Our master Pein as decided to give you a chance to join us. He has all the tailed beast and the Dhampir, Sasuke Uchiha. There is no one to stop him now. Anyone that wants to join us will be turned and will pledge their allegiance to his rule. You have a week to decide." said Keigo and the transmission was cut off.

"That low life, bastard he betrayed us." said Suigetsu.

"We where working for Orochimar this whole time." said Karin.

"And that vamp was the Dhampir too. How come he didn't come out and tell us?" asked Suigetsu.

"I found out." said Karin.

"And he told me." said Jugo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Suigetsu.

"You wouldn't have believe him." said Karin.

"If only we had Uzi then we'd have hope." said Suigtsu.

"The flower has wilted yet remains in full bloom." said Jugo.

"What did you say?" asked Karin.

"The flower has wilted yet remains in full bloom." repeated Jugo.

"Who told you that?" asked Karin she recognized it as Uzi's code.

"Sasuke did, Karin he is Uzi." said Jugo.

"But that's impossible he was able to go out in the sun." said Suigetsu.

"He's the Dhampir, he's unaffected by the sun." said Karin.

"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Suigetsu.

"If he had Taki would have figured out he was the Dhampir." said Jugo.

"He did anyway." said Karin.

"He helped me get control of the vampire side of me. Now he will only come out when I want him to." said Jugo.

"How?" asked Karin.

"He used the _Aetas Kenzan_ on me." said Jugo.

"Smart kid. So what do we do now?" asked Karin.

"We do what we do best. We track him and hopefully meet up with the Konaha ninja. From there we will raid Akatsuki and end this." said Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu can you find Uzi, I mean Sasuke's katana?" asked Karin.

"I can." said Suigetsu.

"Good we'll meet you at the hideout closest to Akatsuki." said Karin.

"I'll send word to the other villages of our plan maybe we can get more ninjas to join up." said Suigetsu as he left.

"Think we can win this?" asked Jugo.

"We will or die trying, I am not going back to that snake and you and Suigetsu have a debt to repay." said Karin.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I'm staring up work and helping my parents try and get the house ready to be sold soon. Next chapter I promise will come sooner. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 34: Fears of Flight

Sasuke woke up about two hours before the set came up. He was sore, embarrass, and for the umpteenth wished he was dead. At least he was not longer with that snake instead he was with his brother, not that it was any better. He could tell he had been cleaned up and healed but healing did not get rid of the soreness and he swore he could still feel that snake on him.

He saw Itachi was sleeping right next to him so he did his best to get out of the bed quietly and quickly. He looked and saw he was also dressed in an outfit similar to what he'd always been wearing. Sasuke slipped into the restroom and stripped out of his clothes, he then started the water in the tub. What he needed was a good, long, soak in hot water and a way to clear his head. He unwrapped his arm and took a look at the mark, it still felt hot to the touch but besides that it didn't look different to him.

Sasuke slowly lowered himself into the tub after it had been filled. The water was hot but not too hot.

"I can't believe that snake did that to me." said Sasuke as he put his hands to his face.

"I can't believe I begged him, that bastard." said Sasuke.

He then began to do something he had not done in years and something that was totally against his nature. He began to cry.

Sasuke didn't know what else to do, he was fucked, just about every member of Akatsuki, except for Pein, had raped him but, he had a feeling that it would happen soon.

He cried for about ten minutes straight and then started to clean himself, first goal get the feeling of Orochimaru off of him. Sasuke scrubbed himself as hard as he dared something told him that if he was healed and healed good, someone must want him to not be harmed. His skin being red would not make that person happy.

Itachi woke up about an half an hour after Sasuke did. At first he wondered where Sasuke was but then he heard crying from the restroom. He was pissed Sasuke had left him during the night, but he figured Sasuke just needed the soak.

Itachi got dressed and pulled out some clothes that would fit Sasuke.

There was a knock on the door and a skimpy dressed slave girl came in with a tray of food, a pitcher, an empty glass, and a glass of water.

"Lord Orochimaru, sent me in to give you these." She said as she set the tray down on the small table near the bed.

Itachi looked over her, she had short black hair that went to her shoulders, a halter top that was a olive green, a black trip skirt that barely covered her bare ass, (yes we all know Orochimaru is a pervert) and a gold anklet.

"Did Orochimaru send you personally or Kabuto?" asked Itachi.

"Kabuto he said you'd know why." She said.

"Oh I do." said Itachi he bared his fangs and bite her right in a vein.

She screamed an ear-splintering scream and then collapsed from the blood lost into Itachi's arms.

Itachi lifted his head to shut her eyes.

"He was right in sending you, your blood is so delicious. So pure, so innocent, you must have been a virgin." said Itachi has he bit into her vein again.

Itachi heard the door the restroom open and a gagging noise. Sasuke must have seen him drinking from her, now he'd need more blood.

Itachi licked her wound close, and went to open the restroom door but it would not budge.

"Sasuke open this door now." Itachi said, he knew he'd be able to break it down but he wanted to give Sasuke a chance.

"No way in hell." Sasuke said.

"Open this door now or I'll be forced to punish you. And I am very good with a whip, Keigo has nothing on me, I however am not so gentle." said Itachi.

Sasuke opened the door slightly and Itachi drug him out of the restroom. Luckily Sasuke had a towel around his waist.

Itachi struck Sasuke hard across the face and slammed him against a wall.

"Never try to lock me out again, you are mine, and nothing but my yarichin." said Itachi as he held onto Sasuke's jaw.

"Get the hell off of me what the hell happened to you." Sasuke said as tried to get Itachi off of him.

Sasuke looked at Itachi's eyes and saw something was off with Itachi's eyes he had a ring connecting the tomeo.

"Pein use his Rinnegan on you didn't he." said Sasuke.

"He did and I've never felt so alive so in control." said Itachi he pulled Sasuke off the wall and towards the young girl, she was alive but just barely.

"No don't make me." said Sasuke Itachi was going to have him kill her,

"Oh, I won't have you kill her that is my job." said Itachi he ran a finger over her neck opening the wound. "Just drink."

Sasuke couldn't help it, he needed the blood, but he knew when to stop. He didn't need much just enough.

He stopped and Itachi threw Sasuke on the bed.

"Close your eyes I'm not going to give you any more." Itachi said.

Sasuke did as he was told, not that he wanted to but, when Pein used his Rinnegan on Itachi he brought out Itachi's dark side.

Just hearing Itachi drink from her made him want to puke.

"Open your eyes." said Itachi.

Sasuke opened them and saw the body was gone and Itachi was holding out a bowl to him.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he took the bowl and began to eat. The bowl had eggs mixed with bacon and cheese, it was not much but he really needed something in his body.

Itachi took his bowl and sat on the other side of the bed. He watched Sasuke grab the glass of water and drink it slowly.

There was another knock on the door.

"Itachi, Orochimaru is ready." said the voice, it was Kabuto.

"I'll be right out, I should explain to Sasuke what is going on." said Itachi.

Sasuke didn't like what he was hearing.

"Now Sasuke you have two choices, we are flying back to the Akatsuki hideout. You can either be good and I'll carry you bridal style conscience or I'll carry you over my shoulder unconscious . You're choice" Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, obviously no one knew about his fear of heights. Which for him was good. If Itachi had known Sasuke would not have been given a choice.

"Conscience." said Sasuke as he put down the bowl.

"Good now lets go." said Itachi as he attached the leash to the collar.

Sasuke allowed himself to be led outside. He saw the sun was just starting to come up.

"You ready Itachi?" asked Orochimaru.

"Where is Kabuto?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, he left to take care of some business for me. But, don't worry things will be fun." said Orochimaru.

Sasuke shot him an evil glare.

"Ready little brother." said Itachi as he licked Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded his head.

Itachi picked him up.

"We're taking some short cuts so this should only take about three hours." said Orochimaru as he extended his poison green wings.

Itachi extended his as well. Sasuke reached out and touch one of the feathers.

"Don't worry little brother sooner or later you'll get yours." said Itachi as he got ready to take off.

Sasuke gave a small yelp when Itachi took off.

Meanwhile Tsunade had sent two teams out with two different missions. The first team was Anko, Genma, and Hinata, their job was to infiltrate the Akatsuki hideout. Anko and Genma where going to get Orochimaru's permission to marry and Hinata was to be the bargaining chip. But, she was wearing a bracelet the same type Kiba had worn before hand. It had been tested and had five copies made. Her's was a failsafe, no vamp would be able to touch her until after Anko got permission and to do that Orochimaru would have to bite her again and that was when Anko was going to kill him.

The second team was Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi, their mission was to find Hawk meet up with them and work together to rescue Sasuke. Seemed simple enough, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji all had the same bracelet, so they didn't have to worry about a vamp attack.

"How the hell did I get stuck with you two?" asked Shikamaru as they ran through the trees.

"It was either this or have to deal with your mom." said Neji.

"I guess this was the better of two evils." sighed Shikamaru.

'I still can't believe you got her pregnant." said Kakashi.

"I'm surprised she did not castrate you." said Kiba.

"Keep it up and I will castrate you." said Shikamaru.

"Any idea on how to find them?" asked Neji.

"One, Kiba have Akamaru take a whiff of this." said Kakashi as he pulled out a white scarf.

"Whose is that?" asked Neji.

"When Sasuke came back after being under cover he had this in pocket. It belongs to Karin, he was going to leave it with her but he didn't have the time to." said Kakashi..

Kibas took the scarf. "Okay Akamaru, take a whiff and track this person." said Kiba.

Akamaru took a deep whiff and started running off.

"He got something." said Kiba.

Back with Sasuke, Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Itachi holding on for dear life and not looking down.

"Scared of heights little brother?" asked Itachi, he could tell Sasuke was trying not to show it.

"A vamp scared of heights that is so funny." said Orochimaru.

Sasuke just shot Orochimaru a deadly glare and tried not to look down.

"So little brother what caused you to be scared of heights?" asked Itachi.

"As if I will tell you." said Sasuke.

Itachi loosened his grip on Sasuke and Sasuke just held on to Itachi tighter, not that he wanted to but he didn't want to fall or look down.

"It was about ten years after you killed off everyone. I hadn't learned how to teleport quite yet. I was helping construct the face of the second Hokage when I fell off, I was too far for the worker to grab me and Kakashi was fixing a home after a vamp attack. One of the workers went off to find Kakashi. I lost my grip and fell it was then Kakashi teleported and caught me. Since then I've had this fear of falling, which lead to a fear of heights." said Sasuke.

Itachi smiled and tightened his grip on Sasuke. Heights, that was such a strange fear for a vamp to have, hopefully it was not permanent. Because when Sasuke got his wings Itachi would be the one to teach him how to fly and his was a pass fail class.

Three hours later Itachi and Orochimaru made it to the hideout. Waiting for them was Kabuto and Pein.

"I see your brother was not too much trouble." said Pein.

"Not at all." said Itachi as he folded his wings back in and allowed Sasuke to get out of his arms.

"Get this Pein, the kid has a fear of heights." said Orochimaru.

"How unusual, Itachi take Sasuke to my room." said Pein.

"Ware moshikasuruto kyoukou takami ,datte kara saishou ware kan choudai ue mai timor." said Sasuke. ( I might be scared of heights but at least I can get over my fear.)

"Ingens fama de novus yarichin." said Pein. (Big words coming from the new male whore.)

Sasuke tried to attack Pein but Itachi held him in.

"I'll take him to your room Pein." said Itachi. He started to drag Sasuke toward Pein's room.

"I'm glad I decided not to use Rinnegan on him, I will enjoy breaking him down." said Pein with a smile.

Itachi literally dragged Sasuke to Pein's room. Sasuke was putting up one hell of a fight digging his heels into the ground grabbing onto the corners, if it weren't for that damn collar he would have done more.

Then Sasuke got tired of fighting, well at least that way, he tried to attack Itachi. Not his best plan but the plan was to get him to drop the leash.

Sasuke swiped Itachi's feet out from underneath him, kneed him in the balls and pulled the leash out of his hands.

He knew Itachi would be pissed but hoped he'd not be quite fast enough to catch him.

Sasuke was dead wrong.

"You little bitch." said Itachi as he managed to stand up from being kneed, it hurt like hell, but he dealt with it. He used his speed to catch up to Sasuke and slam him against a wall by his throat.

"That was not a nice thing to do Little Brother." said Itachi.

"I guess you're starting to rub off on me." choked Sasuke.

"I guess I am." said Itachi. He used his loose hand to tie Sasuke's hands in front of him with the leash, and then let go of him.

"Onore" (bastard) said Sasuke as he rubbed his throat.

Itachi ignored that remark and started to drag Sasuke to Pein's room by his hair, ignoring the cries from Sasuke.

"Here we are, Pein will be here in a while." said Itachi as he threw Sasuke inside Pein's room.

Sasuke fell straight on the floor barely catching himself with his tied hands.

"I'll be back to get you at sunset." said Itachi as he closed the door leaving Sasuke alone.

**Author's Note: Okay what do you think?? I know Itachi is acting like a bastard but blame Pein. And Sasuke's eyes flashing blue will be explained soon. Next chapter might have a flashback or …. Whatever else I can think of. Enjoy!! Oh and Please review too!!! Thanks!!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 35:

"Damn Kakashi how can we even be sure this Karin person won't kill us when we find her?" asked Kiba as they followed Pakun.

"It's not her I'm worried about it is Jugo." said Kakashi..

"Who's he?" asked Kiba.

He was smacked upside the head by Shikamaru.

"Ouch what the hell was that for?" asked Kiba as he rubbed his head.

"We learned about him at school, you idiot." said Shikamaru.

"He was the only survivor of Orochimaru's vampire experiments. He has vampire DNA fused with his own. He has a vampire side of him that come out every now and again." said Kakashi.

"And your point?" asked Kiba.

"Neji hit him again please." sighed Kakashi, how Kiba passed the test to be a vampire hunter was beyond him.

Neji hit Kiba upside the head again.

"Quit that I might get brain damage." said Kiba as he rubbed his head again.

"You mean more than what you already have?" asked Neji.

"One more word Hyuga and I'll…" said Kiba.

"You'll what threaten to rip up the furniture, or mark it?" asked Neji with a smile.

"That is Hyuga." shouted Kiba as he took off at Neji at full speed Akamaru followed him.

"Wait don't go too far…never mind." said Pakun for they had already gone out of his sight.

"They be fine Pakun, they are vampire hunters after all." said Kakashi.

Neji and Kiba came to a small clearing and Kiba tackled him to the ground.

"Take back what you said Hyuga." said Kiba he had Neji's hands pinned with one of his own.

"Which part the ripping or the marking." said Neji.

"Both." said Kiba.

"I'd rather do this." said Neji as he leaned up and kissed Kiba on the lips.

"You _onore _was this just a trick to get us alone." said Kiba with a small smile he released Neji's hand.

"What do you think." said Neji as he wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and pulled him down onto a kiss then rolled so he was on top.

"I thought it was my turn to be on top?" asked Kiba as Neji started to remove Kiba's pants.

"It was but you just so tempting." said Neji as he nipped Kiba's neck.

"And here I thought only vamps went for the neck." said a voice from behind them.

Karin and Jugo where there in the trees near the clearing. Karin was smiling and Jugo was just shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kiba as he got up while trying to get his pants on, not easy for him.

"They are Karin and Jugo and you two should keep your senses open more. Or you might have wound up being in a vampire threesome." said Kakashi with a smile.

"And you must be Kakashi." said Jugo as him and Karin jumped from the trees.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as he looked for him.

"Taki and Keigo betrayed us and took him to Orochimaru." said Jugo.

"_Shimatta_!" (damnit) said Kakashi. He knew how Orochimaru was.

"I think his brother came to see Orochimaru." said Karin.

"At least he is somewhat safe." said Kakashi he had a feeling Itachi was close to Sasuke.

Akamaru started barking wildly.

"Kiba shut that dog up." said Jugo.

"He smells the same thing I smell a cat, a nin cat." said Pakun.

"That must be Pyra the nin cat that bonded with Sasuke." said Jugo.

There was a sound from the trees then Pyra came out and tackled Neji to the ground.

"Damn can someone get this cat off of me it weights a ton." said Neji.

"She has news about Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"I really don't care get her off of me please." said Neji as he tried to get Pyra off.

Pyra hissed at Neji got off and started meowing. When she was done Pakun translated.

"She said Sasuke sent her here to find Kakashi and to give him a message." said Pakun.

"What is the message?" asked Kakashi as he signed it too.

"Naruto and the Kyuubi have fused together to keep Naruto safe. Also that Sasuke might know of a way to un-fuse them." translated Pakun.

"Anything new on Sasuke?" asked/ signed Kakashi.

"Nothing really except that his wings will come in soon." translated Pakun.

'Hey Jugo I need to talk with you.' said Jugo's inner vampire.

'What the hell is it Kisho I thought Sasuke banished you to the depths of my mind.' thought Jugo.

'Well he did or at least my dark side that is. I need to talk with you it is about him.' said Kisho.

'Fine what is it you need to tell me.' thought Jugo.

"Jugo you okay?" asked Karin.

"I'm fine Kisho just wants to talk to me about Sasuke." said Jugo.

"Who the hell is Kisho?" asked Kiba.

"My inner vamp. And he came with the name." thought Jugo.

'Jugo did I hear that Sasuke's wings are coming in soon?' asked Kisho.

'Yes you did.' thought Jugo.

'Kakashi has to allow himself to be captured to help Sasuke through the process.' said Kisho. When a vampire gets his or her wings they need to have someone that they trust with them or they will never wake up and will die.

'I think he already knows that.' thought Jugo.

'Okay then does he know the Earth has no claim to him?' asked Kisho.

'What do you mean?' thought Jugo.

'Just let Kakashi know that.' said Kisho.

"So what did he say?" asked Karin.

"Only that Kakashi will have to be the one to be with Sasuke when he gets his wings." said Jugo.

"I knew that but I wanted to meet up with you first." said Kakashi.

"He also said the Earth has no claim to him whatever that meant." said Jugo.

"Where is Suigetsu anyway?" asked Kiba.

"He went off to find Sasuke's sword the one that was given to him by a crazy old man." said Karin.

"Don't ask." said Jugo.

"I'll leave you guys here I have to go and get myself captured. Pakun stay with them and Shikamaru, try to keep Neji and Kiba off of each other." said Kakashi.

"He couldn't even keep himself away from Temari what makes you think he'll…hey that almost hit me." said Kiba as he ducked to avoid a shrunken.

"Consider that a warning." said Shikamaru.

"Karin, Jugo try to prevent them from killing each other." said Kakashi with that said he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Meanwhile Anko and Gemna just got to the hideout with Hinata in tow. Hinata had her hands bond behind her and her mouth was gagged as well. Her bonds where not too tight just tight enough so the vamps would think she was tied good.

"Anko what a pleasure." said Deidara.

"I'm not here to see you I'm here to see Orochimaru." said Anko as she tried to go into the hideout.

"Why do you need to see him?" asked Deidara.

"That is for him to know and you to find out later." said Anko as Deidara stopped her.

"And why did you bring a Neko and a human?" asked Deidara.

"The human is my fiancée Gemna, the Neko is Hinata Hyuga." said Anko.

"Why do you bring them here?" asked Deidara.

"Since Orochimaru sired me I have to get his permission before I marry, Hinata is to tip the odds in my favor." said Anko.

"How'd you get Tsunade to allow you to take her?" asked Deidara he thought he smell a scheme.

"Oh I didn't Gemna here convinced Lady Tsunade that he should take Hinata out of the village because of the vampire attacks and that she'd be safe with him." said Anko.

Deidara raised an eyebrow he was not buying it at all.

"One life is worth the cost for me and Anko to be together and besides she really had no real place in the village. She was the star reader and a bad one is that." said Gemna.

"And what makes you think you can protect them until Orochimaru accepts?" asked Deidara.

"Tsunade had these bracelets made using Sasuke's blood. The blood was mixed with silver and craved into the leather." said Anko as she held up Gemna's wrist.

"Touch me or Hinata with it on will cause the blue flame to come up." said Gemna.

"Orochimaru is with Kabuto in the lab he won't be back up until later tonight. Deidara will show you two to your rooms. I'll take the Neko to the dungeons." said Pein he had heard them from inside.

"Not to disrespect you but, I'd prefer it that Hinata says with us. I don't trust the humans in the dungeons with her. She is a virgin after all." said Anko.

Pein eyes light up Orochimaru loved virgins, and Nekos.

"The room will be under visual surveillance." said Pein.

"Fine by me." said Anko.

"Deidara show them to room b-12." said Pein.

Deidara nodded and lead them to the room.

Room b-12 was originally a room used to break down trouble Halfings but it was made into a room that members of Akatsuki could use if they wanted to sleep with a slave but not in their room. It had tan walls, two beds, on twin and one queen, the twin had black sheets and the queen had a lavender shade.

"A meal will be brought up later on." said Deidara he then left.

Back in Pein's room Sasuke managed to untie his hands that his asshole of a brother forgot to untie. He had to use his fangs but there really wasn't much else they where good for. The leash came off as soon as he untied them and laid ther on the floor.

The first thing Sasuke did was find a light switch, when he found it he flipped it on and was shocked by what he saw. Pein's room was split into three areas, one had the bed, a bookshelf and a dresser, the other the main computer and another was the area where he made his new bodies.

He went to the computer the only file not password protected was his own, Pein obviously wanted to taut him that way. It said nothing new except, that he was the dhampir.

"Interesting huh Nephew." said a voice from behind Sasuke spun around and saw Madara.

"What is?" asked Sasuke as he backed away from the computer.

"The fact that Pein asked Itachi to put you in his room and left your file unguarded on his computer." said Madara.

"I should care why?" asked Sasuke.

"He wants you to know what he knows about you. He wants to know a lot more about you as well." said Madara as he cornered Sasuke.

"What are you going to rape me too?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I have no taste in men. I prefer women they are so much harder to break." said Madara.

"Why did you came here to talk with me or do you have other intentions." said Sasuke.

Madara grabbed his arm the one with the mark on it and twisted it behind him so Sasuke was facing the corner.

"It's weird my own flesh and blood was the one chosen to be the dhampir." said Madara he traced out the mark with his index finger.

It felt cold to his touch but to Sasuke it felt like it was on fire.

"I thought Pein was the one that had to be defeated?" asked Sasuke as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Nephew, I control Pein, did you think he's that powerful? No once I have all the tailed beast spirits I will bring the vampire race into a whole new age. An age where we control everything and everyone" said Madara as he stopped tracing the mark and let go of Sasuke's arm.

"And my brother what will become of him?" asked Sasuke as he turned around and rubbed the mark.

" He will continue to be under Pein's control or under my control if you wish to put it that way. And as for you, you will mainly Itachi's personal _yarichin _but, anyone of the clan can have a turn with you. The best part is after Pein has his turn your body will accept all of them and soon so will your mind." said Madara.

A look of shock appeared on Sasuke's face he had never heard of such a thing.

"Didn't know that did you, as a vampire our semen as the ability to turn a fellow vampire into a mindless slave after the entire clan as a turn that is. And Zetsu's vines contain his by the way." said Madara.

"I will not allow that to happen to me." said Sasuke.

"What ever thought you had the choice, Nephew." said Madara as he left the room leaving Sasuke alone again.

Pein headed to the laboratory to tell Orchimaru of Anko's visit and request.

He saw Kabuto and Sasori had finished up on that drug he wanted. It was in a small vial and was a grayish color.

"Is this it?" asked Pein as he picked it up.

"Yes I have more just in case the other's want to use it, that is until his mind accepts us." said Sasori.

"Good, Orochimaru Anko is here to see you." said Pein.

"Really what brings her here?" asked Orochimaru.

"She wants to marry and brought you a gift too. A Neko, Hinata Hyuga." said Pein.

"I'll give my answer once the ceremony on the Nine-tailed is performed." said Orochimaru.

"Which reminds me, Pein, are we going to broadcast the ceremony to the whole country?" asked Sasori.

"Shit, that means Sasuke will have to be able to translate for them. I'll have to find another place to pierce him." said Pein as he put the vial inside his cloak and then left.

**Author's Note: Not my best work but I've been side track. And who ever can solve the riddle Kisho said will get a cookie. Think Orchimaru. Enjoy!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!) WARNING!!!!: This chapter has EXTREMLY GRAPHIC SEX read at your own risk.**

Chapter 36: Pein's Turn

Sasuke had to think of something and he was not going to be broken down like that. But, his Uncle was right he really had no say in what was going to happen only that it was going to happen.

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder again, it felt sore and seemed to have knots that he couldn't explain in it. He went over to the bookshelf and saw that most of them where in the ancient language which meant he was no longer the only expert.

The door opened and in stepped Pein.

"Madara told you the truth right?" asked Pein as he shut the door behind him, it had a fingerprint lock on the inside.

"Which one the one about you not being the true leader or what will happen to me." said Sasuke.

"So he told you both interesting." said Pein as he walked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke backed away not that he was being a wimp but, he had pissed off Pein the most, killing Konan, being the Dhampir, that body comment he made earlier. He back straight into the area that was where Pein would make more of his bodies.

"Why is Anko here with Hinata?" asked Sasuke, he was trying to stall as he looked to see if there was anything he could use.

"Anko wants to get married and Hinata is the offering to Orochimaru." said Pein, he could tell Sasuke was stalling.

"She'd never do that." said Sasuke.

"According to her fiancée one life is worth them being together." said Pein.

"Neji will come get her." said Sasuke.

"Oh we are planning on that. The same thing that is going to happen to you will happen to them." said Pein he snapped his fingers and chains shot out from the wall and bond Sasuke's hands and ankle, he was forced against the wall near the cadavers.

"_Nande kuso_? (What the hell?)" said Sasuke as he tried to break the chains.

Pein took out a kunai.

"Stay still I'd hate to have to cut you." said Pein tauntingly. He cut off Sasuke's shirt and made a spinning motion with his finger and the chains flipped Sasuke so his face was in the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Checking your back, Taki told me Keigo used a silver whip on you I want to see how well you healed." said Pein as he moved his hands over Sasuke's back. He came to the shoulders and felt they had knots under them.

"From the night Orochimaru rapped me." said Sasuke as Pein felt it, to him that seemed to be the best explanation.

"And here I thought you where maturing." said Pein.

"What the hell are these chains?" asked Sasuke they seemed to tighten and loosen when he moved.

"Just something I use to help me when I'm making a new body, every now and again I do a live one while another watches." said Pein.

"Sick bastard." said Sasuke he could only picture the torture.

"But enough of that." said Pein as the chains released Sasuke.

Sasuke fell but was able to catch himself on his hands.

"In the position it is so tempting just to fuck you now but that might do more harm than good. And we wouldn't want to hurt you too much." said Pein as he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him to his feet.

Sasuke's hands shot to his hair to try and get Pein off of his hair. Pein released his hair only to grab onto his hands and dragged him to the bed.

"By happy I'm not going to fuck you on the floor like the whore that you are." said Pein as he threw Sasuke on the bed he then tied Sasuke's hands together with silk then tied that to the bed post.

"Want to know something strange, Sasuke. Your back is free from scars, actually your entire body but where Itachi bit you is free from scars. No vampire has healing that fast especially when silver is used." said Pein.

"Your point?" asked Sasuke.

"My point being you don't require to be healed as often as I thought. Meaning you won't need as much time between being fucked." said Pein as he ripped off Sasuke's pants and pulled his legs apart. Sasuke was surprised by the strength Pein had.

Pein was just about to take out the vial when the alarm went off.

"_Chikusyo_!!" (Damn it) he said as he looked at the monitor. Up on the screen was Kakashi heading to the hideout alone.

Sasuke craned his head and saw it too.

"Kakashi Sensei." he said with hope in his voice.

"Zetsu." said Pein and he appeared in the room.

"Yes Pein?" asked Zetsu.

"Kakashi is headed this way capture him. Put him in the dungeon in a cell alone, I'll be down to see why he is here." said Pein.

"Yes Pein." said Zetsu as he disappeared back into the floor.

"Don't thing I'm going to leave you without something to entertain you." said Pein. He reached into his pocket, passed the vial and to the anal plug he kept with him just in case Madara wanted to have fun.

He pulled it out and a look of shock came on Sasuke's face.

"So you know what this is good." said Pein as he pushed it deep into Sasuke's entrance until it brushed against his prostate.

"Ahh." gasped Sasuke when he felt it hit his prostate.

"It will go off once every three minutes for five seconds, not enough to make you cum. Just enough to keep you from drifting out on me and enough to keep you entertained." said Pein as he got up and left.

Pein took his time going down to the dungeon when got there Kakashi was already there and by the looks of it he didn't put up much of a fight.

"So Kakashi what brings you here?" asked Pein.

"Sasuke who else." said Kakashi.

"So you finally came to get him? Well you are too late once I have my turn with him he will start to become a mindless slave." said Pein.

"I was told by Kisho that Sasuke will be getting his wings soon. When he does he needs someone he trust to help him get out of the coma, I'm the only one he trusts." said Kakashi.

"How soon will he get his wings?" asked Pein he was thinking back to those knots on Sasuke's shoulders.

"No clue it could be today or tomorrow or after the ritual all I know was that I have to be here when it happens." said Kakashi.

"You will remain down here until the ritual, after that you will still be down here until he gets his wings. Afterwards it depends on what Madara wants to do with you." said Pein.

Kakashi nodded his head. He had a feeling that was what was going to happen but, he knew something Pein didn't. Sasuke would not be turned into the mindless slave that Pein wanted, his mind was too strong. His body might but never his mind. Kakashi also knew how Sasuke was to turn the vampires into humans as well.

"A slave will be down to bring you a meal twice a day besides that enjoy your stay here." said Pein he then left.

Pein looked at his watch as he headed to his room, he'd been gone for twelve minutes. He got to his room and heard a muffled sound, Sasuke must have been biting his lip.

He walked in and saw Sasuke was half hard and had bite his lip but, not hard enough to draw blood.

"Seems you had fun." said Pein as he walked over and pulled out the plug wiping it on the corner sheet then putting it back into his pocket.

"Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh he came because of you, apparently you are to get your wings soon." said Pein as he pulled out the vial.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sasuke as he saw the vial.

"Oh just something I had Sasori and Kabuto make to break you down faster. It's works as a strong aphrodisiac and a good lube as well." said Pein as he coated two of his fingers with half of the vial.

"It'll take more than that to break me down." said Sasuke as he felt Pein put the fingers at his entrance.

"I know that, that is why I had them make more. Every time one of us takes you after my turn they will all use this. The more it is used the faster you will break. Until both your mind and body is completely ours." said Pein he then pushed his fingers into Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke hissed at the pain and sharply took a breath. Pein hit his prostate dead on.

"It seems no matter how many time you are fucked you are still as tight as a virgin." said Pein as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Sasuke's tight entrance at a slow pace.

Sasuke's body started to feel hot and craving more.

Pein added a third finger and began to move them slowly in and out preparing Sasuke for what was to come and at the same time getting his body to absorb the drug.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and unevenly. His mind was starting to fog over he knew it was the drugs doing his body felt weird as if it was on autopilot.

"Ahhhh!!" moaned Sasuke in pleasure as Pein's fingers grazed over his prostate.

Pein could tell the drug was working and working well. He could tell Sasuke was enjoying it but, he needed to see just how well it worked in other ways. He removed his fingers and heard Sasuke whimper at the lost contact.

"I'll untie you from the bedpost if you'll be good." said Pein.

Sasuke nodded his head, his body wanted more, it needed more.

Pein untied him from the bedpost and watched Sasuke put his hands in front of him.

"Please I need more." begged Sasuke his face was flustered.

"I'll give you more after you give me a blow job." said Pein as he pulled out his member.

Sasuke quickly went over he swirled his tongue around the head then took the whole thing in his mouth gently sucking on it. It didn't take long for him to taste the precum and it was then Pein removed his head.

"You're quite good." said Pein he emptied the last of the vial onto his member coating it. "Get down and spread your legs."

Sasuke did just that.

"Please hurry!" begged Sasuke as he put his legs as far apart as he could without falling.

"That's a good boy I take it the potion done it's job." said Pein as he nudged his member into Sasuke.

"Kah!! Ahh!!" yelled Sasuke as he felt Pein thrust into him halfway.

Sasuke face was filled with tears and tears where still falling his body was betraying him.

"Should I push in deeper?" asked Pein as he brushed away some of Sasuke's tears.

"Hai." Sasuke nodded his head yes, he needed more.

Pein thrusted in the rest of the way.

"Hah!! Ahh!!" cried Sasuke as Pein started thrust in and out of him.

"_Sobou commodo itto sobou_." (Harder please do it harder) moaned Sasuke as he but his bond hands behind Pein's neck pulling himself further in.

"You are such a _yarichin _and you are enjoying aren't you." said Pein as he thrusted into Sasuke harder. Sasuke was starting to move his hips as well giving Pein a sense of pleasure.

"_Hai itto tezawari tam sasuga_." (yes it feels so good) moaned Sasuke. Pein smiled at the fact that Sasuke was using the ancient language. Itachi had told him that Sasuke was an expert on it just like Pein was and that when he was pissed or when his mind was clouded over he used it.

Pein leaned over and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth willingly as Pein's tongue asked for access. Pein couldn't believe how sweet Sasuke was tasting. Sasuke moaned as he felt Pein tongue hit the sensitive spots on the top of his mouth. Pein released the kiss gently sucking on Sasuke's tongue as he did. He was loving how this drug worked and here he thought it would take more to break the Uchiha down.

"Haaah!!" moaned Sasuke as his whole body arched when Pein hit his prostate and he came.

Pein came right after Sasuke, Sasuke moaned when he felt Pein's cum hit his insides, Pein pulled out gently not wanting to harm their new whore. He wiped off his member and wiped off Sasuke a little. Sasuke was still conscience and his breathing was getting under control. He was sweaty and tired he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"We're not quite done yet there is one last thing I have to do." said Pein. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a needle and an eyebrow ring with a red jewel on it.

"An eyebrow ring?" asked Sasuke.

"Your brother agreed that I could give you a piercing. It would have been the lip or tongue but we need you to translate the ritual for us." said Pein as he put the needle to Sasuke's right eyebrow. "I suggest you hold your breath."

He then drove the needle through Sasuke's eyebrow Sasuke screamed and he tried to arch his body to knock Pein off but Pein held him down.

Pein put the eyebrow ring through and spun it around a few times. He reached into the same pocket and pulled out a bottle and swabs.

"I suggest you take care of it or next time I'll pierce a spot that will hurt a lot worst." said Pein as he put the items on a desk just as the door opened. It was Itachi and he had an extra cloak with him.

Pein cut Sasuke bonds then Itachi came and picked Sasuke up taking the items and putting them in his pocket. He covered Sasuke with the spare cloak, just as Sasuke was starting to doze off.

"Remember Sasuke, your body has now accepted us soon will your mind." said Pein and that was the last thing Sasuke heard before he drifted asleep.

Meanwhile Suigetsu had found Sasuke sword. It was giving to Sasuke by a crazy old monk that had said it had been passed down through his family and could only be wielded by a pure of heart pureblood.

"Damn vamp over all the places to hide it he hides it here." complained Suigetsu. He had found the sword on the bank of an active volcano. The swords was very unique it was like a cross between a katana and a regular sword. The blade was the purest of white made from silver and the tears of angels with some holy water, the hilt was also made of silver and had the mark engraved in it along with something in the ancient language along the guard, the pommel had a Sharingan eye one either side.

"Hope that this thing will be of use because if I came all the way here for nothing someone is going to be in a world of hurt." complained Suigetsu as he wrapped his hands with the shirt Sasuke had worn earlier.

The last time someone besides him had touched it, it had burned the others hand. He pulled it out and slide it into the sheath, the sheath was also given to Sasuke by the monk. It was black and had silver ankhs on it as well as the same thing in the ancient language as the guard.

He put the sheath on his back and headed off to find Karin and Jugo.

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me, I felt bad posting this because of how well, intense it is. It is pretty hard core because this is the most intense thing I have ever written. Umm next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!) **_

Chapter 37: Choices

When Sasuke woke up he realized he was naked in his brother's bed and alone. Sasuke put a hand to his forehead and felt the ring that was when the memories of the night before came to him.

The drug, the rape, his body betraying him, and the eyebrow ring. Sasuke wanted to pull the damn thing out but didn't want to get another one that would hurt worst. He'd just deal with it until….until….until what? He was slowly becoming a mindless whore it was hopeless. Hopeless to go against them they had won, they had Naruto and Haku soon they'd have everything, there was nothing he could do.

He looked over at the desk and saw a covered tray of food was there for him along with a page of the diary his father had started when he was born and another note that was on top of it. Sasuke reached for the note ignoring the dull pain he felt when he moved. The page had some words circled and some arrows connecting them.

It read: Don't lose hope, you can achieve your destiny, the Earth does not claim you.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Sasuke, he saw half a corner of the page was ripped off. "Itachi must have done this before Pein used his Rinnegan on him" When he was younger Sasuke remembered Itachi and Obito would communicate by ripping half a corner off of the page. It was how they knew it came from them that way there handwriting could be forged but not that.

Sasuke lifted the lid off the tray, it contained two strips of bacon, a piece of toast, a pear and eggs. Nothing much, next to the tray was a glass of what looked to be orange juice. It was still warm which mean Itachi couldn't have been gone for long. Sasuke ate the note left, hey what better way to keep it hidden than to eat it, and started to eat the meal.

The other note was simple enough, telling him to bathe, get dressed and to not try to leave the room. But there was something else added and that was telling him the ritual to extract the Nine-Tailed fox was to happen tonight.

Sasuke smiled.

'Oh they'd sure be in for a surprise when they try to extract the Kyuubi' he thought.

Sasuke slowly got out of the bed and headed to the restroom. He took a look in the mirror when he got there. Pein was right the scars on his neck were the only ones on there. Even the claw marks from last night was gone. The only pain he felt now was a dull pain from his shoulders. He remembered what Pein told him about his wings coming in soon so he assumed the pain was from that.

He took a shower, enjoying how the warm water felt on his shoulders. It helped relieve some of the tension and helped relax him. Sasuke got out of the shower and saw the tray was gone and a pile of clothes had been left for him. He had smelled the Halfling come in while in the shower, but ignored it. He treated the eyebrow ring first gentle dapping it with the rubbing alcohol. He then got dressed it was a blue shirt with a v-neck, and black pants that had three pockets one on either side and one just below his knee on the right. The pants where a surprise and so was his headband the one he lost when fighting Orochimaru.

There was a knock on the door that startled Sasuke and he quickly put the headband back on, it was not a 'can I come in' knock it was more of a 'I'm coming in' knock.

"I see you found the headband it was among the things Kakashi had with him." said Itachi as he came in shutting the door behind him.

"Why give it to me? And unmarked too I thought I was a part of your clan?" asked Sasuke.

"I was going to but Pein stopped me. Said it was not my job to do it." said Itachi as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke was near the bookshelf, he was there before the knock.

Itachi patted the spot next to him, "Come here Sasuke." he said softly.

"No." said Sasuke he didn't trust his brother at all.

Itachi smirked that evil yet, entertained smirk of his.

"I'll make a deal with you do to me what you did to Pein last night and I'll take you to see Kakashi." said Itachi.

"Alone, no cameras?" asked Sasuke, he really wanted to see Kakashi and find out the truth.

"Pein didn't put cameras in the dungeon. That is where Zetsu feeds and I'll leave you two alone for ten minutes, if you do it well enough that is." said Itachi.

"You swear?" asked Sasuke.

"Upon my Uchiha blood I swear." said Itachi.

Sasuke timidly made his way to where Itachi was and knelt on the ground. Itachi removed his cloak and pulled out his hard member. He would have had Sasuke unzip his zipper with his teeth but, not yet he was not broken in yet.

Sasuke lowered his head and Itachi's member into his hands, slowly licking the head.

'Shit. If I knew his tongue was this good I'd have him do this sooner.' thought Itachi as Sasuke's mouth completely covered his member and he felt Sasuke's tongue slowly go up and down the vein on the underside.

Sasuke gently began to bob his head making sure his tongue hit a different spot with every bob.

He began to taste his brother's precum and continued, he wanted this to go by as quickly as possible. Sasuke gently raked his small fangs across his brother's member slowly being careful not to bite him

"Good, Sasuke keep it up." Itachi said as he tried to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Once Sasuke was broken it, he'd have his little brother do this to him all the time. The fangs where a nice touch their moved movement across his hot member nearly made him moan, nearly that is Itachi Uchiha moaned for no one, except Kisame on the rare occasion he allowed him to be on the top.

He felt himself about to cum and held Sasuke's head in place knowing he'd try to avoid this part of the deal.

"Drink it all up, Sasuke and I'll give you half an hour with Kakashi instead f the promised ten." said Itachi as he felt Sasuke try to remove his head.

"Or I could just torture him and force you to watch or better yet, take you while in front of him. Then he'll know just how much of a yarichin you really are and how much you enjoy being raped. No, we can no longer call it rape you can't rape the willing now can you, Little Brother? I know of how you begged for him to go harder and like the lusty little yarichin you really are." said Itachi.

Those words bit into Sasuke harder than any whip had ever had. He knew the real Itachi would never say those words, the real one would have comforted him and never make him do this. But, the real Itachi was gone for now and he was stuck with this monster, this thing that only looked like his brother. Itachi never really raped him to rape him he did it to protect him. Tears fell from his face as he began to drink his brother's cum knowing that doing so he was starting to give in.

"Now was it that bad?" asked Itachi as he pulled Sasuke's head back by his hair.

Sasuke shook his head no, lightly to not pull out any of his hairs.

"Good now I'll take you to see Kakashi afterwards Sasori and Deidara want to see you." said Itachi.

A look of fear came up in Sasuke's eye when he heard their names.

"Sasori can't wait to see for himself how well the drug works." said Itachi as he let go of Sasuke hair and zipped himself back up.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Sasuke he was still knelling on the ground tears silently falling from his pale skin.

"Not if don't want to show everyone how low you have fallen." said Itachi.

Sasuke looked up and gave him a puzzled look.

"Didn't Pein tell you, he's broadcasting this and the next ritual to the whole country and you are the translator. Why else would he pierce your eyebrow and not your lip or tongue?" said Itachi.

A look of relief flashed across Sasuke's face, at least Pein had some mercy. He shivered at the thought of what those rings could be used for.

"I'll be back in an hour to take you to the dungeon to see Kakashi be ready for me then." said Itachi as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke not that he needed his brother but he did enjoy having him around.

"Pein is having a party for finally capturing the Kyuubi and needs me to cook. Since it is a special occasion and my cooking is the best." said Itachi.

"Oh." said Sasuke quietly as he got up.

"You'll be joining us too." said Itachi as he headed to the door.

"Why?" asked Sasuke as he sat on the bed.

"Because you are my brother and a part of this clan that is why. Luckily you heal fast. Remember be ready in one hour or you will not go." said Itachi.

"Okay." said Sasuke as Itachi left the room.

The first thing Sasuke did when Itachi left was wash out his mouth. He had to get that taste out of his mouth.

After he got that god-awful taste out of his mouth he went back to the bookshelf, while he was over there something caught his eye. He didn't notice it before because it was small and was inside one of the other books, he saw the pages jutting out slightly.

It was a small notebook, looked and smelled to be about a hundred years old give or take a few years. The pages seemed to be worn out and he could only make out a few word, 'angels, seal, reincarnated, white, pure heart and vampire to name a few.

The cover on the book had a mark on it one that looked very familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. What surprised him the most was the names that where on the inside of the back cover. The names on it where, Fugaku (his father), Obito, Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui and other names that included some of the Uchiha clan and some ANBU agents. All of which where written in blood and had the same mark next to each of their names.

Sasuke heard the door was about to open so he quickly hid the small book in the pocket below his knee, it didn't even show.

"You ready Little Brother?" asked Itachi, Pein was with him.

"Why is he here?" asked Sasuke.

"I realized I left the leash in his room and he was returning it." said Itachi he held up the leash.

"Itachi told me about the little agreement he made. I'll allow it under one condition." said Pein as he stepped into the room and smirked at how Sasuke backed away.

"And what would that be?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing too bad Zetsu wants to have his fun with you since his turn was cut off early, you'll have an hour to rest up and eat if you want. Then you'll see your beloved Sensei. After dinner Sasori and Deidara will enjoy your company, two hours later the ritual will start." said Pein.

"No. I will not let that happen to me I have not a toy to be passed around." said Sasuke.

"Or I could just kill Kakashi and allow all three of them to take you at once." said Pein.

A look of shock came across Sasuke's face.

"And maybe we could even make it a pre show for the ritual." suggested Pein.

"No, please. Don't." pleaded Sasuke Kakashi was the only one he trusted if they killed him then when he got his wings he might lose his soul, his head was bowed.

"Then you'll do as I say?" asked Pein as he walked towards Sasuke, he lifted Sasuke's head and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke's body reacted to Pein and he began to kiss back, tangling his tongue with Pein's. Pein grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and deepened the kiss and Sasuke moaned into his mouth. He released Sasuke's head and broke off the kiss. But he still held Sasuke's chin, a bit of saliva trickled down his chin.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

"Yes what?" asked Pein as he tightened the grip on Sasuke's chin. Sasuke curled his hands into fists.

"Yes Pein-Sama." said Sasuke, Pein released his chin.

"Good you are learning quite well. Itachi you know where to take him." said Pein and he left.

Sasuke wiped of the saliva and Itachi attached the collar dragging him to where Zetsu want Sasuke to be.

Meanwhile in Kohana Tsuande was busy working on the paperwork.

"Who knew so much paperwork would come out of sending six people on a simple infiltration mission." complained Tsunade the stack of paperwork was huge.

Sakura poked her head in, "Tsunade, I have a message for you from the Archangel Shiroawai." said Sakura.

"What?" asked Tsunade it was extremely rare for any of the higher up angels to contact those on the earth.

"Yes I know." said Sakura as she came in and handed Tsunade the message.

Tsuande opened it and there was a huge flash of a bright light. Tsunade had to cover her eyes it was so bright.

When the light dimmed down there in the middle of her office was Archangel Shiroawai. He was wearing a pure white robe, his hair was a as blond as blond could be. His sword hung on his right side, he was left handed, it was made of pure silver and holy water. His wings where a very light gold, with angels the lighter the color of their wings the more pure hearted they where, The opposite of vampires.

"Excuse my language but why the hell are you here I thought an angel of your status couldn't leave heaven." said Tsunade.

"They make exceptions every once in a while. Where is Michi?" asked Shiroawai.

"Michi died about seventy years ago." said Sakura.

"I mean Karin." said Shiroawai.

"She is with Jugo, Neji and Kiba, why did you call her Michi?" asked Tsunade.

"Michi was my daughter, she was blessed with the healing power of an Archangel. She was reincarnated as Karin as a just in case measure." said Shiroawai.

"Just in case what?" asked Tsuande.

"Just in case Sasuke dies. He is not a normal vampire unlike the others the Earth does not claim him, Heaven does." said Shiroawai.

Sakura gasped that was impossible.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"I'll explain later, I need to find Karin first and unseal her memories and powers." said Shiroawai.

There was another flash of light and he was gone.

**Author's Note: Ya another chapter. I'm working on a new writing technique which includes more descriptions and more and Shiroawai mean white angel. Tell me what you think. And I have two, yes two honorable mentions. Kaine Reine and Sasuita95 thanks for the reviews and for keeping me going. Also to the person that flamed me, I have only one word for you and that is HISSSS!!!!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!) **

Chapter 38: More Questions Than Answers

Itachi was leading Sasuke to where Zetsu's room was. Sasuke had his head down the entire time not as a sign of submission but to try and hide the tears falling from his face. Itachi swiftly turned around and back handed him so hard he fell to the ground.

"Quit your crying, you are a Uchiha and Uchiha's never cry." said Itachi as he pulled Sasuke up by the collar. Sasuke's cheek was red, bleeding slightly and new tears where starting to form, Itachi backhanded him harder splitting his lip and scratching his cheek.

"I said stop your crying you worthless _yarichin_." said Itachi as he punched Sasuke hard in the stomach and threw Sasuke towards the wall.

Sasuke cringed ready for the impact of the wall but it never came instead he found himself against Madara.

"Now Itachi is that anyway to treat your brother?" asked Madara as he gently pushed Sasuke away, he didn't want to harm the translator so the world would see his and the vampiric race's rise to glory. Also he had something to ask his youngest nephew.

"Then tell him to stop his crying, it's giving me a migraine ." said Itachi as he rubbed his head.

"Itachi go get some rest I'll take your brother the rest of the way there is something I wish to talk to him about anyway." said Madara he held his hand out for the leash.

"Fine, bring him back to my room when Zetsu done with him." said Itachi as he walked away.

"Will do Nephew, take some of Kisame's pills too." said Madara as he saw Itachi go. Itachi waved at the remark and turned the corner.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sasuke as he spit out some blood.

"Pein needs you relatively unharmed for the translation also I need to talk with you as well." said Madara as he wound the leash around his hand so Sasuke would be forced to walk beside him.

"What the hell do you have to say to me?" asked Sasuke as he ran a hand over his cheek. Madara saw it glow and heal up the same thing with his split lip, it was healed as if nothing had happened. Healing that quickly without a jutsu was incredible to say the least, no vampire could heal that fast, something Madara would have to get someone to look into.

"Two things, one your brother's aggressive side was brought out more with Pein's Rinnegan, he has a shorter temper as you just saw try not to piss him off. I'm warning you so you won't die, we have a use for you after all." said Madara.

Sasuke just glared at him he knew attack Madara would be suicide now.

"Also I've decided Kakashi's fate, we won't kill him." Madara saw Sasuke's eyes light up. "Instead he will remain our prisoner you'll be able to see him every other day if you desire to so long as your duty is performed first if needed." said Madara.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Leverage for you and since he will help you get your wings we can't really kill him or risk having you go into extreme bloodlust. Which is something that I really won't have the time to deal with." said Madara.

Sasuke was glad Kakashi would live.

"Here we are Zetsu's room. He's not here so I'll leave you in there until he returns and Nephew don't touch the plant with dark blue flowers. The last slave that did so died before Zetsu had his fun. I'll be back for you when he is done." said Madara as he pushed Sasuke inside.

Sasuke fell not expecting the push but caught himself with his hands. The floor was made out of what felt to be grass.

"Enjoy you time. I know you will." said. Madara as he shut the door behind him.

Sasuke quickly got up and looked around. Zetsu's room was like a garden and a torture chamber all in one, it was twice as big as the other rooms at least by his guess. It had what looked to be carnivores plants, trees with what looked to be blood stains on them, low hanging vines, and the plant that had dark blue flowers.

He remember what Madara had told him and kept away from that plant, he could smell something was up with it. The plant seemed to be giving off a nearly sickly aroma that was terrible. Luckily Sasuke could block it out or he might have puked by now, but besides the scent the plant also had thorns and they seemed to be dripping blood. Not something he wanted to check out, at least not with his flame out of commission.

His flame, Itachi never tightened the hold of his collar after he was brought back which meant he still had it. He'd have to talk to Kakashi about it though, he might have some ideas on how to use it.

The door opened and in came in Taki and Zetsu. Taki had this huge smile on his face, his eyes clouded over with lust, his wings had some blood on it and he smelled of death.

"Taki here as enjoyed the men Pein as offered but too many of them are in the medical ward. So he had to switch to women, and well you know he kills them out of rage." said Zetsu.

"Why is he here then?" asked Sasuke he decided he'd not let Taki rape him again this time he'd fight tooth and nail.

"I can't rape you myself and using my vines is no fun. So Taki here offered to allow me watch him rape you." said Zetsu with a twisted little smile.

"Where's Keigo?" asked Sasuke not that he really cared but it was good to know where your enemies where. By now a normal person would have ran but he knew doing that would only piss them off more especially Taki.

"Torturing some of the prisoners with Orochimaru, unlike me he prefers women." said Taki.

Taki saw Sasuke shiver a little at hearing Keigo was torturing the prisoners, all but Kakashi that is. Madara himself and Pein made it clear that is any harm befall him, the one responsible would suffer a slow painful death.

"It's been a while since you had a good chase Taki right? Just watching you take him would be boring." said Zetsu.

"How about a little game of cat and mouse? If you can make it to the other side of the room before I get to you I'll be happy with oral." purposed Taki he loved to chase his victims it made him more aroused.

"And if I refuse?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll have a repeat of what happened the last time, only I won't hold back." said Taki with a evil smile.

"The other side of the room and you won't use the drug?" asked Sasuke.

Taki nodded his head.

"Okay." said Sasuke and he started to run.

"I don't remember saying he could go." said Taki.

"Oh and before I forget we'll have to gag him. He'll need his voice later tonight." said Zetsu.

"I keep a ball gag with me at all times." said Taki.

"Allow me. I'll use my veins to hold him and gag him as well. I've absorbed the drug and this way he'll brake down quicker." said Zetsu.

"Good point. I think I've given him enough of a head start." said Taki he extended his wings and took off to where Sasuke was.

Zetsu smiled and sank into the ground, looking for where Sasuke was. He saw Sasuke was running pretty fast, but not as fast as he could have, he was saving his strength, smart kid.

Zetsu commanded a tree root to come up, he watched Sasuke fall over it and keep on going. He commanded another root to come up and trip him, Sasuke's foot got caught in it. Sasuke was stuck or so Zetsu thought.

"Damn plant Zetsu, don't they ever fight fair." said Sasuke he then extended his fangs and bite the root apart.

Zetsu hissed in pain whatever was on Sasuke's fangs in was not the regular vampire poison but it hurt just as holy water would.

"Get the hell off of me you Bastard!!" he heard Sasuke shout Taki must have caught him.

"But, I caught you." said Taki.

"Only because you had help from that _onore_ (bastard)plant." said Sasuke as he struggled to get out of Taki's grip. Taki had Sasuke pinned to a tree arms held above his head. Taki's wings where coated in dirt, some feathers where on the floor and Taki had a split lip.

"I see you had some trouble catching him." said Zetsu as rose up from the ground.

"The little whore fought back." said Taki as he pushed Sasuke to where Zetsu was.

Zetsu's vines sprang into action. Two ripped his shirt off, the other pulled off his pants off. The pants where tossed to the base of the tree, he would have to have Sasuke dress in at least pants when Itachi or Madara came back for him, luckily he didn't notice the extra weight in the pants.

"I'm no one's whore." said Sasuke he extended his fangs.

"Oh but you are only a _yarichin_." said Taki as he put a hand on Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke extended his fangs and dug them right into Taki's hand. Taki backhanded him and re-grabbed his chin forcefully.

"You are so lucky Pein and Madara just want you relatively unharmed." said Taki, as his hand healed somewhat, the bite did leave twin scars.

"_Oray no shieta koto jenai_!!( I don't give a damn)." said Sasuke as he wrenched his chin out of Taki's grip.

"Fine then we'll skip the foreplay and go straight to the sex." said Taki as he removed his pants and pulled out the vial.

As soon as Sasuke saw the vial he knew it was the drug so he started struggling against his bonds. They cut into his skin and Sasuke felt a substance on them different from the last time.

"Oh and my vines now give off the drug as well, so struggle all you want you'll just get more of it into your system." said Zetsu as he forced Sasuke to his knees with his ass up in the air.

"Pein was very particular about stretching you out first. Something about being still as tight as a virgin. That's something that I would love to feel myself." said Taki as he coated his fingers in half of the drug.

"No please,… ahhh!!!" cried Sasuke when he felt the first two finger invade him stretching him out.

"Damn Pein wasn't kidding when he said how tight you where, you can't even tell you've been taken eight times already." said Taki as he pushed his fingers in and out of Sasuke scissoring them slightly.

"Ahh!! No stop!! Please!!" cried Sasuke his body was starting to tremble as the drug started to work.

Taki curled his finger rubbing up against Sasuke prostate.

"No!!…Mmmm!!" cried Sasuke the last part was muffled by Zetsu's vine entering his mouth forcefully.

"Pein doesn't want us to wreak that voice of your's before the ritual." said Taki. "But afterward I'd love to hear your screams."

A scream of protest was muffled by Zetsu's vine.

Taki licked up Sasuke's neck, he could feel Sasuke trembling and that his body was getting hot.

"You must really enjoy being filled by us. Feeling our hot semen makes you feel real good doesn't it?" whispered Taki into Sasuke ear.

Sasuke shivered as Taki's fingers hit that spot in him again. But he couldn't cum, Zetsu had a vine wrapped around him.

"You really want to come don't you, you are such a _yarichin_ getting off by just having my fingers in you. I really want to stick my hot cock up that tight ass of your now but I have to wait until you are properly stretched." said Taki as he added another finger.

"Nngg!!" moaned Sasuke through the vine.

"He's ready for you Taki." said Zetsu.

Zetsu was right Sasuke's mind was in a haze and his body was ready for him, it was craving more.

Taki removed his fingers they still had some of the drug on them.

"Seems a waste to not use it." said Taki.

Zetsu removed his vine from Sasuke's mouth and Taki shoved his finger in.

"Why don't you clean them off for me?" asked Taki.

Sasuke began to lick the drug off, it tasted like blueberries sweet fresh off the vine blueberries. He began to suck at the fingers moaning at the taste it was so good.

Taki smiled and pulled out his fingers and the vine reentered Sasuke's mouth.

"The drug is defiantly doing it's job. He'll be ours soon." said Zetsu.

"It's only his body for now look at his eyes, they are so full of hate and pain. His metal barriers must be stronger than we thought." said Taki as he covered his member in the drug.

"You want me to loosen my hold on his wrists?" asked Zetsu. Sasuke was no longer struggling he was just taking it.

"Completely release them. I have an idea to humiliate him further." said Taki.

Zestu did just that. Sasuke's hand where trembling like his whole body was if it weren't for the vine around his waist he'd collapse by now.

"Now Sasuke do me a favor and spread yourself for me. I want to see how well I stretched you out." said Taki.

Sasuke's trembling hands went and did as Taki commanded.

"Good, this will still hurt but not as much as it could. It is such a pretty color now and it's quivering too, you must really want this." said Taki as he looked at his job. The drug had already been absorbed into Sasuke's body. "Put your hands back on the ground."

Sasuke did as he was told and put his unsteady hands back on the ground.

Taki without warning plunged into Sasuke's quivering opening.

"Mmmm!!" screamed Sasuke as he felt Taki begin to thrust in and out of him. He began to suck on the vine and tasted the drug so he began to suck harder as if he was giving a blow job.

"God it feels like heaven you are so hot and tight." said Taki as he thrusted harder into Sasuke.

A muffled scream was heard from then the sound of a lustful moan.

"When I cum Zetsu I want you to allow him to as well." said Taki.

"Sure. Damn Taki this kid's tongue is so skilled." said Zetsu as he felt Sasuke tongue run down the underside of his vine to try and get more of the drug out.

Meanwhile Itachi had gone down to the dungeons to cool down and saw Kakashi.

"Why the hell did you come here knowing that you'd be captured?" asked Itachi as he stopped at the cell Kakashi was in.

"Your brother needs me, just like he needs you now." said Kakashi. They had allowed him to keep his headband but only to hide his Sharingan eye but besides that they had stripped him of all weapons and scrolls.

"That little _yarichin_ needs nothing but to be fucked into submission." said Itachi.

"Pein has you under his control doesn't he?" asked Kakashi it was a rhetorical question he knew it was true.

"He just brought out a side in me I never knew I had a stronger side." said Itachi.

"Itachi you have to break free of his control." said Kakashi.

"Why should I listen to you? You stole Obito from me, you stole my love from me." said Itachi.

"Itachi I stole nothing from you, you know that. We where a part of the same organization, working to find Madara and kill him." said Kakashi.

"I'd never work with you, you're spinning lies. Madara showed me the two of you together wrapped in each other embrace." said Itachi.

"Itachi I'd never do that to you. He had been hurt I offered my blood to him to help him heal, we fell asleep together." said Kakashi, Madara must have messed with Itachi's head.

"Why the hell should I believe you?" asked Itachi.

"I taught Obito how to cook eastern foods and he taught you." said Kakashi.

"You lie he told me he was taught how to cook by a friend of his." said Itachi.

Kakashi had a feeling he knew what would break Pein's control on Itachi. The code phrase used to get into the organization's hideout.

"_Fores vita ibi nullus amor, fores koi ibi nullus cuspis victus_. (Without life there is no love, without love there is no point in living)" said Kakashi.

Itachi's eyes flashed the Rinnegan, then back to his Sharingan then just black, then back to the Sharingan again.

"_Datte nan sono itten tameni nara tu rosuto dara tu quantinus genzon tameni._ (Because what is the point in living if you lost who you where living for)" said Itachi, which was the second part of the code.

"What Madara showed me was a lie wasn't it?" asked Itachi.

"It was but it wasn't. We did sleep together but that was because we both where weak, him from blood lost me from allowing him to drink my blood." said Kakashi.

"What has happened?" asked Itachi, he remembered nothing from when he was put under the Rinnegan.

"Sasuke is back but he is in trouble. He is being fucked by every member of Akatsuki. Pein had this drug made that would cause his mind and body to give in to them. But there is hope, the only reason why I allowed myself to be captured is because Sasuke is going to get his wings soon. And with the way you have been treating him under the Rinnegan, I'm the only one he trusts." said Kakashi.

"Does Pein or Madara know about Sasuke being claimed by Heaven?" asked Itachi.

"If he did he wouldn't have allowed me to live." said Kakashi.

"Hey Itachi Taki and Zetsu are done with your whore of a brother. Do you want to get him or should Madara?" asked Deidara from the staircase.

"I get him in a fuckin minute you lousy excuse for an artist, it's no wonder your own village kicked you out they where probably sicken by your art." shouted Itachi.

"Okay no need to insult me or my art." said Deidara as he slammed the door.

"Was that how I was behaving?" asked Itachi.

"Yes." said Kakashi.

"That is how I am if I don't have sex with Kisame every once in a while." said Itachi.

"By the way why can't Kisame have sex with him?" asked Kakashi.

"He can't have sex with Sasuke because our DNA is too similar. Being a fish demon he can only have one lover and that is me." said Itachi.

"Don't let anyone know you broke Pein's control not even Sasuke, and try to break it on Kisame then, Deidara or Sasori." said Kakashi.

"I'll do what I can. Please help my brother, he is all I have left." said Itachi.

"I will just keep up the act so Pein won't use it on you again." said Kakashi.

"Will do." said Itachi. He left the dungeon and went up to where Zetsu's room was.

He was heartbroken when he saw Sasuke and the blood. The blood was not from his thighs, from the look of it he was beaten and he had thorns in his skin too. It looked like he was pushed into the bush with blue flowers, not good the thorns injected a poison into the bloodstream that could kill a human. At least Sasuke had pants on.

Itachi pulled out the thorns as gentle has he could and still seem harsh. Sasuke was fading in and out of consciousness from the poison. Itachi had a feeling it was Taki that did it to Sasuke, Zetsu knew what that plant could do.

Itachi pulled out the thorns and watched as they healed up.

He picked up Sasuke knowing that after that last thorn was pulled out he was knocked out. Itachi took Sasuke to his room and laid him on it gently.

"I will protect you." said Itachi as he left the room to try and save Kisame.

**Author's Note: Ta-Da!! A new chapter!! Mostly everything will be explained in the next chapter, I swear. Really I swear. Just please read and review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 39: Lies and Truths

Sasuke woke up in stages, he was in so much pain. After Taki had cum he had been allowed to. Then Zetsu had been called away to a matter with Pein and told Taki to call Deidara when he was done. Taki had taken that time to beat him and force him to suck him off. When he was done he put Sasuke's pants back on him then, threw Sasuke into the bush he was warned about then stepped on him forcing him into the bush even more. Then pulled him out of the bush and dumped him on the ground.

Sasuke knew who had picked him up, it was his brother Itachi, he smelled his brother's scent it was soothing to him and made him feel safe. He could feel something different about his brother. His brother's touch was soft and he could tell he was attempting to hide it but he knew his brother was back Pein control was broken.

Sasuke was on his stomach, he could feel a heating pack on his shoulders. He rolled over slowly to catch the heating packs.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"Your back, with your wings coming out soon the heat will sooth the area and lessen the pain from when they come out." said Itachi he was on the edge of the bed.

"I know you broke his control, I sensed it in your touch." said Sasuke as he positioned himself so the heating pack that was on his shoulders.

"Just keep acting like I'm the ass I know I was." said Itachi.

"Okay I can do that." said Sasuke.

"What did I do to you while I was under his control?" asked Itachi.

"Pein had Sasori and Kabuto cook up this drug. It is to make my mind and body want them, crave them. So far I've been raped by Pein, he used it first, then by Taki and Zetsu gagged me with a vine coated in the stuff. You forced me to give you a blow job and drink your cum, called me a worthless whore and threatened me." said Sasuke he as nearing tears.

"I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen to you." said Itachi as he took Sasuke in his arms. "I just missed you and wanted to protect you."

"I know, but while under Pein's control you promised I could visit Kakashi. I need to talk with him about something." said Sasuke as he pushed himself out of Itachi's arms.

"You still don't trust me?" asked Itachi as he let Sasuke go.

"Not really that and I don't want the drug to activate." said Sasuke.

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be the food I ordered for you and I to have. Then I'll give you more time to rest. You'll see Kakashi at about four, dinner is at seven, the ritual has to start at midnight." said Itachi as he went to the door and grabbed the trays.

"Pein is having Deidara and Sasori rape me before the ritual." said Sasuke quietly as Itachi handed him the tray.

The tray had bread, what looked to be beef stew, an apple and a glass of a red liquid.

"It's beef stew and that is wine in the glass to help you sleep and dull the pain." said Itachi.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he picked up the spoon and took a bite of it. It was good, really good.

"Your welcome, Kakashi is going to tell you some things, things I should have told you years ago. Just keep an open mind." said Itachi.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sasuke as he took a sip of the wine.

"Try and break Pein's control over everyone." said Itachi.

"Thank you for the meal." yawned Sasuke as he laid back down and drifted to sleep. Itachi smiled and covered his brother with a blanket.

About an half an hour later Itachi heard a crash from outside the door and the sound of someone running. He opened the door and nearly fell over, Sasori had run into him.

"I came as soon a Taki mentioned the plant is he okay, no fever, no unexplained bumps, is he bleeding from his fangs?" asked Sasori.

"Yes, yes, yes, and no." said Itachi.

"Really? Weird that plant kills anything with vampire DNA in them, even Halflings, well except for Zetsu that is." said Sasori.

"It might be because he is the Dhampir or because the whore is finally getting his wings." said Itachi.

"Maybe you are right. Well just wanted to see, can wait to have my turn with him tonight and see just how well me new drug works." said Sasori as he bounced out the door.

"Wait about the drug was it is exactly?" asked Itachi.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sasori.

"Just curious. I want to know what it is just in case is shows side effects." said Itachi.

"It reacts to our semen, what it does is speed up the process to the reaction. It causes his body to accept us, it also clouds his mind so it response to his body. It will only do that while we are having sex with him, or when one of us kisses him, anything that can be taken as intimate." said Sasori.

"Good wanted to make sure. I could still have fun, beating a soulless husk is not as fun." said Itachi.

"I guess you are right about that and some defiance at the beginning is just arousing too." said Sasori he then walked down the hall turned a corner and disappeared.

Itachi walked back into the room and saw Sasuke was shivering so he put another blanket on him and kissed his forehead.

Meanwhile Karin, Jugo, Neji and Kiba were heading to the Akatsuki hideout as fast as they could.

"Hey can we take a break Akamaru and I are pooped." panted Kiba.

"I agree it's not like getting there sooner will help at all." said Neji.

"Fine, we'll rest here for an hour, an hour and we're going." said Karin.

Neji and Kiba leaned up against a tree and fell asleep their head against each other.

'That is just too cute.' said Kisho.

'They sure are perfect for each other.' thought Jugo.

"They shouldn't let their guard down so easily an enemy could attack at any moment." said Karin but, she had to admit they did look cute.

Suddenly the wind picked up out of nowhere and the forest became dead.

"Neji, Kiba wake up we have company." shouted Karin.

The two jolted awake hitting each other in the head hard.

There was a bright blinding light and when it settled Archangel Shiroawai was standing in the clearing.

"An Archangel but I thought you guys weren't allow down from heaven." said Kiba as he got up while rubbing his head.

"I'm here for Michi." said Shiroawai.

"My grandmother died years ago." said Karin.

"She may have but you are her reincarnation." said Shiroawai.

"That's impossible only angels can be reincarnated." said Neji as he rubbed his head.

"Michi was my daughter blessed with the healing power of an Archangel." said Shiroawai.

"I can't be her." said Karin, she saw no way how she was the reincarnation of anybody.

"Orochimaru raped you and yet you never lost your virginity, you can sense a vampire without fail and you feel stronger when the sun is out. All qualities of an angel." said Shiroawai.

"Still not proof." said Karin.

Shiroawai sighed he had an idea she was going to be stubborn, just not this stubborn.

"Show me your left shoulder." said Shiroawai.

Karin pulled her shirt down so her left shoulder was showing, Shiroawai touched her shoulder and the mark of an angel appeared. Two light pink angel wings.

"Proof enough?" he asked.

"I guess so." said Karin as she pulled her shirt back up, the mark of an angel was something that couldn't be faked.

"Now I'm going to try and bring back some of Michi's memory's just some." said Shiroawai.

"Okay by me." said Karin.

Shiroawai put a hand to her forehead and said something really hushed and softly. Karin felt a jolt as some of Michi's memory's came to her, mainly the ones about the vampire and Sasuke.

"Did it work?" asked Neji.

"Let's see if it did, Karin what was the name of the vampire hunter that was Pein's first victim?" asked Shiroawai.

"Her name was Ayame." said Karin.

"It worked." said Shiroawai.

"Mind if I call you father?" asked Karin, she had never really known her really parents and felt she should call him father.

"Of course you can, now all we have to do is find Bloodheart." said Shiroawai.

"Bloodheart?" asked Kiba he had never heard of it before.

"The sword Sasuke will use to defeat Madara once and for all, it was forged by angel tears, silver and holy water the only thing able to handle his power." said Shiroawai.

A huge puddle appeared out of nowhere and Suigetsu came halfway out of it and tossed the sword on the ground.

"Okay I found the damn sword but if I went to a volcano and nearly got myself killed for nothing someone will die in a unfortunate drowning accident." said Suigetsu.

"That is Bloodheart." said Shiroawai.

"Blood what? No never mind, I'm going to the nearest stream to get more water." said Suigetsu as he disappeared again.

'He seemed to be in a good mood.' said Kisho.

'He was pissed!' thought Jugo.

'I know but not that pissed.' said Kisho.

"At least we have sometime until he gets wings." said Shiroawai, things where going way too fast for his liking.

"He's getting them soon, Kakashi already left to be there for him when he them." said Kiba.

"Not good." said Shiroawai.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"I'll tell you all when Suigetsu gets back." said Shiroawai.

Meanwhile Itachi was leading Sasuke to dungeons where Kakashi was contained at.

Sasuke was on a tight leash and forced to walk right next to him, at least that is what it looked like to the others.

When they got to Kakashi's cell Itachi unlocked it and threw Sasuke inside, Kakashi barely caught him.

"Pein said the _yarichin_ can have an hour with you alone." said Itachi he then slammed the door and went back upstairs.

"Sasuke are you okay?" asked Kakashi, he saw Sasuke was wearing a red shirt and the pants he was wearing before. Kakashi directed him to the cot he was given. It was basically a twin bed with a sheet and a thin mattress and they sat down.

"I been raped, drugged, whipped and beaten. Do I look okay?" asked Sasuke he was pissed Kakashi didn't come sooner.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I was helping protect Naruto. Then once he was kidnapped we focused on getting you back. Jugo's inner vamp Kisho told me you where getting your wings soon so I came right over here." said Kakashi.

"What is this?" asked Sasuke as he pulled out the book.

"Itachi kept this after all these years?" asked Kakashi as he flipped through the pages.

"What is it?" repeated Sasuke more forcefully.

"Sasuke you know how when every vampire is born they are bless by the high vampire and when angels are born they are blessed by a Archangel." began Kakashi.

"I know." said Sasuke.

"Well when you where born the high vampire refused to bless you." said Kakashi.

"Then why am I still alive?" asked Sasuke, if the high vampire refused to bless him he should have been killed, miracle or not.

"I was there with Obito and Itachi. We saw a hooded figure walk up to where he was and whisper in his ear. The high vampire then took you inside his tent and asked that the three of us follow. The figure removed his hood it was Archangel Shiroawai. He told us that you couldn't be blessed by the high vampire because of what you where destined to do. Shiroawai bless you and a mark appeared on your left shoulder. It was not the Earth seal it was the Heaven seal." said Kakashi.

"So that is what the note meant by the earth doesn't claim me." said Sasuke everything was starting to make sense.

"That and the fact that you are the Dhampir is why you are different from everyone else. Also the blue Sharingan, which I believe you might be able to achieve, it is a way for you to separate Naruto and the Kyuubi and Jugo and Kisho." said Kakashi.

"I thought only Archangels where able to achieve the blue Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"When you opened the first Heavenly gate, the power felt like that of the Kyuubi. The power you have is that of an Archangel." said Kakashi.

"What about my wings?" asked Sasuke.

"All I know is that they will not come in like a vampire's would but like that of an angels. Which means your body temperature will drop and you will be in extreme pain while your wings come out." said Kakashi.

"I can deal with pain." said Sasuke.

"Anko and Gemna are already here with Hinata. Their job is to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto." said Kakashi.

"I had a feeling that was what was happening. What is with the book?" said Sasuke.

"Itachi, Obito, your father, myself along with three others and six of the angels where sworn to protect you and help you come into your full powers." said Kakashi.

"Why didn't Itachi tell me this?" asked Sasuke.

"Madara messed with his head and switched around memories putting him against all of us." said Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei." said Sasuke.

"What for?" asked Kakashi.

"For giving me back my brother." said Sasuke with a smile.

"He told you?" asked Kakashi.

"No he just felt different. He already told me to act as if nothing happened." said Sasuke.

"Good cause I don't think it'll work again. Sasuke we still have sometime left is there anything else you want to ask me?" asked Kakashi.

"Are they dead?" asked Sasuke.

"Are who dead?" asked Kakashi he had no idea what Sasuke was talking about.

"Kohan and Obito, are they really dead?" asked Sasuke, he remember that there was a way for a pureblood vampire to not actually be killed just turned into a human. It didn't happen to all of them just those that had a strong connection with their loved one.

"I have no idea, most likely yes. Both still have a loved one that has kept them in their hearts." said Kakashi.

There was a sound of the door opening.

"Sasuke just don't give up hope we'll find a way to save everyone." said Kakashi as Itachi came to the door.

Sasuke nodded his head and got up.

"Have fun _yarichin_?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke just shot him an angry glare as the leash was reattached.

"He might still be alive." whispered Sasuke as he was lead back upstairs.

"Who?" asked Itachi he was never told about the way for a pureblood to come back.

"Obito, Kakashi said maybe." whispered Sasuke.

Itachi nodded his head and they continued to Itachi's room.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I had to pack b/c we are moving halfway across the country. But here it is. You like or hate let me know, and thanks to Kaline Reline for the help with where the mark is. And thanks to all of my faithful fans!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 40: Practice Makes Perfect

Once they got to Itachi's room Sasuke and Itachi both went into the restroom together.

"Why the hell did you follow me in?" asked Sasuke.

"Pein found my camera and hooked it to his system the only place we can talk freely is in here." said Itachi as he shut the door behind him.

"How long have you had that camera up?" asked Sasuke.

"Long enough to know you have the third Sharingan and that Haku has his voice back." said Itachi.

"You asshole you could have told me!!" said Sasuke.

"No I couldn't have if I told you then you'd act differently around me, and Pein would think it'll have something to do with Haku." said Itachi.

"Does he know?" asked Sasuke.

"He knows Haku is the ice demon, right now he is held up in Madara's room. No one knows he has his voice back." said Itachi.

"Good he is still somewhat safe." said Sasuke.

"You can't save them all, Sugetsu's brother, Haku, the tailed beasts you can't save them all." said Itachi.

"The Kyuubi and Naruto have fused together and I can save them all! I just don't know how!!" said Sasuke.

"Calm down. Just relax, I have a plan that might work." said Itachi.

"And what might this plan be?" asked Sasuke.

"If I can get the others to combine their powers on Madara maybe just maybe it'll be enough to stop him. " said Itachi.

"What if it is not enough what if I have to do it." said Sasuke as he sat on the rim of the tub.

"I will not lose you again." said Itachi.

"You're the one that bite me and used me as a distraction." yelled Sasuke. "You ignored me, where never there for me…!"

"I was trying to protect you!" yelled Itachi as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"You had a funny way of showing it." said Sasuke.

"Pein gave me a choice kill you or have you join us. I saw the way he looked at you in those pictures I had and knew you'd not be treated the same way I was. That and I knew there was something special about you, the fact that you where blessed by an angel and not just any angel the Archangel himself. Pein would have found out about that and then who knows what he would have done." said Itachi.

"You knew in your heart that I didn't die that morning didn't you?" asked Sasuke.

"I had a feeling and after hearing Kakashi had a mini I knew it had to be you." said Itachi.

"What was your real reason for joining Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke.

"Shiroawai contacted my and told me he had a mission for me. He told me for it to be successful I'd have to kill everyone but you. At first I denied the mission but he talked it over with father. Father told me I had to do it and that he'd forgive me. Madara messed with my memories so I forgot why I wanted to join. All I remembered was that I wanted to join. Kakashi broke the spell and everything came flooding back." said Itachi.

"Okay I understand now." said Sasuke.

"One more thing the collar you can take it off at anytime. When I touched it last I deactivated it, it just took some time for it to power down. But, I'd keep it on if I where you, you understand why." said Itachi.

"I understand how do you plan on breaking Pein's control?" asked Sasuke.

"I already broke it on Kisame. I'll break it on Deidara next, since I'm the one that brought him here I think I know how to break it. He'll break it on Sasori since they are so close." said Itachi

"Okay you mind if I take a shower the warm water will help my shoulders." said Sasuke.

"That it will. Does the eyebrow ring hurt at all?" asked Itachi.

"No not really it stings sometimes. But at least he gave me stuff to treat it with so it will not be infected." said Sasuke.

"Once this is over I hope it heals up right." said Itachi.

"It should." said Sasuke.

"I need to go work on dinner. There is some water on the desk I suggest you drink it all. Getting your wings takes a lot out of you and you need to hydrate blood is best, but in your case water will do." said Itachi as he left.

Meanwhile Shiroawai just told Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Neji and Kiba the same thing Kakashi told Sasuke.

"But that is impossible how the hell can a fucking angel bless a fucking vamp this makes no fucking sense." said Suigetsu.

"You idiot watch your mouth among an angel." said Karin as she smacked Suigetsu or at least attempted to, Suigetsu saw the blow and changed into water before it made contact.

"Actually I expected that reaction after I told you about Kisho." said Shiroawai.

"You mean the vamp in my head what about him?" asked Jugo.

"He started out as swordsman much like you Suigetsu and one you know all to well." said Shiroawai.

"Well tell me who the fuck he really is." said Suigetsu his temper was a little short.

"Mangetsu Hozuki, your older brother." said Shiroawai.

"But that's impossible Kisho is a vamp I saw him when we where merged together." said Jugo.

"Orochimaru was experimenting on how to use Halflings in a way so they can turn humans into vampires. He kidnapped Mangetsu turned him and used him with his experiments. He was the only success." said Shiroawai.

"So he knows he is my brother?" asked Suigetsu.

"No he has no memory of you at all or at least that I know of. There is a way to separate him from Jugo." said Shiroawai.

"I know Sasuke mentioned it to me, will the same method work when taking out a tailed beast?" asked Jugo.

"Yes it will work but it is dangerous to do." said Shiroawai.

"How so?" asked Karin.

"It can kill him which is one of the reason why I brought back Michi's memories. We can't let him die, if he dies before I get a chance to seal Madara's spirit, Madara will come back and stronger than ever." said Shiroawai.

"Wait I thought only a pure being could defeat Madara?" said Jugo.

"That's right Sasuke is not pure he's been raped." said Karin.

"That is where the prophecy was mistranslated. It says pure but not in that sense. He has to be pure of heart which he is he a pure being." said Shiroawai.

"Pure Heart, Pure Blood." said Suigetsu.

"What was that?" asked Karin.

"The inscription that was on the sword." said Suigetsu.

"That is Blood heart a sword that will focus his power and help him defeat Madara." said Shiroawai.

"What can we do to help him?" asked Kiba.

"You and Neji have to go to the Land Hidden in the Wirlpool there you will find Naruto's Aunt Erisi she is harboring some people that most believe are dead." said Shiroawai.

"He has a relative alive how come no one told her about Naruto?" asked Neji.

"She had a job and that was to keep those people safe and out of sight." said Shiroawai.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Because them being alive went against everything that was ever said about vampires. They are the few that where changed." said Shiroawai.

"Changed?" asked Neji.

"I can't say much more." said Shiroawai.

"Wait I thought the Land Hidden in the Whirlpool was destroyed?" asked Kiba.

"That's what we, we being the angels, wanted them to think we needed a safe haven for them and that was the best one we had." said Shiroawai.

"How do we get there?" asked Neji.

"Teleport to the location to where it was. From there dive into the far right only the far right. Then follow the cavern to the fork take the left then the left again and the right. Cut yourself on the fangs near a silver lined gate it'll open. Follow it until you reach the surface. Say my name and then the name of the sword." said Shiroawai.

"Ok." said Kiba.

"You'll have to leave Akamaru here. I'll take care of him." said Shiroawai.

"I was planning on doing that anyway. He takes forever to dry." said Kiba.

"And one last thing She has a temper shorter than Tsunade so try not to piss her off." said Shrioawai.

"Will do." said Neji and him and Kiba teleported off.

"So when you said changed you meant they were human just like what some of the old legends say." said Karin.

"Yes but only a few where changed, Kohan, Obito, Mangetsu's body nad the body of a unknown vampire where the only ones that changed." said Shiroawai.

"So my brother will be able to come back and someone else will get the other body?" asked Suigetsu.

"Naruto! That body is for the Kyuubi!" said Karin.

"That it is." said Shiroawai.

Meanwhile Madara was getting to the matter of Haku.

"All these years I never once thought you to be the ice demon." said Madara as he circled Haku. Haku was kneeling on the ground his hands and his knees and his face covered by his hair.

"Did your friend Zabuza know?" asked Madara as he lifted Haku's chin up.

Haku's eyes told him he did. Madara had his mask off, his sharringan red eyes shone like fire

"That explains why he was so protective of you." said Madara as he ran a white finger down Haku's pale face.

Haku shivered he was scared of Madara and scared for Sasuke too.

"You know I'm not into men but for Sasuke to be completely ours I'll have to take him. And you look so much like a girl anyway I can have a practice go with you. After all they say practice makes perfect." said Madara.

Haku got this look of fear in his eyes, the girls that went with Madara where never seen from again.

Madara lifted Haku up and tossed him on the bed.

"I'll be gentler with you than I will be with him." said Madara as he slashed Haku's clothes off careful not to cut him though.

Haku just laid there he had to take it, Madara undressed himself and latched his lips on to one of Haku's nipples.

Haku's breath hitched when he felt Madara's tongue roll his nipple, he was trained to be responsive even if it was against his will.

"Seems Pein and the others have you trained, that will make this easier." said Madara as he saw how responsive Haku was.

Haku could feel himself go hard, god he hated himself for what he had becomed.

Madara coated his fingers in the same drug they were using on Sasuke, he wanted Haku to be his and his alone just in case anything happened.

He could tell something was off with Kisame and Itachi, and if he had Haku he could turn them to his side permanently.

"Get on all fours like the _yarichin _you are." said Madara.

Haku nodded his head and got on all fours making sure his legs where spread apart enough.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Madera a held the halfway full tube towards Haku.

Haku nodded his head no.

"It's the same drug we are using on Sasuke to turn him into our toy. But I've decided you will be mine and mine alone." said Madara.

Haku tried to get up but it was too late Madara had him pinned.

"It won't hurt, well for a little it might but then you'll feel nothing but pleasure." said Madara as he circled Haku's entrance lightly with the drug. Haku's whimpers of protest did nothing but urge him on.

Madara wiggled his finger into Haku's surprisingly tight entrance.

Haku bit his lip he felt like screaming.

Madara added two more fingers and brushed against Haku's prostate.

Haku arched in pleasure he could feel his body grow hot and the drug start to dissolve in him.

"You like this don't you?" asked Madara.

"No I don't." whispered Haku.

"What was that?" asked Madara he had never heard Haku say anything, no one had.

"I hate it." said Haku with more force and the room became colder.

"It seems there is a wrench in my plans." said Madara as he reached over and grabbed a silver rope from a drawer. "Now tell me how did you get your voice back?"

"The witch Ino she gave a potion to drink cause she didn't know what I was signing." said Haku as he was pushed down flat. Madara wrapped the rope around his hands and secured it to the bedpost.

"That should keep you from using your chakra now where were we …ah…yes here." said Madara as he shoved two fingers into Haku.

"Ahhh!!! No!!! Stop!!!" cried Haku as he felt the fingers hit his prostate dead on.

"I feel so lucky to be the first to hear your pretty voice." said Madara as he began to pump them in and out of Haku.

"Please stop!!" begged Haku as he felt another finger being added joining the first two.

"No I need you to complete my victory I need you to take over the world." said Madara as he pumped all three in and out of Haku.

"Ahhh!!!" moaned Haku as pleasure started to envelop him.

"Pein was right it is fast acting." said Madara as he pulled his fingers out careful to his Haku's prostate with each one on the way out.

Haku being somewhat of a medical nin knew what the drug was doing and how to stop it's effect. All Haku had to do was allow that one part of his mind he used when being raped take over his every action, he had to give into the feeling to prevent the drug from working.

"Ready for me?" asked Madara as he coated his erection in the rest of the drug. Now he saw why the other's couldn't wait for their turn with Haku, his skin was so pale and his hair so black, the two contrasted and yet complemented each other at the same time.

"Yes." said Haku.

"Yes what?" asked Madara.

"Yes master please I am so ready for you it hurts." whimpered Haku.

Madara smiled and gentle pushed himself into Haku.

"You are so tight." said Madara he had to control himself not to orgasm right then and there.

"Please Master." begged Haku.

"I love it when they beg." said Madara and he began to pump himself in and out of Haku at a steady pace.

"Ahhh!!!" said Haku.

"You want me to go harder or faster?" asked Madara as he saw Haku was completely lost in pleasure.

"Yes both Master I want both." said Haku as he began to move his hips giving Madara pleasure as well.

"As you wish." said Madara with a smile Haku was almost his all he had to do was cum inside of him and no one would be able to take Haku from him no one.

He angled himself so he'd hit Haku's prostate dead on with each hit, slowing a tad as he did.

"It feels so good, please master don't stop!!" cried Haku as he felt he was about to cum.

"You are mine." said Madara and he came into Haku violently.

Haku shuttered as he felt Madara's cum hit his insides and he came as well.

Madara pulled out of Haku carefully and untied him.

"Is there anything you wish for me to do Master?" asked Haku as he sat up.

"Clean me off." said Madara Haku was now his and his alone.

Haku nodded his head and licked the underside of Madara's member. He then opened his mouth and enveloped the whole thing, gentle sucking it.

"Suck harder." said Madara and Haku began to suck harder almost deep throating him.

Madara came in Haku's mouth and Haku drank it all.

"Good job." said Madara as Haku finished the job.

"Anything else Master?" asked Haku.

"No clean yourself off and get some rest you are not allowed to leave this room nor talk with anyone that comes in. New clothes for you will be brought in soon." said Madara as he got his clothes back on.

"Yes Master." said Haku as he began to get up.

Madara grabbed Haku and pulled him into a one sided passionate kiss.

"I hope Sasuke is not as easy to break as you where." said Madara as he left the room.

Haku felt to the floor and wept, he had survived the drug but he knew Sasuke would not be as lucky. He was not like Haku, he didn't have to learn to enjoy it has he had and once Sasuke was gone no one would be able to save him or the others. Not only that but Madara made him feel worse than anyone even did, and more used.

He got up and headed to the restroom, he had to get the feeling of Madara and that drug off of him as soon as possible.

"Any news yet on Shiroawai?" Madara asked Pein. He knew the Archangel would not be able to resist what was about to come. And that Pein's system could register their chakra.

"Only that he was spotted in Kohana, then met up with what was left of Hawk. Who'd you have sex with?" asked Pein.

"Haku I used some of that drug as a test on him. It was quicker on him than with Sasuke." said Madara. He didn't want anyone to know Haku had his voice back.

"So when will we get a turn with him?" asked Pein.

"You won't Sasuke is for you guys Haku is for me alone." said Madara.

"You replacing him with me?" asked Pein.

"No just consider him an accessory and you the main event." said Madara. He then pulled Pein into a passionate kiss.

It caught Pein by surprise but he deepened the kiss and moaned in Madara's mouth.

"Itachi and Kisame are acting strange." said Madara as he released Pein from the kiss.

"I know I'll redo the jutsu on them later. They pose no threat right now, Sasuke is nearly ours and we have the Kyuubi all they can do is watch as we win." said Pein.

"Good point." said Madara as sat down on the bed and motioned for Pein to join him.

Meanwhile with Neji and Kiba.

"The next time someone gives you directions they mean your left not their left you dobe." said Neji as he surfaced.

"Hey, I got us out of that trap didn't I?" said Kiba.

"If you had a good sense of direction we'd not have been trapped in the first place." said Neji.

"You two have three seconds to tell me who you are and how you got here." said a female voice.

Neji and Kiba looked up and they saw a woman that looked to be about twenty or so. She had spiky fiery red hair and brown eyes. She wore a black form fitting uniform that had a knee length skirt. She wore three inch heels and bore the whirlpool mark on her uniform over her right breast.

Neji and Kiba looked around all around them where other ninja wearing about the same thing only looser. They had bows trained on them that where enhanced by chakra.

"Start talking or my men will kill you on the spot." she said coldly, it was not often they had visitors here and most where thieves.

"Shiroawai sent us, and BloodHeart." said Neji.

"Lower your weapons, the Archangel sent them." she said.

Her men lowered their weapons.

Neji and Kiba pulled themselves out of the water and where offered blankets which they took, the water was freezing.

"I am Erisi Uzumaki, leader of the Land Hidden in the Whirlpool." she said as she offered her hand to them.

"Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Professional vampire hunters." said Neji as she shook his and Kiba's hand.

"I'll offer you something hot once we get to their hut." said Erisi as she headed into the village. She knew they had to be cold after being in the water for as long as they had to be.

"Whose hut, Archangel Shiroawai never told us who." said Kiba as him and Neji followed her.

"Simply put those no one thought to be alive, those that in all truth should have died." said Erisi as they came to a hut and walked in.

Kiba and Neji followed and was amazed at what they saw.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. But between my sister being in a psych ward, moving to CO and starting college I had rarely time to type. I'm back in college and have a weird roommate. She's kinda mad at me for putting too much of myself out there. At least I didn't tell her I write hot man sex!!! The name of Naruto's Aunt I got from a Star Wars book, try and guess what one and win a prize me doing a request a one shot of any two Naruto character's, here is a hint she dies and that book. Updates will be scattered but I will try to do at least one every other week at the least. I think this will only be about ten maybe twelve more chapters. So enjoy!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

**Chapter 41: Dinner and a Show**

Itachi walked into his room about two hours later. Sasuke was laying on his stomach and reading a book.

"So…" asked Sasuke.

"Here put this on." said Itachi as he tossed Sasuke a cerulean blue silk robe. It was thick enough that it didn't show anything underneath, which was nothing.

"I think Pein knows Kisame and I are feel of his spell but doesn't care." said Itachi.

"You sure?" asked Sasuke. He just noticed how Itachi was wearing a robe similar only red.

"No not really. Dinner is ready, you ready to go?" asked Itachi as he took out the leash.

"It's not like I have a choice." said Sasuke Itachi attached the leash and led Sasuke out.

"Just don't do anything to piss them off and Haku will be joining us too." said Itachi as they went down the hall.

"Why and what is with the robes?" asked Sasuke.

"Madara wanted us to wear they during dinner and the ritual, they symbolize our wings or in your case your flame. It seems Madara used the same drug they are using on you on Haku. I'm positive Haku knew of a way to negate the effects but still just be ready for how he acts." said Itachi.

"Okay thanks for the warning." said Sasuke as they came to the door to the dining room.

Sasuke was somewhat amazed by what he saw. Madara and Haku where at the head of the table. Haku wore a sky blue robe that was nearly see through, he seemed to cling to Madara. Sasuke could tell in Haku's eyes that he had managed to fight the drug that he was glad for.

"Just in time Itachi." said Madara as he motioned for them to sit. There were two empty chairs between Kisame and Taki. Itachi sat Sasuke next to Kisame and he himself was going to sit next to Taki.

"The other way around Itachi." said Pein.

Itachi nodded his head and switched their seats, he knew why Madara and Pein had them do that. He took the leash off he knew the collar would work along without the leash.

"This dinner is to celebrate two things, one vampires will finally reign over the humans and demons once we extract the Kyuubi. And we have the Dhampir under our wing as well and the Ice Demon Haku is now under how control." said Madara.

Sasuke's hands went into fists he hated hearing about how Madara thought he would win.

"But enough of that lets enjoy the meal our master chief Itachi made." said Madara.

Nine slaves came out with a salad, the where all set next to them.

"The dinner was made in a western style, salad, onion soup, then the main course which is steak each one to everyone's preference with broccoli and potatoes, followed by cheesecake pie with vanilla ice cream on the top. And the drinks are all wine, non alcoholic of course that way we'll be ready for the ritual." said Itachi.

"Sounds like your best work Itachi." said Madara as he stabbed a fork into his salad.

"It is, took me to me most of the day and the slaves did an okay job after they stopped burning the dishes." said Itachi as took a stab at his salad.

Sasuke picked up his fork and started to eat. It was good but, with Taki glaring at him he had trouble stomaching it.

"Where is Keigo?" asked Itachi.

"He got too frisky with a slave girl. And went on a rampage, I had to take care of him." said Taki.

Sasuke shivered he knew what Taki meant he had killed Keigo killed him in cold blood.

"It wasn't easy mind you with him being a werewolf in all and but after a couple of bites and one at an artery. The blood splatter was incredible though, it splattered all over the walls…." Taki continued on with the details.

Sasuke was starting to turn green blood was not something he was comfortable hearing about.

"I would stop with the details it seems our friend is uncomfortable with blood." said Madara. He didn't want to see Sasuke puke or anything. Before he was having an issue seeing himself having sex with Sasuke. But, in that outfit he looked so fuckible and so innocent. Now he could see no trouble with having sex with Sasuke so innocent, so much like an angel and he always wanted to fuck an angel.

After they where done with the salad the soup came in. It was actually pretty good besides that fact that it was onion soup and Sasuke really didn't like onions.

"So why is the kid here?" asked Taki.

"Which one?" asked Pein. Sasuke and Haku where referred to as the kid at times.

"The Uchiha." said Taki.

"He is the brother of a clan member and therefore a member of our clan by proxy. The Uchiha will be treated as a clan member once he is under our control he will fully become a member by slashing his headband." said Pein.

Sasuke choked on some of the soup but was fine, he knew Pein was planning something with him but not that.

It was during the main course most where half way done, for once Sasuke was glad at how Itachi cooked, he made it so the portions where small and no one would get full until later. But Taki decided to have some fun with Sasuke knowing for sure Itachi would not be able to doing anything.

He slipped a hand down and up Sasuke robe and grabbed his member lightly. Sasuke had just taken a sip of wine so he was able to cover the surprise. Pein and Madara had told him that he was able to have some fun, so long as he'd not hurt the kid.

Sasuke knew he just had to take it he had to take it. Taki pumped him at such a slow and steady pace it was so agonizing.

Madara smiled he knew what Taki was doing it was a test for Itachi to see if he was really on their side.

Sasuke's face was starting to turn ready and he was trying his hardest not to show anything. Itachi saw what was happening and knew why it was happening he had to let it happen no matter what.

The cheesecake came up next and it was good but Sasuke was barely able to eat any due to Taki's hand.

Madara nodded his head and Zetsu smiled. He knew what was going to happen next, Taki stopped just before Sasuke came.

"It seems your brother has an issue Itachi why don't you solve it for him, use this." said Madara as he tossed Itachi a vial that contained the drug.

'That bastard that was why he had us all wear robes, he want's me to have sex with Sasuke in front of them. And if I don't he'll know I'm not under Pein's control anymore.' thought Itachi as he caught the vial and looked at it.

"Everyone else go back to your room's until the ritual or until your watch. Sasori, Deidara this will not effect your fun with Sasuke, and Pein take Haku up to my room." said Madara.

They all nodded their head, while Haku was passing Sasuke he signed, 'I am okay' not just for Sasuke but for Itachi as well.

"What did he sign?" Madara asked.

"He asked me to be gentle." said Itachi as he roughly pulled Sasuke off his chair and onto the floor. At least the floor was carpeted and Sasuke was a fast healer.

"I can see why he wants you to." said Madara as he got up from his chair. He had two black cloths with him, he stuffed one in Sasuke's mouth and tied the other one around his mouth.

"Why'd you do that I want to hear his moans of pleasure." said Itachi he had to play the part and play it well.

"I can't have him lost his voice or his dinner for that matter." said Madara.

"Forgot about that." said Itachi as he pushed Sasuke's robe up and off to the side.

He coated his fingers in the drug and rubbed them lightly together.

"Can you leave?" asked Itachi.

"No, I need to make sure you go through with it." said Madara as he sat down near where they were.

"Fine then I never did it with an audience before." said Itachi as he shoved two fingers in Sasuke's entrance and began to circle them and probe Sasuke.

He was rewarded when Sasuke arched his back slightly.

"Looks like I found it again little brother you are sure a whore aren't you a little yarichin?" said Itachi as he gently stroked his fingers over that spot again.

Sasuke could feel the drug starting to work, it was working quicker and quicker with each time it was used on him.

"It feels good doesn't it, so good you are dripping with want." said Itachi as he stroked the spot slowly, he could hear a muffled scream from through the gag come from Sasuke.

Sasuke was trembling he was trying his hardest not to cum he was not going to give Madara what he wanted.

"You need to relax more." said Itachi as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke member he only had to stroke it twice and Sasuke came.

"That help?" asked Itachi.

A muffled sound that sounded like "Jinkokuniike!!(Go to Hell)" was heard through the gag.

"Now Sasuke that wasn't nice." said Itachi as he began to thrust his fingers in out hitting that spot each time.

Madara could hear faint moans coming from Sasuke he couldn't tell if they where from pleasure or not but either way they where arousing to him.

"Now doesn't it feel good?" asked Itachi as he licked up Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke nodded his head yes, it felt good oh so good, he knew it was the drug but still.

Itachi grinded over that spot one last time and removed his fingers. He coated himself with the drug next.

He flipped Sasuke over, and saw Sasuke spread his legs wide his opening quivering a bit.

'Forgive me Sasuke.' thought Itachi.

He then lifted up Sasuke's hips and gentle pushed himself in.

Sasuke's hand where in fists and he was tying not to cry, it didn't hurt him but he didn't want to give in.

Itachi shifted himself and hit Sasuke's prostate dead on, muffled moans of pleasure could be heard through the gag.

Madara was pleased by what he saw Sasuke was almost broken he was almost their's.

"You like this don't you, you little yarichin, you like being taken like the whore you are." said Itachi as he quickened his pace.

Sasuke's face was red and his breath was coming out in quick pants, his whole body felt like it was on fire.

Itachi could feel that he as about to cum soon, he couldn't help it Sasuke's was so tight.

Itachi felt himself cum and saw Sasuke cum as well. Itachi waited until it was all in Sasuke and pulled out so none would come out.

Sasuke's eyes where filled with tears and he was choking back sobs.

Madara's removed the gag and saw, fang mark and blood was on it from when Sasuke bit down on it.

"Sasuke watching you and your brother left me hard can do something about that?" asked Madara as he took his length out according to Pein and Zetsu the kid did on hell of a blow job.

Sasuke nodded his head, he crawled over to where Madara was and began.

Itachi could feel the rage build up inside him, first Madara had him test his loyalty by have him witness Taki molesting Sasuke, then had him rape Sasuke and know he is having his brother give him a blow job. Itachi knew it was the drug but still, he was worried that even if the drug didn't take Sasuke mind could it take his body?

Itachi's thought where interrupted by the sound of Sasuke coughing lightly. He must have swallowed some of Madara's cum.

"I'm surprised your brother is so good at blow jobs, considering you hate giving them." said Madara as he got up and covered himself up.

"Me too he gave me one in exchange for me letting him see Kakashi." said Itachi.

"You let him see Kakashi, did you hear what they talked about?" asked Madara.

"Yes, all Kakashi cares about is being here when Sasuke gets his wings." said Itachi.

"No surprise in that, take Sasuke back to your room at nine Sasori and Deidara will expect him, Taki will take him there. It will be your turn to guard the Kyuubi from eight-thirty until ten, they get half an hour with him, then Pein will take him back to your room. Your watch will be over at ten, I expect you both to the at the ritual grounds a quarter to twelve." said Madara he then left the room.

The first thing Itachi did was wipe his brother down with a cloth napkin, he was drench in sweat, tears, and cum.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that to you." said Itachi as he picked Sasuke up.

"I know, Haku is okay." said Sasuke.

"But the drug seems to be working on you though." said Itachi as he headed to the door he had put the robe across he shoulder before picking up Sasuke.

"I know but just parts of it, I hope. I mean who knows if it will work when I have my wings." said Sasuke as they left the room Kisame was there waiting for them.

"I got a warm bath running in your room and one in mine." said Kisame.

"Thanks." said Itachi as they headed to his room.

"No problem, and I have some of my extra strength meds in your room too." said Kisame as they came to Itachi's room.

"I'll be to your room after I get Sasuke in the tub." said Itachi as the door opened.

Itachi went to the restroom and gentle laid Sasuke in the tub.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, just relax and practice your flame if you want." said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded his head the water felt good like it was melting away everything.

"Think he'll be ok?" asked Kisame as Itachi began to strip for his bath.

"The drug is working on him, so no he is not okay. At least until he gets his wings he isn't." said Itachi.

"I need to go it's almost time for my watch. I really don't see a point in us guarding him when he is unconscious." said Kisame.

"He's still out?" asked Itachi as he slipped into the tub.

"Been like that since he came here." said Kisame.

"Weird I guess the Kyuubi is protecting him, according to Sasuke the two have bonded their chakra so Pein is in for one hell of a surprise tonight." said Itachi.

"That is for sure, I'll see you later." said Kisame as he left.

Back in Itachi's room Sasuke was working on his flame. To him it seemed to be a lighter color now a paler blue than it was before. Sasuke knew that if the drug for some odd reason did work on him so long as Haku was still okay he'd find a way to negate the effect of the drug.

But still, he just felt so dirty, so used and so helpless, he was suppose to save so many lives and yet he couldn't even protect himself. He was a failure, he had failed everyone.

Sasuke's mark started to heat up and his eyes glowed blue for just a moment, he saw Kohan, Obito, Suigetsu's brother and some other male. They where alive!!

Sasuke shook his head to clear it that had never happened to him before, he had only used Twin Minds on Naruto and he was with Akasuki, the image he saw made no sense.

Meanwhile Neji and Kiba where speechless at what they saw, there right in front of them was Kohan and Obito along with two others.

"But how?" asked Neji as he put a hand on a chair to steady himself.

"We asked the same question when we came to and saw we where alive." said Kohan as she handed Kiba and Neji a cup of hot tea.

"Both Kohan and I had someone that loved us, not just loved us but loved us with their soul and heart. The angels knew that such a love would keep us from dieing and instead it changed us into humans." said Obito as he sat down.

The hut had five chairs surrounding a table and four beds, two of which had Suigetsu's brother and the unknown male on them.

"And what about them?" asked Kiba.

"The male is Ven he killed himself as he was being turned so he wouldn't be forced to serve Hidan. Suigetsu's brother was a victum of Orochimaru's experiments and technically resides in Jugo head as Kisho, but because he didn't really die the angels have preserved his body." said Obito.

"And Ven?" asked Neji.

"Sasuke is most likely going to try and separate Naruto and the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi needs a body to go into and that is what Ven's is for, I knew Ven and he wanted to make a difference in the world. He once told me that is he died he wanted his death to help save another." said Obito.

"And why did we have to come here?" asked Neji as he finished off his tea.

"It is your job to get them to the Akatsuki hideout so when Sasuke uses that jutsu the Kyuubi has a body to go into and so Pein will see Kohan and be released from Madara's spell." said Erisi.

"I thought Pein was the mastermind?" said Kiba.

"No after Kohan's death Madara used a justu on him to turn him. Pein is under his control." said Erisi.

"How would we know when the time is right?" asked Neji.

Kohan pulled out a small paper flower. It looked so delicate as if it would break if touched.

"When this blooms the time is right." she said.

Back at the Akatsuki Madara was deciding what to do next. He really just wanted to fuck Sasuke now, but he had to wait until Sasori and Deidara had their turn.

"Sasori, Deidara come see me now." said Madara through the microphone. He was in Pein's room at the main computer.

"What did you need to see us for?" asked Sasori.

"I've decided to allow you two to use whatever 'toys' you want on the young Uchiha and you are allowed to not use a gag either." said Madara.

"You sure won't he need his voice for the ritual?" asked Deidara.

"Haku made something just in case, he messes up his voice and will heal him if need be." said Madara.

"Thank you Madara." said Sasori and Deidara.

Madara nodded his head and they left.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Pein from the shadows.

"Yes I do now come here, Pein." said Madara.

Pein came out of the shadows and stood in front of Madara.

"You know what to do." said Madara as he pulled out his member he was hard again after thinking of fantasies with Sasuke.

Pein nodded his head and removed his robe. He was wearing nothing underneath, he rarely did.

He slowly lowered himself on Madara's large member. It was much bigger than the average male but he was used to it, they had sex at least three times a week.

"You upset that I took Haku?" asked Madara as he pushed Pein down onto his member hard, causing a yelp of pain to escape from his mouth.

"You'll forget about me." said Pein wiping of the tears that formed.

"Oh I'll never forget you." said Madara as he began to pinch and roll Pein's nipples.

"Ahhh, please!!" begged Pein.

"What do you want me to do, Pein?" asked Madara as he rolled his hips lightly.

A moan of pleasure escaped from Pein's mouth as Madara's member brushed against his prostate."Please fuck me." moaned Pein as Madara hit that spot in him again if Madara was in a good mood he'll do it, if not Pein would have to move himself.

"I'm in a good mood today." said Madara as he thrusted up into Pein slowly.

"Ahh, Haa, Ahh!!!" moaned Pein, each time Madara thrusted up into him he hit his prostate dead on.

"You know I might give you back Haku after the ritual under one condition." said Madara as he started to thrust up faster.

"What….condition?" asked Pein he could barely form a sentence.

"Give me Sasuke." said Madara.

"I can't… We agreed." said Pein.

"Sure you can." said Madara as he began to pinch Pein's nipples harder.

"What… about…Itachi?" asked Pein.

"Use your jutsu on him again, later of course or kill him. After tonight we no longer need him." said Madara as he slowed down his thrusting.

"Faster please!" begged Pein.

"Do I have Sasuke?" asked Madara.

"Yes, please just fuck me faster please!!" begged Pein.

Madara smiled and thrusted into Pein harder and faster than before.

He wanted to break down Sasuke, see him as his loyal whore. One that would bend over to him and allow others to fuck him as well.

Suddenly Madara stopped.

"Off and onto the floor." said Madara.

Pein whimpered and got onto the floor the way Madara wanted it, with his back on the ground and his legs spread.

"Give me more, please, I need more." begged Pein.

"I know, what is it you want again?" asked Madara he loved to taunt Pein.

"Please fuck me, fuck me hard, fill me with your hot seed!" begged Pein.

Madara thrusted into Pain and felt Pein start to move his hips.

"Why Sasuke?" moaned Pein as Madara hit his prostate.

"To break him, the drug only does so much. I want to break him in fully." said Madara.

Pein arched as Madara hit his prostate with more force.

"Ahhh, Haaa!!" moaned Pein as he came he knew Madara was not far from cumming either.

"Like I did to you." said Madara as he released into Pein.

"Ahhhh!!" moaned as he felt Madara cum inside of him.

Madara waited until he had filled Pein then pulled out.

"No one can replace you, now go get cleaned off and dressed." said Madara as he covered himself and headed to the door.

Pein nodded his head.

Madara smiled Sasuke was his, Haku was too easy he needed a challenge and Sasuke would be that challenge. Of course he'd use the drug each time but not the one Pein had, his was different his was stronger much stronger. His would prevent Sasuke from cumming until he did and make him crave him with just a touch any touch from him and him alone.

**Author's Note: So you like?? I gave you two lemons for the price of one. And the name of the red head, Ven, is from the same book as the other I'll give you a hint this time think X-wings too. Same prize as the other chapter. Enjoy. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 42: Sasori and Deidara's 'Fun Room'

After the bath Itachi came into his room and gave Sasuke some pain pills to dull the pain.

"It's lighter." said Sasuke as he dried off his hair.

"What is lighter?" asked Itachi.

"My flame, it is lighter is that normal?" asked Sasuke.

"Not really it usually gets darker but who knows with you." said Itachi.

"Okay thanks." said Sasuke as he put the towel down on the desk and sat on the bed.

Sasuke was dressed in black pants and a pale blue shirt, Sasori and Deidara didn't care what he wore so long as Itachi didn't mind the chance they could be torn. Itachi however, wore his cloak over an all black outfit.

"You okay?" asked Itachi he saw Sasuke looked off.

"I feel kinda cold." said Sasuke ironically that was the only think he felt that was not normal.

"It's normal for vampires to feel hot before they get their wings with you it is no surprise you'd get cold." said Itachi.

"Will it get worst before it gets better?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sorry to say but it does get worst before it gets better." said Itachi there was a knock on his door.

"That is my cue I'll see you later tonight, there is a change clothes under the bed. Knowing Sasori and Deidara you will need them. They are for the ritual." said Itachi as he headed to the door.

"Try not to piss them off." said Itachi as he opened the door and left.

He knew there was no hell Sasuke could not piss them off but at least he knew not to piss them off as much.

Itachi knew he'd have to break the spell on Deidara before the ritual and he only saw one time to do it and that was when we came to guard Naruto.

Half an hour went by and Taki came into Itachi's room for Sasuke.

"So will you come quietly or will I have to use force?" asked Taki as leaned against the door.

"There's no point in delaying it, it'll happen any way." said Sasuke as he got up and went to the door.

"Smart whore." said Taki as he grabbed Sasuke by the arm then teleported them out to the torture room Sasori and Deidara used. The first thing Sasuke did was push Taki off of him and put his hands against the wall fighting off a feeling of nausea.

"Forgot you hate it when others teleport." said Taki with a smile.

"Bastard." said Sasuke.

"Well Pein will be by for you later." said Taki as he teleported away.

After the feeling of nausea passed Sasuke saw no one but him was in the room. Most of the room was kept in the shadows and there was no door to get out, so the only way in must be by teleporting. He saw a small chair was in the corner near where he was at so he sat in it and waited hoping that Sasori and Deidara, came too late to do anything to him.

There was the sound of a pop and the lights came on, Sasuke was now scared of what he saw. He expected a bedroom of sorts, well it was a bedroom at least a part of it the rest looked like a torture room.

"Sorry we are late we had to pick up some items." said Deidara as he saw Sasuke slowly open his eyes from the bright light.

"Not that you really care." said Sasori as he tossed a bag on the bed.

"We are in a good mood so we can do this one of two ways, we can be rough and hurt you to the point you need healing or you can do as we say." said Deidara.

"It doesn't matter rape is still rape no matter if I don't get hurt." said Sasuke as he got up from the chair. Sasori had his chakra strings already around him and was making him come to where they were.

"Good point." said Deidara as Sasuke stopped near the bed.

"Want me to make him strip like last time?" asked Sasori.

"No let him do that himself." said Deidara as he went through the bag he brought him.

"You heard him strip all the way and sit on the bed." said Sasori.

Sasuke stripped all the way down putting his clothes folded, near the bed. Then he sat on the bed, back against the headboard and knees to his chin.

"He listened to us?." said Sasori as Deidara dug around in the bag.

"For the time being he is." said Deidara as he pulled out a black vibrator and the vial.

Sasuke tried to get off the bed but Sasori held him down and flipped him so he was on his hands and knees.

"Looks like he knows what that is." said Sasori.

"That he does." said Deidara as he began to lube the vibe up with the content of the vial.

"So how are we to do this?" asked Sasori as he place a ring over Sasuke's limp member. They wanted to have their fun and then he could cum.

"Reversed roles, I want to be able to feel that virgin like hole everyone is telling me about." said Deidara.

"Okay by me." said Sasori.

"You can prep him like last time thou." said Deidara as he tossed another vial to Sasori.

"Oh and Sasuke in case Madara didn't tell you we have permission not to gag you. So we can hear your pretty moans and cries of pain and pleasure." said Sasori as he lubed up three of his fingers.

"Why are you doing this solely to me?" asked Sasuke as the first finger entered him.

"Madara never told you?" asked Sasori as he curled the finger in Sasuke, brushing against his prostate.

Sasuke bit his lip and Sasori smiled and uncurled his finger.

"Told me what?" asked Sasuke as Sasori added another finger.

"You already know the answer but I'll tell you anyway. You are the only person that can defeat Madara, he doesn't know how only that you can do it. He wants you alive for the simple reason that if you where to die another would take your place." said Sasori as he added the last finger.

Sasori began to pump them in and out of Sasuke gently hitting his prostate each time.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep sounds from escaping his mouth. He could feel the drug start to work but this time he was somewhat ready for it.

"Biting your lip won't do you any good." said Deidara, unlike Sasori he could see what Sasuke was doing.

Sasori hit Sasuke's prostate dead on and Sasuke couldn't help but open his mouth in a moan of pain.

"Ahhh!" moaned Sasuke in pain.

"You prepped him well enough." said Deidara and Sasori removed his fingers.

Sasuke couldn't help but whimper when the contact was lost Sasori.

"Looks like that drug of your's is working." said Deidara as he pushed the vibrator into Sasuke.

"No please." begged Sasuke as Deidara pushed it into him.

"But we've always wanted to test this new toy, it was made for you. It has little bumps on it that will rub against that spot of your's and have you begging for more and it has two setting cold and hot." said Deidara as he flipped the switch to start it up.

Meanwhile Orochimaru and Kabuto where headed back to the Sound Village to gather supplies.

"I smell Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and a high level angel." said Kabuto.

"I know, let's drop in maybe if we kill the angel Madara will allow me another turn with Sasuke." said Orochimaru. Madara was not pleased with how Orochimaru handled his turn, mainly the part of Sasuke calling him master, so he denied Orochimaru a second turn.

Karin sensed Orochimaru's arrival.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are coming." she said.

"Let them come, I want to kill that snake with my own hands after what he did to my brother." said Suigetsu.

"Shouldn't you leave in case he finds out why you are here?" asked Jugo.

"No coming here to tell of Sasuke getting his wings was not my only mission my other one is to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. The charges, raping an angel, mass murder, kidnapping, and attempt of kidnapping." said Shiroawai.

"Why do they just want him dead?" asked Suigestu.

"Because he committed half of those crimes while still human. Since he has been a vampire he has killed and raped more than one thousand females human, and demon alike, even a Halfling." said Shiroawai.

"My blood thirst just can't be quenched." said Orochimaru from the shadows.

"Orochimaru you are to be executed for a number of charges I, Shiroawai, head archangel am to carry out that sentence. You have anything to say?" asked Shiroawai.

"I do, after I kill you and take back what is mine I will present your wings to Madara to get my turn with Sasuke." said Orochimaru.

Shiroawai extended his pale green wings and his sword ready for the battle to come.

Meanwhile back in the Land of the Whirlpool Kiba was asleep on Obito's bed and Neji was just coming out of the restroom.

He had thrown up again for the second times since they have been in the Land of the Whirlpool, he sat down in a nearby chair.

"Here this might help." said Erisi as she handed Neji a cup of a fizzy clear liquid.

"Thanks." said Neji as he took the glass and took a sip.

"So when do you plan on telling him?" asked Kohan as she sat in the chair near Neji.

"Tell who what?" asked Neji as he took another sip.

"I know you know what I am talking about, you had to have been taught the signs of it." said Kohan.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"You are pregnant Neji Hyuuga." said Kohan.

"There is no way in hell I can be Prego, I'm gay." said Neji.

"Some male werewolves are able to get their mates pregnant as a way to keep their species going." said Erisi.

"Kiba was only seme twice." said Neji.

"Once is enough to get their mate pregnant so long as the love is true." said Kohan.

"Damn so Kiba knocked me up, great this'll be fun to explain to my uncle." said Neji as he put his hands in his head.

"Don't feel bad, it happens even in the vampire community. Deidara was born that way he was the last one to be born from a male." said Kohan.

"So how far along am I?" asked Neji.

"Maybe a month or so, that is when the morning sickness happens." said Erisi.

"It is not morning." said Neji as he glared at her.

"It is called morning sickness, because it happens mostly in the morning." said Kohan.

Neji got up and threw the pillow from Kohan's bed at Kiba hard waking him up.

"What I'm awake." said Kiba as he sat up quickly.

"Kiba can males of your species get other males pregnant?" asked Neji.

"Yes but the love has to be true." said Kiba as he rubbed his head.

Neji glared at Kiba coldly.

"What I do?" asked Kiba.

Neji walked over to where Kiba was and lifted his shirt slightly.

"Put your hand on my stomach." said Neji.

Kiba gave Neji a strange look and did just that. His eyes went wide.

"You're…" began Kiba as he removed his hand.

Neji hit Kiba upside the head hard enough to have him fall off the bed.

"I'm pregnant, you got me pregnant. You should have told me that you could have gotten me pregnant." said Neji he was pissed.

"Sorry I forgot and the love as to be true and we have to be compatible." said Kiba as he rubbed his head.

"Well you'll have to be the one to tell my Uncle and your mom about it." said Neji as he sat back down.

"How far along are you?" asked Kiba.

"A month or so." said Erisi.

"Damn so I knocked you up on my first try then." said Kiba with a smile.

Neji threw an empty cup at Kiba and Kiba had to duck to avoid it.

"Mood swings?" asked Kiba.

"Don't piss me off right now, I'm already pissed at you." said Neji as he glared at Kiba coldly.

"And we don't want him to throw the table next." said Kohan

Back with Shiroawai and Hawk, the battle was over.

"Are you okay father?" asked Karin. Shiroawai was covered in blood and wounds.

"I am okay most of this blood is Orochimaru's. Jugo and Suigetsu is Kabuto dead as well?" asked Shiroawai. He and Karin took care of Orochimaru as Suigetsu and Jugo took care of Kabuto.

"Yup he is dead but he did tell us something." said Suigestu.

"He said that Pein gave Sasuke to Madara. And that Madara will use an advance version of a drug that will make Sasuke his." said Jugo.

"Knowing the angel in him it might not work but still, lets make our way to the hideout quickly yet silently." said Shiroawai.

"Okay." said Suigetsu as he finished cleaning his sword of the vampire blood. Once vampire's died they vanished into ashes, but they bleed just like any human or demon would.

"But are you sure you don't need healing?" asked Karin.

"Yes I am sure you need to save your chakra for later. I'll heal on my own." said Shiroawai as he shook his word and it was clear of the blood.

Things weren't going well for Sasuke.

"Haaa haaa, stop!!" begged Sasuke as Deidara switched the setting from hot to cold from time to time.

Deidara was enjoying himself he tilted the vibrator and Sasuke arched his back as it hit his prostate again.

"We have about ten minuets left. He ready yet?" asked Sasori.

"He's ready, look at his face and it seems the drug as worked too." said Deidara as he removed the vibrator.

"Please, give me the real thing please." begged Sasuke.

"I'll go first then you that way we can hear him." said Deidara as he coated his member.

"Fine by me." said Sasori as Deidara lined himself with Sasuke's entrance.

Deidara thrusted himself hard into Sasuke.

"Ahh!!" screamed Sasuke.

"Damn they weren't kidding you're as tight as the first time we took you." said Deidara as he began to thrust in and out of Sasuke hard.

"Sasori release his legs." said Deidara.

Sasori let go of Sasuke's legs knowing what Deidara wanted to do.

Deidara grabbed Sasuke's legs and pushed himself all the way into Sasuke.

"It feels good, please fuck me as hard as you can." begged Sasuke as he began to move his hips.

Deidara smiled and thrusted into Sasuke again setting a hard and quick tempo.

"Ah…ah…haaa." moaned Sasuke, Deidara kept on hitting that spot in him each time.

"Damn Sasori that drug of yours works extremely well." said Deidara as he felt Sasuke move his hips in time with his thrusts.

"If you want you can remove the ring when you are done." said Sasori he saw no need to keep Sasuke from cumming until after his turn.

"I will." said Deidara he could feel he was ready to cum.

He thrusted hard and all the way into Sasuke and came.

"Ahhh" moaned Sasuke as he felt Deidara cum inside of him and remove the ring so he could cum as well..

Deidara waited until it was all in Sasuke and pulled out slowly not wanting any to come out. He flipped Sasuke over then got off the bed.

"Your turn." said Deidara as he cleaned himself off and put his pants back on.

Sasori was already erect and his member was coated with the drug as well.

"Open up Sasuke." said Sasori.

Sasuke mind was still in a haze but, for some out reason the drug seemed to be wearing off sooner. He turned his head and kept his mouth shut.

"Fine I can play that way." said Sasori as he flipped Sasuke back over and pulled his head up.

"The drug wear off?" asked Deidara.

"It did but no matter it might just mean his body is absorbing it quicker." said Sasori.

"Want me to use the vibe on him again?" asked Deidara.

"No I can handle this go get Pein by the time you get him I'll be done." said Sasori.

Deidara nodded and teleported out.

"So you want be difficult fine then." said Sasori as he held Sasuke's head in place and gave his hair a quick yank.

Sasuke was not expecting that he was expecting Sasori to hold his nose so he was caught off guard and opened his mouth.

Sasori pushed his member all the way into Sasuke mouth.

"Now you can either suck like a good whore or I will force you to." said Sasori as he held Sasuke's head.

Sasuke began to suck slowly at first.

"Good, now suck harder I don't have all day." said Sasori as he thrusted into Sasuke's mouth show his pint.

Sasuke began to suck harder he could taste the precum mix with the drug. The drug started to take over him again he began to suck and lick Sasori's member and moan in pleasure as well.

"Damn you are good at these." said Sasori as he entwined his fingers in Sasuke's hair.

He could feel Sasuke's moans vibrate his member pleasuring him even more.

Sasuke was in tears, he was becoming a whore the drug was working he was losing himself.

Sasori thrusted hard into Sasuke's mouth as he came forcing Sasuke to drink it all.

"That was enjoyable." said Sasori as he pulled out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke coughed a little but nothing came out.

"Clean yourself off and get dressed." said Sasori as he tossed a cloth to Sasuke.

Sasuke did just that and wiped away his tears as well.

He was shivering feeling colder than before, he sat in the chair he had sat in before.

"Quit trembling. Our time is up." said Sasori harshly.

Sasuke nodded his head and did his best to stop shivering.

"Shit you starting to get sick or something?" asked Sasori as he put a hand to Sasuke head. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly.

"You do seem kinda cold. Stay there." said Sasori as he teleported then teleported back.

Sasori had a needle in his hand.

Sasuke bit his lip in fear he hated needles.

"I'm just going to draw some blood to see if you are getting sick. If so with what so we can heal you." said Sasori as he put the needle to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly when he felt the needle draw some of his blood.

"I'll test this, we don't want Madara's new plaything getting sick now do we." said Sasori with an evil smile as he put away the needle.

"You done?" asked Deidara as he teleported with Pein into the room.

"Yes I am, he did quite well, and let Madara know it is working as planned." said Sasori.

"Anything else?" asked Pein.

"He is shivering a little, might be coming down with something I drew som blood to test it." said Sasori.

"Good, get up and come here." said Pein.

Sasuke got up and went to Pein, he just wanted to get back to Itachi's room and curl up under the blankets.

Pein pulled him by the arm and pulled him into a deep kiss, Sasuke moaned in pleasure and returned the kiss deepening it more.

Pein broke off the kiss and Sasuke wiped his mouth.

"You're right it is working quicker." said Pein.

Pein then teleported himself and Sasuke out.

"I'll be back Itachi wants to talk with me before my watch begins." said Deidara and he too teleported away.

Pein teleported them directly into Itachi's room.

"After the ritual you will be going to Madara, from now on except on some nights you will be with him." said Pein.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"He wants you as his private _yarichin_, his private little toy." said Pein as he left.

Sasuke headed to Itachi's bathroom and started the shower. He cried to himself, he was so screwed the drug was working, he was becoming a _yarichin_ and there was nothing he could do. And he was being taken away from Itachi who would be put back under Pein's control or even killed. It was all his fault if he had died that day none of this would have happened. The Nine Tailed Beast would not have been born, Naruto, Gaara and Haku would be safe. It was all because of him.

Sasuke then felt something, something abnormal. He felt a warmth start in his stomach and work it's way throughout his body.

He realized the drug had worn off early before, maybe there was a chance for him to save them. He was getting his wings soon, his chakra level would be at full strength their was hope. He was the hope to everyone, he was an Uchiha a proud race, the only vampric being bless by an angel. He was different he was not like others he couldn't give up.

Sasuke got out of the shower dried off and got dressed in the clothes for the ritual. It was a blue robe like the one he wore at dinner only this one was longer and came with a blue shirt and pant. So he put on the shirt and pants then curl up under the covers to warm.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long I just had no idea how to do this chapter nor did I really have the time. I see this fic being ten maybe eleven more chapters. And just so you guys know Neji will only be Prego for 4 to 5 months because Kiba is a werewolf. Can you guys guess what is up with Sasuke and where that warmth came from?? Also the last hint to my challenge for what book Eirisi and Ven came from is this, is was the first book of a Star Wars series written most by an author by the last name of Stackpole. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 43: Love and Safety

Itachi got back to his room with a bowl of hot broth and a heating pack for Sasuke's shoulders. He saw Sasuke was curled up in his bed and was attempting to get warm.

"I managed to save Deidara he said he was sorry for everything he ever did to you it was like he was on the outside looking in. He could see what he was doing but could don nothing to stop it." said Itachi as Sasuke sat up.

"I know it wasn't his fault." said Sasuke as he took the broth, it was to help him get warm again. Itachi rubbed the heating pack on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Deidara said he'll release Sasori before the ritual but none of us will make a move until after you get your wings." said Itachi as he gently rubbed the heating pack where there was a budge in Sasuke's back.

"It wore off quicker than usual." said Sasuke as he sipped the broth.

"That is good maybe it is not effecting you as much." said Itachi.

"It is but, I don't know I felt something warm, for a monument it warmed up my entire body." said Sasuke.

"Who knows what it was." said Itachi.

"Also Sasori drew some blood in case I was getting sick or something." said Sasuke as he finished the broth.

"Your back feel better?" asked Itachi.

"Much, thank you." said Sasuke.

"Oh I have a message from Naruto the Kyuubi some how managed to reverse the Third Sharringan and instead of talking with you he talked to me. He said the others are coming for the battle to help and that Eirisi is ready to bring her village out of the ruins. Who the hell is Eirisi?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke smiled Kakashi had told him about her and her village.

"She is the leader of the Land Hidden in the Whirlpool, Naruto's Aunt. Kakashi told me that, she helps hide those that are to remain hidden until the time is right." said Sasuke.

"That makes sense, you need anything else?" asked Itachi.

"No can you do me a favor if you want to that is?" asked Sasuke he flet kinda funny asking Itachi to do what he was planning on asking.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"Hold me the way you did that one time with your wings out I for some odd reason want to be close to you and feel you near me." said Sasuke.

Itachi smiled and nodded his head. He got on the bed and held Sasuke extending his wings and covering Sasuke in them.

Sasuke cuddled up to Itachi for some odd reason he felt safe and just safe very safe in Itachi's arms.

"You okay Sasuke you just seem not yourself." said Itachi.

"Yes I'm okay I feel very cold." said Sasuke as he rubbed Itachi's wing.

"You sure you are okay?" asked Itachi as he felt Sasuke rub his wing.

"Your wings are getting lighter." said Sasuke.

Itachi looked and sure enough they slightly lighter to him and Sasuke.

"Maybe it's because I'm getting older." said Itachi.

"No something else is the cause I can feel it." said Sasuke as he rubbed his face in the wing.

"You can feel it?" asked Itachi.

"I do, so how did you break Pein's control on Deidara?" asked Sasuke.

"The phrase Kakashi used to save me was a part of an advance ninjutsu, one that can break control of a Rinnagan or the Sharringan. But it can only be used if the other had found their soul mate. He knew I had found mine, Deidara's is Sasori's." said Itachi.

"They are lovers but the way Deidara treats Sasori is terrible." said Sasuke.

"Well after Deidara breaks the spell on Sasori they get their personalities right. When Pein used his Rinnagan on them it switched their personalities, so Sasori will be back being Seme and Deidara back as a Uke." said Itachi.

"That makes sense lots of sense can we just stay like this for a while?" asked Sasuke.

"Okay we'll stay like this until we have to leave." said Itachi as he kissed Sasuke's forehead lightly.

Meanwhile back with Sasori and Deidara things seemed to be going okay.

"Sasori are you okay?" asked Deidara.

"Why do you ask me a question like that?" asked Sasori.

"You seem…" began Deidara as he sat on the bed Sasori was on.

"Look I'm sorry I dug to deeply into it, please don't hurt me again." said Sasori quickly he had a look of fear on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Deidara as he got close to Sasori on the bed.

"Don't hurt me like you did last night please don't." said Sasori as he scooted to the end of the bed.

The bed was in a corner so one end hit the wall and kept a person from moving any further.

"Sasori what did I do to you?" asked Deidara as he tried to get closer to Sasori.

Sasori looked even more scared now.

"Please not again." said Sasori his voice was trembling in fear.

"Show me what did I do to you." said Deidara in a demanding voice, one he hated to use because he reminded him of his father his main father. His main father had abused him every chance he had. But Deidara's second father the one that gave birth to him taught him the ways of the clay and how to mold life into it.

Deidara's main father, whose name Deidara cast out of his mind forever. Moved on from Deidara to Deidara's second father, Naoya he started to beat Naoya until he could barely move.

One day Deidara had just enough of it, he used the techniques Naoya had taught him and used them to kill his main father one night, but it was too late he had beaten Naoya too far. Deidara's second father, no his main father his mother who loved him as both parents should have, died in his arms.

Deidara was ninety five when Naoya died. And two hundred years later he saw the same look he saw in his mother's eyes and the same look he saw in his own. He would not become him he refused to, he had to fix this he had to.

Sasori took off his shirt and showed Deidara his back, it was covered in whip mark, scratch marks, bite marks and bruises.

"Oh my…." Deidara couldn't believe what he had done he broke down into tears.

"Why are you crying?" asked Sasori.

"I'm becoming my main father." said Deidara.

"Main father?" asked Sasori.

"Sasori can you forgive me?" asked Deidara.

"Forgive you for what you did this to me to prove how much you care for me. Instead of sex we do this but, I just can't handle you doing both like you did last night." said Sasori as he crawled near Deidara with his shirt still off.

"Sasori, _Fores vita ibi nullus amor, fores koi ibi nullus cuspis victus_. (Without life there is no love, without love there is no point in living)" said Deidara. Itachi had told him if he had found his soul mate this was how to save him.

Sasori's eyes went blank then went back to their original color only brighter.

_Datte nan sono itten tameni nara tu rosuto dara tu quantinus genzon tameni._ (Because what is the point in living if you lost who you where living for)" said Sasori.

"What the hell happened and why the hell is my back killing me?" asked Sasori.

"Pein put us under his Rinnagan it switched our personalities." said Deidara.

"But that…no wait… it explains it." said Sasori, he had once said that Deidara had a bad side a bad side that put him to shame.

"Sorry." said Deidara.

"It wasn't your fault, _koi_, Pein did this to us. Damn I'm sore I guess I was the Uke while you where the Seme. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be back and we'll be ready. Hope that sweet little bottom is ready for me, and I'll prep you myself." said Sasori.

"It been forty year since we've been under his control." said Deidara as Pein got up from the bed.

"Then I hope you are ready." said Sasori as he left the room with a smile.

Deidara was happy that Sasori had forgave him and was ready to go again. He knew where Sasori had gone to. Sasori had gone to fix up his back using the potions and salves he had in his workroom.

Deidara pushed the bed over so it was no longer in the corner he made sure there was enough room so a person could walk through the other side without any issues. There was a knock on the door and Sasori came in with a Halfling helping him carry stuff it.

"Thanks for the help, do you know what room is Itachi's?" asked Sasori as he and the Halfing put some containers on the bed.

The Halfing nodded his head. He wore tan pants and a dull brown shirt, he looked worn.

"Good go to Itachi's room and tell him Sasori and Deidara said thank you. He'll let you know of anything else." said Sasori he lifted a hand and the Halfing cringed in fear but Sasori just patted the kid on the head.

"Don't worry and let the other Halfings know that so long as they are all into Itachi's, Kisame's or our room they are safe." said Sasori.

"By the way Halfing what is your name?" asked Deidara.

"Amou, my name is Amou." said the Halfing.

"Amou, these six potions are for you and the other Halfings if anyone asks tell them you where given them by me. No one should mess with you then." said Sasori as he handed six potions to Amou.

"Thank you sir." said Amou as he left the room and headed to Itachi's room

"Those where healing and health potions weren't they?" asked Deidara.

"Yes," Sasori took off his shirt, "Now can you rub these into my back I can't reach." said Sasori he laid down on his stomach.

"Of course I can Sasori." said Diedara as he uncapped the first potion a green one and poured it on Sasori's back.

"That the green one right?" asked Sasori.

"Of course it is I know the order of the healing." said Deidara as he rubbed it in. Then did the same with the yellow, the blue and the purple one.

"I'll go wash this off and then we get onto the main event." said Sasori with a smile.

Deidara waited, ten minutes was not as long as the forty years they had to endure.

"You ready?" asked Sasori as he came out he was drying off his hair.

"This is forty years over due, I assume this tanish bottle is for me?" asked Deidara as he shook as vial with the liquid in it.

"That it is my special heated lube." said Sasori as he got to the bed.

"I've waited so long for this." said Deidara as he took off his shirt.

"You can strip all the way if you want." said Sasori as Deidara handed him the vial.

"Okay." said Deidara as he stripped down all the way. He was already hard and was ready for Sasori.

"I'm going to take this nice and slow to make up for the lost years." said Sasori.

"Fine by me." said Deidara as he got on his back and bended his knees.

Sasori put the vial near the side of Deidara.

"We are going to save that for later." said Sasori as he licked his lip.

Sasori put Deidara's legs on his shoulders and smiled.

"Ready whenever you are." said Deidara.

Sasori licked the outside of Deidara's entrance slowly.

Deidara trembled in delight.

Sasori stuck his tongue into Deidara's entrance and saw Deidara's face go bright red.

"Ohh!!" said Deidara as he gripped the sheets.

"You taste different than last time, I guess it is because it has been so long." said Sasori he then dove his tongue in again.

"No more of this I want you in me." said Deidara as he felt the tongue on him.

"Okay, _Koi_." said Sasori.

He grabbed the vial and poured some on his finger.

"It has been awhile so this will hurt are you are you want this?" asked Sasori.

As a response Deidara pulled Sasori into a hard passionate kiss.

"Okay then I guess you are ready." said Sasori as he broke away from the kiss.

Sasori gently pushed a finger into Deidara slowly.

Sasori saw the tears and licked them away.

"I'm okay please continue." said Deidara.

Sasori nodded his head and added another finger and began to scissor him slowly.

Deidara moaned in pain and pleasure, as Sasori hit that one spot inside of him.

"Here's the last on and then it is me." said Sasori as he added the last one.

Deidara nodded his head.

Sasori pumped all three in and out of Deidara at a slow pace, gently curling them every now and again.

After a while Sasori could feel Deidara was ready for him and pulled out his fingers.

"Are you ready for me?" asked Sasori as he lined his member with Deidara's entrance.

"Yes I'm ready _Koi_, ready for it, give it to me please. I want to feel you in me." said Deidara.

"Okay." said Sasori he gently pushed himself into Deidara.

Sasori gave him time to adjust to his size.

"Move now." said Deidara as he felt his muscles clutch Sasori's member tightly.

Sasori nodded his head and began to thrust in and out of Deidara at a slow and steady pace.

Deidara sat himself up and wrapped his arms around Sasori.

"Ahh, ahh!!" moaned Deidara.

"You okay?" asked Sasori, he knew he might be hurting Deidara.

"Faster, and harder. Make my body remember you." said Deidara.

"You sure?" asked Sasori.

"I am sure _chikusyo_.(damn it)" said Deidara.

"Okay." said Sasori.

Sasori thrusted harder and faster into Deidara hitting his prostate each time.

"Oh it feels so good, Sasori!!" moaned Deidara.

"You feel so good too Deidara I can feel you massaging me, I feel I'm going to cum soon." said Sasori.

"Cum in me I want you in me, I want to feel you in me. My _Koi_." said Deidara.

"Okay I will _Koi,_ I love you so much." said Sasori.

Sasori thrusted one last time into Deidara and came into him hard.

"Ahhh!!" they both moaned as they came Sasori in Deidara and Deidara on both of their chests.

Sasori gently pulled out of Deidara.

"You want to go take a bath together?" asked Sasori as he cuddled Deidara.

"No let's just stay like this for awhile, it's been awhile since we've been able to hold each other like this." said Deidara.

"Okay, until the ritual." said Sasori.

"I love you." said Deidara.

"I love you too." said Sasori as he kissed Deidara on the head.

There was a knock on Itachi's door, Sasuke had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms.

"Come in." said Itachi as he laid Sasuke down gently.

"Sasori sent me here." said a weak voice as the door opened.

"Who are you?" asked Itachi as the Halfling came in.

"My name is Amou." said Amou, as he shut the door behind him.

"He sent you then you know about what is happening." said Itachi,

"Not really, I have no idea what is happening." said Amou,

"What I am about to tell you is to remain a secret, keep it from the other vamps." said Itachi.

"And the Halfings?" asked Amou.

"You can tell them it is better that they know, they might be able to help." said Itachi. He knew the Halfings could if they had the right help up rise against the purebloods.

Itachi told Amou everything that had happened and what might happen.

"So this is what is happening." said Amou.

"Yes can you keep it from the purebloods?" asked Itachi.

"That I can, I'll try and get the others to help out as well." said Amou.

"Keep it quite, Zabuza can help you he knows everything." said Itachi.

"Okay, thank you." said Amou.

"Those potions you have a drop of each one will restore you to your full health and fill your stomach. Use it well." said Itachi.

Amou nodded his head.

"Now go head back to the Halfing quarters." said Itachi.

Amou nodded his head again and left.

Itachi went back to where Sasuke was and laid down next to him, a small nap might be a good idea. He cuddled next to Sasuke and kissed him on his head then wrapped his arms and extended his wings around him. Falling asleep right next to him.

**Author's Note: So this chapter was more of a fluff piece a filler really but, an important filler. Sasori and Deidara are now free of Pein's control and are going to help Itachi.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 44: Her Child

Jiriaya was in Tsunade's office with her and Saskura.

"So tonight is the night of the blood moon." said Jiriaya. He was seated on the couch at the side. Sakura was next to Tsuande and Tsunade was at her desk.

"Yes, the ritual is tonight." said Tsuande.

"Do you know what else today is?" asked Jiriaya.

"I know what day is today Jiriaya and no, I don't want to talk about it." said Tsuande as she slammed her bottle on the desk.

Sakura jumped when Tsunade slammed the bottle.

"Sakura could you please leave me and Tsunade alone for a moment." said Jiriaya.

Sakura nodded her head and left there was always something about this day, the 13 of December, that made Tsuande antsy and easy to piss off.

"You are not fine." said Jiriaya.

"Is my fault they died if I had…" began Tsuande.

"Dan and your child's death was nothing you could have prevented." said Jiriaya.

"Yes I could have, I should have healed Dan or…" said Tsunade tears starting to form in her eyes.

Jiriaya got up and wrapped his arms around Tsuande.

------Flashback------

"Dan I have to heal you." said a young Tsuande. She looked to be about 23 and Dan her lover about 26. Dan was injured and was holding their child a baby boy.

"I can deal you have to help those that need healed more than I do." said Dan.

"The vampires who do you think they are after?" asked Tsuande as they ran.

"No idea maybe they just wanted to feed for fun." said Dan.

"I spy with my little eyes, the heir to the Hokage name." said a voice from above.

They looked up and saw Deidara flying overhead.

"Tsuande I'll meet you at the safe house." said Dan as he kissed her and ran off in another direction.

"That your boyfriend and child?" asked Deidara as he landed near Tsunade.

"What do you think." asked Tsunade as she punched the ground and she kick one of the up turned stones at Deidara.

Deidara dodged it.

"So someone actually had sex with you and you where dominated." said Deidara with a smile.

He was too busy laughing and couldn't avoid the next thing hurled at him, which was an iron railing.

"Ouch that hurt." said Deidara as he rubbed his head where he was hit.

"Keep your mouth shut about my husband." said Tsunade.

"Oh so you two are married?" asked Diedara.

"Not yet." said Tsunade.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Deidara.

"As if I'm going to tell a monster like you." said Tsunade.

"Oh well no point in it really wants the point in having a wedding when the groom is dead." said Deidara with a smile as he took off into the skies.

"What?" said Tsunade in shock.

"Do see for yourself, we won't kill you not yet that is. We just needed to keep you alive it doesn't matter if we kill those around you. Madara and Pein have plans for you." said Deidara as he flew off into the sky.

Tsunade ran to the direction of where the safe house was.

She fell on her knees in shock tears falling freely from her face.

There about a hundred yards from the safe house was her lover Dan. He was dead, blood all over the grass and all over the trees. Dan was sitting up against a tree blood dropping off of his fingers. A kunai with blood on it near his body.

"No this can't be happening, this can't be happening." said Tsunade. She saw one of the blankets she had wrapped her son in, she saw the dark blue one, the one that was the outer blanket. On top of it was a red feather.

"Itachi I swear on my husband's and my father's grave I will kill you for what you have done. I will slay you." cried Tsunade

-----End Flashback-----

"It's okay Tsunade, it's okay." said Jiraiya.

"He was not even a day old, born earlier that day and Itachi killed him. Itachi killed him." said Tsunade as she cried into Jiriaya's arms.

"It's okay." said Jiriaya as his right hand groped her breast. "It is okay."

"You pervert ." said Tsunade as she smacked him hard across the face.

"Glad to see you are back to yourself." said Jiriaya as he rubbed his face where she had smacked him.

"Thanks." said Tsunade as she smiled lightly.

"You want some alone time?" asked Jiraiya

Tsunade nodded her head and Jiraiya left

Tsunade waited until he was gone and pulled out a kunai, it was the one that was found with Dan.

"It's been 28 years since that day. I miss you so much I can't bare to live without either of you any longer." said Tsunade.

She had been thinking of doing this for awhile now but she never had anyone to take over for her. She finished her will and the council agreed to allow Jiraiya to take over for awhile.

"Dan, my child, I'll see you soon." said Tsunade. She dragged the kunai across her left wrist and watched the blood pool out of her wrist until she passed out.

"Is Lady Tsunade okay?" asked Sakura as she saw Jiriaya pace across the room.

"She just needs some time alone." said Jiriaya.

"At least she isn't staring at that blood stained kunai." said Sakura.

Jiriaya's eyes went wide.

"Shit." he said he grabbed Sakura and rammed the door open.

"Oh my.." began Sakura as she saw the pool of blood.

"Heal her now she is still alive." said Jiraiya as he ran over to her and checked her pulse.

"Okay." said Sakura as she started to heal Tsunade.

Sakura healed Tsunade so there was not even a scar on her wrist.

Tsunade woke up on her couch an hour later.

"I saw Dan." she said as she woke up.

"No surprise there you where nearly dead when we found you." said Jiraiya.

"But my son was not." said Tsunade.

"Maybe you didn't have the chance to see him." said Sakura.

"I guess you are right I was only dead for thirty seconds." said Tsunade as she got up slowly.

"Why did you do it?" asked Sakura.

"I wanted to see them again I was tired of being alone." said Tsunade.

"Sakura could you please let us be alone?" asked Jiriaya.

Sakura nodded her head and left.

"You aren't alone, Tsunade. Want to know something?" asked Jiriaya.

Tsunade looked at Jiriaya strangly.

"In all of my books the person I based the females off of was you, and the males where me. Tsunade I have always wanted to be with you." said Jiriaya.

"Jiriaya." said Tsunade she had an idea that, that was the case.

"Tsunade I love you with all of my being, will you marry me once this is all over?" asked Jiriaya.

"I will so long as you promise to stop peeping." said Tsunade.

"I promise, beside I wouldn't have to when I can see you whenever I want." said Jiraiya with a smile.

Meanwhile Amou just made it to the slave quarters without running into anyone. The first thing he did was go to Zabuza's quarters, Zabuza looked over everything that was given to them by the vampires.

Amou knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Zabuza.

Amou walked in.

Zabuza and Haku shared a room, it looked better than the others. It had one queen bed, instead of the two or three singles. A pool of hot water for them to bath in that was filled every six hours, instead of the shower stalls. Also the room was bigger too. Amou stayed in this room once and that was when he was turned.

"Amou what is it you came to see me about?" asked Zabuza.

"I got these from Sasori and wanted to know if is was safe." said Amou as he handed the potions to Zabuza.

"Sasori gave these to you?" asked Zabuza as he looked them over.

"Yes he did but he acted different." said Amou.

"How so?" asked Zabuza.

"He was nice and was caring asked if I was okay and how the others where." said Amou.

"How did his eyes look?" asked Zabuza how Amou was describing Sasori as seemed like he was the way he was before he saw Pein.

"They looked bright and full of light." said Amou.

"Kakashi you sly dog." said Zabuza with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Amou.

"Amou did Itachi tell you anything?" asked Zabuza.

Amou told him what Itachi told him about everything.

"Just as I had hoped. Amou the potions are safe, more than same they are just as Itachi told you." said Zabuza.

"Okay." said Amou.

"By the way how is Haku?" asked Zabuza.

"He is okay, last I was told he was going to be with Kisame tonight." said Amou.

"Okay I just want to make sure he is okay." said Zabuza as he handed Amou the potions.

"I understand." said Amou as he took the potions.

"By the way happy birthday." said Zabuza with a smile as Amou was about to leave.

"Thanks." said Amou as he left to put the potions in the storage place so Zabuza could put them in the food and drink later tonight.

Sasuke woke up an hour before the ritual and saw Itachi's arms where around him.

"You awake now Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he opened his eyes.

"I am now." said Sasuke as Itachi moved his arms from around him.

"Sorry did I wake you when I got up again?" asked Itachi as he got up.

"No who's scent am smelling I smelt it all over the room when I came in only it was lighter." said Sasuke.

"It's Amou's scent he was a personal servant of mine for 13 years." said Itachi.

"He looks to be my age." said Sasuke as he sat up.

"He was the only one I ever turned and it was either I turn him or I kill him. So I turned him." said Itachi.

"His scent smells familiar." said Sasuke.

"Kisame and I raised him from when he was a baby. Sasori killed his father, before his father died he named the kid. The guys name was Dan, Sasori was going to kill the baby but, I stopped him and took him in. I told Dan as he was dieing that I would raise his son, it was then he told me the child's name with his dying breath." said Itachi.

"Did you say Dan?" asked Sasuke as he got out of the bed.

"Yes I did why?" asked Itachi.

"Tsunade's lover was called Dan, 28 years ago he was killed during a vampire attack and her baby went missing as well." said Sasuke.

"Amou is Tsunade's kid that explains some things." said Itachi.

"She wants to kill you too, she thinks you killed her baby." said Sasuke.

"I'm not surprised, hey Sasuke do you have any venom in you fangs?" asked Itachi.

"I think so, when I bit Taki he hissed pain and smacked me." said Sasuke.

"Can you extend your fangs so I can take a look?" asked Itachi.

"Okay, and I won't bite you I promise." said Sasuke.

Sasuke extended his fangs and Itachi rubbed his finger on one of the fangs and a clear liquid came out.

Itachi put the liquid to his nose and smelled it. His eyes went wide.

"What is it a poison of some type or something?" asked Sasuke.

"No it just, you smell it." said Itachi as he held out the finger so Sasuke could smell it.

"Smells like, sunflowers, cinnamon, and garlic." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke awhile ago Sasori mixed around with some potions and found an anti-venom for Halflings a way to turn them back into humans. He only tested it once and Zetsu attack the Halfing turned human and killed him.

"Your fangs emit the same substance or at least it smells the same." said Itachi.

"But how?" asked Sasuke.

"No clue, but it smells and seems the same to me." said Itachi.

"Can I use it to change Amou back?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, but Madara would sense the change and the human as well." said Itachi.

"You still have the vial from dinner?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I washed it out too." said Itachi as he pulled out the vial from the desk drawer.

"If a Halfing where to drink the anti-venom would it work the same?" asked Sasuke as he took the vial from him.

"It should have the same effect, why do you ask?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke took the vial and ripped off a piece of the cloth on his headband. He put the cloth on the top of the bottle, and bunched up another into a ball and dug his fangs into the cloth on the vial. Half went into the vial and the other half into the bunched up ball.

He filled the vial up halfway with his anti-venom. He then handed it to Itachi.

"Sasuke what is this…" began Itachi.

"When you get the chance I want you to take Amou back to Tsunade. And use that to turn him back. Tsunade was never the same after that night, she lost everyone that she loved." said Sasuke.

"I did my best to protect him. I wanted him to remain human but when he turned sixteen, Madara gave me a choice turn him or kill him. Turning him seemed the best." said Itachi.

"I know but still Tsuande should at have him." said Sasuke.

"Okay if I get the chance I will." said Itachi as he put the vial in his cloak.

"Thanks. I guess we should get read for the ritual then." said Sasuke as he handed the anti-venom soaked cloth to Itachi as well.

"That we should. Just focus on translating, once it is done we can plan together what to do next." said Itachi as he ruffled Sasuke hair.

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter was a huge filler, but I brought in a character so I felt I had to give him a background story. Amou is a minor character but he'll serve a bigger role later on. I also had to explain why Sasuke hurt Taki when he bit him too. Next chapter will have the ritual in it. I foresee nine maybe ten more chapters. Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 45: The Ritual

Itachi watched as Sasuke put on the outer robe and tied the sash, he was wearing his Akatsuki cloak with a pair of black jean pants and a fishnet shirt underneath.

"The glass on the table is water, I'd drink it if I where you Madara wants nothing to go wrong tonight." said Itachi.

"Okay thanks, this ritual will it hurt Naruto?" asked Sasuke he then slowly drank the water.

"For what I was told, it does but Naruto should be unconscious the entire time." said Itachi.

"Thanks for being honest." said Sasuke as he put the glass on the table again.

"I have to attach the leash I'll keep it somewhat loose on you." said Itachi as he grabbed the leash.

"Keep holding it like you did before if anything changes he might suspect." said Sasuke as Itachi attached it to the collar.

"Okay, are you still cold?" asked Itachi.

"A little but not as much as before." said Sasuke as Itachi opened the door for them to leave.

Sasuke took one last look at the room, this might be the last time he'd be with Itachi. He had yet to tell Itachi that he was to be Madara's because he knew if he did Itachi would overreact and lose his temper.

"Where is the ritual held at?" asked Sasuke as they headed a direction he had never been.

"Downstairs, lower than the torture rooms it is the bottom most room in the headquarters. Pein found it on accident when we first moved here it was filled with cobwebs and dead corpuses." said Itachi as they walked down.

They got to the door and it was glowing a black aura and seemed really dark.

"This is it." said Itachi as he put his hand on the door and it opened slowly.

On the inside there was a huge dragon statue with ten fingers one for each member of Akatsuki, Kohan never got a ring she refused to wear one. The dragon also had nine eyes, eight were open, each seems hollow in appearance. The dragon had it's mouth open with a cage in it, that was where Naruto was still unconscious. Those members that were dead had a vial of blood in their place.

"You are here right on time, good." said Madara.

Everyone but Itachi was on there respectable hand.

"Where is Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke as Itachi took off the leash.

"He was killed by an Archangel, the idiot tried to attack him." said Madara.

"An Archangel this close should we be worried?" asked Deidara.

"No by the time he gets here it'll be too late. Itachi get ready." said Pein .

Itachi nodded his head and went to his spot.

"Are we ready to get this show on the road?" asked Taki he was in charge of the camera.

"Yes turn on the camera." said Madara.

"Okay." said Taki as he turned it on.

Madara jumped down from his spot to talk with Sasuke. Madara put his hands hard on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Your job is to translate what Pein and I say this is being broadcasted to all of the Land of Fire. So be good, and I'll be good to you later." said Madara.

"Can I make a deal with you?" asked Sasuke softly.

"What kind of deal?" asked Madara as he raised an eyebrow.

"With your conquest, please leave Kohana alone. I promise…" began Sasuke he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Promise to what soon you will belong to me mind and body?" said Madara.

"I promise to tell you who was in the organization _Usagi _(moon)." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke you idiot you can't tell him if you tell him…" began Kakashi. Him, Anko, Gemna, and Hinata where seated so they could see what was going on. They where seated on the rocks that had been carved in. Madara had wanted them to see the ritual and the end of their hope. Kakashi was in chains holding him seated, Anko and Gemna were lightly chained and so was Hinata.

"You know who was in _Usagi_?" asked Madara, _Usagi _was the organization that was working against him. They planned to help the Dhampir at all costs and hide the vessels of the tailed beasts.

"I do leave Kohana alone and I will tell you." said Sasuke.

Meanwhile Tsunade was watching the broadcast in her office.

"That idiot what the hell is he thinking?" asked Tsunade.

"He is attempting to save us." said Jiraya as he sat closer to Tsunade on the couch.

"By giving up the lives of others." said Tsunade.

"Madara can't kill Kakashi until he has his wings and he won't kill Itachi cause he will need him later. Sasuke is doing what he was taught, giving up the only thing he has to save us." said Jiraya.

"I guess you are right but still why is he doing this?" asked Tsunade.

"This village is the only family he has even known, that is why" said Jiraya.

Madara thought it over for a monument and nodded his head.

"I will leave Kohana alone, if and only if you tell me." said Madara.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Madara stepped in front of Sasuke.

"People of the Land of Fire, we Akatsuki have decided to allow you to watch as we extract the last of the tailed beast and our rise to power. Since the ritual to do so is in the ancient we have someone who will translate it for you. The Dhampir, Sasuke Uchiha will translate the ritual for you. I have decided not to kill him instead he will live as a reminder of our power. As proof of what he is here is the mark." said Madara.

He grabbed Sasuke by the arm hard and pulled up his sleeve to show the mark. Madara ran his fingers over it.

"Ouch." said Sasuke, Madara was squeezing his arm hard and his mark hurt when Madara touch it.

"I have made a deal with him that will save Kohana from our reign, since I am in a good mood I will allow forty- eight hours for people to get to Kohana. We will not mess with you, but I can not say that much about the Halflings." said Madara with a smile he let go of Sasuke arm.

Sasuke rubbed gently and put his sleeve back down.

"The ritual begins now." said Madara as he teleported back onto his respectable.

(Ok from now on when someone says something it will be in the ancient language but look normal. I'm just to lazy to translate,)

"As the leader of Akatsuki, the purest of the pure blood vampire's I summon the long dead dragon spirit, Gedomazo." said Madara.

"As the secondary leader, I Nagato, also summon Gedomazo, to extract the last of the Tailed Beasts from his vessel." said Pein.

All of them started to glow the color of their chakra and the energy converged into the eyes. The chakra glowed in the eyes then all converged into the area near where Sasuke was.

Sasuke was not expecting that and neither was Taki, both fell over but the camera stayed upright.

Madara then said in English as he jumped down from the finger he was on, "Behold the great dragon Gedomazo the creator of the Vampiric race. Our ancestors made a deal with him everlasting life in exchange for never going out in the sunlight again and never being able to where silver again." said Madara.

Gedomazo was a large multicolored dragon that had dark black eyes with red speckles in them. His tail was spiked and looked deadly and he had a large mouth with dozens of sharp teeth that could kill in one bite. His claws had the kanji that was one the rings, each on it's respectable claw.

Then Gedomazo spoke in the ancient language, "So Madara you've brought me the vessel of the Kyuubi." said Gedomazo.

"Yes that I have he was more difficult to get." said Madara.

"I sense another Uchiha I thought you had Itachi kill them all off." said Gedomazo.

"One survived, come here Sasuke." said Madara.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked to were Madara and Gedomazo were, to say he was fearful was an understatement he had been told what Gedomazo would do to the Dhampir if he ever found him. He feared for his life and he had ever right to.

He to where Madara and Gedomazo where, Madara forced him to knees.

"Kneel to the great ruler of the vampiric race." said Madara as he sunk his claws into Sasuke's shoulders.

"This is Itachi's younger brother, why was he saved?" asked Gedomazo.

"Itachi threw him into a hunters arms and he was hit with direct sunlight, this is why he survived." said Madara as he pulled up Sasuke's sleeve to show the mark.

"So the Dhampir is a Uchiha the first ones I turned." said Gedomazo as he looked at the mark.

"Yes I'm keeping him alive so that another cannot be born, he will be under our control soon." said Madara.

"_You can hear me can't you Uchiha?"_ asked a voice in Sasuke's head. It was Gedomazo.

"_Yes but…" _thought Sasuke.

"_Listen to me, I was tricked into turning your family into vampires. Madara is not your uncle he was the one that tricked me into giving him everlasting life. You have to defeat him. Only then will I be able to go into the next life and see my family."_ said Gedomazo.

"_But how he is using a drug on me to turn me into a submissive whore what can I do."_ thought Sasuke.

"_You have the hope of both races within you. You are getting your wings soon as well. You have the power to stop him use it." _said Gedomazo.

"Are you okay with me keeping him alive?" asked Madara.

Gedomazo carefully used one of his claws to lift Sasuke head up.

"Yes I am fine with you keeping him alive I assume his scent change is due to him getting his wings soon?" asked Gedomazo.

"Yes even though he is over a hundred years old because he is the Dhampir it takes him longer to mature by vampire standard." said Madara.

"As I figured." said Gedomazo as he made his way to where Naruto was.

Madara let go of Sasuke and followed him.

Sasuke slowly got up, what Gedomazo had said it made sense his father always said he sensed something was off with his brother. Sasuke put a hand his stomach he was feeling queasy, he guessed it was because of the stress and fear.

"Start translating again." said Madara in English, and Sasuke nodded his head.

Gedomazo cut off the lock and gentle pulled out Naruto's limp body and placed him on the ground nearby. On the ground was two circles, Naruto's body was within those, between the two circles was the ten kanji symbols.

"I, Gedomazo, the ten chakra dragon, command the Kyuubi to come out and assume it's place sealed within one of my statues eyes." said Gedomazo. The ten symbols glowed and began to move in a clockwise rotation around Naruto's body.

There was a huge surge of chakra that felt like a wind storm had just started. Nine chakra tails seemed to come out of Naruto, each one moving wildly.

"It has started." said Madara with a smile.

Suddenly the nine tails began to moved faster and faster the pressure and chakra that was being used was incredible.

"This is not good." said Gedomazo as he used his wings to shield himself, the others were doing the same in Sasuke's case it was his flame.

"What is it?" asked Madara.

"The two of them have bonded chakra, if I extract him they will both die." said Gedomazo.

"How would he….Uchiha, he told the Kyuubi's vessel Naruto, when he used the _Tsuin mentis _(twin mind) jutsu on him." said Madara.

"No only a tailed beast would know how to just bond their and their hosts chakra." said Gedomazo as he slowed down the symbol.

"Damn right, Gedomazo." said Naruto as he stood up but it was not Naruto. His eyes looked feline and he had claws. His voice seemed darker and sinister.

"Kyuubi I presume?" asked Madara.

"That's me your the one that tried to kill me and my host?" asked Kyuubi.

"If I had known you had bonded I would never had tried." said Madara.

"If it's all the same to you I really don't care, look I'll help you out but I want to keep this body I got used to it." said Kyuubi.

"Can you control you host?" asked Madara.

"Naruto of course I can he might be the son of the Fourth but his chakra is no where close to mine." said Kyuubi.

"Prove it." said Madara and Gedomazo stopped the symbols and Naruto stepped out of the circle.

"With pleasure." said Kyuubi as he quickly moved passed Sasuke to Taki. He grabbed Taki by the throat.

"What I do..?" choked Taki.

"Do you have an idea how hard it was to block out your torture session on the dhampir from my host extremely hard. I had to knock him out. You're sicker than any angel or vampire I know." said Kyuubi as he threw Taki into the wall.

"I did my job." said Taki as he rubbed his throat.

"I don't care what you did made even me sick you sorry excuse for an angel." said Kyuubi as he stepped hard on one of Taki's wings breaking the bone.

"Damn." said Gemna as he covered Hinata's eyes. He knew she had a issue with pain.

"You don't deserve to have these wings." said Kyuubi as lifted Taki up and he grabbed the one he had just stepped one and was about to rip it off.

"Stop we can see you will help us. But we still need your chakra." said Madara.

Kyuubi dropped Taki to the floor and created a Rasengan in one hand and threw it into the dragon's eye. The chakra spun around in the eye and settled in in.

"Not as was planned but it works." said Madara.

"That is does." said Gedomazo as he began to fade away. "And Uchiha the end is near."

Gedomazo faded away and the chakra in all nine eyes slowly faded away.

Sasuke got dizzy all of the sudden and started to sway and collapsed.

Luckily the Kyuubi was there to catch him before he fell.

"Shit is he okay?" asked Madara, he wouldn't have Sasuke getting ill before his plan was in motion.

"He seems fine, likely the stress and the chakra surges." said Kyuubi.

"Sasori you said he was shivering after your turn have you tested the blood yet?" asked Madara.

"No not yet I was too busy dumping Kabuto's old stuff." said Sasori. Which was partly true Kabuto had an issue with keeping old potions and using them on the Halflings for fun.

"Well test it I don't want my personal _yarichin_ (male whore) getting sick." said Madara with a smile.

Itachi eyes got wide.

"Yes Kohana your savior has been reduced to nothing but a whore, my whore now. Soon he will obey no one but me." said Madara he then switched off the camera.

"Deidara, take Anko and Gemna back to their room. Sasori you and the Neko work on healing Taki we can't have him die on us yet. Itachi take Kakashi back to the dungeon." ordered Pein.

Everyone got to what they were told. Sasori use his chakra string to lift Taki up as gently as he could. He had Hinata by the chain on her wrist, Amou had been able to tell Anko the others about their change. So Hinata knew he was safe to be around.

"Afterward do what you want until I call you back. Itachi, when you are done deliver this message to the Hokage." said Madara as he handed Itachi a letter.

Itachi took the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Zetsu keep your eye out for the Archangel and Hawk." said Pein.

"Kyuubi, follow me and put Sasuke in my room, afterwards you can satisfy your blood lust downstairs." said Madara as he started to leave.

Kyuubi nodded his head and followed him.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long this have been crazy here. Please read nad review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 46: Pain and Pleasure

The Kyuubi followed Madara to his room, he had no choice he was now on his good side so he had to continue the act.

"You can put him on the bed." said Madara as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Kyuubi nodded his head and put Sasuke down on the black sheets.

"So what is it you plan to do to him?" asked Kyuubi.

"The others have been using this drug on him to make him crave our touch and cloud his mind. I'm going to use a stronger more concentrated version on him. Once I have sex with him he will be mine and mine alone. He will crave my every touch and be my personal whore." said Madara.

"Such a fitting end to my hosts best friend." said Kyuubi.

"For now go down with Deidara." said Madara as Kyuubi left the room.

"You going to take him now?" asked Kyuubi.

"Of course not, after the ritual I need to feed. I'll take him soon though." said Madara as he shut and locked the door.

"Ok." said the Kyuubi as he headed to where he could sense Deidara was.

Meanwhile Itachi was ready to do what he had to do, he had promised Dan that when the time came and if he had the means he was to return Amou to Tsuande. Itachi now had the means, and now was the only time he saw to do it.

"I have to go to Tsunade." said Itachi to the others.

"But she'll kill you." said Kisame.

"I'm not going alone I made a promise when Sasori killed Dan to raise him and return him to Tsunade when the time came." said Itachi.

"You can't change him back." said Deidara.

"Yes I can, Sasuke's venom is the anti-venom. It smells just like that stuff Sasori made that changed that Halfling back." said Itachi.

"Are you sure?" asked Kisame.

"Positive Sasuke even said when he bite Taki he hisses in pain." said Itachi.

"Then you might be right." said Kisame.

"If Madara asks where he is tell him, I took him so I could kill him in front of her." said Itachi.

"Okay you sure he will buy that?" asked Deidara.

"Ever since I picked up the kid Madara has wanted me to kill him. He will believe me." said Itachi as he headed down to where Amou was.

"Okay." said Kisame.

Itachi went down to the slave quarters where he knew Amou would be. Amou had a habit of sitting near the window and watching the birds fly from the outside.

"Itachi are you okay?" asked Haku as he saw Itachi come down.

"You seem down." said Zabuza.

"The ritual was somewhat completed, Sasuke fainted, he was taken to Madara's room. The bastard plans on raping him, and using him as his own personal whore." said Itachi.

"I know and he has a more concentrated version of the drug, it will make Sauke crave his touch and listen to his orders. It will turn him into his own personal slave." said Haku.

"Damn do you know where Amou is?" asked Itachi.

"Near the window gazing at the birds." said Zabuza.

Itachi looked and saw Amou was near the only window in the area.

"I found a way to make him human again, I'm giving him back to his mother." said Itachi.

"You sure, he is like a son to you." said Zabuza.

"I have to I promised Dan I would and now I have to make good on that promise." said Itachi.

"Okay just be careful." said Zabuza.

Itachi nodded his head.

"Amou can you come over here?" asked Itachi.

Amou looked over, got off the window ceil and went over to where Itachi was.

"What is it?" asked Amou.

"I'm going to take you to your mother, Tsunade." said Itachi.

Amou's eyes light up, he had been told stories of his mother and given picture of her.

"Really?" asked Amou he was excited.

"Yup." said Itachi as he took Amou's hand.

"I'm ready." said Amou.

"One second." said Itachi he threw a tan cloak over Amou. "I want her seeing you to be a surprise."

"Okay." said Amou as he rearranged the cloak on himself to make it looser.

"Ready?" asked Itachi, he knew he was risking his own life doing this. He then teleported them both to right outside the Hokage's palace.

"I come with a message to the Hokage regarding my brother, Hinata and Kakashi." said Itachi he had his hands raised and so did Amou.

"How can we know you are not a threat?" asked one of the guards.

"Check me for weapons." said Itachi. One of the two guards checked him and found nothing on him.

"What about your friend?" asked the first guard.

"He is a Halfling. No threat to anyone." said Itachi.

"So you say." said the second as he reached for Amou.

"Don't touch him. Or I will kill you." said Itachi as he stopped the guards hand.

"Why so protective over a Halfling?" asked the first guard.

"I raised him have a son until I had to turn him." said Itachi.

"Let them pass." said Jiraiya as he came out of the palace.

"But.." began the first guard.

"Let them pass." he repeated, since Tsunade accepted his proposal he was to be give then same respect they gave her, and therefore he was able to give them orders.

Itachi let released the guard and grabbed Amou's hand gently.

"Whatever you say." said the guard as he and the other backed away.

"Your lucky it was just these two that where on guard." said Jiraiya as they walked through the palace to Tsunade's office.

"I know but I had to bring her news of my brother and Kakashi." said Itachi as he walked keeping a good soft grip on Amou's hand.

"And the kid?" asked Jiraiya.

"A surprise for Tsunade. Something I should have done years ago but I just couldn't bear to loose him." said Itachi.

"Ok well, you know coming to her is a death wish." said Jiraiya.

"I know but I had to." said Itachi as Jiraiya opened the door.

"Itachi Uchiha, so you finally decided to show your face." said Tsunade from her desk."Yes I am here to bring two messages. One from Kakashi the other from Sasuke. Sasuke message is that he will defeat Madara. The message from Kakashi is that Sasuke will get his wings soon." said Itachi.

"No the only question is what is stopping me from killing you." said Tsunade as she got up.

"Why do you have a personal vendetta against me?" asked Itachi.

"You killed my son, he was a baby and you killed." said Tsunade.

Amou made an attempt to move but Itachi stopped him.

"I'll let you kill me but, first let me tell you a story." said Itachi.

"Fine then, I'll let you tell your story then I will kill you." said Tsunade.

"Years ago we attacked your village. Deidara distracted you while Sasori killed your husband. Dan put up a great fight but in the end he lost. He had palced your child in the hollow part of the tree. Sasori found him and was going to kill him. That was when I stepped in and said only a coward killed a child, a baby. Sasori threw him towards me that was when the outer blanket came loose. I told Sasori I saw no good that would come from killing a child." said Itachi.

"But you did so anyways." said Tsunade her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"No I took him in and raised him as my personal servant until he turned sixteen. I was then given a choice kill him or turn him. I couldn't bring myself to kill him so I turned him." said Itachi.

"Now you come here to gloat?" asked Tsunade.

"Before Dan died he made me promise to bring him back to you. And he named your child. He was given the name Amou. I have brought him back." said Itachi as he took off Amou's hood.

Tsunade nearly collapsed if it weren't for Jiriaya being next to her.

"Mom." said Amou as he took off the rest of the cloak. He had Dan's light blue hair and Tsunade's topaz eyes. He wore tan pants and a tan shirt, same a before.

"Amou, my child, Amou?" asked Tsunade. As she tried to steady herself on Jiraiya's arm and shoulder.

"Yes Itachi and Kisame raised me and when Itachi turned me he made it as painless as possible. Of course after that I was a Halfing, but he always was there to help me out." said Amou.

"Here about this is for you drink it when I leave." said Itachi as he handed Amou the vial.

"Ok." said Amou.

"Tsunade, this is my gift to you. Now you have a family. Take care of him." said Itachi and he teleported out.

Amou took the top off of the vial and drank what was in it.

Amou started choking and fell to his knees, he started to cough up blood.

"Amou you okay?" asked Tsunade as she ran over to him.

"I hurts, my chest, my head, my whole body hurts." cried Amou. He was in extreme pain it felt like his whole body was being ripped apart.

"Itachi is responsible for this." said Tsunade.

Amou started to tremble uncontrollably his eyes showed the Sharingan once then all of a sudden stopped shaking.

"Amou?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm okay, I feel strange though." said Amou.

"Let me see." said Jiraiya as he knelt down next to them. "Open your mouth."

Amou opened his mouth.

"Tsunade look." said Jiraiya as he showed Tsunade Amou's mouth.

There were no fangs in his mouth.

"You're human again." said Jiraiya as he released Amou's mouth.

"No that is impossible." said Amou as he felt his mouth.

"What was in that vial?" asked Tsunade.

"No clue." said Amou. "I just knew Itachi wouldn't kill me."

"Here lets help you up." said Jiraiya as he offered a hand to Amou.

"Thanks." said Amou as he took the hand and stood up slowly.

"Amou how do you feel about having Jiraiya as your father?" asked Tsunade.

"Really you want me deicide?" asked Amou.

"He'll be my husband but your father." said Tsunade.

"So long as I don't wind up as a character in his book I am perfectly fine with it." said Amou.

Tsunade laughed and hugged Amou as tightly as she could and Jiraiya did the same. She had her son a living reminder of the love she once had.

Meanwhile back in the Akasuki hideout Sasuke was just starting to wake up.

"_Shimatta_! (Damnit)" said Sasuke as he woke up. His head hurt and he had no idea where he was. The only thing he knew was that the sheets where black and the room was dark. He knew where he was after he looked around he was in Madara's room, he could tell because of the old wine and the fact that the sheets where black.

"You are up good, now make good on your promise and tell me who was in _Usagi_.(moon)" said Madara from the doorway.

"You already killed them, my father Obito, and six other Uchiha's." said Sasuke.

"You sure about that?" asked Madara as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure those are the only ones I know about I made good on my word now you will have to." said Sasuke.

"I will honor our promise." said Madara as he walked towards Sasuke.

"Good, thank you Madara." said Sasuke.

"Whatever happened to calling me Uncle?" asked Madara as he stopped near the bed.

"Gedomazo told me the truth of how you tricked him into giving you and our family eternal life. And how you have lied to us all these years." said Sasuke.

"Smart ass dragon." said Madara as he sat on the bed.

"How did you do it?" asked Sasuke as he inched away slowly.

"I found a book down in the main complex, under the book told of a way to get everlasting life. In it the book gave direction to a cave, and how to summon the dragon. Once the dragon is summoned things are easy from there." said Madara as he got closer to Sasuke. There wasn't much further Sasuke could go, the bed was against the wall.

"Easy how?" asked Sasuke.

"All I had to do was tell him I would let him go back to his family if he would grant me everlasting life. He asked if it was only for me and I replied no it was for my entire clan. He turned us all into vampires that night, before he left I asked him what could change us back. He said the tailed beasts and the Dhampir. I then used my newly advanced chakra to force him into the dragon statue that was used in the ritual. He can't go home until they are all found and I unseal him from the statue." said Madara.

"But why, why do all of this?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple." said Madara he had Sasuke up against the wall by now, he grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look at him straight in the eyes. "I want power, I need it and I crave it." said Madara.

He then kissed Sasuke deeply, Sasuke was caught off guard and gasped in surprised. Madara used that opportunity to deepen the kiss and play with Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke managed to jerk his head away and received a hard slap across the face, hard enough to draw blood.

"That drug of Sasori's must be wearing off." said Madara as he pulled Sasuke back up right by his hair.

Sasuke barred his fangs and hissed. All that did was give him a harder smack across the face.

"Still have spirit good, that means I'll be the one to see you break." said Madara as he shoved Sasuke face first into the bed and pulled out two sashes of black silk.

"Get the hell off of me." yelled Sasuke as he struggled to get out of Madara's grip.

Madara tied Sasuke's hands together with one sash and with the other he used it to tie the first to the bed post. It was a tad hard for him to do so with Sasuke struggling as well as he was.

Madara finished tying him and left him face up in the bed.

"Now I will give you two choices, either you behave and I won't hurt you as badly, or you can fight back and I won't hold back." said Madara.

"_Jinkokuniike_,_onore _(Go to hell Bastard!!" said Sasuke he than spat at Madara.

Madara wiped the spit off of his Akatsuki robe.

"That was a bad idea." said Madara, he smacked Sasuke hard across the face twice.

"I will not allow myself to be turned into your mindless sex slave." said Sasuke as he struggled to undo himself from the bindings of the silk.

"Who said anything about you having a say in this?" Madara asked as he pulled out a vial filled with a clear liquid that had blood red bubbles, and one that was just clear.

"What are those bubbles?" asked Sasuke as he eyed the vial with the red bubbles.

"I told you it is a more concentrated version of the drug. I used it once on a Halfling just to see how well it would work. After we had sex I told him to kill himself and he did." said Madara with a smile.

"That was a Halfling I am a pureblood for all you know it might not even work." said Sasuke hopefully.

"If the first version works on you, then so will this more purer version." said Madara as he took off his Akatsuki robe. Sasuke immediately curled up in a ball as tight as he could, Madara was not wearing anything underneath.

"No way in hell will I you rape me." said Sasuke as he held his knees in tight.

"Who said anything about you letting me." said Madara as he tore Sasuke robe open.

Sasuke gasped as he felt Madara cold claws on his skin and at the feel of some of them scratch his skin drawing blood slightly.

"This color looks to good on you" smears the blood all over Sasuke, "I want to see more of it." said Madara.

"Then go feed, you perverted malicious rapist." yelled Sasuke.

"I already did I drained three before I came up here. I wanted to make sure I don't lose control and kill you." said Madara as he pulled Sasuke's legs away from him and pulled him to so he was face up.

"You killed three Halflings how could…..ahh!!" the last part was cut off by Madara thrusting a finger covered in the regular drug into Sasuke.

"Damn they weren't kidding you are as tight as a virgin." said Madara as he adds another and curled them slightly.

"No!!" moaned Sasuke as he felt the fingers curl inside of him.

"No you don't want this? I can tell you do", licks Sasuke's erect nipples, "Your body is like that of a whores, wanting and craving touches." said Madara as he starts to nip Sasuke's nipple as he adds the third finger.

"I don't want this, stop. I am not a whore nor will I ever be." said Sasuke as he gasped and moaned from the fingers in him.

Madara frowned. "Seems that regular drug is not working, good thing I have the more concentrated." he said as he slowly pulled out the fingers.

"No, I will not let you." said Sasuke as he curled up again and hissed at Madara.

"I was going to take you as a lover, with you facing me but instead I'll take you like the whore you are." he flipped Sasuke over roughly and moved him so his ass was up and his legs were apart. He had covered his member in the concentrate drug already.

"I am not a whore." shouted Sasuke as he started to struggle.

"Yes you are, the sooner you know that the better." said Madara as he grapped Sasuke hair and thrusted into him hard.

Sasuke screamed in pain and tears started to come down his face.

"That hurt too bad get used to it." said Madara as he began to thrust into Sasuke hard and fast.

"It hurts, stop. Please!!" cried Sasuke as he moaned in pain, he could feel blood start to come down his thighs.

"You'll get used to the pain." said Madara as he let go of Sasuke's and grabbed onto his hips quickening his pace.

"Ohhh, ahh." moaned Sasuke in pleasure he started to feel the drug work, it felt like he was drowning in his mind.

"Good that drug is starting to work." said Madara as he slowed down his thrusts.

"Mmmm Madara." moaned Sasuke as he felt Madara hit his prostate and he moved his hips into the thrusts. His mind was screaming no, but his body was moving on it's own. The drug had done it's job, he was lost now.

Madara stopped moving and untied Sasuke.

"Ride me my little _yarichin_,(male whore) ride me." said Madara as he sat up having Sasuke's sit on his hard member.

Sasuke nodded his head and began to thrust up and down on Madara's hard cock.

"Mmmm, still tight." moans Madara as he thrusts up into Sasuke.

"Madara." gasps Sasuke as he feels Madara thurst up into him.

"You will call me Master." said Madara as he thrusted up hard with each word.

"Master." moans Sasuke as his prostate is hit hard.

Madara sees he is about to cum and wraps his fingers around the bas of Sasuke's cock.

"Master?" asked Sasuke he felt like he was going to cum, he stopped moving.

"Keep moving my little _yarichin _I let you cum when I deem you ready." said Madara as he squeezed the base harshly.

Sasuke gasped and moaned, then nodded his head and started to move again. Madara met his thrusts each time.

"Ahh!!, Please let me cum?" begged Sasuke he could feel himself tighter and tighter around Madara.

"Answer me this what are you and who do you belong to." said Madara as he thrusted up into Sasuke knowing full well he was close to cumming himself.

"I'm a _yarichin, _a whore. And I am your's Master." said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around Madara kissing him deeply and thrusting down harder.

Madara smiled and kissed him back deeply letting go of Sasuke's cock.

"Ahhhh,Master!!!" moaned Sasuke long and hard as he came.

Madara thrusted up into Sasuke once more and came.

Sasuke screamed in pain as the hot cum hit his torn insides, and moaned in pleasure.

Madara waited until he had filled Sasuke completely and pulled out.

"Get up." said Madara as he smacked Sasuke hard on each cheek.

Sasuke moaned and then got off of the bed.

"Master?" asked Sasuke.

"Clean me off my _yarichin_." said Madara as he pushed Sasuke to his knees and held his cum fill member in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head, opened his mouth and began to suck.

"Use that tongue of yours." said Madara as he smacked Sasuke on the ass hard.

Sasuke yelped in pain and began to run his tongue under Madara's cock and began to suck harder.

"Good job. Suck harder now I want to cum into that mouth of yours." said Madara.

Sasuke nodded his head and began to suck harder, grazing his tongue over Madara's member.

He grazed his tongue along Madara's member and flicked the slit circling it with his tongue.

Madara held Sasuke's head in place and came hard into Sasuke mouth Sasuke to drink it all up.

"Good whore." said Madara as Sasuke drank all of the cum.

Sasuke's eyes where glazed over slightly and he looked to be in a trance. Madara smiled it was done, Sasuke was his and would be his forever.

"You can let go and go shower. I don't want you to sleep in my bed with me dirty." said Madara.

Sasuke nodded his head "Yes Master." he said as he headed to the bathroom to shower.

While he was in the shower Madara had a Halfling come in and change the sheets.

Sasuke came out, and had used a towel to dry off.

"Master I'm cold." said Sasuke as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Come here and I'll warm you up." said Madara as he pulled back the covers.

Sasuke nodded and climbed into the bed next to Madara.

"You are cold here, let me warm you up." said Madara as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Thank you Master." said Sasuke as he cuddled closer.

"Sleep tight my little _yarichin _for tomorrow we will have more fun." said Madara as he fell asleep with Sasuke cuddled next to him.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay crazy college stuff.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!)**

Chapter 47: The Truth of the Sickness

"So how was I was it believable?" asked the Kyuubi as he walked into the meeting room where he was to meet everyone else.

"Hell yes but why did you attack Taki why not one of us?" asked Sasori.

Sasori and Deidara where on a black couch and Sasori was nipping Deidara's ear teasingly.

"Hey no doing that until Madara and Pein are defeated." said Itachi as he sat down in a chair.

Anko, Kakashi, and Kisame where also there they where not tied up and where very calm.

"Kill joy." said Sasori as he stopped the nipping.

"He is right show Madara or Pein that you are no longer under Pein's Rinnegan and they will but it back on you only tighter." said Kakashi.

"I attacked Taki because he pissed me off. It was hard as hell to keep Naruto from seeing Sasuke being raped." said the Kyuubi as he leaned against the wall near Itachi.

"You can still talk to him?" asked Kakashi he had no idea the Kuubi could talk with Naruto.

"Of course I can. I can talk with him just like I am talking with you. Don't even ask for us to switch places, if I did the chakra surge would alert Madara and Pein." said the Kyuubi.

"Is he okay?" asked Anko she was worried about Naruto.

"He is just fine. He sees what I see and hear what I hear." said the Kyuubi.

"So what is with Sasuke's body temperature being out of whack?" asked Sasori.

"Sasuke is getting his wings soon." responded Itachi.

"I know that but his body temperature should be getting higher not lower." said Sasori.

"He was blessed by an angel when he was born. His wings won't reflect how evil his soul his rather than how pure it is." explained Itachi.

"Damn now it all makes sense. I guess I don't have to run his blood through my system anymore." said Sasori with a smile.

"Still run it through your system, for all we know it might not be the only cause of him getting sick." said Itachi.

"Fine." said Sasori as he stuck out his tongue. "Anything else we need to know."

"Just don't let Pein, Madara, Zetsu or Taki know you have escaped Pein's control." said Anko.

"And don't do anything stupid, until Sasuke gets the sword to seal Madara's powers." said Kakashi.

"We know, we know." said Deidara and Sasori as they got up to head to their room.

Once they where gone Itachi looked at the Kyuubi.

"So do you know what is up with my brother?" Itachi asked him.

"I have an idea but, am not sure it seems to weird to be true. I'd wait for the test to come back." said the Kyuubi.

"Madara is going to use this drug on him to make Sasuke into the perfect sex slave. Will it work on him?" asked Itachi, he wanted to make sure Sasuke would be okay.

"Oh it'll work. But whatever is making him sick will take care of it." said the Kyuubi with a smile he knew what was wrong with Sasuke but had a feeling no one would believe him.

"You know what is wrong with him don't you?" asked Itachi as he stood up.

"I know but again as I said before I am not sure so wait for the tests. So where will I be tonight?" asked the Kyuubi.

"With me or rather in my room. I'll be with Kisame in his room. There is a camera in there but Pein has yet to get sound on it. If you need to speak to Naruto do so in the bathroom, it has a barrier around it that prevents chakra from being sensed from the outside." said Itachi.

Kyuubi nodded his head. "What if they find out about what we are planning?"

Itahi sighed he had expected that question. "If we are found out we will all wind up under their control and all hope will be lost."

"They can't control me." said Kyuubi he knew they couldn't control him.

"But they can still torture you and Naruto's body, no matter how much energy you pump into it, can only take a certain about of pain before it breaks." said Kakashi, the Kyuubi maybe unstoppable but Naruto was far from it.

"Kakahi you and the Kyuubi are to go to my room. It has stuff in it to help Sasuke when he gets his wings and Madara wants you in it so we have to go get you." said Itachi as he rubbed his head."We might as well start breaking up now before Madara or Pein sees us. You all know what you have to do when the time comes." Kisame said.

Everyone nodded their heads and left to where they where suppose to go.

Back with Sasori and Deidara, Sasori had put Sasuke's blood in the machine to be tested he knew it would be a while.

"So Deidara what do you want to do while the machine goes through Sasuke's blood?" Sasori knew what the answer was but still wanted to ask.

"You know what I want." Deidara responded as he picked Sasori up and the both of them fell into the large bed with Sasori on top.

"You just have sex on the brain don't you?" Sasori asked as he stroked Deidara's cheek.

"I do got a problem with it Koi?" Deidara licked one of Sasori's finger.

"No but are you up to it last night you where so tight I thought I would be stuck inside your tight heat forever." He licked and nipped one of Deidara's ears.

"I'm sure my body is still not satisfied with last night it is calling out and begging for more." Deidara responded.

Sasori smiled and unzipped Deidara's pants to show his already hard member.

"Looks like you weren't kidding." He brushed a hand over his member slowly and flicked the head. Sasori took off Deidara's pants.

"Don't tease me. I want you now." Deidara whimpered lightly as the head of his member was flicked.

"But why? Look even your cute little hole is quivering with want." Sasori put a finger to Deidara's quivering entrance and gently slipped it in.

Deidara gasped as he felt the finger slip into his entrance he was already dripping so it didn't really hurt.

"You are still tight so I'll have to prep you a little." Sasori took off his cloak and his clothes along with the last of Deidara's.

"I don't need prep I want you." Deidara whimpered he didn't care if there was pain he wanted Sasori so much.

"You might like it this time Deidara." Sasori moved Deidara so he was on his hands and knees. He then spread Deidara's cheeks and started to lick his wet entrance slipping his tongue in and out of his tight heat.

Deidara moaned and gasped in pleasure Sasori had never done this to him not in a long while.

"Deidara I noticed we have some toys in here. How about I try them out on you?" Sasori already knew Deidara's answer.

Deidara nodded his head, he knew Sasori would only ask if he wanted to use them.

Sasori found a small vibrator and gently pushed it inside of Deidara's tight wet entrance. He turned it on high and sat back to see Deidara's reaction.

Deidara moaned in pleasure, his body jerking and twitching as the toy vibrated inside of him. It was rubbing right up against his prostae and was driving hims crazy with want. He didn't want to cum unless Sasori was in him.

"It seems you like that so how about we use these too." Sasori pulled out a string of beads, there where only seven beads each bigger than the last.

"Beads too?" Deidara asked. He didn't know if Sasori would take the vibe out first or put the beads in with them.

"They are metal beads just imagine what it will feel like inside of you rubbing up against the vibe." Sasori smirked lightly and slipped in the first two easily.

Deidara could feel the metal vibrate inside of him and he could feel the beads be slowly heated in his warm entrance.

"Having fun Deidara?" He slipped in two more watching Deidara's entrance quiver as more beads where added.

Deidara nodded his head. "But I still want you."

Sasori smirked and pulled out the beads then the vibe. He saw Deidara was dripping with want and was ready to cum at any moment.

"Will you even hold out until it is my turn?" Sasori asked as he rubbed the head of his cock slowly.

"I can. I'll try as much as I can to hold out until you cum." He whimpered lightly as he tried to hold it in.

"That is okay. I've been waiting for this since the ritual, it made me extremely horny. I am just as ready as you." Sasori took off his pants and showed Deidara his hard leaked member.

Deidara licked his lips as he saw Sasori's hard leaking member.

"I figure you don't need any more prep you just want me right?" Sasori asked as her rubbed the tip of his member against Deidara quivering hole.

"Please I'm ready. I'm ready for you Sasori, I am ready." Deidara wiggled his ass lightly.

Sasori smirked and gentle pushed into Deidara's tight wet heat.

"After all of that you are still so tight." Sasori pushed into Deidara all the way and sighed at how tight he felt.

"Damn you are still so tight it feel good. Let me know when I can move." Sasori didn't want to hurt Deidara.

"You can move Sasori, you can move as much as want. I can take it." Deidara just wanted to feel Sasori cum inside of him.

Sasori nodded his head and started to thrust in and of Deidara at a hard slow pace.

Deidara moaned and gasped in pleasure at the feel of Sasori's hard leaking member hitting his prostate each time hard and slow.

"Please go…. faster, I want you…. to go…. faster." He was moaning in pleasure with each slow trust.

Sasori nodded his head and started to thrust into Deidara faster and harder.

"Ohh…Ahhh….Mmmm!!" Diedara moaned with each hard thrust he could feel Sasori start to leak pre cum in him more of a trickle than a drip and it just added to the wetness inside of him.

Sasori reached down a had to stroke Deidara's hard leaking member.

"Ohh…Sasori….."Deidara moaned as he came all over Sasori's hand.

Sasori smiled and thrusted as far up as he could into Deidara, then came inside of him.

Deidara moaned and sighed in pleasure as he felt Sasori's hot cum fill his still tight ass.

Sasori waited until he had completely filled Deidara and pulled out slowly not wanting any to fall out.

"Feel better Deidara?" He asked as he laid down right next to his love his Koi.

"I feel much better now that I am with you Sasori." He smiled and pulled Sasori in close and kissed his lips lightly.

Sasori smiled and kissed him back lightly.

"We should get some sleep now the machine will wake us when it is done." He closed his eyes and cuddled Deidara close.

Deidara smiled and cuddled him back.

My now Kakashi and the Kyuubi in Naruto's body where in Itachi's room. Kyuubi had a hand to his head as Naruto yelled at him.

"Headache?" asked Kakashi.

The Kyuubi glared at him and walked into the bath room to talk/yell at Naruto.

"What the hell Kit?! Can you stop that infernal yelling all ready you are driving me insane." Kyuubi has a very short temper and Naruto was getting on his last nerve.

Though Naruto couldn't really control his body he still spoke through it.

"What the hell?! What the hell?! Is that the only thing you have to say?! You nearly killed a Dark Angel and pissed of Madara what het hell where you thinking?!" Naruto was pissed the Kyuubi only had his body for two hours now and he was already screwing up.

"Look I did what I had to! I had to put on a good show to save you scrawny ass." Naruto was really getting on his last nerve.

"And what the hell is wrong with Sasuke tell me what is wrong with him?" The Kyuubi had shut his mind off to him and he has tried but couldn't get through.

"It is best you don't know because I know with your mouth you will blab it the everyone." That was all he was going to tell.

"You know what is wrong with him and you will not tell?! Tell me now or I will take over my body and….." He was mad.

"Do it and Madara will kill us both and you will never be able to give Hinata that Frency you want to give her." He had seen into some of Naruto's more personal thoughts.

"How come it is that I can't see into your head and I can't see into yours?" Naruto was annoyed at the Kyuubi now.

"Because my mind is stronger than yours and I am older than you, Kit." Naruto had finally calmed down and so did his head.

"Can you at least give me a hint of what is wrong with him?" Naruto asked he wasn't going to let this go now.

The Kyuubi sighed, he should have known Naruto was not going to let this go. "Let's just say it is more common in women and can be very painful to a male."

"What do you mean and how the hell was that a hint?" Naruto didn't see how that was a hint.

"Okay then how is this it will end the reign of the vampires." He rubbed his head lightly he was getting a headache.

"How the hell is that a hint you bastard?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Will you two pipe down? You are giving me a headache yelling as each other like that." Kakashi was getting annoyed at them too.

"Here is you hint Kit and this is all I will say it will be painful and worth while for Sasuke and the other." That was all the Kyuubi was going to say on the matter.

"Fine, that's good enough for me." Naruto sighed then went back into his mind.

"So care to tell me what is up with Sasuke?" Kakashi he was just as curious as everyone else.

"No, now drop it or when the time comes I will refuse to help." The Kyuubi was annoyed at everyone for bugging him about it.

"Can I get a better hint than you gave Naruto?" He wanted to know as much as he could.

"Fine but this is the last one I will give anyone. Deidara is the same as him." He sat on the bed and rubbed his hair.

Kakashi knew what he meant and his eyes went wide. He knew it would hurt Sasuke, it would hurt him a lot but might also save him. Not just him but it would save the world everything would change.

Meanwhile back with Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and Shiroawai they where halfway to the hideout.

"Why the hell do we have to walk there can't we just teleport there and kick ass?" asked Suigetsu.

"No we can't it would set off every sensor they have and it might not be the right time." Shiroawai explained to them he was getting annoyed at them asking him that every ten minutes.

Karin stopped suddenly, she felt something was off with what he was saying.

"What are you not telling us why does Sasuke need that sword anyways?" That sword didn't find into the picture.

"I…." He knew he couldn't lie to her. She had a connection to him and knew he was lying.

"So tell me what you are keeping from me?" Karin asked him all the others had stopped too.

"Sasuke will die Madara will kill him. He will kill Sasuke to prevent what he has from living but it will be the thing that saves him." That was all Shiroawai wanted to tell them he couldn't tell them everything.

"Sasuke will die?" Karin asked as she got a look of sadness in her face.

"When he dies he will come back, and it will be that sword that will defeat Madara and free the others. It will combine both powers into one and that will be the thing that will kill him." He explained to them that was all he knew about it.

They all nodded their heads they understood his position and what he could or could not tell them he had to do what he could and not get too involved at the same time.

"Okay father I understand." Karin replied .

Neji and Kiba where still fighting over the fact that Kiba had gotten him pregnant.

"Oh come on Neji please forgive me." Kiba was on the bed facing Neji. Neji had his arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"Is that all you have to say you knocked me up, dog breath, and that is all you have to say?" He was still pissed at Kiba for one not knowing their love was true and second not warning him that he could get Neji pregnant.

"Look I am sorry, Neji. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant if it helps at all you should only have three maybe four tops." If Neji was a werewolf like him he would have six or seven.

Neji got a look of shock on his face then pounced on top of him shaking his body.

"Three or four are you insane Kiba?!" He was pissed that many kids would make him huge and the stretch marks would be insane.

Kohan laughed while Erisi and Obito watched what they where doing they didn't want Neji to hurt Kiba too bad.

"Hey it could be six or seven be happy you are not a werewolf." He smiled up at Neji innocently.

Neji growled at him.

"What was that for Koi?" Kiba asked him as he licked Neji's cheek lightly.

"I can't believe you sometimes Kiba. You are just too much." He smiled up at him lightly.

"So you forgive me Neji?" He asked hopefully.

"No I don't." he looked at Kiba with cold eyes.

At the sound at that comment Kiba whimpered lightly.

Neji smiled and gave a small laugh. "You goof dog breath of course I forgive you. I love you Kiba." He kissed Kiba cheek lightly.

Kiba smiled and rubbed Neji's nose.

"You two can have sex until the fourth month of the pregnancy." Obito said with a smile he knew that they where thinking of it.

Neji blushed and Kiba snickered and nibbled on Neji's ear.

"No, no sex not while I am pregnant that is your punishment for the time being." He pushed away from Kiba and got on the other bed.

Kiba got a look of shock on his face then whimpered and whined.

Obito laughed, Kohan giggled lightly and Erisi smirked at them.

"Oh come on that is mean Neji." He knew he wouldn't go five months without sex from Neji.

"You know Neji he will not last that long." Kohan giggled lightly.

"Fine but only on my terms not on your terms got that dog boy?" Neji just wanted to torture Kiba a little nothing big.

"I am okay with that how about now?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Neji looked at him. "No." He said quickly and playfully.

"Come on Neji please." Begged Kiba he was horny right now and needed release.

Neji opened the door and pointed to a tree. "If you want release go hump that because you aren't getting any from me for a week."

Obito and Erisi laughed at what Neji had said.

"That is mean Neji even for you that is mean." Obito said as he looked at how pitiful Kiba looked.

"I don't care. He got me knocked up the least I can do is have some control over him not. Now it is the tree or nothing." Neji said as he sat back down on the bed.

"I can always sleep with someone else." Kiba smiled.

Neji got a look of anger in his eyes and he pinned Kiba to the wall. "Do it and I will cut off you dick and feed it to your mom's dog." He had a kunai to the budge in Kiba's pants and the tip barely went through his jeans./

"Okay, okay I get the message." He knew Neji was not kidding he would do it..

Neji pat him on the head. "Good boy, So how long will we be waiting?" He didn't like to wait.

Kohan looked at the flower it was starting to blossom.

"It'll be in the next twenty-four hours at the most." She knew it would be soon.

Sasori and Deidara woke up to the sound of the blood scanner going off.

"Turn off that damn thing." Deidara put the pillow over his head to block out the sound and tried to go back to sleep.

"It's done scanning Sasuke's blood." Sasori got up and slipped out of Deidara's arms.

Sasori got up and looked at what it had said. Something was not right, there was no way it was possible.

"Hey Deidara did you mix Sasuke's blood with your's?" He asked Sasori as he looked at the results.

"No I keep my separate from everyone else's because of what can happen to me." He kept his blood separate and even in different color vials.

He handed the paper to Deidara and Deidara's jaw dropped their was no way it could happen.

"I have to go and tell Madara and Sasuke." He left the room to go tell them the good and bad news.

Sasuke was curled up next to Madara sleeping soundly but he was shivering. Madara had his arms wrapped around Sasuke and was holding onto him tightly.

There was a loud bang on the door Sasori was knocking on it as loud as he could.

Madara woke up and saw Sasuke was shivering so he put another blanket on top of him he didn't want his whore to get sick and die on him.

"Master?" asked Sasuke as he started to stir he was freezing and wasn't feeling good at all.

"Stay in the bed whore." He pointed at Sasuke and went to the door.

Madara opened the door and saw Sasori was there.

"This better be good." He was pissed he had to leave Sasuke in his bed.

"I need to get in I need to tell this to Sasuke too." He had to tell the both of them, it might even help save Sasuke.

"Get in then." He opened the door more.

Sasori stepped inside and the door shut behind him.

Madara looked at Sasuke and tossed him a small robe. "Put that on, I am the only one allowed to see you naked."

"Yes Master." Sasuke put on the robe and got up. He stood next to Madara completely obedient.

Sasori looked at Sasuke, his bight eyes where lifeless he was completely under Madara's control.

"Sasuke is pregnant. He is with child that is why he is getting sick and his body temperature is getting out of whack." Sasori handed Madara the second piece of paper the copy of the one he gave Deidara.

Madara looked at Sasuke and smacked him hard across the face hard enough to send him straight to the floor.

Sasuke put a hand to his cheek and his face got grey. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Go puke in the bathroom you dirty, slut." He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and threw him into the bathroom. "Go in there with him. I don't want him to get sicker." He pushed Sasori in there too.

Sasuke ran over to the toilet and threw up everything he had eaten in the last day, even the drug.

Sasori rubbed his back soothingly to try and help him relax.

"What happened to me?" He asked he felt really dizzy.

"Madara used the drug on you the more concentrated version of the drug. He had you under his control. Your eyes where lifeless and empty of emotions, he had you." He continued to rub Sasuke's back soothingly.

"What did you tell me you said something to me?" Sasuke had no idea what he had heard.

"Sasuke you are pregnant." He said softly to him he didn't want him to cause a scene.

"I'm……I'm….." He started to feel more dizzy with each passing second.

"It's okay don't act any different." He knew Madara had more of the drug and would use it if needed. "Just keep your eyes down and call him master."

"My back is starting to hurt it hurts to much." He was near tears from the pain of his back.

Sasori took a look at Sasuke's back and saw large bumps on it.

"Madara he is starting to get his wings!" Sasoru shouted to Madara.

"Take the slut to his brother's room. Teleport him there." Madara was pissed that his whore was pregnant it threw back his plans and put a snag in one.

"I can't he gets sick when he is teleported. He needs his strength for his wings or he will die." He knew saying that was border lining he was not under Madara's control anymore but he had to take the chance.

"Then take him there as fast as you can then." He opened the door and Sasori went running out with Sasuke in his arms.

Sasuke was crying not only because of the pain but because of the question that was in his head. Who was the father of his child?

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait I had a bad case of writer's block and my computer charger was flipping out. Now the only question is who is the father of Sasuke's baby? Is it Orochimaru, Taki, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, or Pein?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just love the manga and hate the dubbed anime. (Yes this this is the same one I'm too lazy to type a new one DEAL WITH IT!)**

Chapter 48: The Wings

Sasori quickly headed to Itachi's room as Sasuke cried in pain from his back and from finding out his was pregnant.

Deidara saw Sasori was running by with Sasuke. "What is up with him?" He was concerned about Sasuke.

"His wings are coming in get the stuff for it." Sasori yelled over his shoulder as he ran to Itachi's room.

He got to Itachi's room and yelled for Itachi to open up, he didn't know Itachi was in Kisame's room at the time.

Itachi opened the door to Kisame's room and saw Sasuke was in Sasori's arms.

"What is wrong with him? Is he okay?" He quickly left Kisame's room and rubbed a hand over Sasuke's forehead. His head felt clammy and cold.

"His wings are coming in open the door to you room now!" He snapped at Itachi.

"His wings?" Itachi quickly opened the door to his room and took Sasuke from Sasori's arms and laid him out on the bed so he was on his stomach.

Deidara came running in with a bag full of drugs that would help Sasuke with the pain of getting his wings.

Itachi took the robe off of Sasuke and saw blood was already trickling out of the bumps.

"Shit this is happening way too fast." Kakashi saw the blood and knelt next to Sasuke soothingly rubbing his hair to calm him down.

"Deidara give me the pain numbing drug." Itachi knew giving it to Sasuke would help him with the pain.

"No! No drugs!" Sasuke yelled loudly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I thought Madara use the concentrated version on him?" He knew that if Madara had then Sasuke wouldn't have said anything.

"Oh he did." Kyuubi said he had a huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they where told the truth.

"No drugs!" Sasuke whimpered as he felt the skin on his back rip slightly.

"But Sasuke the drugs will help you with the pain." Kakashi knew Sasuke would be in extreme pain if they weren't used.

"But it might effect the baby and I don't want to do anything to hurt it." He owed his life to this baby, it purged the drug from his body and made him himself again.

Kakashi stopped stroking Sasuke's hair his eye's wide in surprise, Itachi dropped the needle that the drug was in surprise and the Kyuubi had a huge smirk on his face.

"It was worth keeping that secret to see the looks on your face." He said as he had the huge smirk on his face.

In a flash Itachi had him by his throat. "You knew he was pregnant and didn't tell anyone?" His hand closed around the Kyuubi's throat.

"Hold on there sparky." He easily got out of the grip on his throat. "If I had told you, you would have charged in there and had gotten your ass killed."

Itachi frowned and glared at him, the Kyuubi was right he could have said it better but he was right.

Sasuke gave a light whimper as he felt more of the skin on his back tear, that brought everyone back to the focus of why they where there.

"We can't give him any of the drugs on him none have been tested on a pregnant vampire." Sasori told them. It was the truth they had not been tested at all on a pregnant vampire.

"But what about the pain? He shouldn't even be awake right now he should be in a coma." Deidara saw no reason for Sasuke to be awake while getting his wings.

"He was blessed by an Archangel you idiot that is why is is not in a coma his wings are different remember." Kyuubi said as he backed away he knew the wings where ready to come out soon.

"My back it feels like it is being torn apart." Sasuke whimpered in pain it hurt worst than all those times being raped this was much worse.

"Sasuke just stay awake." Kakashi was right next to his patting his forehead with a wet cloth. He knew that if Sasuke fell asleep he wouldn't get his wings and there would be no hope.

Itachi reached around Sasuke's neck and loosened the collar all the way now it just looked like it would do what it was meant to do.

"Sasuke you have to focus all of your energy all of your flame into your back it will help with the pain trust me." Itachi told him.

Sasuke nodded his head and focused all of his energy into his back.

"Sasori get the ointments ready they are about to come out." Itahci stepped back and so did everyone else.

Sasuke gave out an earsplitting scream and a set of large wings tore out of his back. They where drenched in blood and laid limp next to him, he was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat.

Sasori quickly opened the ointment and applied it to the tears in his back. "Itachi these are bad the worst I have seen so far." He rubbed it on the open bleegin wound.

"I know they are just please try and stop the bleeding." He grabbed the wings cleaning material to clean off Sasuke's wings.

"They feel heavy." Sasuke said from between tears and choked breaths.

"They just need cleaned Sasuke that is all and they will be like mine." Itachi started to clean them off by wetting a steel wool brush and brushing out the blood.

"Not exactly Itachi his will be different, much different." Kyuubi said as he watched Itachi clean them.

"Either tell me what you mean, help or shut up." Itachi snapped at him he wasn't in the mood to deal with a smart mouth fox.

"You'll see Itachi." He smiled and leaned against the dresser, he was having fun taunting Itachi it was like a game to him.

"Kakashi, why did it hurt to much?" Sasuke asked through choked sobs.

"It is because Shiroawai blessed you, no vampire has ever been blessed by an angel you are special." He tried to sooth Sasuke and calm him down he needed to calm down and relax.

"Hey Deidara you have the book right?" Sasori asked him all vampires had the color of their wings documented for the record.

"No don't." The Kyuubi said suddenly he knew if Madara saw the book like he knew he would it would only make things worst.

"Why the hell not?" Deidara didn't see why it wasn't allowed it had to be done it was a vampire tradition.

"Just wait until his wings are clean then you will have your answer." He said he didn't want to give out the surprise.

"Hey guys something is off about his wings. Their color is way off." Itachi had started at Sasuke's shoulders and was working his way down. He expected them to be a pale red not the color they where.

"What do you mean? Holy Hell is that their color?" Sasori looked over and was surprised at what he saw.

"They can't be that….." Deidara began until he too saw there color.

"But that can't be right, vampire wings reflect how corrupt their soul is his can't be that color it is impossible." Sasori remarked.

"Not for an Angel their wings reflect how pure their heart is." Kakashi said as Sasuke started to calm down.

"Damn no wonder the Kyuubi told me not to put it in the books if Madara saw the color he would kill him for sure." said Deidara as he leaned back onto the nightstand.

"What is everyone talking about what is wrong with my wings?" Sasuke asked he was worried that something was wrong since no one was telling him anything.

"Nothing is wrong Sasuke they are beautiful." Itachi said as he started to see more of the color through the blood.

"Here let me help you, the sooner they get cleaned the better right?" Kakashi offered as he stood up. Itachi handed him a brush and the two of them started to brush out the blood.

"Sasuke do you feel any different any better?" Itachi asked as he continued to brush his wings.

"The burning has stopped and so has the discomfort." Sasuke said as he started to relax more the pain was going away and he was feeling better.

"This will take awhile to brush out. We are going to try and make them clean and pristine." Kakashi said as he rubbed Sasuke's head lightly.

"How long will it take for you to clean them?" Sasuke asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"About another thirty minutes then I'll help you clean them off the rest of the way in the shower." Itachi said as he continued to brush them.

"The shower?" Sasuke tensed up a little bit he was scared of being alone with anyone.

"It's okay Sasuke don't tense up." Kakashi told him to calm him down tensing up would cause his wings to tense up and possible cause spasms which was not good for those that just got their wings.

"I won't touch you ever again, ever again little brother." Itachi said he knew Sasuke was scared about being alone with him.

"You swear?" He started to relax more but was still scared and unsure.

Itachi stopped and put the brush down. He went over to Sasuke and knelt next to him he turned off his Sharringan and gently lifted up his head.

"Sasuke I swear on the blood bond we share that I will not touch you." He could see the fear in Sasuke's eyes and felt bad for what he had done to his brother.

"Oh you share more than a blood bond with him." Kyuubi smirked as he watched them.

"Will you either tell us or shut up?" Sasuke shouted at him.

Kakashi and Itachi stopped their brushing and looked at Sasuke so did everyone else.

Kyuubi raised a brow at him. "Oh so look who finally decided to grow a backbone."

"Just tell us already." Sasuke glared at him he was getting pissed off.

"I'll tell you later if I tell you now then you will just explode. Both you and Itachi will explode." He yawned lightly. "So where will I crash since the runt as gotten his wings I won't be able to stay in your room."

"Then stay with Kisame." Itachi snapped at him as he continued to brushed out Sasuke's wings.

"Fine then." He grabbed Kisame. "Come on lets go I'm tired and need some sleep."

Kisame waved bye to them as he was dragged to his room, he knew that Kyuubi wouldn't do anything to him sexual wise. If he did then he'd have to deal with Naruto being pissed at him.

"We better go and get some sleep too something tells us it'll be a long day tomorrow." Deidara said as he covered his mouth for a yawn. He then left to go to his and Sasori's shared room.

"I agree." Sasori said, he then got out some medicine from the bag. "These haven't been tested on a pregnant vampire but have been on pregnant human and werewolves so they should be safe for Sasuke."

Itachi nodded his head and Kakashi and him finished brushing out Sasuke's wings.

"Well I better be going too." He smiled at them lightly then left as well.

"What did he leave for us?" Itachi asked Kakashi as he dipped the brushed in a bucket of water to clean them.

"He left sleeping pills, mild pain killers, and a salve for his back for when his wings retract." Kakashi told as he looked at the bottles.

"Okay I'll take him to the bathroom to clean them the rest of the way." He picked up Sasuke gently to take him to the bathroom.

"It is okay Sasuke. He won't do anything to hurt you. Not while I am in here." Kakashi said soothing to him.

"And you don't have to worry about the camera in this room any longer either. It got turned off they all did after the ritual. Madara told me that after we all left." Itachi told Kakashi as he carried Sasuke to the bathroom.

He shut the door behind them and Sasuke quickly and suddenly started to cry into his chest. Itachi knew that was going to happen to he comforted him the best he could.

"I know saying I'm sorry won't make up for what I caused and what has happened to you but I am so sorry." He said as he held Sasuke close careful with his wings.

Sasuke just continued to cry into his chest he just wanted to die after everything that had happened to him he was scared and did know what would happen now.

"Sasuke here let me show you your wings." Itachi gently pulled him in closer and to the mirror.

Sasuke saw his pure white wings and gave a small gasp they were beautiful.

"They are white?" He didn't understand why they where white.

"They reflect how pure your soul is not how corrupt it is." Itachi turned on the shower, Sasuke would always have to shower when his wings were out or they'd become water logged.

"Thank you for cleaning them brother." He said softly.

"It was Kakashi and mine job to do it for you." He made sure the water was at a warm setting. "If you feel more comfortable you can wear your boxers." He didn't want to scare Sasuke even more than he was already.

Sasuke nodded his head and kept his boxers on.

Itachi took off his clock and all of his clothes until he was down to his boxers as well. He stepped in and helped Sasuke in too just because he knew that after getting his wings he had lost a lot of blood and might be dizzy still.

"The big thing you have to worry about when cleaning your wings in getting the under feathers, the key is to just brush it out like me and Kakashi did. Work your way from your shoulder down slowly." He handed Sasuke a brush to make sure he would do it right.

Sasuke started to brush them out slowly he was still trembling but he knew Itachi wasn't going to hurt him, he was different now. Not really different but more like he was all those years ago he had his brother back.

"Good you are getting the hang of it." Itachi was proud of his little brother he had gotten his wings and had become a man in everyway.

Sasuke smiled lightly at the praise he started to feel a little dizzy and Itachi say it too.

"Here lets get you to bed, with all your blood loss you need the sleep." He got out of the shower and slipped his boxers off. He then put on a soft red robe it covered him down to his ankles. He gently picked up Sasuke and slipped a baby blue robe on him.

"You can take them off." Sasuke knew that his boxers would only soak through the robe so he wanted them off.

Itachi nodded his head and slipped them off. He carried Sasuke out of the room and saw Kakashi was still there.

"I'll go to Kisame's room for the night." He laid Sasuke in the bed and was about to go but was stopped by a tug on his robe.

"No please I want you to stay." Sasuke needed him with him tonight, he wanted his brother with him.

Itachi gave a light smile and nodded his head.

"I don't care what you two do but I'm not leaving this room." Kakashi knew he could trust Itachi with Sasuke but knew that he had to be in here.

Itachi nodded his head. "I have a sleeping bag and a blow up mattress in the closet. I think I got it when I was under Pein's control."

Kakashi found the mattress and the sleeping bag and got them ready on the other side of the bed.

"Sasuke tonight you will have to sleep with your wings out but I'll do the same." Itachi extended his blood red wings.

"They look lighter than before." Sasuke looked at them and compared his feathers to Itachi.

"They do weird, I don't see how they could get lighter." He thought it was weird there was no way they could get lighter it wasn't possible.

"You can hold me, I want to be in your arms." Sasuke admitted to Itachi, he wanted to be held.

Itachi smiled and laid down next to him and held him in his arms careful of the wings.

"Do you feel better Sasuke?" He whispered lightly into his ear.

"I feel a lot better and not so cold either." He smiled and cuddled against his chest, his wings flared lightly.

"I'll teach you to fly later, even Madara will want you to learn so he doesn't have to carry you everywhere." He smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"I love my wings, they are perfect." He loved them they felt a tad heavy but he'd get used to it.

"That they are Sasuke. They are perfect." He had wanted to add just like you but had kept his mouth shut Sasuke was already scared of him and he didn't want to make it worst.

"Brother whose child do I have in me?" He put a hand to his stomach, he had no idea whose it was.

"All I know Sasuke is that no matter whose it is I will help you raise it the best way I can." He knew it had to be his, Deidara was unable to get someone pregnant, Taki was an ass but was impenitent and Orochimaru was the same as Taki.

"I know you will, I want to keep it. It saved me and I will keep it safe." He knew he had to keep it, it was his.

"Sasuke I will keep you safe I promise I will Madara will not touch you again nor will anybody else." He knew he had to keep Sasuke safe and promised to do so.

"I know you will brother." He smiled at him and his wings flared again. "Why do they do that?" He wanted to know why they flared.

"They are just enjoying the free space that is all, when they retract you will have angel wing tattoo on your back the color of your wings." He explained to Sasuke he had seen the question coming.

"Will it hurt if they come out again?" He really wasn't looking forward to that pain each time they came out.

"No, they will never like that again. It will be just like your flame coming up, no pain at all." He knew the pain must have hurt like hell, he was in a coma when he got his so he's never know the pain Sasuke went through.

"Okay." That was all he said he didn't know what else to say he was here with his brother safe in his warm arms.

"Go ahead Sasuke you need the sleep." He wrapped his wings around them both and moved the blanket up to cover them.

Kakashi was dead asleep and he knew he was going to need it, who know what would happen tomorrow all he knew was that it would decide Sasuke's fate.

"I want to sleep but I think I am still feeling the effects of the drugs they used on me." He was hard and his body felt like it was on fire.

"It is okay do you want me to take care of it for you?" He knew Sasuke needed to have sex to sleep just this once he'd need it.

"Yes brother I want you to have sex with me." He knew he needed it and only trusted Itachi to do it.

"Okay Sasuke I will do this for you." He gently kissed his forehead and slipped the robe of him and took his own off as well.

Sasuke lightly kissed him on the lips, he was glad he had his brother back and was glad he was safe with him.

Itachi kissed him back, he had to protect Sasuke and the child he was going to have. Luckily for him no one knew Taka couldn't have children so Sasuke was safe for now at least.

While still kissing Sasuke he reached under the bed for the lube.

Sasuke saw what he was doing and broke away from the kiss.

"I don't need lube I am ready for you." He wasn't still as tight as he normally was not after last night. He spread his legs willingly for Itachi ready for his brother.

Itachi blinked but nodded his head, Sasuke wasn't going to try and fight him or do anything. He just wanted to male love with him and that was it.

"I won't have sex with you…." He put a finger to Sasuke's lips so he wouldn't say anything in protest. "I'm going to make love to you." He slowly started to slide into Sasuke's entrance he was still tight, but not as tight as he could be.

Sasuke had a slight look of pain on his face as he felt Itachi enter him, it hurt but it was a good hurt.

Itachi slide in all the way and was going to wait until Sasuke told him he was ready for him to move. He didn't want to hurt him more than he had already.

Sasuke got used to the feeling of Itachi in him and nodded his head.

"It is okay you can move now I am ready." Just the feeling of his brother inside of him was almost enough for him to cum all over their chests.

Meanwhile Pein and Madara were talking about Sasuke getting his wings.

"He is too powerful now we have to kill him." Pein argued as he and Madara waited for the news of his wings.

"He is my pet and I will decide if he lives of dies got it?" He grabbed Pein's hair and pulled him up by it. Madara knew that Sasuke might need to be drugged again and this time with a higher dosing. He wouldn't give up his little slut.

"I got it Lord Madara." He hated when his lover got this way it meant he was going to be sore the next day.

"Good Sasuke is my slut and my pet you have all the other's to play with but he is mine." He let go of Pein's hair when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." He said with a small growl, he wasn't in a good mood at all he had founf out his slut was pregnant only to have him also get his wings.

Deidara and Saori entered the room, they gave a small bow first they could tell Madara was in a bad mood.

"Sasuke's wings came out with no issue he did refuse to be drugged through." Sasori began.

"Or course he would refuse he doesn't want that bastard child to be harmed he is too soft." He didn't care for the child it would be just something else he could use to control Sasuke.

"His wings are just like his brothers as we expected." Deidara said as he handed Madara the book.

Madara took it and looked at the page that had Sasuke's information on him.

"This is good news where is he now?" He wanted to know when he would get him back.

"He is with Itachi for the night just to make sure nothing goes wrong with his wings. I do suggest he says there until he can use and clean them right." Sasori knew he was on a fine line with that suggestion.

"I'll allow that I'd hate for him to not be able to follow his master around." He smirked lightly as he thought of all the things he could do when Sasuke learned how to use his wings. Then he could take him to the other hideout and rip the baby right from him, that would crush his spirit once and for all.

"And where is the Kyuubi?" Pein asked knowing Madara was too wrapped up to ask.

"He is with Kisame at the moment chakra under control." Deidara said to him knowing that the Kyuubi's chakra level had to be under control.

"Good now go." Madara said as he dragged Pein out of his room as well.

"Looks like someone got kicked out." Sasori said with a small smile.

Pein glared at him and told him. "Shouldn't you be getting rid or Orochimaru's old potions?"

Sasori glared back and grabbed Deidara's hand.

Pein saw him grab the hand. "I want to see the both of you in my room tomorrow I think something needs redone." He knew their spell had been broken.

Deidara squeezed Sasori's hand and they both nodded their heads, they had been found out.

Sasuke and Itachi had finished up making love for the first time and were cuddling together.

"Itachi, Madara needs stopped but what can I do?" Sasuke asked him. They both had their wings out and they were wrapped around each other.

"You'll know what to do when it happens, once you have the Blood Blade in your hand you will know what to do." He kissed Sasuke's head and wiped some hair out of his face.

"I guess so then what will happen?" He looked up at Itachi questioningly.

"Then all will go back to how it should be, before Madara tricked the dragon. Everything will be as it should now get some sleep you will need it tomorrow." Sasuke nodded his head and cuddled against Itachi, he had a hand on his lower stomach and Itachi had his own over Sasuke's.

"I love you Sasuke." Itachi said as he kissed his forehead again.

"I love you too Itachi." Sasuke told him as he fell asleep against his surprisingly warm chest.

Little did they all know that tomorrow would be the day when all their lives would change. The Blood Moon wasn't decided by the lunar time line it was decided on the event s that were happening and those events where already coming and some had already come.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long long wait I got wrapped up in RP, school, friends, looking for a job. Helping friends, getting in trouble with friends and just life in general. I will finish this fic in about…well lets say by X-mas and I will see if I can post a few Rps up once I get the permission of the other person too.**


End file.
